La Puerta Número Dos
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Traducción. Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo. Naruto esta a punto de saber que es tener una familia.
1. Abriendo la Puerta

**Título****: La Puerta Número Dos (Door Number Two)**

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:**Umbra Estel (con permiso de Reaper Nanashi)

**Parejas:** Ninguna Intencional

**Cuenta de Word:** 2,682 (original en ingles)

**Tipo: **Multi Capítulos (En Progreso)

**Clasificacion:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre y violencia)

**Fecha de Publicación:** (En Ingles) 12/29/06

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Mi nombre no incluye las letras "m" o "k", asi que no es Masashi Kishimoto

**Derechos: **Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es del autor.

**Resumen: **Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo; una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

**La razón detrás de esto:** Hay algunas cuantas historias preciosas de este tipo (tal vez tres). Dos de ellas están pobremente escritas y no llenan por completo las posibilidades que da el concepto, han sido abandonadas a la mitad o combinadas. La tercera, QuestofDream y Lazuli's _Parallels _no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente pero es original, es fascinante y amo el fic en general. Un día, recuerdo haber regresado y escrito algún tipo de review diciendo esto, incluso si eran tonterías incomprensibles, pero mientras tanto mi review esta aquí: **ES REALMENTE, REALMENTE BUENO. **Yo aconsejo a todos leerlo, pero los homofóbicos están advertidos: La acción prominente es chico-chico.

**La Razón de la Traducción:** Coincido con la autora, hay pocos fics de este tipo, la mayoría en ingles y muchos bastante malos, y de pronto di con Door Number Two, el nombre era extraño y aún así comencé a leerlo, quede prendada decidí que tenía que traducirlo. Por lo mismo, por si no se dieron cuenta en "Autor" Yo no escribi esta historia, todos los datos a excepción de los que dicen "Traducción o traductora" son míos, el resto es tal cual como se esta publicando, he decidido traducir este maravilloso fic lo mejor posible y eso incluye las notas originales. Ahora si a divertirse, que este fic es bastante largo.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno – Abriendo la Puerta**

* * *

Algo estaba mal.

No era en el sentido de que sentía dolor o los problemas que tenía para recordar lo último que había estado haciendo –lo cual era el caso –era mas bien en el sentido de que todo a su alrededor se sentía extraño. No había esa mezcla de miedo y odio impregnado en el aire, como era usual.

Se sentía…_ordinario_.

Abrió sus ojos e hizo una inspección visual del área. Era definitivamente un hospital, pero la cama era mas cómoda de lo que recordaba y el cuarto en si estaba mejor decorado y era mas placentero. Un gran jarrón de flores estaba posado en la mesa junto a la cama y las cortinas eran de un cálido azul pastel. Había espacio para otra cama, pero en lugar de esta había un futon de apariencia confortable con señales de haber sido usado varias veces.

Probablemente Iruka; realmente a nadie mas le importaba lo suficiente para quedarse tanto tiempo.

De pronto se dio cuenta que tenía que ir al baño muy urgentemente y gastó dos minutos arrancando agujas y tubos fuera de sus brazos y… otros lugares.

Los catéteres eran invención del diablo.

El monitor cardiaco comenzó a chillar mostrando una línea plana y él hizo una mueca mientras arrastraba los pies rumbo al baño. Encendió la luz y también el extractor de aire que comenzó a traquetear sonoramente, pero hacía un agradable contraste contra el sonido del monitor cardiaco, así que no le importó. Cuando terminó jaló de la palanca, se lavó las manos, apagó la luz y el extractor y caminó fuera del baño directo al caos. El cuarto estaba repleto de un alarmado personal médico y ninjas realmente agitados.

Gimió. Estaba planeando regresar a dormir. "Ey…Ey…" Aparentemente no habló lo suficientemente fuerte. "¡EY!"

Eso lo logró.

"¿Esta bien si yo…ya saben… pido un poco de _paz _y _quietud_ para _descansar_?"

Esperaba ser reñido, amenazado, maldecido.

Nada de eso ocurrió, sin embargo _algo_ pasó.

"¡Oh, gracias a los dioses!"

Una _mujer extraña_ lo estaba _abrazando._

"Um…"

"¡Oh, cariño¡Nos asustaste!"

Cariño…

Nadie nunca le había…

Esto tenía que ser una broma.

La empujó lejos con fiereza. "¿Quién es usted?" demandó. "¿Quién le ordenó hacer esto?"

Hubo un silencio sobrecogedor justo antes de que la mujer comenzara a llorar. Ella se giró hacia los doctores gritando con tono acusador, "¡Ustedes dijeron que se encontraba completamente bien!"

Los doctores, viéndose desconcertados, dijeron, "No había ningún signo de trauma psicológico…"

Naruto se cruzó de brazos. Esto tenía que ser alguna clase de broma y al parecer una muy grande. Nunca había visto a ninguna de esas personas –los ninjas incluídos –antes. Esto era, indudablemente, uno de los métodos de Jiraiya para trastornarlo y desconcertarlo y así enseñarle alguna clase de lección.

"Bien, _obviamente ---"_

"Ya, Ya, Hotaru, no los acuses todavía."

Naruto levantó la cabeza para identificar la nueva voz y sintió como la sangre abandonaba su rostro.

"¡¿Ves?!" insistió la mujer. "¡Tampoco te reconoce!"

"De hecho, yo creo que si. ¿Sabes quien soy, chico?"

Tragó y asintió aturdido, entonces notó que el mundo se inclinaba peligrosamente.

"Cuidado, niño"

Brazos –cálidos, gentiles, confortables brazos –lo rodearon y lo levantaron. Aunque era seguramente una mala idea, había estado tan completamente privado de tal clase de ternura, que se encontró a si mismo apoyándose en el abrazo y estuvo claramente molesto cuando fue puesto de nuevo en la cama, sin importar que tan suave fuera esta. Desesperado, alcanzó la manga del hombre y jaló de ella. "No te vayas" suplicó, odiando sonar tan débil y asustado pero sin encontrar otra manera de mantener cerca ese sentimiento de calidez y al mismo tiempo obtener información.

La mujer –Hotaru – peinó su cabello hacia atrás. "Amor, tu padre tiene que ---"

¡¿Su _padre_?!

"No, Hotaru, esta bien. Si quedándome le ayudo a sentirse mejor, por supuesto que puedo prescindir de unos cuantos minutos". Ella dudó y él le aseguró, "Todo va a estar bien. Realmente deberías ir a ver a tu amiga, como lo habías planeado y cuando regreses yo regresaré a mi papeleo. Después de todo, si hay una constante en el universo, eso es el papeleo. Así que ve; nosotros tendremos nuestro tiempo hombre-a-hombre mientras estas fuera."

"Esta bien. Tu ganas." Hotaru se inclinó y le plantó un beso en la frente. "Descansa un poco, dulzura"

"Esta bien… ¿Mamá?" dijo torpemente, esperando que no les sonara a ellos tan extraño como le sonaba a él.

¿Él tenía… _padres_?

… Él tenía _padres_ …

Una vez que Hotaru se fue, su padre despidió a los ninjas que permanecían en la habitación mientras los doctores realizaban varios chequeos. "Mis mas sinceras disculpas por la falsa alarma, caballeros". Los ninja enmascarados saludaron y se desvanecieron y los doctores salieron poco después.

Su padre se giró hacia él. "Asi que, chico, dices que me conoces. ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Um… ¿A que te refieres?"

"Considerando tu reacción la primera vez que me viste y luego tu respuesta a la aparente revelación que hizo tu madre de que yo soy tu padre, tu no me reconociste como tal"

Tuvo el impulso de decir, '¡Eso es porque tu estas _muerto_!' y avanzar en esa misma línea hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero tenía que ser cuidadoso. Ahora que lo estaba pensando con más claridad, comenzaba a pensar que eso era algo más que una broma. Parecía mas como un genjutsu enemigo cuya finalidad era quebrarlo y derrotarlo –una manera de obtener información. Necesitaba estar alerta todo el tiempo, sin importar que.

En voz baja y con precaución, respondió, "No, no lo hice"

"Entonces dime como quien me reconociste. Así tendremos algo con que comenzar"

"Tú eres el Hokage."

Un asentimiento. "¿Sabes dónde estás?

"Konoha."

"¿Tu nombre?"

En esta parte, dudó. Debido al Kyuubi, tenía muchos enemigos. ¿Podría esa información ser usada en su contra? "…Naruto."

"¿Por qué estas tan incómodo?"

"Quiero irme a casa," replicó.

"Muy bien, hablaré con los doctores. Tal vez te dejen ir si les prometo tener a la niñera de Nyoko vigilándote. ¿Está bien si voy a preguntar ahora?"

"Claro"

Mientras el hombre se iba, trato de descubrir exactamente que estaba pasando. No se _sentía_ como un genjutsu y todos sus intentos de cancelar cualquier posible genjutsu no le conducían a nada. Sus llamadas al Kyuubi regresaban en forma de un eco hueco.

_¿Estoy soñando?_

"Lo siento, chico. Los doctores dijeron que no. Te tendrás que quedar aquí esta noche para observación y evaluación. ¿Crees que lo puedas manejar?"

"No estoy _asustado_. Quiero irme a casa, eso es todo. Acabo de despertar hace un minuto y siento como si hubiese estado aquí por siempre."

"Tres semanas."

Gimió y frotó sus manos contra su cara. "No quiero estar aquí. Me siento bien."

"Trata de decírselo a ellos. Por cierto¿Que son estos?"

Se estremeció ligeramente ante el casual contacto con las marcas de sus bigotes – no podía recordar a nadie que no fuese él mismo tocándolos alguna vez. "Um…"

"Tu sabes, suelo llamarte Pequeño Zorro, pero nunca intenté que te lo tomaras literalmente. A tu madre le va a dar un ataque cuando se relaje lo suficiente para notar que traes _tatuajes_."

"¡No son tatuajes¿Y me estas diciendo que no te importan?"

"Bueno, no se quitan con agua – si, ya lo intenté. Y _por supuesto_ que me importa; te acabas de convertir en el mas elegible blanco de asesinato en el mundo conocido."

Nunca le habían dicho eso antes –probablemente para no asustarle –pero ahora parecía tener un perfecto sentido. "Yo me haré cargo." Tendría que conseguir algo de maquillaje.

"Por favor hazlo. Mientras tanto, para salvarnos a ambos de la ira de tu madre, yo te cubriré." Formó sellos con las manos y sintió algo sobre sus hombros. "Afortunadamente para nosotros, tu madre no es un ninja de otro modo esto nunca funcionaría. Esta ilusión se desvanecerá eventualmente, así que 'hazte cargo' tan pronto como sea posible."

"Lo haré."

Hubo un largo suspiro y su padre de pronto de dejo caer en el borde de la cama como si fuera un viejo. "Afirmar tu individualidad es una cosa, Naruto, pero realmente me asustas cuando eres tan evidente al respecto."

Por primera vez en su vida se disculpó por llevar al Kyuubi. No podía decir porque lo hizo, puesto que nunca había tenido la urgencia de hacerlo antes en ningún punto, pero parecía lo correcto en ese momento. "… Lo siento."

"Solo recuerda que por aquí, ser rubio y de ojos azules te hace sobresalir de la multitud de cualquier manera¿esta bien?"

"Esta bien."

"Gracias, chico."

Fue hasta mucho después, cuando su padre se había ido y su madre se había quedado dormida en el futon, que se dio cuenta de que el Cuarto Hokage no sabía absolutamente nada acerca del demonio de nueve colas sellado en él.

"¿…Donde demonios estoy?"

* * *

"¡Na´uto-niichan!"

Su padre –era difícil pensar en él como tal, pero tenía que seguir el juego hasta que se figurara que pasaba –lo empujó. "Te llaman."

Su réplica fue completamente brillante – "¿Uh?" – y se giró en la dirección en que el otro rubio miraba solo para encararse con algo que nunca había visto antes a menos de tres metros de distancia. Sobresaltado, pegó un brinco y se puso detrás de su padre. "¡¿Qué es eso?!" En realidad sabía muy bien que era, pero decir eso fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

El Cuarto Hokage se rió por lo bajo y se inclinó para poner sus cabezas al mismo nivel. "La mayoría de la gente los llama pequeños. ¿Cómo los llaman de donde vienes?"

Era bastante irracional, lo sabía, temerle a un pequeño. Especialmente cuando se estaba frente a frente con una que era particularmente adorable por si misma, pero él no sabía absolutamente nada acerca de niños porque nunca había tenido la oportunidad de _ser_ uno. Estaba seguro que podía dañarla, o que el Kyuubi podía dañarla, y prefería no tener que interactuar con ella para nada si era posible. Seguramente era mejor si mantenía su distancia, de esa manera ella no saldría lastimada.

"¿Naruto?" le preguntó su padre consternado, mirándolo claramente preocupado. "¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estas tan asustado?"

De nuevo un par de confortables brazos lo rodearon y se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo. Agitó su cabeza y se forzó a si mismo a relajarse. "Es solo que… no recuerdo…"

"…Tal vez debiste quedarte en el hospital."

Naruto no lo escuchó porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a la pequeña niña frente a él. Ella gateó hacia él y estaba intentando pararse; aparentemente tal acto requería mucho mas esfuerzo del que él hubiese considerado, porque ella estuvo un tiempo en ello. Cuando finalmente consumó tal acción, levantó sus brazos expectante. Encontró que su cuerpo se movía instintivamente, bajando y colocando sus manos debajo de los cortos brazos de la pequeña para levantarla. Concluyó, una vez que la alzó, que él no tenía el apoyo suficiente para tal maniobra –hubiese debido agacharse y usado sus rodillas en lugar que su espalda. Para corregir esto, se movió para extender la mitad derecha de su pelvis y así formar una especie de plataforma temporal para reajustar el agarre. Por primera vez fue capaz de apreciar las caderas de las mujeres y deseó tener un par para casos como esos. Suspirando, levantó a la pequeña niña otra vez y rápidamente colocó un brazo y luego el otro por debajo del pañal.

Ella chilló casi directamente en su oído hipersensible –los zorros tienen un excelente oído, después de todo –y rodeó fuertemente su cuello con sus pequeños brazos. "¡Hola, Na´uto-niichan!" chilló, besando su mejilla melosamente.

"Hola," respondió él, regresando el beso vacilante.

"Te extañé."

Sin mas, comprendió abruptamente que el quería muchísimo a esa pequeña niña. No fue una decisión que tomara, mas bien algo que reconoció muy en el fondo de él que le decía que así debía ser y que no podía explicar. "Lo siento. Sé que estuve lejos un largo tiempo."

"¿Volviste?"

"Si."

"¿Pa'a siempe?"

Era tan fácil hablar con los niños, concluyó. Tan fácil prometer a sus inocentes ojos la Luna solo por ver sus sonrisas y hacerlos felices. Nadie nunca hizo tal cosa por él, pero aún así quería hacerlo por esos brillantes ojos avellana. Pero…

"Por un tiempo."

El no podía traicionar esos ojos con una promesa imposible.

_Cuanta dulzura_, se burló una familiar voz dentro de su mente.

Era una voz que nunca creyó estar tan aliviado de escuchar. _¡Kyuubi!_

Por si alguien aún no lo sabe, era el demonio enjaulado.

_¡Ugh! Cállate antes de que mi cabeza explote¡Tu pequeña rata!_

_Suenas mal. ¿Necesitas chakra?_

_Eso podría ser…útil._

En la mayoría de los casos, Naruto hacía uso del chakra del zorro. Sin embargo, él podía proveer al zorro con una pequeña cantidad de su propio chakra para asimilación y reabastecimiento. Era como ayudar a arrancar un motor mucho mas rápido que esperar que el chakra demoniaco se recargara por si mismo, eran raras las ocasiones en lo que eso ocurría, así que fue a una búsqueda interna de su propio chakra.

_Er …_

…_Quizás deberías mirar._

_¡¿Esto?!_ Exclamó conmocionado, asomándose dentro del derruido y casi vacío pozo que simbolizaba su estamina. _¡¿A dónde diablos se fue todo?!_ Sacó lo que sobraba y se lo pasó al zorro a través del sello, tratando de evitar el repentino agotamiento por la falta de suficiente chackra y la total falta de consciencia que tuvo al no prestar atención en si mismo.

El Cuarto Hokage, habiendo supervisado la reunión entre sus dos niños, se giró hacia la niñera de su hija. "Hitomi¿podrías vigilar a Naruto por un tiempo?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Ocurre algo malo?"

"Él…" Suspiró pesadamente. "Él… tiene problemas de memoria. Unos muy severos. Ya viste como se comportó con Nyoko. Él no nos reconoció a Hotaru o a mi como sus padres, aunque sabía que yo era el Hokage." Hitomi jadeó con preocupada consternación. "También sabe que esto es Konoha, pero ese parece ser el límite. Si pregunta cualquier cosa de lo cual ya debería saber las respuestas, por favor solo síguele la corriente y respóndele."

"Lo comprendo completamente, Hokage-sama, pero si esta en tal condición¿No debería permanecer en el hospital?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No quiere estar ahí. Ayer me preguntó si podía volver a casa, pero los doctores querían que se quedara durante la noche. Hotaru estuvo con él y dice que estuvo despierto toda la noche mirando la puerta de su habitación. No quiero agobiarlo y que se derrumbe. Si estar en un lugar familiar con rutinas familiares pueden calmarlo, sus memorias regresaran mas rápido. Así que---"

Hitomi esperó, entonces se inclinó ligeramente y preguntó, "¿Hokage-sama?"

La ignoró. Alguien, muy cerca, estaba jugando con chakra… ¿Chakra demoniaco? Los pequeños rastros que estaba leyendo le recordaban al Kyuubi, pero…

"¿Na'uto-niichan? _¡¿Nii-chan?!_"

Miró hacia abajo, con sobresalto, y vió que Hitomi retiró rápidamente a Nyoko de los brazos de Naruto. Alcanzó a moverse en acto reflejo, acunando a su hijo cuidadosamente con un brazo cuando el rubio mas pequeño se desplomó hacia la tierra. "¿Naruto? _¿Naruto?_"

Listo para regresar al hospital, se detuvo cuando los extenuados ojos azules se abrieron lentamente. " …stoy bien. Un poco cans'do, …s todo."

Suspiró y levantó el cuerpo relajado y que parecía sin vida. "¿Quieres que mi cabello se vuelva gris antes de que cumpla cuarenta, no es cierto?

"…Lo siento…"

Llevó a su primogénito a su propio cuarto y lo depositó cuidadosamente en la cama. "Duerme un poco."

"¡Quedo está con Nii-chan!" chilló Nyoko

Se giró y le dio unos golpecitos de advertencia en la nariz."Shh. Tu hermano está tratando de dormir." Ella se revolvió incómodamente bajo su intensa mirada y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente tranquila, continuó. "Tu hermano estuvo en un gran accidente y tiene mucho sueño. Él no podrá jugar contigo. Si quieres quedarte con él esta bien, pero tienes que estar callada y quietecita para que pueda descansar. ¿Esta claro?"

"Si, papi," respondió en un suave murmullo.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Por favor, nada de sermones acerca de lo que se puede y no puede y el como y el porque es peligroso quitar agujas y otras cosas. Ya lo se, pero Naruto nunca ha sido precisamente del tipo convaleciente¿o no?

---

Si creen que es raro que el Cuarto, por lo menos, no reconozca los bigotes de Naruto como marcas de posesión, descansen seguros de que hay una razón y la explicaré en el cuarto o quinto capítulo.

---

También, disculpen lo sensible que es Naruto y la estima que tiene hacia Nyoko. Hay una razón (Siempre hay una razón), y –creánlo o no –no es porque sea una solitario huérfano. Como sea, no es solo por eso.

---

En general, no estoy muy segura que me guste este capítulo. Es demasiado… no se… rápido, supongo. La presentación de Nyoko a Naruto probablemente pudo haber sido mejor, pero no tenía nada en que basarme porque yo nunca he tenido cerca un niño así de pequeño. Nunca. Cada uno de mis parientes en ambos lados de la familia (a parte de mi hermana pequeña, quien es solamente catorce meses mas joven que yo) es, por lo menos, tres años mayores que yo o están muertos.

--

RN (LS)

* * *

**Notas Finales de la Traductora:**

Por si alguien todavía tiene alguna duda, NO, yo no escribí este fic (ojalá pero no). Todo, incluyendo la sección "Respuesta a preguntas que ni siquiera tu sabías que tenías" fue escrito por la autora yo solo me limité a traducirlo tal cual. Solo aquellas partes que dicen algo referente a la traducción (como esto) son mías. Mi intención es subir la traducción de un capítulo mas o menos por semana.

Si alguno cree que, en efecto, la actitud de Naruto al inicio pudo haber sido, no se, mas sorpresiva, tienen razón y la autora ya lo sabe, piensa corregir y reescribir algunas partes de los primero capítulos una vez que termine el fic (al cual todavía le falta).

Si quieren leer el original en inglés esta en mi profile nn. Actualmente van unos 35 capítulos, no recuerdo el número exacto. Ah… y de verdad, la actitud de Naruto tienen un GRAN porque.

Nos vemos! Y dejen reviews!!! Cualquier sugerencia al traducir o con las palabras es bien recibida.


	2. Desorientación

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos (Door Number Two)

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel (con permiso de Reaper Nanashi)

**Parejas:** Ninguna Intencional

**Cuenta de Word: **4,122 (original en Inglés)

**Tipo:**Multi Capítulos (En Progreso)

**Clasificacion:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre y violencia)

**Fecha de Publicación:** (En Ingles) 01/03/07

**Advertencia de Derechos:** ¿Mío? Déjenme ver… Ningún título de patente, así que…

**Derechos:**Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es del autor.

**Resumen:**Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo; una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

Capítulo Dos – Desorientación

* * *

Naruto despertó lentamente, aturdido y confundido, y entró pánico momentáneamente cuando encontró sus alrededores totalmente extraños. Nada le era familiar y estaba solo. Solo una cachetada mental le hizo volver en sí de nuevo.

_Ustedes los humanos se asustan tan fácilmente… ¡__**Olfatea**__, muchacho¡No desperdicies mis sentidos!_

Obedientemente, Naruto inclinó su cabeza y tomó unas cuantas olfateadas vacilantes. "… ¡Comida!"

_¡Ve por ella__, muchacho!_

"Tu piensas que eres el puto amo¿no es cierto, Zorro bastardo?"

'_Pienso, luego existo.'_

"Como si no hubiese visto eso venirme…"

_¿Venirme?_ Vino la divertida pregunta. _Porque si, Me enc---_

"¡AAH¡Cállate, zorro pervertido!"

La consciencia del Kyuubi retrocedió con una risa burlona.

Naruto se estiró un poco y curioseó por ahí. Muchos artículos por ahí tenían su nombre, así que asumió que era su propia habitación y salió, haciendo un mapa mental del pasillo fuera de la puerta para asi poder encontrarla de nuevo. Ya que tenía que elegir, fue hacia la derecha. Después de unos cuantos minutos de navegación, descubrió que había regresado a donde había comenzado. Lo intentó de Nuevo, tomando algunos pasillos que había pasado por alto antes, y se encontró a si mismo frente a la puerta de la cocina.

_La nariz sabe._

"¡Oh, Naruto-sama¡Me alegra que esté bien!" dijo felizmente la mujer que se encontraba ahí. "El Hokage estaba muy preocupado por usted – no comió nada por tres días. Hubiese sido por mas tiempo si los doctores no lo hubiesen amenazado con alimentarlo de manera intravenosa."

Naruto-_sama_? Eso era algo que no había esperado oír tan pronto en su vida. "¿No comía?"

"No. No le diga que yo le dije, pero el siempre deja de comer si usted o Nyoko-chan estan seriamente heridos. Pobre hombre tiene un estómago delicado debido a todos las preocupaciones que tiene."

¿Era posible que un Hokage tuviese un estómago sensible? "…No tenía idea…"

"Por supuesto que no, cariño. A él no le gusta que se preocupen por él. Ahora vaya al salón-- Yo terminaré aquí en unos cuantos minutos."

No tenía idea de donde estaba el salón. "Está bien."

Afortunadamente, tanto el salón como el comedor estaban conectados al corredor. Entró al salón antes de darse cuenta de que alguien que no conocía ya estaba ahí. Sus sentidos estaban, por mucho, bastante torpes --necesitaba entrenar _mucho_.

El hombre le era familiar, pero no lo suficiente para bajar sus sospechas. "Ey, chico. Es bueno ver que estas bien. Este lugar no era lo mismo sin ti."

"¡¿Q-Qué le estas hacienda a Nyoko-chan?!"

El hombre bajó la mirada hacia su regazo, donde Nyoko estaba de espaldas y riendo cuando la levantó por sus tobillos. "Jugando."

"¡La estas lastimando!"

Miró de Nuevo a la niña, quien estaba ahora mordiendo activamente la suave parte inferior de la muñeca de Kakashi y siseando como una bestia. Sonriendo ligeramente, replicó, "Lo dudo."

Naruto gruñó y bajó la mano buscando la bolsa de sus shuriken, solo para recordar demasiado tarde que no estaba ahí.

El hombre se dio cuenta. "Sabes que no debes lanzar armas dentro de la casa."

Naruto gruñó suavemente. No quería dejar a Nyoko sola, pero con tan bajo nivel de charka necesitaba un arma y no había ninguna en la habitación. Retrocedió un paso y dio un brinco cuando sintió que chocó con alguien detrás de él. Giró, sobresaltado de no haber escuchado a la persona acercarse, pero pronto se recuperó con alivio.

Habían llegado los refuerzos. "¡Papá! Papá, este tipo…"

El cuarto suspiró y puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Naruto. "Está bien, Naruto. Él es un amigo."

"¿Lo es?"

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó el visitante, girando a Nyoko de cabeza y provocando que riera.

"Si haces que mi hija vomite, tu vas a tener que limpiarlo."

"Oh, pero a ella le _gusta_¿No es así preciosura?"

Nyoko rio estridentemente

Naruto se estiró y muy cuidadosamente la alejó, luego se colocó ligeramente detrás de su padre, sin molestarse en esconder su desconfianza.

El Cuarto suspiró otra vez. "Naruto, de verdad. Esta bien. Por favor confía en mi."

El visitante frunció el ceño. "¿Pasa algo malo, otra vez?"

"Naruto tiene algunos problemas de memoria desde su accidente. Todo es extraño y nuevo para él, así que por favor se paciente."

Naruto gruñó otra vez, deseando débilmente no estar tan atado de manos o podría decirles _todo_ acerca de su infancia y _porque _nunca confió en nadie por completo. La desconfianza fue aprendida, no inherente. Cualquier extraño merodeando por su casa o la casa de aquellos que le importaban era considerado una amenaza potencial – todos culpables hasta probar su inocencia sin posibilidad de falsas disculpas para ninguna de las partes ofendidas. Él nunca se disculparía por preocuparse.

"En ese caso, me volveré a presentar." El hombre se quitó su banda, que había estado en un tipo de estilo sobre-la-cabeza. Naruto pronto entendió la razón cuando vio el cabello plateado del hombre. "Yo soy ---"

Quedó boquiabierto. "¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!"

"¿'Sensei'?" coreó el Cuarto.

Kakashi se rascó detrás de la cabeza. "¿Eso significa que fui promovido?"

"¿'_Sensei_'?"

"Yo _le _enseñé algunas cosas, pero nunca le dije que -- ¿Voy a estar en problemas por esto?"

"Exactamente _que_ le enseñaste, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Por muy gracioso que fuese ver a su profesor acorralado, Naruto se sintió responsable por sacarlo a tema, fuese un accidente o no. "¿De verdad importa? No recuerdo nada de ello."

El cuarto lo miró severamente. "No trates de ---"

"¡Hokage-sama! "

Su padre frunció el ceño mas profundamente y recogió a Nyoko. Dándoles una mirada de venenosa advertencia, dijo, "Será mejor que _ambos_ deseen que no fuese nada peligroso o será _extremadamente_ peligroso para su salud."

Kakashi dejó escapar un suspiro cuando el Cuarto fue hacía el vestíbulo para encontrar a quien lo hubiese llamado. "Gracias, chico."

"¿Siempre es así?" Kakashi parpadeó confundido, así que se explicó, "Sufriendo cambios de humor. ¿Es esto algo de que cuidarme?"

"No. Tu papá usualmente es un tipo realmente agradable. Es solo que cuando se estresa se vuelve algo gruñón."

"¿De qué hay que estar estresado? Se que dirigir la villa es duro, pero no puede ser _asi_ de---¡Deja de picarme con los dedos!"

"_Tu_ eres lo que lo tiene tan estresado. Siempre ha estado fuertemente apegado a ti a tu hermana; sin duda mucho mas de lo que un buen shinobi debería. Sus alegrías son su alegría, sus penas son su pena, sus dolores son su dolor." Kakashi se encogió de hombros. "Es una de esas cosas de padres, supongo. Ha estado muy preocupado por ti desde tu accidente y parece estarse desahogando con todos a excepción de ti y de Nyoko."

"¿Qué _fue_ lo que me pasó?"

"Tu eres el único que puede decirnos eso. Ese día saliste a hacer un poco de entrenamiento. Cuando no apareciste para la cena él fue a buscarte. Regresó contigo y estabas cubierto de sangre y moretones y con las ropas desgarradas. Todo parecía autoinflingido, pero algunos de los moretones estaban en lugares difíciles de alcanzar y demasiado oscuros para que eso fuese posible. Sabemos que fuiste atacado, pero no por quien o que. Considerando la carencia de evidencia, un ninja parece ser la única respuesta lógica en este caso."

Naruto dejó salir un largo suspiro y se rascó la cabeza. "Supongo que yo ---"

"¿Ustedes dos piensan quedarse ahí toda la noche?" Les llamo Hotaru desde el comedor "¡Su cena se está enfriando!"

Naruto gastó la totalidad de la comida mirando con discreto asombro a Kakashi, puesto que no lo había hecho antes. Su profesor no solamente no usaba una mascara, también estaba sonriendo y riendo como una persona normal. El hombre bromeaba y coreaba a Nyoko, quien estaba positivamente encantada con la atención. Eso no fue lo que mas desconcertó a Naruto, concluyó. Lo que lo desconcertó mas fueron los ojos de su profesor. Este Kakashi aún poseía ambos ojos azul-grisáceo y no portaba una cicatriz sobre el izquierdo. Podría haber sido la indicación del jutsu enemigo que estaba buscando, pero Naruto no estaba del todo seguro. Nunca había conocido un ninja que por lo menos no hubiese _escuchado_ de Sharingan Kakashi y dudaba seriamente que tal ninja existiera en realidad.

Aún así, le dejó menos que nada en la escala Descubrir-Que-Diablos-Esta-Pasando.

_¿Kyuubi?_

_Cállate. Estoy pensando._

Se disculpó inmediatamente después de terminar de comer – incluso se las arregló para recordad pedir permiso para retirarse de la mesa – y no estaba mintiendo por completo cuando clamó cansancio. Deambuló hacia su habitación, después de perderse dos veces, y colapsó boca abajo en su cama con un gemido de agotamiento. Estuvo tendido ahí por horas, solo lo suficientemente adolorido para ser incapaz de dormir, pero demasiado cansado para ir por un analgésico, asumiendo que pudiese toparse con uno en alguna parte. Se figuró que si yacía ahí el suficiente tiempo el dolor se mitigaría lo suficiente para poder dormirse. Esta idea le satisfizo –si _hubiese_ tenido una agenda sin duda lo hubiese aplazado por lo menos por algunos días. El podría soportar perder unas cuantas horas de sueño por el momento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió después de un rato, pero al principio no se movió. Alguien se sentó en su cama y pasó una mano dulcemente por su espalda, de alguna manera esto le provocó soltar un suspiro masivo. Iba a ser difícil cuando regresase a casa, decidió, porque se estaba acostumbrando a ser tratado tan bien –y cálidamente – con demasiada facilidad.

Levantó su cabeza somnoliento. La mano era demasiado grande para ser la de su madre y tenía callosidades justo en los lugares donde los tendría alguien que hubiese usado shuriken y kunai regularmente. "¿Papá…¿Por que sigues de pie?"

"Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?"

"No, pero estaba a punto de dormirme. ¿No es muy tarde?"

"Tenía algunos problemas para conciliar el sueño, así que tomé una caminata alrededor de la casa. Pensé en asegurarme que estabas durmiendo bien tu primera noche de regreso aquí. ¿Todo bien?"

"Solo un poco adolorido. Probablemente por correr demasiado por ahí después de estar quieto por tanto tiempo y después cargar a Nyoko. ¿Tenemos algunos analgésicos?"

"Eso es como preguntar si usamos ropa. ¿Quieres que te traigo uno?"

"¿Podrías mostrarme? Necesito aprender a andar por ahí en caso que las cosas tomen un tiempo en regresar a mi." O nunca regresen del todo.

Así que el Cuarto lo condujo a una alacena que estaba directamente contigua a la cocina y tomó la medicina de un gabinete cerrado con llave muy arriba en la pared. Cuando colocó la llave en la parte de arriba del gabinete, Naruto comentó, "Eso no es justo."

"Es por Nyoko," fue la explicación mientras dejaban la alacena para conseguir un poco de agua. "Varios niños de su edad murieron en la villa después de tomar sobredosis de diferentes sustancias. Fue una coincidencia que todos fuesen tan similares y los eventos tan cercanos entre si – fueron investigados solo por si acaso – pero tu madre se asustó. Traté de decirle que un cuidadoso control y disciplina mantendrían a Nyoko a salvo de la misma manera que tu lo estuviste, pero ella fue inflexible. Así que si necesitas cualquier cosa del gabinete tendrás que usar el taburete detrás de la harina y _no_ dejes que tu hermana te vea porque ella es extremadamente astuta y se figurará como hacer el taburete mas alto, lo cual puede terminar peor que si se envenenara. Y hablando de venenos, ten cuidado con lo que agarras ahí dentro porque también guardo mis venenos ahí, arriba en los estantes más altos. Si tiras algo y esto se derrama, _no_ te enredes con ello. Solo cierra el gabinete, dile a Aya para que no se lleve una desagradable sorpresa, y ve a buscarme. Yo me hare cargo¿Está bien?"

Se encogió de hombros y aceptó el vaso de agua. "Esta bien, pero probablemente podría limpiarlo por mi mismo y ahorrarte la molestia."

"Estoy seguro que podrías, pero preferiría que mejor que no. No voy a enfadarme --- de hecho, estaré encantado -- si me lo reportas. Si me das detalles yo puedo decidir si dejarte o no limpiarlo. Los venenos son sencillos de conseguir por los ninjas, especialmente considerando quien soy yo. No son imposibles de reemplazar, a diferencia de … Bueno, es absurdamente simple reemplazar un veneno aquí, como dije, así que no pienses que tendrás que aplacarme para evadir un sermón o algo. Se que los accidentes pasan y no es la gran cosa."

"Si tu lo dices."

Terminó el agua y fue a su habitación con escolta, lo cual fue bueno porque estuvo cerca de tomar el camino equivocado. Subió a su cama y fue arropado, una experiencia relativamente nueva realizada ocasionalmente por Iruka-sensei pero cuya frecuencia podía ser contada con una sola mano.

"¿Te sientes un poco mejor?"

"Un poco. La medicina todavía no hace efecto."

"No te preocupes por saberlo – te derriba de pronto."

"Ooh, eso suena bien."

El Cuarto rió por lo bajo. "Suena como si ya estuvieras perdiendo la batalla"

"No-o."

Su padre resopló suavemente y le ordenó con gentileza, "Cierra tus ojos."

Obedeció y la siguiete cosa que supo fue que voces familiares hablaban silenciosamente a su alrededor. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en algo firme aunque suave que subía y bajaba y silbaba en un ligera cadencia de fuera de tiempo con el eco ligeramente rítimico, apagado de un sonido. Le tomó a su semi-dormida mente comprender que estaba escuchando el latido y la respiración de alguien muy cerca de él – justo debajo de su oreja, en realidad.

"¿Has estado aquí toda la noche?"

"Quería asegurarme que estuviese cómodo."

"Arashi, pudiste dejar a una de las chicas hacerlo. Necesitas dormir."

"Lo hice y estoy bien. Solo quería asegurarme que durmiera bien. No lo volveré a hacer."

Naruto reconocía un tono de culpa cuando escuchaba uno; Iruka era tanto un agente viajero como un viajero frecuente cuando se trataba de ello. También conocía el razonamiento de ello – Kakashi estuvo implicado la tarde anterior. Bostezó y se movió de nuevo a una posición más cómoda, seguro de haber estado acostado en la redondeada circunferencia de un kunai.

"…Un poco inquieto¿no es así?"

"Ha sido así toda la noche."

"Arashi, es demasiado grande para dormir asi."

Un brazo rodeó la parte baja de su espalda y una mano le acarició el cabello. "Para mi sigue siendo pequeño. Y además, estaba _mas_ inquieto cuando estaba en el colchón. No tengo idea de que estaba soñando, pero estaba bastante molesto al respecto hasta que lo moví."

"No se como podrías dormir asi."

"Muy fácilmente, amor."

"…Bien, la próxima vez _avísame_ cuando decidas pasar la noche en el cuarto de uno de tus niños. Desperté y pensé que algo te había pasado."

"¿Cómo qué? No había ningún signo de lucha."

"Arashi, ese _no_ es el punto. Sabes que soy una criatura de hábitos – Puedo entrar en pánico en un instante."

"Si, si, muy bien. Lo siento. Te dejaré una nota si pasa de Nuevo." El brazo alrededor de su espalda se tensó y el que había estado acariciándolo se movió para soportar su cabeza. Su cama se enderezó dejó salir un pequeño gruñido. "Dioses, _es_ grande. Recuerdo cuando solo dos manos eran mas que suficientes. Ahora creo que necesito cuatro." Fue puesto sobre su espalda y colocado muy cuidadosamente en su cama sin vida. "… A veces desearía que fueran bebes por siempre."

"Oh no por favor," su madre gimió y su padre se rió de ella. "Sucede que me gusta que posean ese pequeño rasgo de eventual crecimiento. Si alguna vez tu deseo se vuelve realidad, _tu_ serás quien siempre estarás cambiando pañales y tendrás el deber de lavarporque yo _no_ pienso volver a hacerlo. Lo hice dos veces por ti y los amo a ti y a ellos profundamente, pero una vez en ambos casos es mas que suficiente."

Sintió que colocaron las cobijas hasta su mentón y sintió labios presionando, en un suave y tierno beso, su frente. Suspiró y lentamente se dejó llevar de regreso al sueño y la siguiente vez que despertó, fue porque una de las tantas amas de llaves le sacudió.

"Siento muchísimo despertarlo, Naruto-sama, pero tiene un visitante en la sala de espera. La señorita Hyuuga, creo."

"¿Hinata-chan?" murmuró soñoliento, antes de considerar por completo como sonaría eso para cualquier otro.

Precisamente…

"¿Señor?" chilló la ama de llaves con los ojos muy abiertos.

"No importa." Salió de la cama y pudo haber ido a ver a Hinata en pijama – lo cual hubiese hecho si estuviese en su departamento – pero estaba pensando lo suficientemente claro para decidir que estando las circunstancias como estaban ahí, ya no solo estaba representándose a si mismo. Tenía que pensarlo mas severamente.

Severo.

Vaya.

Nuevo pensamiento por ahí.

"¿Esta bien si te pido que me consigas algo para ponerme mientras tomo una muy rápida ducha?"

"¡Sin duda, Naruto-sama¿Tiene algo en mente?"

"No, nada part --- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso¿Puedes conseguir algo con lo que pueda entrenar después?"

"¡Si señor!"

"Gracias." Se movió para irse, pero se detuvo antes de haber alcanzado la puerta. "…¿Dónde está el baño?"

Sonrojándose fuertemente, la joven abrió uno de las cómodas y le pasó un par de boxers. Lo que, concluyó con un suspiro interno, sería por lo demás mucho mas apropiado que andar errando alrededor de una casa llena de mujeres solo usando una toalla como había planeado. Era algo bueno que tuviera gente que volvieran a verificar su forma de comportarse, como ahora. "Vaya a la derecha, luego de nuevo, y será la segunda puerta a su izquierda, Naruto-sama."

"Gracias," repitió.

Era definitivamente grosero hacer esperar a Hinata, pero el último baño que se había dado fue un día antes de despertar en el hospital. Su cuerpo todavía estaba bastante limpio, pero la falta de shampoo debieron haberlo hecho entrar en razón. Aparte de eso, era difícil prever como sería el comportamiento de ella. Tomando en cuenta a Kakashi, Hinata bien podría ser completamente empalagosa y parlanchina.

La ducha fue breve y, como se prometió, habían dejado para él la ropa sobre su cama. Estuvo medianamente aliviado de ver su usualmente preocupante conjunto naranja – no _todo_ había cambiado. Vio que al ama de llaves estaba haciendo algo de limpieza menor – su cuarto de hecho no estaba tan sucio y dudaba que él estuviese envuelto de alguna forma en ello – así que decidió hablar con ella mientras se vestía. Afortunadamente, vestirse por si mismo era algo que aparentemente esperaban que hiciese; dudaba haber podido estar quieto mientras gente que apenas conocía lo tocaba en lugares en los cuales era bastante defensivo.

"Noté que no comentaste nada acerca de que no se nada."

"Hokage-sama nos informó de su condición, así usted no tendría que hacerlo."

"Ya veo. En ese caso¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Shinju, Naruto-sama."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Dieciséis"

Parpadeó. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Después de que Hokage-sama hubiese rescatado a la Dama Hotaru, la dama quiso continuar con la idea y salvar a otras como ella. Yo soy una de esas, como lo son todas las otras sirvientas. Solo la señorita Aya y la señorita Hitomi son de la villa."

"¿Eres la única que limpia mi cuarto?"

"Si."

"No es que no hagas un buen trabajo, pero ¿Por qué?"

"Porque soy casi de su edad y la dama Hotaru pensó que usted lo apreciaría después del nacimiento de Nyoko-sama. Cuando era un bebé, mucha de la atención fue desviada de usted por un tiempo." Sacudió su cabeza. "… Fue muy difícil para usted el aceptar a Nyoko-sama, porque usted había sido el único niño por muchos años. Yo era nueva en ese tiempo, así que usted tuvo la tarea de asegurarse que yo supiese conducirme.

"¿Somos cercanos?"

"No particularmente."

Se hizo una nota mental de rectificar eso. Su comportamiento le indicaba que ella nunca había terminado de acostumbrarse a vivir en la mansión y que en realidad parecía tener _miedo_ de él. "¿Algún día piensas abandonar este lugar?"

Sacudió su cabeza otra vez, la cara enrojecida. "Hokage-sama fue muy generoso ofreciéndose a ayudarnos a buscar esposo y algunas de las chicas se _han_ casado, pero yo soy muy tímida para hacerlo. Este es el único lugar que conozco en Konoha."

Se las arregló para esconder un gesto de incredulidad. Mejor marcaba esa nota mental como 'urgente' … "¿Qué tipo de educación tienes, si se puede saber?"

"Puedo leer y escribir un poco."

"Eso era un lugar donde empezar. Miró al reloj. "De verdad tengo que irme, pero me gustaría hablar contigo luego¿esta bien?

"… Si señor," fue la asustada réplica

Se fue, maravillándose de su repentina racha de buena voluntad. No es que el no _quisiese_ ayudar, pero normalmente hubiese leído su reticencia y, porque era una extraña, no hubiese forzado el tema. La diferencia, notó, era que ella no se _sentía_ como una extraña incluso cuando estaba seguro que nunca la había conocido antes.

_Fascinante, _murmuró el Kyuubi

_¿Alguna idea?_

_Una, pero necesito organizar mis pensamientos. Como tu lo estabas – Te lo explicaré cuando tenga una respuesta clara._

Tuvo que buscar la ayuda de otra de las amas de llaves – fue, de manera extraña, nada difícil ordenar que le trajeran una bebida energizante -- para encontrar a Hinata y se sintió aliviado de ver que sus gustos en ropa no habían cambiado para nada.

"Hinata," saludó neutralmente, decidiendo dejarla a ella 'explicar' su relación. "Siento que tuvieras que esperar."

Ella saludó despreocupadamente y sorbió algo de té; el sonrojo que usualmente mostraba cerca de él estaba completamente ausente. "Esta bien. Padre esta siendo obsesivo otra vez, asi que Neji-niisan y yo estuvimos de acuerdo en que Hanabi y yo deberíamos dejar los terrenos por un rato. Este fue el primer lugar que se me vino a la mente. A tu padre no le importa ¿o si?"

"Lo dudo. ¿Hanabi esta aquí?"

Asintió. "Esta jugando con Nyoko-chan. Escuché que tuviste un accidente."

"Ajá. Desperté apenas anteayer."

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mas o menos. Aunque no puedo recordar nada anterior a que despertara."

"A mi me reconociste," aportó, confundida.

"Pero no reconocí a Nyoko o a mamá y solo reconocía a papá como el Hokage. Aunque reconocí a Kakashi. Está o no está – No hay motivo o razón para ello." Que si _hubiese_ una razón no era una pista que debiera compartir.

"¿Es todo lo que esta mal?"

"No estoy teniendo ataques, si es eso lo que preguntas. Mi memoria parece ser la única cosa torcida por el momento."

"En resumen, suena muy duro."

"Nah, papá ha sido grandioso, asegurándose de que siempre este cómodo y todo eso. Ha sido muy extraño ser mimado, pero agradable a la vez."

Hinata se inclinó hacia él justo como si le fuera a contar un chisme y dijo en voz baja, "¿Sabes? Hubo un gran alboroto en la toda la villa cuando fuiste llevado al hospital. Cuando se corrió la voz acerca de tu condición y lo preocupado que estaba el Hokage, todos los ninjas disponibles buscaron por toda la villa y el bosque --- en todas partes menos en el cielo. Por supuesto, no tenían idea de quien o que era el responsable, pero fueron de todas formas. Era algo para ver."

Pensó que estaba bromeando y estuvo apunto de decirle que la villa nunca haría algo así por estima a él a menos que fuese alguna clase de cacería de demonios. Se dio cuenta donde estaba y no dijo nada.

La villa se preocupaba por él, aunque fuese solo por ser el hijo del Hokage.

Eso también era un nuevo pensamiento.

"P…Perdón…¿Naruto-sama?"

Ambos giraron hacia la puerta y él inclinó su cabeza. "¿Si, Shinju?"

"Por favor disculpe la interrupción, pero los terrenos de entrenamiento han sido recorridos y asegurados."

"¿Lo fueron?" Por supuesto, solo podía esperar que fuese tratado con tanto cuidado, especialmente con aquel que lo atacó aún libre. "Oh, esta bien. Gracias." Ella inclinó la cabeza y salió, entonces él se giró hacia Hinata. "¿Quieres entrenar?"

"Seguro. Déjame decirle a Hanabi." La encontraron aún con Nyoko y Hitomi, quien prometió vigilarla hasta que Hinata regresara. "Nunca entenderé porque los bebes le fascinan tanto," reflexionó mientras se dirigían al terreno de entrenamiento. La cabeza de Hinata repentinamente bajó, casi pegando su barbilla a su pecho, y preguntó cautelosamente, "… ¿Nos están siguiendo?"

Naruto hizo una pausa y olfateó el aire. "Aja. Hay dos." Se dio la vuelta ligeramente y elevó su voz hacia el vacío camino y los árboles. "Quien quiera que comió el miso tiene que ser mas cuidadoso – huele como si se hubiese derramado la mitad del tazón encima."

Solo el silencio le respondió, pero por el cambio que hubo del previamente aire neutral a las sensaciones encontradas de diversión y enojo, supo que lo habían escuchado.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Referente a las habilidades de Nyoko para las travesuras, mi madre tenía un pequeño dicho que ella juraba que aplicaba tanto a bebes como a animales: "Si hay una manera en que puedan matarse a si mismos, la encontrarán." Yo no se de bebés, ya que no tengo ninguno propio y tampoco estoy alrededor del de alguien mas (su llanto me enloquece), pero parece ser cierto para los animales, de los cuales he tenido cuarenta en el curso de mi vida (el total de mascotas que de hecho tuve está en veinte-tres).

---

¡Aaahh¡¿Qué les he hecho a Hinata y a Hanabi¡Son lo _opuesto_! Bueno, siempre me pregunté como sería Hinata si fuese tuviese mas confianza. Desafortunadamente, ella no tiene ningún gran papel en la historia. Buaa.

-------

Se apreciarían mucho los reviews, gracias.

--RN (LS)

-----------

* * *

**Notas Finales de la Traductora:**

Siento la tardanza, (bueno, solo fue un día) pero además de que me trabe con una frase salí de viaje y después de levantarse a las 4 am el cuerpo no suele estar muy de acuerdo con traducir ya entrada la tarde.

Al inicio de este capi había una nota de la autora, aunque mi intención es traducirla tal cual creo que no venía al caso porque hablaba de que había posteado este capi (original en inglés) tres días después del primero y que el siguiente lo subiría un sábado. No creo que tuviera que ver y se prestaba a confusión. Hay otras notas al inicio en capítulos posteriores que si traduciré tal cual, tal vez editando alguna fecha de próximo capítulo para no confundir. A menos que quieran que salga tal cual, ahí me dicen.

En la primera parte… si, soy completamente conciente que "venir" se oye mil veces mejor que "venirme" el asunto (y miren que le di vueltas a ese asunto varios días) es que si ponía 'venir' el chiste en doble sentido no se entendía… Hablando de esa misma parte, utilice el termino 'puto amo' porque quise buscar algo que pudiese entenderse en cualquier parte, gracias a una amiga de España soy consciente de que él termino que yo hubiese usado significaba algo totalmente diferente en ese país, el termino que use lo he leído en varios fics asi que termine por usarlo.

Ammm… dejen Reviews!! Aunque sea diciendo que continue jajaja. Son como mi droga. Si tienen algún comentario en como escribo díganmelo, suele pasar de que después de leer tanto en inglés se quedan algunos modismos.

Reviews please!


	3. Almuerzo

**Nota de la Autora:** ¡La presentación de mis dos de personajes favoritos! Y no, no son los Uchihas. Si bien son interesantes, aún son tan solo un par de egocéntricos pendejos, de los cuales conocí más de los que quisiera durante mi vida escolar (que bueno que _eso_ ya acabó…). Sin embargo, para las fans allá fuera, en realidad tienen un considerable –y noble – papel en este fic.

Este es en realidad, mirándole de nuevo, un capítulo bastante corto y sin un argumento particularmente fuerte. Si hay suficiente interés (léase: reviews por lo _menos_ diciendo "Si, por favor sube el capítulo cuatro pronto") subiré el capítulo cuatro pronto. No es como que nadie (Estoy hablando contigo que lees esto y luego ni siquiera das una mirada en mi dirección) tenga alguna excusa para _no_ dejar un review aprobando el fic si es que quieren – mi file esta adaptado para aceptar reviews anónimos desde un inicio. No estoy pidiendo su primogénito, solamente el reconocimiento de que hay interés. Diablos, copien y peguen lo que puse en paréntesis¡solo _digan algo_¡Y no solo por mí¡Por sus compañeros lectores!

Prometo que no tomaré ninguno de mis fics como rehén solo por los reviews (hacer eso es extremadamente infantil), pero entre mas reviews obtenga estaré mas animada en subir los capítulos mas seguido, sin importar que tan grande sea, porque yo soy muy blanda y entre mas me pidan peor me sentiré de hacerlos esperar la semana completa.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos (Door Number Two)

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel (con permiso de Reaper Nanashi)

**Parejas:** Ninguna Intencional

**Cuenta de Word:** 2,083 (original en inglés)

**Tipo**: Multi Capítulos (En Progreso)

**Clasificacion:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre y violencia)

**Fecha de Publicación:** (En Ingles) 1/6/07

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Déjenme revisar mis registros… Noup, sin adquirir derechos recientemente…

**Derechos:**Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es del autor.

**Resumen:**Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo; una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

**Importante Nota de Traducción:** Dejaré las palabras escritas en japonés por la autora tal cual, lo cual se puede prestar a confusión, en la mayoría de los casos explica su significado, en otros los da por evidente justo como en este capítulo, así que primero que nada un pequeño diccionario:

_**Yondaime**_ –Cuarto hokage, creo que todos lo saben pero la traducción literal viene en capítulos posteriores.

_**Nukenin**_ –Ninja perdido, justo como Zabuza o Itachi. Este en particular es usado en este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo Tres - Almuerzo

* * *

Parecía que la villa no había cambiado mucho, por lo cual Naruto estaba agradecido. Regresó con Hinata para que estar con Hanabi durante la duración del almuerzo y ese momento estaba errando por las calles de la villa solo – si es que tener guardaespaldas siguiendole entre las sombras podía ser llamado solo. Actualmente estaba en camino hacia el Ichiraku para almorzar y buscando a otras personas que pudiese ver en su camino –gente que conociera. No esperaba estar envuelto en una colisión de frente, aunque considerando como estaba mirando hacia todos lados a excepción de por donde iba, era inevitable.

"Lo siento," dijo una voz familiar. "Yo--- ¡Oh, Naruto-sama¡Me alegra ver que tiene buena salud¿Se esta recuperando bien?"

"Si, gracias." Se enderzó y trato de no dejar caer su mandíbula "…¿Sasuke?"

Afortunadamente, el otro chico completamente malinterpretó la pregunta. "Si, Naruto-sama."

_Este __**es **__Sasuke._

Sin embargo, él no era el Sasuke que Naruto conocía. Este tenía su Sharingan activado –a pesar de estar aún inmaduro – y no parecía estar en lo mínimo afectado por este. Estaba usando el uniforme de la policía militar de Konoha y se conducía a si mismo con la confianza que da la experiencia en lugar de la arrogancia que da una superioridad asumida. En otras palabras, se veía humano.

Como un ninja normal.

Lo mas particular, sin embargo, es que estaba _sonriendo_. No esa super sonrisa de idiota-arrogante, satisfecha y soy-superior, sino una _verdadera_ sonrisa que en realidad alcanzaba sus ojos y los volvía no tan espeluznantes de ver. Se veía mucho mas amigable y accesible; en resumen, alguien con quien Naruto pensó podría querer ser amigo.

Llamémosle morbosa curiosidad.

Detrás de Sasuke estaba… "…¿Itachi?"

El hermano mayor se inclinó. "Naruto-sama."

_Él no… __**parece**_ un psicótico…

Itachi también estaba vestido con el uniforme de la policía militar. Sasuke y él probablemente estaban patrullando, el primero enseñando al segundo como trabajaban las cosas. Su Sharingan también estaba activado, salvo que era mas cálido y abierto que el de Sasuke.

Se veían _extraños_, comportándose como gente normal.

"¿Naruto-sama?"

Respingó ligeramente, sumido en sus cavilaciones, y volvió su atención a Sasuke. Con una clase que no recordaba nunca antes haber poseído, dijo, "Lo siento, desde mi accidente he tenido algunos problemas de memoria y mucho de lo veo es nuevo para mi –ustedes dos son bastante diferentes de cómo los recuerdo." Agitó su cabeza. "Pero los estoy entreteniendo de sus actividades¿no es así? Por favor continúen."

"¿Está seguro, Naruto-sama? Si esta teniendo problemas, estaremos felices de escoltarle a donde sea"

"Aprecio su preocupación, pero ya tengo…" levantó su cabeza y movió sus ojos hacia los techos circundantes. "… amigos. Estaré bien."

Ellos asintieron, inclinaron la cabeza y siguieron su camino. Observó que un civil los detuvo y dijo algo que causó que ambos rieran amigablemente, y los observó intimidar a una pandilla de niños civiles quienes habían robado la muñeca de una niña sollozante. Regresar la muñeca los recompensó con entusiastas abrazos que ellos regresaron sin vacilación.

Humanos efectivamente.

De nuevo emprendió la marcha, viendo otro rostro familiar casi inmediatamente. "¡Iruka-sensei!"

_Ahí_ había alguien quien nunca cambiaría.

El chuunin sonrió. "Naruto-sama."

"¿Ya comiste¿Quieres hacerlo¡Yo invito!" Sin esperar una respuesta, arrastró a su profesor de la Academia al Ichiraku, ordenó por ambos, y gastó todo el tiempo de la comida parloteando – y _estaba_ parloteando, sin importar que controlado estuviese –acerca de todo y de nada. Iruka simplemente asentía pacientemente y sorbía sus fideos y aproximadamente después de media hora, Naruto miró un reloj cercano. Prácticamente inhaló lo último de su tercer tazón, se puso rápidamente de pie y lanzó las monedas apropiadas encima de la barra. "¡Gracias por escuchar, Iruka-sensei¡Fuiste una gran ayuda¡Me tengo que ir---adiós!"

Iruka lo miró irse perplejo, sus mejillas infladas al estar llenas de fideos. Cuando la cabeza rubia estaba fuera de la vista, notó que su espacio personal estaba siendo invadido, pero no se dio vuelta. Solo otro ninja podría atreverse a ponerse así de cerca y solo unos pocos de ellos podrían pasar sus sentidos.

"No tenía idea de que tu y Naruto fuesen tan cercanos."

"Ni yo," replicó Iruka, tragando y moviendo el contenido de su tazón distraídamente con sus palillos. "Esta de verdad es la primera vez que lo vuelvo a ver desde que se graduó."

"¿Me estas diciendo que simplemente te escogió al azar de entre un multitud de personas?"

"Aparentemente no, considerando su comportamiento, pero si, en esencia."

"Se ha estado comportando de manera extraña desde que despertó después de su accidente."

Iruka miró a su compañero, inquieto. "…No piensas que…"

"Nah. Y si lo es, es un trabajo extremadamente fatal."

"Puede ser apropósito, para discretamente ganarse la antipatía del Hokage."

"…Posible, pero dudoso. Aunque, merece la pena investigar. Y como al parecer esta tan unido a ti, puedes ayudar. Solo no seas tan evidente al respecto. Pienso que el Hokage tiene sus propias sospechas, pero es compresiblemente reticente de hacer algo al respecto. Si te atrapa interviniendo, no dudo que él te destriparía en un instante, especialmente si presionas al chico lo suficiente para hacerlo llorar."

"El hecho de que no fuera mi maestro no significa que sea inconsciente. Su maternidad es casi tan legendaria como sus habilidades en combate."

"Si supieras incluso la _mitad_ de eso, no dirías 'casi'" dijo con una risa oscura.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Dramatizas tanto y tan a menudo que nunca se cuando hablas en serio."

"Entonces créeme que estoy siendo honesto cuando digo que las historias ni siquiera rozan la superficie. Actúa como si _él_ fuese quien los llevo por nueve meses y les diera a luz."

"¿…Estas seguro que es un hombre?"

"Si no lo es, es la mas masculina, pecho plano y pelvicamente bien dotada mujer que he nunca he conocido."

Iruka se veía como si hubiese mordido en un limón particularmente maduro y miró con ira al otro. "Pudiste tan solo decir 'si'."

La amplia sonrisa del otro era sádica. "¡Oh, pero las caras que haces son mucho mas divertidas!"

La expresión de Iruka se volvió mucho mas agria, si eso era posible, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no comenzar otra batalla de ingenio. "¿Entonces como se volvió Hokage si es así?"

El otro pretendió pensar en ello, luego dijo, "¿Alguna vez has visto un oso hembra cuando siente que sus oseznos son amenazados?"

"…Oh."

"Sip."

"¿Es así como ellos consiguieron que terminara esa cosa de 'no peleas de exhibición'?"

"Bingo."

"Eso es cruel."

"Eso fue exactamente lo que Hotaru dijo. Llámale traición y rehusar en ayudarle, pero eso lo hizo mas auténtico cuando el secuestro de Naruto fue reportado---¿Estás tomando _notas_?"

"Sabes que soy terrible adulando. Necesito saber que no decir. Por favor continúa."

"Bueno, ellos tenían a alguien disfrazado como nukenin para desafiarlo. La idea era que él estaría tan aterrorizado y consternado al respecto que el otro podría confrontar a su oponente abiertamente y sin riesgo de dañar a Naruto."

"Suena como un plan razonable. Cualquier ninja con un niño es también un padre y si tienen incluso la más mera migaja de afecto por el niño, el padre será completamente manejado mentalmente aunque solo sea por un corto periodo de tiempo. Es por eso que es tan peligroso para los ninjas tener hijos; son una explotable debilidad. Puedo entender la lógica del consejo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ella en lo mas mínimo. Ellos querían ejercer presión."

"Excepto que ellos hicieron un severo error de cálculo. Esperaban un padre protector y asustado y no uno protector y furioso. Lo querían histérico, no enfocado. Afortunadamente, el falso nukenin había pensado en proteger sus áreas vitales con pesos ligeros. Si no lo hubiese hecho… Por como estuvo, la sangre hubiese terminado cubriendo la arena. No puedo siquiera describir que pasó, fue tan increíble. Esta en video, estoy seguro, pero no se donde o bajo que nombre. Hice una copia antes que lo guardaran bajo llave-- lo uso para estudiar el estilo del Sensei, aunque él es definitivamente menos agresivo o maquiavélico bajo circunstancias normales. Si quieres verlo, visítame alguna vez."

"Creo que lo haré. ¿Qué le paso al supuesto nukenin?"

"¿A él? Oh, por poco y estira la pata. No tenía ni idea de que hacer, puesto que el plan original había resultado obsoleto instantáneamente. Pensaba que Sensei había perdido la cabeza---"

"No tienes que sonar tan endiabladamente _animado_ por eso."

"Si me hubieras dejado terminar, entenderías."

"Entonces termina."

"Como estaba diciendo, el no-nukenin pensó que a Sensei se le habían cruzado los cables y le preocupaba que Naruto resultara herido por accidente. Comenzó una retirada defensiva, esquivando y ofreciéndose a si mismo como escudo cuando pensaba que los golpes venían demasiado cerca. _Entonces ---… _¿Cuando Naruto estaba en la Academia¿lo viste realmente _trabajando_ en algo¿Dejaba caer su cabeza, dejaba de parpadear, sus pupilas se dilataban y sus iris se volvían de un extremadamente intenso tono de azul eléctrico?"

Eso era… aleatorio.

". . . _Si_," Iruka arrastró la palabra cautelosamente.

"Eso es heredado. Y cuando se gira hacia ti, te sientes completamente acorralado incluso en un área abierta. Jiraija-sama dijo que era como ser acechado por un tigre y tengo que estar de acuerdo."

"¿Qué tiene esto de relevante?"

"¡Eres tan impaciente! La relevancia es que el no-nukenin notó que la atención del Sensei estaba enteramente en Naruto porque Naruto era el comodín, deliberadamente no apuntando los golpes hacia él. Sensei podía dejar que sus instintos se hicieran cargo de un ninja manco, pero si Naruto inesperadamente se agitaba podía resultar herido. Así que el no-nukenin corrió el riesgo y puso a Naruto justo en la trayectoria del ataque. Sensei movió y desvió su embestida, pero fue suficiente titubeo para que el no-nukenin dejara a Naruto ir y saliera corriendo. Le tomó a una gran cantidad de ANBU mantener al Sensei bajo control hasta que las cosas le pudieran ser explicadas."

"Déjame adivinar," ofreció Iruka lacónicamente. "Él estuvo completamente _encantado_ con la genial idea."

"Algo así. Juró que si alguna vez lo hacían Hokage los forzaría a retirarse y los reemplazaría con 'algo mas humano, como leones hambrientos.'"

"¿Y de todas formas lo eligieron?"

"No podían negar sus habilidades y manejo. Pero después de anunciar su elección decidieron retirarse bajo sus propios términos."

"Mm. Inteligente decisión. Y siendo el relato lo interesante que es¿el punto es…?"

"El punto es que hay una moraleja y la moraleja de la historia es que si tu intencionalmente molestas a Naruto o a Nyoko o – los dioses no lo quieran –a ambos, Sensei _irá tras de ti_ y te colgará del Monumento usando tu _intestino delgado_."

"Hm. Olvidé como te entretiene hablar de lisiados. Eso no debe ser saludable."

"Probablemente no, pero puesto que he estado viviendo de comida basura desde que alcancé la adultez, dudo que tome muchos mas años de lo que me queda de vida." Una pausa. "¡Oops! Ja,ja¡Tarde de nuevo!"

Iruka gimió.

"Me tengo que ir. Por cierto, la verdadera razón por la que vine fue para decirte que tenemos una reunión con Sensei mañana en la mañana alrededor de las ocho. Trae disfraz."

'Alrededor de las ocho', Iruka sabía, era simplemente el Frustrante Código Kakashi para 'alrededor de las diez'. Kakashi le daba dos horas de margen – aunque él no sabía que lo estaba logrando – podría asegurar que en realidad solo se retrasara de media hora a cuarenta y cinco minutos. Proveía también el beneficio adicional de impedir que Kakashi retrasar el proceso administrativo de la villa entera tan terriblemente por compartir su casual naturaleza con el mundo.

"Mañana a las ocho, en disfraz. Entendido." Iruka se hizo una nota mental de recordarle al Cuarto su propósito de Año Nuevo de hacer pagar a Obito por comenzar la vil tendencia de la atroz demora y luego alentar a Kakashi –mejor amigo o no – de unirse a ella. Se inclinó sobre su tazón, pero solo brevemente. ". . . Ey . . . _Ey_ . . ."

"¡Adios!" trinó Kakashi, desapareciendo.

"¡Tu, bastardo!" Aulló Iruka. "¿Cómo te atreves a contarme una historia como esa y luego esperar que camine a su oficina con una cara seria."

No hubo respuesta—no es que esperase una –y terminó su almuerzo lentamente, puesto que todavía tenía suficiente tiempo para regresar a la Academia. Finalmente dejó el tazón a un lado, saboreando su comida gratis, y se puso de pie para irse. Caminó solo tres pasos antes de detenerse y mirar atrás hacia el tazón vacío con curiosidad. Encogiéndose de hombros, continuó su camino. _Tenía_ algunos cuantos papeles que dejó por ahí que calfiicar, después de todo.

"Me pregunto como es que él sabía que el de puerco es mi favorito…"

Continuará…

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Nisiquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

¿Qué tal acerca de Sasuke? Primero Hinata no le teme a Naruto y ahora Sasuke siendo cordial. ¿Piensan que hubiese sido mas cortés (no necesariamente con Naruto, pero en general) si Itachi no hubiera apuñalado a todos sus parientes?

---

¡Iruka tiene un no-realmente-un-secreto! Aunque yo no espero que Iruka-real se algo mas que un chuunin normal, me pica leer esos tipos de fics donde el también es un ANBU/otro tipo de élite. Ahora que tuve la oportunidad¡voy y lo asciendo para mi propio entretenimiento! No tiene un gran papel, lo cual apesta (adoro a Iruka), pero tiene una o dos buenas apariciones.

---

Antes de que alguien amablemente trate de corregirme, ya se que use 'maternal' refiriéndome al Cuarto, quien no es una mujer (o, al menos, eso es lo que los otros personajes han concluido-- ¡¿no sería una locura que lo fuese?!). Lo hice adrede.

----------

Los reviews serán muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

---

**Notas finales de la Traductora**

Nota muy muy importante y cultural, supongamos que esto es un mundo paralelo ¿no? (y no estoy diciendo nada pero estoy tratando de hacerme entender) ahora, por ende, el universo al que pertenece Naruto es el universo "real" ¿cierto? OK, entonces, cuando la autora hable de este universo (donde estaba Naruto antes de este pequeño enredo en el que esta, bueno, me entienden ¿no?) y de las personas en él yo le pondré (por ejemplo) Kakashi-real o cosas parecidas. ¿Confuso? Si, algo, pero es que "canonverse" es una palabra muy usada en fics de mundos paralelos sin una traducción exacta (los he visto en los de Harry Potter) asi que "universo real" y "universo paralelo" es lo único que se me viene a la mente. Estoy abierta a ideas, puesto que canon-Kakashi sonaría mas raro aún.

Solo para el archivo… yo si adoro a Sasuke ja,ja, precisamente por como es, no aprecio a la gente así pero Sasuke me divierte por ser un bastardo. Sin embargo no soy fan de Itachi. Y también adoro a este Kakashi (también adoro al original… je,je, creo que en general adoro ese personaje). Lo mejor es que siempre anda por ahí por toda la historia. Si alguien no sabe quien es Obito (cosa que dudo puesto que tiene mucha popularidad) me dice.

Dadas mis múltiples actividades de friki: la convención de comics la mole y sale el libro 7 de Harry Potter el cual devoraré ávidamente (no se preocupen, incluso en inglés me lo puedo aventar en dos días), no puedo prometer nada con el capítulo 4, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar de traducirlo antes de que salga el libro 7 (tras lo cual desapareceré en una trinchera para leerlo sin dormir) porque en el capi que sigue finalmente se explica (o por lo menos en parte) que diablos pasa aquí y es largo. Y por lo tanto el porque Naruto de pronto sabe como conducirse correctamente ante los demás (vamos, que todos sabemos que lo primero que hace es ponerle apodos a todo el mundo y no respeta a nadie XD y por eso le adoro).

Asi que, ya que los reviews son como mi droga, y me animan lo suficiente, puedo hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano y traducir el largo, complejo y adorable capítulo 4.


	4. Razonamiento

**Nota del Autor:** Muy bien, me rindo _de nuevo_. Ustedes gente son bastante persuasiva. (Eso o yo estoy mas desesperada de lo que pensaba que estaba.) Ahora es el momento que todos estaban esperando –¡La teoría de cómo Naruto terminó en este otro mundo!

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos (Door Number Two)

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel (con permiso de Reaper Nanashi)

**Parejas:** Ninguna Intencional

**Tipo:** Multi Capítulos (En Progreso)

**Clasificacion: **T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre y violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Ni.Siquiera.Pregunten.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es del autor.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo; una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

**Notas de Traducción:** Diccionario para este capítulo

_**Shinobi**_: Ninja, asi de simple, por si no lo sabían.

**Estamina**: Tengo que reconocerlo, me lo saque de la manga, pero tanto en el manga como en el anime e incluso en el que esta en español suelen usar esa palabra, "stamina" es, literalmente, resistencia.

**Kai**. Palabra que libera de un genjutsu. No recuerdo exactamente su significado.

* * *

_**Capítulo Cuatro - Razonamiento**_

****

* * *

****

"… Te amo, Aya."

Ella rió. "Ve y toma tu medicina, Naruto-sama, y tu desayuno estará listo cuando vuelvas."

Arrastrando los pies entró a la despensa, tomó el taburete que estaba detrás de la harina, y alcanzó la llave que le ofrecería a su adolorido cuerpo alivio. Se tomó los analgésicos en seco, mirando con aire pensativo al almacén de venenos que había ahí. El conocimiento podría ser práctico algún día. También sería una buena idea, decidió firmemente mientras cerraba con llave el gabinete y ponía la llave y luego el taburete en su lugar, mantener a su madre lejos de ellos. Ciertamente era capaz de ser cuidadosa, pero los accidentes podían pasar y algunos de los venenos no requerían ser ingeridos o inyectados para causar enfermedad o muerte.

"Aquí tienes, señor. No seas tan bullicioso¿esta bien?"

"Prometido. Duele demasiado."

"Bueno, querido, no debiste haber trabajado tan duro después de tres semanas de calma." Naruto no se molesto en decirle que era la única manera en que su estamina podría mejorar. "Honestamente, algunas veces eres tan listo que es escalofriante y otras veces simplemente no puedo creer cuan…"

Naruto sonrió ampliamente. "¿Estúpido soy?"

"No _estúpido_, solo _impulsivo_. Eres joven y te recuperas rápido, pero no _así_ de rápido."

Se encogió de hombros. "Se dice que uno solo aprende experimentando y yo definitivamente aprendí…"

"Bien."

"¡…a dejarte antes de que comiences a sermonear!"

"¡Porque tu---!" Ella intentó darle sin muchas ganas con el cucharón y le fue fácil evadirlo pese a lo adolorido que estaba. "¡Granuja!"

Rió, la abrazó, y se alejó de un salto. "¡Gracias, Aya!"

_Así que ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? _Preguntó el Kyuubi cuando dejó la casa.

_Ni idea. Supongo que podemos ir a ver a 'Papá'. Ver que esta haciendo._

_Él __**es**__ tu padre. _

_Si, Yo---_

_No, en serio._

Naruto proceso eso, luego gruñó. _No te burles de mi, Zorro-bastardo._

_Oh, pero si solo fuese así de simple, pequeña rata. Te lo explicaré si prometes no interrumpirme con preguntas necias._

_Trato hecho._

Sintió al Kyuubi moviéndose, como si se estuviera acomodando en una cama cual si fuera un gato. _Cuando a un ser vivo se le ofrece una opción, miles y miles de posibilidades se pueden abrir,__formando universos paralelos. Esto pasa incluso con algo tan simple como si escoger o no pertenecer a una camada o estar solo. Y mientras tu mismo pudiste escoger __**no**__ pertenecer a una camada, hay otra versión de ti que si __**lo**__ escogió. Ambas elecciones abrieron una serie de enteramente nuevas y completamente diferentes líneas de posibilidades, creando así universos inexplorados donde los Narutos que escogieron de forma diferente a ti viven ahora. Cada uno de estos universos es único debido a una simple elección hecha, y ellos se superponen con las elecciones de los otros para formar un universo estable agradable para todos._

Naruto frunció el ceño… _Yo no…_

_Es difícil, _confesó el Kyuubi, _incluso para alguien como yo comprenderlo completamente. Yo no espero que tú lo entiendas plenamente._

_Pero creo que atrapé lo esencial. ¿Estas diciendo que estamos en uno de esos universos paralelos?_

_Si._

_¿No es un jutsu enemigo o un sueño?_

_No parece serlo—demasiado complejo para ser simplemente una distracción para sacarte información – y yo no tengo poder más allá de la observación y vaga influencia en tus sueños._

_¿…Así que el Cuarto Hokage… de verdad es mi… mi padre?_

_En cada universo en el que hayas nacido, si._

Naruto tuvo que detenerse y sentarse. Era demasiado. Él… tenía familia. Después de tantos años de ser solamente 'ese zorro' y 'esa molestia', él tenía… familia. Después de todos esos años de escarbar en la basura y de la comida podrida. . . ¡Era prácticamente de la realeza! La villa _veneraba_ al Cuarto -- ¿Cómo pudieron…¿Por qué habrían ellos…?

_El miedo y el prejuicio superan al pensamiento competente._

_No jodas,_ murmuró con tono siniestro. Se sacudió y se puso de pie. Habría tiempo para meditar después. _Así que… Maldita sea, esto es abrumador… ¿Así que como, exactamente, __**llegamos**__ aquí, si esto es un universo __**paralelo**_

_Los universos físicamente se superponen en ocasiones, donde la elección de alguien tiene el potencial de afectar otro universo. Esta superposición puede ser veinte de tus años y mientras existan crean… __**puntos delgados**__ en las barreras dimensionales entre los universos, haciéndolas fáciles de cruzar si uno sabe como._

_Excepto que yo no lo se._

_Ni yo,__ puesto que nunca me interesó previamente. Esa es la explicación más probable para tus tres semanas de inconsciencia.__Revisé tu memoria de procedimiento y por muy malas que fueran tus heridas, no hay forma de que las heridas que tu cuerpo recibió lo causaran._

_¿Memoria de__** procedimiento**?_

_Uno podría llamarla la memoria del cuerpo. Por ejemplo, cuando alguien de verdad pierde la memoria, en un caso donde hay una pequeña lesión cerebral, aún podría hablar, escribir, leer y nadar. Eso es el porque tantos ninjas amnésicos aún conservan todas sus habilidades incluso si no pueden recordar conscientemente como utilizarlas._

_¿Quieres decir__ los instintos?_

_Urgh. __Por favor. No degrades la grandeza de los instintos. Compararlos es como comparar manzanas y naranjas. Ambas son frutas, pero hasta ahí terminan las similitudes. Los instintos son los sentidos de las cuatro emociones básicas – felicidad, tristeza, ira, miedo; son cosas con las que naces aunque al principio no puedas definirlas. La memoria de procedimiento es comportamiento aprendido; cosas que __**parecen**__ instintos._

_Ya veo. ¿Y esta memoria del cuerpo te dijo como llegamos aquí?_

_No directamente. No obstante, hace tres semanas este cuerpo fue atacado despiadadamente por alguien con una intención asesina. Hubo un gran miedo y mucho dolor y en algún punto hubo un impacto con algo duro. Tenía energía vital, así que asumo que se trataba de un árbol. El impacto con el árbol fue seguido casi instantáneamente por un segundo impacto por detrás. Hubo un oleaje de chakra demoníaco, el cual debería asumir también era mío---_

_¿No lo __**sabes**?_

_Chico, este cuerpo es repugnante. Si estuviéramos en tu cuerpo original, te podría haber dado el nombre del árbol que estuvo implicado. Estando las cosas como están, con este cuerpo tan extremadamente fuera de forma, __vagos detalles es todo lo que puedo ofrecer._

_Cierto, este cuerpo apesta. Sigue._

_El chakra demoníaco sobrecargó el cuerpo y mucho de ello fue liberado físicamente a causa de falta de control._

_Eso explicaría tu condición._

_Así pareciera__ El intento de asesinato fue ahuyentado por la descarga de chakra, lo cual fue bueno porque para entonces el cuerpo estaría. . . __¿cuál es la expresión¿'Frito'? __Si, la cantidad y fuerza del chakra casi desaparece completamente la existencia de este cuerpo. Yo creo que fue solo por tu presencia que se salvó._

_Acerca de eso… ¿Dónde esta este… otro yo? __¿En __**mi**__ cuerpo?_

_Conmigo, en una pequeña jaula dorada. __Lo descubrí después de revisar la memoria de procedimiento. No esta inconsciente, pero impotente. _Esto fue seguido por un divertido, _Y muy, muy enfadado, el niño tonto._

_¿Cómo fue que __**yo**__ terminé controlando __**su**__ cuerpo?_

_Probablemente mi súbita entrada haya golpeado su conciencia sacándola de balance y entonces tu apareciste. Por lo que he observado, tu eres el mas fuerte y tienes la personalidad mas dominante y eso te hace ganar control. Pero debido a que él esta despierto, tú eres sujeto de su comportamiento. Esta es seguramente la razón de porque tomaste con tanta facilidad el tener una familia. _Hubo una pausa. _Si, exactamente, tu pequeña molestia – él es un huérfano de donde viene. Puede que ese conocimiento te permita apreciar a tu familia más de lo que lo has hecho hasta ahora._

Naruto levantó la mirada y se percató que estaba parado en frente del edificio administrativo. Con un suave suspiro empujó la puerta para abrirla y entró, pasando por media docena de controles para llegar a su padre. Cada una de las veces era saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza y un discreto, "Naruto-sama."

"¿Está bien si entro?"

La última secretaria revisó una agenda. "Nadie esta con él ahora, así que puedes tratar, pero estaba diciendo cosas muy toscas hace un momento."

"Gracias." Abrió la puerta un poco y asomó la cabeza. "¿Papá?"

El Hokage levantó la mirada y sonrió cálidamente. "Hola ahí, Pequeño Zorro. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Dolor." Notó inmediatamente la preocupación de su padre y se apresuró a explicarse. "No es lo que crees. Estuve practicando con Hinata ayer y me esforcé demasiado. Cuando me levanté esta mañana… Bueno, no fue placentero."

"¿Tomaste algo para ello?"

"No podía esperar," confirmó. "Aya me hizo un sandwich y me dirigí aquí. ¿No te importa, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no. Hay una silla en la esquina si la quieres y esa gran almohada en el armario si te llegas a cansar."

"¿…Papá?"

De alguna manera, se había vuelto más fácil llamarle así. Tal vez escuchar la verdad lo convirtiese menos en una táctica de auto-preservación y mas en la designación paternal que era. No tenía que decirlo porque así evitaría que las sospechas fuesen dirigidas directamente a él, podía decirlo porque era un hecho puro y claro.

El Yondaime Hokage era su padre.

"¿Si?"

"Papá, yo… hace tres semanas…"

Hasta ese punto, su padre había estado más enfocado en la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio. A Naruto no le importaba, puesto que esta _era_ una oficina y no podía razonablemente esperar tener la totalidad de la atención de su padre. Él no haría una demanda por atención – solo estar ahí era suficiente para él.

Como sea, al oír el tema de la conversación, el pincel del Cuarto dejó de moverse sobre el papel y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los de Naruto. "¿Recuerdas algo?"

"…No, no realmente."

"Naruto, nadie sabe nada de lo que pasó excepto tu y aquel quien te atacó. Incluso el mas ligero, el mas insignificante detalle ayudaría."

"Bueno…"

_Fue un ninja._

_¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_He estado estudiando la memoria. Ningún civil, sin importar cuan sanguinario sea, tiene esa clase de enfoque a su disposición._

"Fue un ninja," reportó obedientemente.

Su padre suspiró. "Ya me temía eso. ¿Alguna cosa mas?"

"…No. Lo siento."

"No lo estés. Fuiste una gran ayuda."

Escéptico, preguntó, "¿Cómo fue eso de ayuda?"

"Bien, ahora no tengo que asumir que cualquiera que te vea, o cruce miradas contigo te quiere muerto. Confirmando que fue un ninja reduce inmensamente mi búsqueda. Si recuerdas cualquier otra cosa, házmelo saber¿Esta bien? Pero no trates de forzarlo."

"Esta bien." Naruto arrastró la almohada desde el armario y la colocó justo a un lado y detrás de la silla del Cuarto para estar cerca pero no en el camino. Se acomodó en ella, notando algo realmente tranquilizador acerca de la presencia de su padre antes de desviar su atención completamente a su interior. A pesar de su usual consciencia de sus alrededores, no notó al ANBU que apareció en la ventana y a quien se le unió, una media hora después, otro ANBU, ni tampoco notó la conversación entre estos y el Hokage que le siguió.

_Hey, Kiuubi¿Puedes sacarle alguna otra cosa de ese otro yo?_

_De acuerdo con él, tiene mucho que compartir contigo. Parece que lo que carece en habilidades de combate lo compensa con una considerable habilidad en estrategia y reconocimiento. __De lo cual podrías ser provisto en gran detalle. _

_Suéltalo._

En realidad, probablemente no debió haberlo dicho de esa manera. Las memorias llegaron en una avalancha que no pudo ordenar lo suficientemente rápido. Desesperado de no perder nada importante, tiró urgentemente del abrigo del Cuarto, sus ojos distantes. "…Papá…"

"En un minuto, Naruto."

"…_Papá_…"

"_Naruto_…"

No podía esperar. "Papá, él… él no estaba vestido como un ninja."

Hubo una pausa, seguido por, "Te escucho."

"Yo no puedo… Yo no puedo recordar que estaba usando, pero definitivamente no era nada que un ninja usaría y no era algo que nadie del País del Fuego usaría. Él…Él…" El miedo finalmente alcanzándolo con las imágenes. "Yo…Yo no pude escaparme. Quería ir a la casa, pero mamá y Nyoko estaba ahí, y yo quería ir contigo, pero no podía hacer eso tampoco y----"

"Quieto, quieto, tranquilízate." Naruto se permitió ser colocado en el regazo de su padre. "Tómalo con calma. Estas a salvo."

El no expresado "Estoy aquí," fue claro como el cristal para Naruto y su mundo entero colapsó. No iba a llorar, no, pero se dejó a si mismo esconderse infantilmente en el alto cuello del abrigo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados descansando contra la reconfortante calidez de la piel de alguien quien no lo quería lastimar, quien lo necesitaba ahí, quien lo amaba incondicionalmente. Era una sensación patéticamente extraña, pero una a la que temía podía acostumbrarse demasiado, demasiado fácilmente. La sensación de ser necesitado, apreciado, amado y tener una familia… era aplastante.

"¿Por qué no podías venir conmigo?"

Se acurrucó mucho mas cerca y murmuró, "Tu eres el Hokage y yo soy un shinobi. Es mi deber protegerte."

El Cuarto suspiró y abrazó a su hijo aún más firmemente. _Está mal que la propia carne y sangre del Hokage deba estar tan preparada para morir solo por eso._

"¿… Recuerdas alguna cosa mas?"

Naruto se estremeció involuntariamente y limpió una lágrima que escapó en el abrigo de su padre. "…No, Yo… él olía."

"¿Olía?"

"Como tierra mojada. Como un bosque después de una tormenta."

Arashi frotó la temblorosa espalda de su hijo. _Doce no es una edad a la que un niño debería tener que preocuparse acerca de la muerte, ninja o no._ "Muy bien, eso es suficiente. Deja de darle vueltas al asunto."

Naruto obedeció, acomodándose contra su padre mientras Arashi regresaba a su conversación con los dos ANBU quienes habían estado esperando pacientemente a volver a ser atendidos. Una vez terminado de dar los órdenes, Arashi se inclinó en el escritorio para firmar el pergamino que necesitaban, manteniendo un brazo como soporte alrededor de su hijo para evitar tirar por atrás de su cuello. Mucho más calmado e incluso curioso, Naruto se giró para ver que estaba pasando. Arashi simplemente inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para hacer espacio para la de Naruto de una forma típicamente de padres, su atención mucho mas puesta en el pergamino que estaba firmando que en la imagen que estaba creando estando mejilla con mejilla con una casi copia al carbón de si mismo.

Más no paso por alto, como sea, el suave sonido del 'click' del disparador de una cámara. Naruto brincó ligeramente y él se estremeció en respuesta, su reacción automática para neutralizar lo que sea que sobresaltara a sus crías.

"Ow."

Miró ferozmente al ANBU con la máscara de perro. "No se como Delfín te soporta."

"Es un regalo," explicó lacónicamente Delfín.

"¿Qué hice?" se quejó Perro

"¡Tomaste una fotografía no solicitada!"

"¡Te daré una copia!"

"¡Tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que significa tomar una foto _aquí_, de todos los lugares¡Puedo tener expuesto algo que los enemigos puedan usar a su favor!"

"Ya sabes que soy cuidadoso. No hay nada en la fotografía que revele nada que no sea el hecho de que eres un padre devoto y créeme, eso no es un secreto."

"Mejor deseas tener razón o tendré que colgarte usando tu espina dorsal."

"Vamos¿Cuándo me he equivocado?"

"¿_Realmente_ estas interesado en descubrir que tan numerosos y deslumbrantes son tus errores?"

"Eres cruel."

"Es mi trabajo."

"Necesitas unas vacaciones."

"¿Vacaciones¿Qué son estas 'vacaciones' de las que hablas? Oh, si, lo recuerdo. Es una de esas cosas que yo debería haber tomado hace meses si las circunstancias estuvieran mas a mi favor. Pero yo soy el Hokage – Yo no _tengo_ vacaciones."

Perro suspiró. "Bien. Se como quieras ser. ¿Podemos irnos?"

"Recoge ese pincel y terminaré de firmar esto."

"No debiste haberlo lanzado en primer lugar."

"Una de las ventajas de convertirse en Hokage es tener el derecho de lanzar proyectiles como un niño de tres años y obligar a inocentes espectadores a mimarme en mi frágil estado mental. Además¿No se supone que los perros deben ser leales y _obedientes_?"

Perro inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado "¿…Hotaru no está…?"

"No. O por lo menos no me lo ha mencionado. ¿Pero que te importaría si lo estuviese¿Tienes alguna clase de confesión que hacer al respecto?"

"_Tu eres_ el que generalmente tiene cambios de humor como una mujer embarazada."

Algo que sonó sospechosamente como una risa vino de la dirección de Delfín.

"…La próxima vez," prometió cordialmente Arashi, "Me aseguraré de lanzar algo mas que mi pincel. ¿Mi puño, tal vez¿O tu cabeza?"

Perro se inclinó en el escritorio, fuera del alcance de un golpe. "No te tengo miedo."

Delfín hizo un sonido ahogado y se movió como si fuese a apartar a Perro, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y se quedó en su lugar.

"Por supuesto que no. El miedo es un signo de inteligencia, la cual justamente has probado es un rasgo que no posees." Terminó firmando el pergamino, sellándolo y entregándoselo a Delfín. "Diviértanse, nenes."

Los dos se movieron hacia la ventana y Delfín susurró, "¡Estas _completamente loco_¡Estuvo _así de cerca_ de matarte!"

"Oh, si a él le encanta."

"Si sigues haciendo esto, no voy a tomar misiones contigo nunca mas. Sucede que me _gusta_ tener todas las partes de mi cuerpo unidas a él, muchas gracias."

Desaparecieron de su vista y oído, y fue entonces cuando Arashi descubrió que Naruto se había quedado dormido. Subió con cuidado la gran almohada a su escritorio y muy cuidadosamente ---muy torpemente ---situó a su hijo en ella. Naruto se removió inquieto casi de inmediato, pero unos cuantos bien localizados golpecitos en la cabeza y la espalda lo calmaron rápidamente. Arashi regresó a su trabajo diario, agradecido de no tener que estarse preguntando en que se metía Naruto con tan inciertos lapsos de memoria. Teniéndolo allí también traían de regreso memorias de cuando su hijo era pequeño y rogaba el poder ir a la oficina con él, como la emoción del pequeño era capturada apenas una hora y luego habría de sacar la almohada –la cual hacía ver a Naruto como un enano casi cómicamente –y dejaba al niño descansar de cansancio.

También habían otros tiempos en los que Naruto durmió en esa almohada –aunque Arashi deseaba poderlos olvidar. La extraña manía del pequeño rubio había sido el arte de escaparse y casi siempre que lo lograba iba fuera y se caía en rocas o en los arbustos o, como fuese que lo lograra, contra un árbol. Después de un interminable tiempo de caminar alrededor del área, llega tambaleante a la oficina con la cara y las ropas ensangrentadas, sollozando con sus brillantes ojos azules un torrente de lágrimas. Arashi lo curaba, limpiaba y lo reconfortaba hasta que el niño terminaba exhausto, entonces lo colocaba en la almohada cuando finalmente se dormía.

"¿Cómo es posible que estés tan sumido en tus pensamientos con una pila así de alta de trabajo aún esperando?"

Arashi giró hacia las otras sillas abruptamente, conmocionado, y luego suspiró. Solo unas cuantas personas podían acercársele sigilosamente así de fácil, después de todo. "Sarutobi-sensei. No lo escuché entrar."

"Lo noté," fue la divertida respuesta. "¿Y por qué no?"

"Yo estaba pensando… acerca de ser padre."

"No precisamente el mejor tópico en el que sumergirse lejos del hogar."

"Ha sido todo de lo que he sido capaz de pensar desde el mes pasado."

"¿Cómo esta Naruto?"

Arashi bajó la mirada hacia su hijo. "Bastante bien, si consideramos todo."

"Lo cual es simplemente un eufemismo de que algo anda mal y no lo puedes explicar. No me mires así – Soy un padre también."

"Yo… Él ha cambiado."

"¿Y eso no tiene explicación?"

"Ninguna. Hotaru tuvo catorce diferentes doctores vigilándole y ninguno de ellos encontró nada mal en él. Todavía no lo hacen. Pero… algo esta definitivamente mal. El sabía que yo era el Hokage, pero no que era su padre. No reconoció para nada a Hotaru o a Nyoko, pero reconoció a Kakashi y a Iruka bastante bien. De acuerdo con sus guardias, pareció reconocer a Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha, pero no como aliados. Se veía sorprendido ante el comportamiento de Sasuke y casi _temeroso_ de Itachi."

"…Puedo ver porque estas preocupado."

"Eso no es todo."

"¿Oh?"

"Si, aquí."

Su predecesor se levantó –la apariencia del hombre ocultaba el vivaracho, excelente ninja dentro de él –y rodeó el escritorio para ver a Naruto extendido poco ceremoniosamente a través de la enorme almohada, tomando una siesta ignorando su alrededor.

"No le he mencionado esto a Hotaru porque no quiero preocuparla. _Kai._"

El Tercero miró con atención a las marcas reveladas. "Se ven como tatuajes."

"Eso fue lo que yo pensé también, pero ninguno de los tatuadores de aquí confesó y el mismo Naruto dijo que no eran tatuajes."

"¿Entonces que son?"

"Yo… no he preguntado."

"Arashi, podría ser peligroso."

"Si eso fuera cierto, algo habría pasado ya."

"No seas insensato, Arashi. Se que no quieres pensar que algo esta mal, pero tienes que considerar esa posibilidad. Este incluso podría no ser tu hijo."

Arashi miró con el ceño fruncido a su durmiente primogénito y buscó otra respuesta. "Lo sé, pero… si él no es, yo… Él no es lo suficientemente importante para ser reemplazado. No para reunir información. Hotaru sería una mejor elección."

"Pero remplazando a Naurto podría generar exactamente lo que ocurre ahora –preocuparte y volverte reacio de considerarlo como un truco."

"¡Él es mi _hijo_!" gritó Arashi. "¿Cómo podría yo… si él fuera…?"

El cuerpo de Naruto se sacudió ante su grito. "¿…Papá¿Tod' bien?"

Arashi suspiró. "Todo esta bien, Naruto. Siento haberte despertado."

"Llámame si neces'tas refuerzos."

"Lo haré."

Igual de rápido, Naruto estaba dormido otra vez.

Después de un momento, Sarutobi dijo, "Estaba solo siendo realista, Arashi. Debes estar preparado. Sonará frío de mi parte, pero siempre puedes tener otro niño."

Arashi resopló. "No si tengo que…" Un nudo se formó en su garganta, evitándole hablar. Tragó y continuó, "No lo haré. Nunca fue mi intención el tener niños en primer lugar por esta precisa razón. Te lo dije hace años, antes de que tomara este puesto. No… Naruto y Nyoko son los únicos con los que arriesgare mi cordura. Si algo les llegara a pasar a cualquiera de los dos, yo jamás _intentaría_ siquiera reemplazarles. Nada –nadie—puede."

Bajó la Mirada hacia Naruto, y vio al chico durmiendo con su estómago y garganta expuestas – una de las mas vulnerables y confiadas posiciones que un ninja podía adoptar. Se inclinó y recorrió con sus dedos la tierna, ligeramente bronceada piel del cuello de su hijo, deteniéndose ante el evidente pulso de la vital arteria carótida. _Pensar que podría tener que…_ Agitó su cabeza fieramente, pero la dolorosa imagen llena de sangre perduró.

"Los padres no deberían sobrevivir a sus hijos."

Sarutobi inclinó su cabeza, pero no hizo ninguna otra réplica.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Ustedes Sabían Que Querían Preguntar:**

¿La explicación de como Naruto terminó donde esta tiene sentido¿De verdad? Para mi tiene sentido, por supuesto, pero _yo fui_ quien la escribió. Si no lo tiene, trataré de escribir algo con un poco mas de… sentido, supongo.

---

Perdonen el lloriqueo de Naruto –no es su culpa. Bueno, no directamente. Técnicamente, _es_ su culpa porque el otro él _es_ un llorón, pero… no importa. Ustedes entienden.

--

¡Maldito el Tercero y sus indirectas sutiles! Debió simplemente golpear al Cuarto en la cabeza con un bat de baseball y decir, "Reconócelo, chico, tu hijo muestra signos de posesión." Pero si hiciera eso, entonces no habría historia¿no creen?

--

Los reviews son bastamente apreciados, gracias.

----------

- - RN (LS)

* * *

_Notas de la Traductora_

Si me tarde… mmm mejor ni digo porque pero ¡ya esta el quinto capi también! Que subiré por ahí del domingo.

Todos saben a que abrigo se refieren en este capítulo ¿cierto? Ese blanco con algo como llamas que siempre trae el Cuarto en todas las imágenes.

Por si alguien no sabe… Iruka significa Delfín, así que creo que ya todos adivinaron quienes estaban en la reunión.

Por cierto, se que muchos no entendieron el capitulo 3, lo he releído varias veces y el problema principal es que la autora original tiene la curiosa tendencia de escribir dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y poner cosas que en principio no se entienden (sutiles indirectas como ella les llama) que cobran sentido en capítulos posteriores. Perdón si algo no se entiende (en este capitulo suele pasar sobre todo cuando habla Kakashi) pero puedo explicarles cualquier duda.


	5. Sospecha

**Nota del Autor:** ¡El capítulo cinco esta aquí! Para aquellos que estaban esperando a Jiraiya¡regocíjense! Hace su entrada en este capítulo, y (a la primera) verán un lado menos pervertido que normal. ¡Diviértanse!

Solo una pequeña notita molesta (traducción del inglés): Finalmente entiendo porque algunos autores están siempre suplicando por reviews. Actualmente, tengo un poco mas de 3, 200 hits y estarán cerca de los 3, 300 cuando lean esto. Tengo _casi _sesenta reviews, cada uno de los cuales leí y saboreé con corazón agradecido (incluso si no me es posible responder a todos), no importa que tan detallado o fanático sea. Para aquellos que _han_ mandado review, incluso en un solo capítulo, esta notilla no esta hecha para ustedes de ninguna manera asi que perdónenme por ocupar tanto espacio, pero siento esta necesidad de decirlo. Para el _resto_ de ustedes, como sea… Incluyendo incluso a haber entrado por accidente al fic (le pasa a la mayoría), leyendo-y-no-gustándoles, leyendo-y-sintiéndose-neutrales, y usando-capítulo-uno-para-acceder-al-capítulo-cualquiera en la cuenta, _no hay manera_ que _solo_ cincuenta o cincuenta y cinco personas les guste este fic _tanto_ que hayan vuelto setenta o mas veces en cuatro días cada uno para leer la cosa una y otra y otra vez, sin importar que tan bien este escrito.

Incluso sustrayendo los hits del capítulo uno del resto de la cuenta, aún quedan 1,703 hits. ¿Son los remanentes seiscientos y algo un grupo de monos analfabetos entrando a links aleatoriamente¿Por qué ustedes, gente, no se toman _dos segundos_ por lo _menos_ escribir algo tan simple como, "¡¡Abrazo para (personaje)-sama!!" o "Mas pronto, por favor," o "Fue un buen capítulo," por _un _capítulo en una _historia completa_ cuando los autores están poniendo tanto esfuerzo para _ustedes_ están gastando lo que sea desde cuatro horas hasta _tres semanas_ o mas en escribir estos fics para un comportamiento ingrato y de demandantemente infantil? Entonces yo los reto ha tener el coraje de preguntarse porque algunos de sus historias favoritas son abandonadas. No todos los autores escriben por reviews (a pesar de que ningún autor, cual sea su preferencia para estar contentos por cantidad de reviews, los podría rechazar), pero para aquellos quienes lo necesitan… No interés es igual a no interés. El autor en cuestión _no ve razón_ para preocuparse por actualizar cuando _ustedes_ no se preocupan lo suficiente en dejar un review. Si el autor no acepta reviews anónimos, eso es otra cosa –por mucho que lo _intenten_ dejar. Si tienen cuenta, sin embargo, no tienen _ninguna excusa_. Eso es simplemente insolente pereza y cualquier admiración por algo que _ustedes_ se divierten haciendo debe serles quitado hasta que lo entiendan.

Yo, personalmente, estoy actualizando en concreto e interactuando con algunos escritores y fans a quienes les importa lo suficiente y tienen la educación de hablar. La cantidad de reviews que yo obtengo o no, no me molesta –Simplemente me uso a mi misma como ejemplo porque soy la única de la que tengo datos para eso. Pero no todos los escritores son tan seguros en sus talentos y ellos necesitan ser _respaldados_ si ustedes quieren que sigan trabajando. De otra manera, no tienen el derecho siquiera para abrir la boca cuando ellos se rinden en la mitad de algo que ustedes disfrutaban. Asi que dejen _reviews _para esos autores si les gusta su trabajo o yo les puedo garantizar que, eventualmente, no habrá nunca nada para ustedes para leer.

…Ya. Terminó el sermón.

Por ahora, por lo menos.

Mini mini nota de la traductora: Tengo que reconocer que tiene razón…

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Nínguna en particular

**Tipo:** Multicapítulos (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Fecha del capítulo en Inglés:** 13/01/2007

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Hm… esperen…esperen… Noup. No esta vez.

**Derechos:** Genio, Byakko, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquiera relacionado a ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro que quiera ir a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo –una decisión puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Cinco - Sospecha**

* * *

Naruto gimió suavemente y despertó para encontrarse acurrucado en una gran almohada. Suspirando, se estiró como un gato perezoso y le parpadeó soñolientamente a la pared lejana. El analgésico estaba empezando a perder efecto y la apagada punzada de su cuerpo sin entrenar estaba comenzando a tomar venganza por ser ignorado. Con un bostezo se sentó, notando tardíamente la tela que calló a su regazo.

Era un abrigo blanco de manga corta y todo el dobladillo estaba decorado con rizos de brillantes flamas rojas. En el bordado rojo de la espalda se leía, "Yondaime Hokage".

Cuarta Generación de la Sombra del Fuego.

"…¿Papá?"

Su padre no estaba en la oficina, así que se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, llevando el abrigo con él cual si fuese una sábana protectora. Su intención principal era hacer caso de la advertencia del Kyuubi y no desperdiciar el sentido del olfato del zorro. Su propósito: memorizar la esencia de su familia. Eventualmente, cuando regresara a su propio cuerpo, se llevaría esas esencias con él. Podría necesitarlas, estaba seguro, cuando regresara a donde pertenecía.

"¿Papá?" llamó un poco mas fuerte, sujetando el abrigo.

"_¡Naruto!_"

Él conocía ese tono de voz, incluso cuando nunca lo había escuchado de esa persona en específico. Estaba en problemas. Sus ojos y boca automáticamente se abrieron para protestar a lo que fuera de lo que estaba siendo acusado, pero antes de que pudiera hablar su cerebro registró el peligro. La adrenalina superó a su dolor y embistió hacia la localización segura más cercana.

Arashi entró presuroso a su oficina, el corazón en la garganta. Sabía exactamente cuantas kunai habían sido arrojadas y después de la aparición de Naruto una estaba desaparecida. Para Arashi estaba apenas a nivel de las costillas, pero para alguien tan bajito como Naruto… Patinando a través del marco de la puerta, siguió el dobladillo suspendido de su abrigo hacia el techo, donde Naruto se había sujetado con recelosa facilidad. Sobrecogido, Arashi olvidó momentáneamente que lo había conducido a esta situación a favor de la completa incomprensión –Naruto no poseía esa clase de control de chakra.

¿…Acaso él?

Guardando la observación en la esquina de 'Comportamientos Extraños de Naruto', Arashi miró hacia arriba "¿Naruto? Naruto, baja de ahí." El chico pudo haber hablado de no estar sujetando un kunai ensangrentado entre sus dientes, pero la mirada en su cara decía más que suficiente. "Es seguro. Fue un accidente –nosotros estábamos jugando. Vamos."

Naruto obedientemente se enderezó para ponerse de pie, arqueándose para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de su padre. Los propios brazos de Arashi subieron para soportar las caderas de Naruto y el rubio mas joven se acomodó confortablemente en el abrazo del mayor.

"Sé que te lastimaste. Déjame ver."

Naruto removió la kunai de su boca. "Estoy bien, papá. Fue solo un corte."

Arashi estudió la cantidad de sangre en la hoja. "Eso es un gran corte."

"Papá, de verdad…" La última cosa que necesitaba era que el Cuarto descubriera que fantástico sanador era el Kyuubi. "Estoy bien. Solo necesito algunos nuevos analgésicos."

"Yo dudo que eso sea todo."

"Tranquilo, Arashi. Si el chico dice que esta bien, entonces esta bien." Cuando Arashi parecía listo para protestar, la voz agregó, "¿No puedes confiar que él sepa que tan seria es la herida?"

Arashi suspiró, pero lo dejo pasar. "Naruto, quiero que conozcas a mi sensei."

Naruto miró hacia su aliado y saludó ausentemente, "Hola, Ero-Sannin."

Hubo un silencio atónito, en el cual Naruto se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, que había dicho algo terriblemente incorrecto.

"_¡¿QUÉ?!_ ¡Tu pequeño vago, como te _atreves_…!"

Naruto miró con preocupación a su padre, pero estuvo gratamente aliviado de verlo girarse, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con suprimido regocijo. El alivio duró poco, como sea, cuando Arashi repentinamente se giró hacia él. "¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso? Tu apenas habías dejado los pañales la última vez que estuvo aquí."

_Atrapado,_ dijo útilmente el Kyuubi

"Er…Dolor," respondió lamentablemente Naruto. "Me duele. Voy a regresar a la casa por más analgésicos. Ya regreso."

Se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Arashi y justo estaba alcanzando la ventana cuando su padre le gritó una advertencia, "_¡Naruto!_"

Fue corto y rápido--una amenaza indirecta.

"¡Historias!" replicó. "¡He oído historias!" El cuarto levantó una ceja y Naruto desesperadamente agregó, "¡En el pueblo¡En las tiendas¡Tu sabes como las mujeres se quejan entre ellas!"

Su padre asintió. Naruto tomó eso como una autorización y saltó fuera por la ventana.

En el instante en que se fue, Arashi frunció el cejo profundamente. A pesar de que respetaba a su predecesor, no quería que Sarutobi tuviese razón. _Si fuese así entonces, Naruto… Naruto tendría que ser… ¿Cómo podría explicarle __**eso**__ a Hotaru¿ "Oh, bien hay razones para sospechar que él no fuese mas que una copia de Naruto, así que lo matamos"?_

Eso, sabía, lo explicaría _maravillosamente._ Hotaru no era un ninja – ella no entendería la seguridad. Todo lo que ella sabría o le importaría sería que el padre de sus niños había matado al hijo que ella no quería que se volviera ninja en primer lugar. Ella no dudaría en gritarle unos cuantos días, darle el tratamiento del silencio unos pocos mas, luego desvanecerse una tarde con Nyoko.

Para bien o para mal, sería material para los tabloides de _alguien_.

"¿Tu le enseñaste a ese pequeño vago a decir eso?"

Arashi agitó su cabeza. "Ha estado diciendo cosas extrañas desde que despertó."

"¿Esta mañana?"

"No no…" Y procedió a explicar los eventos del mes pasado.

Jiraiya se mantuvo en silencio después de que su estudiante terminó la extraña historia, su expresión meditabunda. Arashi lo miró esperanzadamente, rogando silenciosamente por una alternativa a lo que, de otra manera, podría tener que ser llevado a cabo muy pronto.

No lo decepcionó.

"Mientras estuvo inconsciente pudo haber tenido una de esas experiencias extra-corporales. He oído que hacen que la gente se vuelva rara."

No lo decepcionó _demasiado_, de cualquier forma. Después de todo, Arashi había olvidado preguntar por una razón _plausible_, así que había recibido una simple _razón_. Desafortunadamente, debería haber sido tomado como un grano de sal. O dos. "¿Tu crees?"

"Mejor que asesinarlo¿no es así?"

Arashi suspiró pesadamente. "Estas con ellos, ya veo."

"Muchacho, no quiero que salgas lastimado si puede ser evitado. Pero por mi experiencia, de cualquier forma, alguien va a salir herido y pueden ser solo unas cuantas personas o muchas."

"…Supongo…Supongo que puedo retirarme. Dedicar todo mi tiempo a Naruto como debí hacerlo desde el principio – lograr sacarle que esta mal…"

Jiraiya resopló. "No seas estúpido. Podría tomar meses reemplazarte y cualquier cosa podría pasar en ese tiempo. Si algo le _ha_ sido hecho, seguramente está bajo una restricción de tiempo y el ser confinado por algunos meses puede ser desastroso. Los aldeanos podrían salir lastimados---"

"¡Eso es!" soltó excitado Arashi. "¡Sensei, eres un genio!"

"Por supuesto que lo soy," replicó Jiraiya automáticamente. "Así que ¿Cuál fue mi idea?"

"¡Le diré que me voy a retirar y si entra en pánico sabremos que algo esta mal!"

"¿Incluso si aún así el puede simplemente entrar en pánico de cualquier forma, chico? Él nunca conoció un tiempo cuando tu no fueras Hokage."

"Yo puedo saber la diferencia"

* * *

Escurrirse dentro de la casa fue absurdamente fácil –evadir a los guardias no incluido – y se sintió aliviado cuando logró llegar a su cuarto sin ser visto por ninguna de las cuidadoras. Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, luego llevó las ensangrentadas al baño y enjuagó la mancha café rojiza con agua fría. Restregar un poco con el dedo ayudó a desaparecer las líneas obstinadas y enjuagó el área varias veces más. Sostuvo la ropa luego a contraluz y, satisfecho, las escurrió y las colgó a la barra de la cortina de baño para que se secaran. Podría remendarlas después y luego lavarlas y estarían como nuevas. Para prácticas, de cualquier forma.

Salió cojeando del baño –la herida podría haber sido curada, pero el Kyuubi categóricamente se rehusó a reparar meros músculos estirados excepto en casos de emergencia –Naruto fue a la cocina. Algo se estaba cocinando, pero Aya no estaba ahí.

"¿Naruto-sama?"

Chilló de sorpresa y levantó la mirada. Aya estaba de pie en la entrada de la despensa con un montón de vegetales en los brazos. "¡Aya!"

"¿Qué pasa, querido? Pensé que estarías con tu padre."

"Lo estaba, pero los analgésicos perdieron efecto."

"Ya veo. Bueno, alcánzalos tu mismo –a tu madre le daría un ataque si te viera cojeando por ahí como un hombre viejo."

Naruto obedeció, cuidando de no aterrizar en el dobladillo del abrigo de su padre cuando bajó de un salto del taburete. "¡Gracias, Aya!" dijo mientras salía.

Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando escuchó pequeños pasos correteando en el piso de madera y un torrente de progresivamente mas excitados "¡Papi!"s. Se giró a tiempo para tener algo golpeando a alta velocidad su pierna y pegándose a ella como si fuera un magneto. Casi se aleja de un salto del ataque y respondía a este, pero el sentido común se impuso justo a tiempo. Solo había una persona que podía confundirle con su padre de esa manera.

"Perdón, Nyoko-chan," dijo, dándole unas palmaditas a su pequeña hermana en la cabeza, "Yo no soy papá."

Ella parpadeó hacía él. "¿Na'uto-niichan¿Pod qué tienes el ab'igo de papi?"

"Lo tengo prestado por un rato."

"_¡Nyoko!_" Hitomi patinó alrededor de la esquina. "¡Naruto-sama¡Lo siento mucho! Ella estaba tomando la siesta y entonces me giré para limpiar un poco y cuando volteé…!"

"Tranquila, Hitomi. Nadie salió herido. Solo toma algunas precauciones la próxima vez. No quiero que lo que me pasó a mi le pase a ella." _Probablemente no sobreviva a ello._

"Tampoco yo."

Nyoko se rehusó rotundamente a dejar que Hitomi la levantara. "¡No!" protestó. "¡Nii-chan!"

"Tu hermano esta ocupado, Nyoko."

"¡Nii-chan!" insistió la pequeña.

Naruto sintió que sus dientes chirriaban y se forzó a si mismo a detenerse. Le desagradaban inmensamente los niños maleducados, desobedientes e indisciplinados. Ellos eran los que gritaban en los restaurantes y molestaban a la gente que trataba de pasar un buen rato, los que peor se burlaban de él bajo la mirada aprobatoria de sus padres. Naruto no sabía quien lo había criado hasta que fue lo bastante mayor para valerse por si mismo –nunca lo había preguntado y nadie nunca le había dado la información voluntariamente – pero sabía que niños chillones y revoltosos lo irritaban mas que nada, así que dudaba que él hubiese sido criado así.

Él _no_ iba a dejar que Nyoko se convirtiera en algo que odiaba.

Le frunció el cejo y ella le devolvió una sonrisa sin arrepentimiento, ignorante de su ira. Le dijo a Hitomi, "Mamá la deja hacer esto ¿verdad?"

Sobrecogida, Hitomi respondió tartamudeando. "¿Ho-Honestamente, Na-Naruto-sama? Fueron ambos, usted y su madre quienes la dejan tomar sus decisiones."

"Bien, ya no mas, especialmente con un asesino potencial por ahí esperando por blancos. Se que no soy de la élite, pero si me atacaron a plena luz del día, entonces ellos definitivamente irán tras ella si la encuentran sola. Por su propia seguridad, tienes mi permiso para mantenerla bajo control. Pienso que papá estará de acuerdo, pero le preguntaré."

"¿…Qué con Lady Hotaru?"

"Mamá no entiende que ocurre allá fuera y eso es probablemente lo mejor. Pero esto es sobre la vida de Nyoko; que mamá la deje hacer su voluntad puede provocar que la maten. No dejes que mamá te amenace tampoco –Papá la hará entrar en razón. ¿Eso esta bien?"

"Esta bien, Naruto-sama, bien. Gracias."

Naruto dirigió su atención a Nyoko. "Tú iras con Hitomi y te portarás bien."

Nyoko se removió, entonces lloriqueó, "¡No vale¡Usaste los Ojos-de-Papi!"

Hitomi la cogió firmemente para levantarla y se la llevó. "Es tiempo para que termines tu siesta."

Naruto las miró irse, entonces fue a la sala y miró en un gran espejo que tenía un esmerilado borde con forma de dragón. "¿… 'Ojos-de-Papá'?"

Una mas vieja, delgada y en general, mas madura forma de su cara apareció sobre su hombro. "¿Qué estamos mirando?" Dejó escapar un grito y saltó hacia un lado. "¿…Naruto, estas bien? Nunca habías estado así de saltarín antes…"

Lo gracioso era que, Naruto no podía recordar un tiempo cuando el _no_ fuese saltarín a excepción de las contadas veces que se había quedado con Iruka. "Estoy bien. Nyoko dijo que tenía los 'Ojos-de-Papá' y estaba tratando de figurarme que quería decir."

"Bueno, si mis suposiciones son correctas, entonces es lo que Jiraiya-sensei llama ojos de tigre," ofreció su padre fríamente. "Se supone es una increíblemente intensa mirada que otros encuentran infinitamente intimidante. Como sea, he gastado horas de mi vida frente a una variedad de espejos intentando investigar este fenómeno sin encontrar nada. De nada. Así que, si _tu_ encuentras cualquier cosa, házmelo saber."

Naruto agitó su cabeza. "Creeré en tu palabra. Odio los espejos." Se tomó un momento en estudiar sus similitudes en complexión y estructura facial, entonces se dio cuenta que había estado observando demasiado detenidamente de lo que podría ser considerado seguro. "¿Terminaste de trabajar temprano o algo?"

"Quiero hablar contigo."

_Oh-oh_. "Oh, bueno yo quiero hablar contigo."

"En ese caso---"

"¿Dónde están las mujeres?"

Naruto y su padre giraron los ojos ante esto y el Cuarto replicó, "No voy a tolerar que estés espiando a mis hijas, adoptadas o no."

"¿Quién dijo que quiero espiar?"

"Bueno, Yo _se_ que no te quieres casar con ellas, y con unas cuantas excepciones, eso es todo lo que intento que las aleje de mi vigilancia."

"Aja, ya se. ¿No me dijiste una vez que ya eras abuelo?"

"Si¡Y no trates de cambiar de tema!" El Cuarto buscó y sujetó la cabeza de Naruto contra sus costillas, cubriendo sus oídos con eficacia. El oído de Naruto, sin embargo, era demasiado agudo para ser neutralizado. "¡Algunas de estas chicas han sido _violadas_!" siseó su padre. "¡Por _familiares_¡Un tío, un padre… incluso un hermano¡Me tomó _meses_ calmarlas y ganarme su confianza y tu _no_ vas a destruir eso!"

El rostro de Jiraiya no cambió, pero Naruto sabía donde buscar ese atisbo de molestia y no se decepcionó. A pesar de lo pervertido que era, Jiraiya nunca había estado envuelto con o escrito acerca de niños. Dicho sea de paso pensaba que era algo que solo los débiles de mente y corazón podían hacer, el tomar ventaja de tales inocentes. Incluso había amenazado a Naruto con un lento y doloroso destripamiento, con lo cual Naruto estaba fácilmente de acuerdo puesto que su interés solo estaba dirigido en completamente formados cuerpos femeninos como material de investigación para refinar su sexy no jutsu.

No había olvidado la molestia de Jiraiya, tampoco. Era, estadísticamente, mucho peor que su enojo. El enojo tendía a nublar el juicio propio y traía la muerte mucho mas pronto de lo que debía ser dada. La molestia mantenía la mente clara y promovía el sadismo –era mucho, _mucho_ más peligroso que el enojo total. _(NT: Tal vez sea un poco complicado de entender, pero créanme, es la traducción fiel de lo que la autora escribió)._

"Lo entiendo," replicó finalmente Jiraiya.

"Bien. Ahora vamos a sentarnos." Lo hicieron y el Cuarto miró a Naruto. "¿Qué era de lo que querías hablarme?"

"Lo primero es acerca de Nyoko. Salió furtivamente de su cuarto cuando se suponía debía estar tomando la siesta y me confundió contigo. No se si ella podría deambular fuera o no, pero no quiero arriesgarme. Le dije a Hitomi que la castigue si es necesario, pero creo que preferiría oírlo de ti, si estas de acuerdo."

Su padre asintió. "Hablaré con Hitomi después."

"También quiero hablarte acerca de Shinju."

"¿Shinju?"

"Creo que debería ir a la escuela."

"¿Te mencionó ella esto?"

"Está demasiado asustada para pedirlo ella misma. Dice que puede leer y escribir, pero por su voz creo que aprendió de manera autodidacta. Incluso no tiene la suficiente confianza para casarse –afirma que es demasiado tímida. Necesita que alguien tome la iniciativa por ella."

"Ya veo." Después de un momento, la mirada del Cuarto se cambió a un punto más allá de Naruto. "Ah, Shinju. Justo la persona que quería ver."

Hubo un sobresaltado traqueteo de cerámica. "¿Y-Yo, Hokage-sama¿Hi-Hice… algo m-mal?"

"Para nada," le aseguró él mientras ella depositaba una bandeja en la mesa. "Por cierto, gracias."

Ella se ruborizó furiosamente y Naruto se preguntó porque ni ella ni su Hinata habían muerto aún –toda esa sangre corriendo por su cabeza tan seguido no podía ser saludable. "Bueno, Yo… Yo vi que tenía un invitado y entonces…"

"Lo aprecio. La previsión es una habilidad que merece la pena. Este es Jiraiya, mi maestro."

"Ey," saludó Jiraiya con una casualidad distante que Naruto nunca le había oído usar antes con una mujer bonita. Shinju no era preciosa, pero tampoco plana. Podría seguir siendo una niña, pero era lo suficientemente mayor para que el hombre pudiera haber hecho algún inofensivo, completamente sin sentido, coqueteo –solo para ver cuantas veces podía hacerla sonrojar.

Naruto estaba impresionado con su dominio.

Shinju se inclinó profundamente. "Es un honor conocer a uno de los Sannin. Por favor disfrute su visita y no dude en llamarme si necesita de algo. Estaré encantada de asistirle."

Naruto miró a su padre, quien le regresó la mirada. Ambos se encogieron de hombros y se giraron hacia Jiraiya, quien parecía más que acostumbrado al tratamiento reverencial. Educadamente, le respondió, "Yo aprecio tu buena disposición para ayudar. Te haré saber si acaso necesito de algo."

Shinju asintió y empezó a servir el té.

"Asi que, Shinju," comenzó el Cuarto, demasiado pensativamente para ser simplemente una pregunta inocente, "¿Alguna vez has considerado ir a la escuela?"

"¿E-Escuela, Hokage-sa-sama?" Repitió Shinju con un agudo chillido, casi derramando el té de la taza de Naruto en su alarma.

"¿Lo has hecho?"

"No, señor, Yo… Yo no lo he hecho."

"¿Te gustaría?"

"Oh, Yo nunca p-podría molestarle con---"

"¡Grandioso¡Las clases de otoño comienzan la semana próxima¡Tenemos que ir a comprar los útiles pronto!"

"P-Pero Hokage-sama… ¿Quién l-limpiaría en m-mi lugar?"

"No te preocupes por eso. No has hecho nada mas que trabajar duro desde que estas aquí. Estoy seguro que a las otras chicas no les importará repartirse tus quehaceres para darte esta oportunidad."

"…Hokage-sama, Yo… Yo no se que decir…"

"Entonces muéstramelo"

Shinju se puso rígida y su respiración se interrumpió por un instante. Naruto creyó ver un pequeño temblor sacudirla, pero no pudo imaginar que era lo que le asustaba. Su rostro… era como si estuviese viviendo una pesadilla de nuevo. Hizo memoria de lo que su padre había dicho acerca de lo que algunas chicas habían pasado y parecía similar. La pregunta era por que. ¿Había sido el comportamiento que alguno de ellos había mostrado¿Un sonido¿Las palabras¿Había sido lo que su padre le había dicho –aunque no poseía ningún significado profundo para el resto de ellos –algo que le había sido dicho justo antes de ser forzada en un evento en el que ella no quería participar?

"¿M-Mostrarle, señor?"

Naruto les dirigió un vistazo a su padre y a Jiraiya y vio que en el instante en el que reconocieron su temor, ambos súbitamente reajustaron sus posturas para tranquilizarla. Funcionó, incluso si ella no se dio cuenta. El lenguaje corporal era universal pero transmitía en la misma manera única que una voz, por consiguiente era imperativo que un ninja conociera las conductas específicas de su equipo, para así saber cuando estaban comportándose en serio o jugando, vigilantes o distraídos. Había sido un gesto inconsciente, Naruto estaba seguro, puesto que toda la gente –ninja incluidos –a menudo contaban una mentira con sus voces para desviar la atención de la verdad que decían con su cuerpo. La mayoría simplemente no estaban conscientes de que esto pasaba y era una mas de las habilidades que un ninja tenía que pulir con el tiempo. Él había visto a Kakashi e Iruka discutir de esta manera silenciosa –todo esto para evitar inmiscuir a los siempre-presentes niños. Los ninja conversaban tan a menudo de esta manera que olvidaban que era un lenguaje que los civiles no podían hablar conscientemente; era común para un civil el insultar sin querer a un ninja simplemente por pararse de cierta manera. Por otro lado, un ninja podía fácilmente manipular a un civil en cualquier cosa desde bajar el precio de algo en el mercado hasta estar totalmente intimidado.

Naruto cuidadosamente agregó su granito de arena a la conversación que Shinju no sabía estaba tomando parte, reclinado desde su predadora posición codos-en-las-rodillas. Se giró para arrojar su pierna derecha sobre el brazo de su silla y tomar un moderadamente sonoro sorbo de su té para romper el demasiado intenso enfoque de ella.

"Si, muéstramelo," siguió el Cuarto, como si no hubiese notado para nada su incomodidad. No podía estar más lejos de la verdad. "Estudia lo mas duro que puedas y si te atoras, no dudes en pedir ayuda. No te alejé de tu padre para que continuaras esa tendencia aquí. Si necesitas algo, por favor pídemelo. No asumas automáticamente que estas tratando de lograr mucho. Déjame decidir a mi eso¿esta bien?"

"Si, Hokage-sama. Muchas gracias."

El Cuarto sonrío cálidamente. "Lo tienes mas que merecido. Ve."

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se puso de pie aprisa, para luego dejar el cuarto apenas haciendo ruido.

"Y un reconocimiento para ti, Naruto, por dirigir mi atención a esto. Me temo que estoy tan ocupado que solo las ruedas chirriantes son aceitadas y tantas chicas han pasado por aquí que creo que comienzo a confundirlas. Eso y que aquellas como ella son tan calladas que es muy fácil pasarlas por alto una y otra vez."

Naruto disfrutó momentáneamente la sonrisa orgullosa de su padre. Se sentía bien saber que había hecho algo bien. "¿Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?"

La sonrisa del Cuarto se marchitó ligeramente, algo que Naruto no pudo identificar pero que no le gustó resplandeció en sus ojos. "Naruto, he decidido jubilarme."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Ustedes Sabían Que Querían Preguntar:**

Para aquellos que no lo sepan, si, la traducción de "Yondaime Hokage" es efectivamente "Cuarta Generación de la Sombra del Fuego" o algo por esas líneas. No puedo recordar exactamente en que sitio encontré eso (Yo _recuerdo_ que fue uno de esos grande como NarutoFan), asi que si estoy en un error háganmelo saber.

---

Creo que es un consenso general en los fanfics que los ninjas se entretienen entre ellos jugando juegos con objetos que a la mayoría de nosotros se acercaría solo si estuviésemos usando una armadura de cuerpo completo.

---

-Sannin, -Sennin… Ambos, aparentemente, son correctos. Lo pongo aquí porque alguien mas recibió muchos reviews o e-mails declarando que 'sennin' estaba mal, pero el autor en cuestión explicó porque estaba bien (son las cinco a.m. ---no puedo recordar donde o cuando lo vi) usar ambas expresiones. Yo personalmente prefiero 'sannin', así que ese será el que siempre usaré.

---

Yo no creo que Jiraiya sea un idiota –no por lo general de cualquier manera –pero _creo_ que tiene una gran imaginación.

---

Para cualquiera que piense que lo hace, la sangre _no_ mancha algo para siempre a menos que ustedes lancen el artículo en cuestión dentro de una secadora y pongan la temperatura en 'alto'. Se por muchas, _muchas_ experiencias personales que si tu enjuagas una mancha con agua helada y friegas la tela con tus dedos o con un viejo cepillo de dientes, una mancha pequeña desaparece de donde sean entre treinta y sesenta segundos. En ese punto tendrán ropas _realmente_ húmedas y _realmente_ frías, pero la sangre se habrá ido.

---

Contrario a su comportamiento habitual, tiendo a pesar que Naruto –cuando no necesita algo y tenía dolor –era en realidad un bebe silencioso. No se exactamente porque. Todo lo que se es que _yo_ era un bebé silencioso (era tan silenciosa que mi mamá decía que ni siquiera lloré en mi propio nacimiento) y ahora, muchos años después, escuchar el Obligatorio Niño Gritón en casi cualquier restaurante en el que pongo un pie me hace querer golpear tanto al niño por llorar como a los padres por no hacer nada al respecto. _Mis_ padres _nunca_ nos dejaron a mis hermanas o a mi llorar cuando éramos pequeñas. Si, así que llorar es la mejor manera que tienen los pequeños para comunicarse. Eso esta bien. ¿Pero los berrinches y alaridos? No. Nosotras recibíamos palmadas por eso y estoy _agradecida_ que lo hiciera porque me siento avergonzada por esos niños a los que les permiten convertirse en una molestia.

---

No, no habrá romance entre Naruto y Shinju o cualquiera de las otras chicas (ustedes anti-personajes nuevos pueden respirar ahora ;) ) porque como ustedes descubrirán después, ellos fueron traídas dentro del núcleo familiar como hermanas de Naruto mas que como potenciales intereses amorosos. Ellas limpian la casa porque sienten que tienen una deuda y no porque sean forzadas a ello. Shinju y las otras chicas son _**SOLO**_ personajes que cree en caso de que necesite de alguien para llenar un espacio en blanco en una escena (sin embargo el papel de Shinju es _un poco_ mas grande que el de las otras) y les di esa historia de fondo en partícula porque necesitaba que estuvieran socialmente arruinadas. Deben haber mejores, menos usadas opciones para ese rasgo y me disculpo _profundamente_ por ser tan poco original, pero quería algo que no requiriese de mucha explicación.

-----------

Los Reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

----------

* * *

_**Nota de la Traductora**_

Punto 1: Según mi conocimiento de varias series… en efecto, ambos términos (sannin y sennin) aplicados en Jiraiya son correctos pero significan cosas totalmente diferentes. Jiraiya es uno de los sannin (osea tres ninjas legendarios) junto con Orochimaru y Tsunade. Sennin solo se aplica a Jiraiya (o él lo usa con él mismo) puesto que significa 'ermitaño' por eso es que Naruto amablemente le puso "Ero-sennin" osea, ermitaño pervertido. Y lo del sennin lo tengo bastante claro porque vi Dragon Ball hace muchos ayeres y se perfectamente porque Kame-sennin era el ermitaño tortuga. Pero esta es la historia de la autora, no mía, así que lo traduje como ella lo escribió y así seguiré –solo era una nota cultural.

Punto 2¿No aman como la autora cuenta sus anécdotas personales siempre? Yo si, aunque reconozco que tengo mas paciencia con los niños que ella.

Punto 3: Ok, la nota inicial, probablemente les parezca un poco ruda, pero así la escribió la autora y así la traduje por dos razones: para mantener el fic fiel y porque, como autora de varios fics, se lo que es eso. Chicos aprecio como no tienen idea que TANTA gente me haya agregado a favoritos o a la historia en las alertas para actualización, mi corazón brinca de alegría, pero ¿es tan difícil dejar un review diciendo por lo menos "yuhuu sigue así"? No es que vaya a dejar de escribir de la depresión o me vaya a un rincón a llorar de pena, estoy demasiado grande para ello, tengo varias historias con muchos reviews y no necesito de ellos para dejar o continuar una historia, pero leer alguna línea siempre levantan el ánimo y te hacen trabajar mas rápido. Además siempre contesto, aunque me tarde.

Punto 4: Para los que no hayan leído la historia en inglés, el capítulo 6 revela que pasó con el cuerpo de nuestro Naruto, y, antes de que me maten cuando lo lean y crean que enredo lo que escribo, en principio no sabrán de quienes hablan en algunas escenas puesto que la autora usará términos japoneses, no desesperen, las traducciones las hace ella en sus notas finales. Nos vemos pronto!!


	6. Intruso

**Nota del Autor:** ¡El capítulo seis ha llegado! Santo Cielo¿A dónde se va el tiempo? Lo subo el sábado antes de que mi hermana y yo vayamos a actualizar mi guardarropa un poco y cuando lo reviso el domingo ¡Ya tengo treinta y cuatro reviews! (¡Muchas gracias por dejarme tantos, por cierto¡Fue como si fuera Navidad otra vez!) No puedo responder mas que unos cuantos porque mi madre simplemente _tuvo_ que instalar el software para su nueva cámara digital que mi papá le compró y le tomó toda la noche, así que cuando volví el lunes y comencé a responder mas reviews¡Me di cuenta que solo tenía dos días para releer este capítulo una última vez y responder preguntas que ustedes no sabían que tenían! Fiu…

Muchísimas gracias para todos aquellos que clarificaron la diferencia entre Sannin y sennin. Los confundí porque yo medio sabía que 'san' es 'tres', siempre pensé que el 'San' se refería a Sandaime, y que 'Sannin' simplemente era una manera corta de decir que ellos eran los estudiantes del Tercero. No busquen las correcciones ahora, pero serán hechas eventualmente.

Generalmente no respondería reviews aquí, pero este era un review anónimo _y_ era una muy buena pregunta que creo que todos deben estarse haciendo. La pregunta de **ST** es la siguiente¿Qué le pasó al cuerpo de Naruto en su verdadero universo? Si alguna vez has visto .hack//sign, la conciencia del personaje esta atrapada en el juego mientras que su cuerpo real esta en coma. ¿Algo similar le ha pasado al cuerpo original de Naruto?

He visto como la mitad de .hack//SIGN, por cierto, así que _estoy_ familiarizada exactamente con lo que esta siendo preguntado y sugerido. La respuesta no la voy a dar aquí _porque_ este capítulo ¡resuelve esa pregunta en particular! Conveniente ¿no? Trataré de aclarar cualquier duda una vez terminado.

Además, **Maiya** preguntó acerca de Orochimaru y Tsunade. Sabiduría de Universo Paralelo, ellos tendrán también su oportunidad de salir a la luz –o por lo menos Orochimaru la tendrá. Aún estoy trabajando en Tsunade con algo mas que una mención. Ella –por cierto, **Maiya** –no estaba en Konoha al tiempo de que Naruto… lo que sea que lo llames… ella esta fuera encargándose de algo mas.

**Nota de Traductora:** En este capítulo se usan algunos términos japoneses que la autora explica al final, si ven algo que no entienden, no es que no lo haya traducido es que es la palabra literal.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas**: Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulos (Aún en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (Malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** No esta vez

**Derechos: **Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera relacionado a ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Puede que las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Seis- Intruso**

* * *

"¿De qué?" preguntó Naruto mientras sorbía su té, incapaz de imaginar lo que estuviera haciendo su padre que quisiese alejarse de ello y porque era necesario que Naruto supiera. La respuesta obvia se presentó sola y se sentó abruptamente mientras jadeaba ante las noticias, tosiendo y teniendo arcadas en el siguiente instante mientras apenas escapaba de ahogarse con su repentinamente inhalado té. "¡¿Te vas a _jubilar_?! Pero… ¡Pero _no puedes_!" 

"¿Por qué no?" le retó Jiraiya, pues la cabeza y hombros del Cuarto se habían desplomado en lo que parecía ser un signo de derrota. "Es su decisión."

"¡Bueno es la decisión _equivocada_¡¿Se ha partido la espalda para llegar a este punto y ahora quiere _tirarlo_ por la borda¿_Para_ que diablos? No tiene sentido, Ero-sennin¡y tu lo _sabes_¡¿Cómo puedes _tú_, de entre _todas_ las personas, dejarle hacer esto?!

_Te estas dejando llevar, chico,_ le advirtió Kyuubi.

"Cómo ya lo dije, es su decisión hacerlo, este yo de acuerdo o no. Y para el archivo, no lo estoy."

Naruto se giró hacia su padre. "Papá… ¿Por qué?"

El Cuarto levantó su cabeza y le dio a Naruto una mirada cansada. "Porque tu no eres mi hijo."

"Yo no soy tu…" Horribles, irracionales pensamientos de ser adoptado inundaron su mente, pero la respuesta llegó instantáneamente cuando pensó como un ninja. "Oh, ya veo… Bien… ¡Espera un maldito minuto! Jubilarte no solucionará nada si yo fuera un espía; ya he tenido docenas de oportunidades de llenar de micrófonos la casa _y _la oficina –¡en ese caso no importa _quien_ sea el Hokage! Además¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que soy un espía?!"

"Incluso _yo _puedo decir que estas actuando extraño, niño, y apenas te conozco," le dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto dejó caer su mano en la mesa tan fuerte que su taza se cuarteó y se partió en su apretado puño. "¡Eso no es justo¡Todos sabes que por lo menos _parte_ de mi memoria se fue, pero nadie se molesta en tomarse el tiempo de sentarse conmigo para ayudarme a recordar o incluso encontrar que tanto _se_!"

_¿Por qué estas tan alterado, niñato estúpido?_

_¡Porqué siempre ha sido así! __**¡Siempre!**__ ¡No importa a donde vaya, todos piensan lo peor de mí!_

_No seas tan melodramático._

_¡Tú cállate¡Esto es tú culpa de todas formas!_

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó el Cuarto a Naruto cuando se dirigió fuera de la sala.

"¡Fuera!" vino el enojado rugido. El enojo era mucho mejor que las lágrimas. "¡Necesito matar algo! No se molesten guardándome la comida -¡_No_ tengo hambre!"

Arashi suspiró cuando la puerta del frente se cerró con un portazo. "…Eso suena mucho mas como Naruto."

"¿Quieres decir que él _usualmente _se queja así?"

"No se esta quejando---"

Jiraiya lo miró escéptico. "Por favor. Solo las mujeres son peores que esa demostración."

"Entonces obviamente nunca has oído a Kakashi cuando esta haciendo un solo y no se esta en equipo con Iruka u Obito. _Eso_ es quejarse."

El sennin bufó. "¿Entonces que vas a hacer ahora?"

"Dejarlo ir. Dejará salir un poco de vapor y regresará –le tiene miedo a la oscuridad."

"¿Y quiere ser un _ninja_?"

Arashi se encogió de hombros. "Hotaru insistió en mimarlo cuando estaba asustado, pero solo lo hizo peor. Esta bastante fuera de control."

"Mas que 'bastante', diría yo…"

Hotaru estaba furiosa, naturalmente, pero se las arregló para retener su ira hasta que estuvieran lejos de la mesa de la comida y fuera del alcance del oído de Nyoko.

"¡No lo puedo _creer_, Arashi!" bramó, y siguió con una marejada de blasfemias que hicieron que él se avergonzara. Hotaru tenía la fuerte creencia de que tales vulgaridades estaban por debajo de cualquiera mujer que realmente se respetara y usualmente vigilaba su lenguaje muy cuidadosamente. Era solo cuando estaba violentamente enojada acerca de algo cuando se soltaba. Por supuesto, muchísimas de las razones por las cuales perdía el control se caían ante un hecho tonto: Se olvidaba que Naruto era tanto su primogénito como el de ella y actuaba como si él fuera a provocar que el chico fuese asesinado. No era que ella pudiera ser culpada de esto; había sido un descontrolado problema en su familia antes. "¡Ve a encontrarlo _ahora mismo_, antes que termine en el hospital de nuevo!"

"Ya estaría allá fuera si tu no hubieras insistido en esforzarte en dejar sorda mi oreja izquierda," murmuró, lo cual él no debió haber dicho tan alto, sin importar que tan cierto pudiera ser. Ella levantó rápidamente la mano, pero él era mucho mas rápido que ella y la atrapó por la muñeca. "No me golpees, Hotaru. No actúes como si pensaras que estoy tratando de lastimarte o lastimarlo a él intencionalmente. Esto es lo que significa estar alrededor de los ninja. No quiero que algo le pase a Naruto igual que tu, pero existe la remota posibilidad que aquel con el que estamos conviviendo no es aquel a quien tu diste a luz. Ponierle las cosas difíciles es la cosa mas gentil que puedo hacer para sacarle una respuesta real."

Ella miró de él hacia su propio brazo erguido y respingó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Si él hubiese sido su padre, hacia mucho que la hubiera golpeado en la espalda y le hubiera quitado su falta de conciencia por su encarada rebeldía. Habían pasado trece años desde la última vez que había tenido contacto con su padre –ella no tenía interés en tratar con él y por mucho que él valorara a la familia, no la iba a forzarla a hablar con el viejo mercader –pero cerca de veinte años de "condicionamiento" no se superan fácilmente.

La envolvió en un abrazo. "Vamos, Hotaru, por favor no pienses acerca de eso."

Su rigidez se relajó considerablemente y se acurrucó contra él. "Lo siento. Yo se que es irracional, pero algunas veces tengo miedo de que… te estés convirtiendo en él. Trato de no hacerlo, pero cada vez que estas con los niños siempre termino _vigilándote_ y poniendo de lado tus acciones, buscando por algún esbozo de que los vas a lastimar. Algunas veces pienso que tu _estas_ tratando de herirlos, incluso cuando no hay evidencia de ello y muy en el fondo se que no lo harías." Él no hizo nada mas que acariciarle el cabello y ella se apresuró en agregar, "Yo se que es estúpido, yo se---"

"No es estúpido," le corrigió él. "Es una preocupación válida. Tu has visto cuan débil se comportan los hombres y no es agradable en lo mas mínimo. Tu ya no confías mas en nosotros---No, shh. Déjame terminar primero. Tu no confías en nosotros porque no tienes _razón_ alguna para confiar en nosotros. Por mucho que yo quiera prometerte que eso no me pasará a mi, no hay nada que diga que no me quebraré y me volveré débil. Y si eso _comenzara_ a pasarme, no seré capaz de decirlo. Necesito que tú encuentres una manera segura de hacérmelo saber. Si tratas de golpearme yo podría accidentalmente responder y lastimarte y no quiero que salgas lastimada, especialmente por algo que yo haga. ¿Esta bien?"

"Esta bien."

"Bien. Ven aquí."

Él apretó un cálido, reconfortante beso en sus labios y le hizo cosquillas ligeramente en la base de su espina, causando que ella se arqueara hacia él y soltara una risita. "¿Lo prometes?" murmuró ella, cambiando la dirección de su mirada para encontrarse con la de él tímidamente.

"Solo si tu no te quedas dormida antes de que regrese," ofreció él, besándola de nuevo y luego saliendo del cuarto por la ventana.

La oscuridad era mucho mayor a la que Naruto prefería, así que la lógica podía dictar que el chico podría haber regresado ya. Como sea, esta vez ese no era el caso. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo y vio un guardia ANBU posado al estilo de una rana en la orilla –le alivió que el otro hubiera, aparentemente, ido tras Naruto. El guarda restante no le dijo nada y no dio ninguna señal, simplemente tomó una calculada caída y se desapareció entre los árboles. Él le siguió de cerca, preguntándose si Naruto se había perdido y, sin ser consciente de que había alguien ahí para regresarlo a casa, simplemente decidiera pasar la noche ahí sin importar que tan asustado estuviese. Solo pocos fuera de la familia sabían de su miedo a la oscuridad, así que el ANBU que lo siguió pudo no haber hecho un esfuerzo en regresarlo.

Pronto se encontró a si mismo en la rama de un árbol, agachado entre los dos ANBU. "¿Estuvo llorando?" le preguntó al que se le habían unido.

"No, señor, pero seguro que él tiene mucho que decir. Nunca había oído algunas de ellas antes –realmente creativo, por cierto. Se quedó dormido hace una hora."

_Hace una hora aquí aún podría haber estado como boca de lobo, especialmente en el bosque¿y aún así no estaba asustado?_ Arashi brincó desde el árbol, aterrizando silenciosamente en frente de la guarida que su hijo había encontrado entre las raíces de otro árbol. Naruto respingó en respuesta a su presencia, pero no se despertó completamente –era difícil decir si eso era algo bueno o no. Trató de meterse dentro de la guarida para sacudir al chico, pero muy rápidamente retiró su mano de la oscuridad para encontrar un nogitsune del tamaño de un gato pegado a la piel entre su pulgar y su dedo índice.

"Ow. Genko, déjame ir," le ordenó, agarrando el pequeño zorro de dos colas por el cogote y levantándolo del piso. Lo sostuvo con resolución y simplemente para quitárselo de encima, lo amenazó, "Le voy a decir a Kyuubi."

Eso usualmente funcionaba como un encantamiento, pero esta vez no lo hizo. La dirección de la mirada del zorro bajó y se dirigió a la espalda de Naruto, como si estuviese esperando. Un zorro blanco y un zorro rojo, del mismo tamaño que el negro, asomaron por los lados de Naruto y le gruñeron. Estaba apunto de cumplir su amenaza y llamar a Kyuubi, lo cual no había hecho nunca antes, pero repentinamente Naruto se quejó de una forma que era claramente no humana y los tres zorros se callaron inmediatamente. Depositó al zorro negro en el suelo y este retrocedió dentro de la guarida, su pelaje negro haciéndolo invisible en la oscura madriguera.

"Gracias de todas formas, muchachos," murmuró Naruto.

_Eso fue ciertamente extraño. Sabía que Naruto y Kyuubi eran cercanos, pero nunca pensé que fueran __**así**__ de cercanos._ "Naruto."

"¿Qué cosa?" vino la soñolienta réplica.

"Te voy a llevar a casa."

Hubo un resoplido. "Crees que ss-oy espía."

"Puede que lo seas, pero te voy a llevar a casa de todas formas antes de que tu madre me castre con sus manos desnudas."

"'stoy bien aquí."

"De nuevo, debes de estarlo, pero tu madre no piensa igual."

"N… voy a r'gresar. 'oy un 'spía."

Arashi suspiró y lo jaló del cuello. Con el cuerpo de Naruto fuera, algo de luz de luna se filtró dentro de la guarida y pudo ver a los tres zorros apiñados juntos, mirándole desafiantes con azul brillante, verde brillante y ambarinos ojos. Los colmillos blancos estaban expuestos, pero ninguna amenaza vocal fue hecha.

"Escucha, ya no se que pensar. Algunas veces eres tu mismo, otras veces no. Vamos, arriba… de caballito."

Aún medio dormido, Naruto trepó obedientemente en su espalda. Sus brazos colgados sobre los hombros de Arashi y su mejilla descansando en la parte posterior del cuello de Arashi. "Quiero do'mir fue'a," protestó soñoliento, "c'n mi 'migos."

"Tal vez después de que todo esto se resuelva."

Naruto estuvo callado el resto del camino a casa, lo cual Arashi se figuró significaba que se había quedado dormido otra vez. El Cuarto se detuvo en la recámara para tranquilizar a Hotaru, pero ella se había quedado dormida leyendo. De nuevo. Puso a Naruto en su cama y regresó para arropar a Hotaru, lo cual la despertó e incitó indignación.

"¡Lo prometiste!" protestó ella.

"Solo si no te quedabas dormida," le recordó él, "lo cual hiciste. Vuelve a dormir—perdiste esta vez."

"Mm," aceptó ella. "Te amo."

Él sonrió y le dio un breve y gentil beso. "Yo te amo también."

* * *

Sus sentidos le decían que era de día, pero no podía siquiera abrir sus ojos. Todo lo que podía hacer por el momento era escuchar y esperar a ganar control sobre su cuerpo. 

"¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche?"

_Es Tsunade-baba…_

"Ellos trataban de quitarle el soporte vital. ¿Por qué?"

_¿…y Sasuke?_

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

"Se que lo sabes."

"La verdad, no lo se. Como sea, tengo una muy buena idea y si es correcta entonces tu serás informado en lo que te concierna. No es importante."

"¡Ellos lo querían _muerto_!"

"Señala a los responsables y yo estaré feliz de… tener unas palabras con ellos. Ahora¿asumo que tu fuiste quien lo encontraste?"

"Si. En el campo número nueve."

"¿Lo estabas buscando?"

Naruto reconoció uno de los aquiescentes silencios de Sasuke.

"¿Por qué?"

"Habíamos quedado en vernos para almorzar y luego entrenar en el campo cuatro. Cuando no apareció, fui a buscarlo."

"¿Por qué fuiste a revisar los campos?"

"Me dijo que había apartado un campo hasta ayer –parecía el lugar mas apropiado."

"¿Dónde estuviste el día antes de ayer?"

"¿…Estas bromeando?"

"Tengo que asumir que todos son culpables."

"Entrené con Kakashi-sensei en la mañana y fui casi molestado por Sakura e Ino toda la tarde."

"¿_Toda_ la tarde?"

Hubo un silencio molesto. Entonces:

"Seguían _encontrándome_… No es gracioso."

"¿Me estaba riendo?"

"Podrías haberlo hecho también."

"Correcto. Quiero que vaya a casa y duermas un poco por ahora. Espero un reporte completo en mi escritorio mañana. Y mientras estés en eso, mejor le dices a Iruka. Ninguno de nosotros escuchará el final de esto de otra forma."

"¿Qué con él? Ellos trataron de ---"

"_Yo_ me quedaré con él. Ahora vete."

Naruto abrió sus ojos, esperando ver el techo del hospital. Sin embargo, lo único que vio fue la oscura habitación, lo cual le sorprendió porque la última cosa que recordaba era estar acurrucado con tres pequeños nogitsune debajo de un árbol. _¿Qué diablos…¿Zorro bastardo?_

…_¿Que quieres?_ Pregunto Kyuubi soñoliento

_¿Qué fue eso?_

_¿Qué fue que?_

_¡¿Quieres decir que no lo escuchaste?!_

_Sucede que estaba durmiendo._

_¿Dormido? Tu no…_ Su cabeza repentinamente de un tirón se dirigió hacia la ventana.

Algo había estado ahí.

_¿Qué …?_

Un grito penetrante le alcanzó y se cayó de la cama mientras corría hacia la puerta del dormitorio, agarrando la primer arma que se le cruzara en el camino. Fuera en el vestíbulo, giró hacia la derecha, alrededor de la esquina, y entró con un portazo en el cuarto de Nyoko sin mucha ceremonia. Embistió furiosamente a la sombra que se cernía sobre su hermana, enseñando los dientes. Había intentado gritar una amenaza como siempre, pero el instinto predatorio lo silenció y permitió un buen corte en la espalda del intruso. Estaba irracionalmente contento de sentir la resistencia que señalaba el contacto con el objetivo.

Nyoko gritó de nuevo.

Naruto supo muy poco de lo que pasó después. Estaba consciente solo de él, de Nyoko, del enemigo y del hecho de que su pequeño tamaño le daba la ventaja de una masiva maniobralidad. Se aseguró de mantenerse entre Nyoko y el intruso, a pesar de saber que en ese cuerpo no tenía la habilidad ni la fuerza para derrotar en batalla al otro. Todo lo que podía hacer era aguantar todo lo que pudiera y esperar a que su padre llegara.

No se decepcionó.

El Cuarto llegó con toda la furia de un tifón que acaba de tocar tierra. Naruto, forzado a permanecer en el piso por el enemigo, se permitió suspirar de alivio cuando sintió el gentil golpe de una rodilla contra la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Ve por tu hermana."

Naruto obedientemente se agachó entre las piernas de su padre y arrancó hacia la cama de Nyoko. Ella se estiró para alcanzarlo, pero justo antes de que la tomara hubo un movimiento en la esquina de su ojo. Cambió su agarre por un empujón, ganando un chillido de indignada sorpresa, y tomó el kunai justo en el músculo de la espalda. Apretó los dientes para evitar dejar escapar un alarido de dolor, principalmente para evitar desviar la atención de su padre más que para actuar como hombre. Se lanzó entonces por Nyoko, la envolvió en una sábana y contra una almohada antes de salir disparado hacia la puerta.

"¡Todo tuyo, Papá!" anunció, azotando la puerta detrás de él. Escuchó que la batalla comenzó en serio y dudó que fuera a pasar mucho antes de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

"¡Oh, _Naruto_!"

"Este… Hola, Mamá," ofreció sin convicción, sabiendo que lucía espantoso cubierto en sangre.

"¡Estás _herido_!" observó, quitándole a Nyoko de los brazos para ponerla en uno de los suyos y recorriendo agitadamente con su mano libre su cabello.

"Son solo rasguños," replicó honestamente, hilando al final un menos sincero, "La mayor parte de esto no es mi sangre."

Ellas no le creyeron, ninguna, hasta que Shinju bajó su katana –todas estaban armadas hasta el momento –y alcanzó un recipiente con agua y un trapo húmedo para limpiar la sangre y revelar sus pocas heridas. Se permitió dejarse mimar por un tiempo; no estaba acostumbrado a tal adoración, después de todo.

La puerta del cuarto de Nyoko se abrió lentamente y el Cuarto entró al corredor, cerrando detrás de él. "¿Todos están bien?" preguntó cansinamente, a pesar de que no había explicación física para tal sonido.

"¿Estás bien _tu_? Replicó Hotaru, obviamente asustada.

"Estoy bien," le aseguró.

"¿Dónde esta Ero-sennin?" preguntó Naruto. "¡Debió haber estado aquí!"

"Probablemente durmiendo."

"¿Por qué ese---"

"Tranquilo, Naruto. Ese ninja invocó un jutsu para poner a la gente a dormir. Supongo que aquellos que ya estuvieran dormidos no fueron afectados, pero revisé fuera y los guardias estaban durmiendo. Sensei estaba seguramente trabajando en una de sus… novelas." Bostezó ampliamente. "Yo estaba medio despierto en el momento, así que estoy medio dormido ahora. 'S por lo que me tomó tanto ayudarte. Lo siento."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Estabas ahí." De verdad, eso era todo lo que era importante para él. Las chicas volvieron a mimarlo, pero no lo entendía. Él no había matado al enemigo –él era muy débil. Comenzó a alejarse. "Espera, Yo… pero yo no hice…"

"¿No hiciste que?" apuntó Aya. "¡Quieto!"

"Pero yo… yo solo tome a Nyoko…"

Hubo una pausa, entonces Aya soltó una risa y restregó su cara con mas fuerza. "Pequeño niño tonto…"

"Naruto, el ninja que derrota a sus enemigos no es siempre el mas importante miembro del equipo," le recordó el Cuarto.

Hotaru lo explicó mejor, sorprendentemente. "Salvaste la vida de Nyoko, Naruto. Incluso si quienquiera que fuese se hubiese escapado, tú aún así la protegiste. _Ella_ era el objetivo, cariño, no él. Tu padre estaba muy aturdido y difícil de despertar –si tu no hubieses estado ahí, no tengo duda de que Nyoko no estaría aquí ahora."

Naruto estaba seguro que esa lección le había sido impartida antes, pero habían sido solo palabras entonces y nunca habían tenido sentido hasta ahora. Asintiendo, disfrutó el ser El Héroe hasta que las chicas terminaron con su improvisado baño de esponja.

"Muy bien," dijo el Cuarto, su usual imagen digna completamente estropeada por Hotaru rozando su mejilla con un trapo, "todos a la cama."

Tal orden significaba que todo estaba bien y a salvo, así que la adrenalina abandonó el cuerpo de Naruto tan rápido como había entrado. Bostezó y se fue a su cuarto, pero apenas bajó su kunai cuando unos brazos se deslizaran alrededor de él y lo levantaran sin esfuerzo del piso. "¿Papá, que…?"

"Como si fuese a dejarte fuera de mi vista ahora. Él podría tener un compañero, tu sabes."

Fue llevado al cuarto de sus padres y colocado en la cama. Nyoko soltó una risita –"Nii-chan." –así que él se acomodó con ella para entretenerla, agradecido de ver que había olvidado ya la pasada media hora. Pronto, sin embargo, ella se quedó dormida y Naruto sintió que se quedaba dormido también, despertando brevemente hasta que dedujo que el movimiento de la cama significaba que sus padres se habían unido a ellos. Cerró sus ojos y esa noche durmió mejor que nunca antes, deleitándose en el conocimiento de que estaba rodeado por familia.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Nisiquiera Tu Sabías que Querías Preguntar:**

Hay un enunciado en este capítulo que tomé de una película por accidente y no me di cuenta que lo hice por horas. Su pista es que la película de la que la tomé (aunque creo que podrían haber otras) fue _Star Trek: The Voyage Home_, la cual resulta ser la _cuarta_ (ja,ja,ja) película y –si el título no suena una campana –es de otra manera conocida como, 'la de las ballenas', de acuerdo al canal AMC. Si pueden encontrarlo por mi, yo… estaré jubilosa de que alguien realmente lo observó, supongo. ¡Feliz cacería!

---

También hay una pista de cómo se comporta a menudo el Naruto Paralelo. Que malcriado.

---

Hotaru _no_ tiene una buena relación con su padre, para ponerlo simple; es un cabrón. Su madre había muerto mucho antes de que conociera al Cuarto. Recuerden, Shinju le dijo a Naruto que Hotaru era como ella y las otras chicas –viene de un núcleo familiar abusivo. Es solo que ella ha tenido mas tiempo para crecer mas allá de sus experiencias.

---

Si, hay una insinuación sexual en este capítulo. Fue extremadamente vaga y personal, pero estaba ahí.

---

'Nogitsune' es un Viejo término, si recuerdo correctamente, para zorros salvajes en general. Hace mucho tiempo, 'kitsune' significaba cualquier zorro que le sirviera a Inari (una deidad) y/o la Dama (la 'madre de todos los zorros' que tenía ya fuera diez o mil colas –depende de la leyenda o nunca fue aclarado), mientras que 'nogitsune' eran zorros que hacían bromas y otras travesuras. Un 'genko' es un zorro negro, y son (o eran) considerados de buen augurio. Un 'byakko' es un zorro blanco, y ellos son (o eran) considerados también de buen augurio. Un 'shakko' es un zorro rojo, y ellos son (o eran) considerados tanto de buen como de mal augurio.

---

Así que para clarificar la respuesta de **ST**: Si, el cuerpo de Naruto esta en coma. Mas acerca de ello será revelado alrededor del… ¿capítulo ocho?... Por ahí de cualquier forma.

---

Algunas personas me han preguntado que edad tiene el Naruto del universo real en este fic. Naruto tiene diecisiete años y esta atrapado en un cuerpo de doce. Eso significa que hay inevitables, incluso sutiles, cambios en la personalidad de Naruto, al igual que en las personalidades de todos a su alrededor. El Sasuke del mundo real tiene dieciocho y valora a Naruto un poco mas abiertamente como amigo incluso si no tiene las neuronas para decirlo en voz alta. Él finalmente ha llegado términos con el hecho de que _nunca_ se librará de Sakura e Ino. Afortunadamente para él, Sakura e Ino, a pesar de aún estar encaprichadas con él, esta vez solo estaban tratando de desesperarlo.

---

¿Kyuubi puede dormir? Uno puede pensar eso, puesto que no tiene nada mejor que hacer cuando Naruto no esta despierto y por ahí. Aparte de atormentar psicológicamente al chico, de cualquier forma, lo cual probablemente se esté haciendo viejo para este punto de la vida de Naruto.

---

Si, el atacante de Nyoko era del mismo tipo –probablemente no _exactamente_ el mismo – que atacó al Naruto Paralelo y causó que nuestro Naruto tomara su cuerpo.

----------

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

**_Nota de la Traductora_**

_Ya, me tardé, lo se. Solo me faltaban dos hojas pero de pronto fue la inundación de Tabasco y toda mi atención se desvió (soy de México probablemente lo hayan visto en las noticias, y se que no es de importancia pero TODA mi familia quedó atrapada allá porque yo vivo sola en la capital del país y no saber nada de tus padres, hermano, abuelos, tíos y perro es bastante, creánme, bastante estresante) asi que abandoné la traducción (y cualquier otra actividad) mientras pasaba la crecida del río. (si les interesa están bien y vivos, atrapados pero bien y vivos)._

_Antes de que griten ¿esos zorros que¿y que con el tal kyuubi del que habla el Cuarto? Todo será explicado (lo de Kyuubi es bastante interesante en realidad) los tres zorritos se llaman Genko, Byakko y Shakko y adelantaré que son una lindura. Si se preguntan como es que de pronto Naruto se hizo tan amigo si ni los conocía, recuerden que tiene parte de las sensaciones del otro Naruto y "comunicación" por decirlo así, con él, pero en el siguiente capítulo lo entenderán mejor._

_Yuhuu! Sasuke!!! Y si, tendremos mas cavilaciones entre los dos mundos pronto._

_El capítulo 7 ya esta traducido hasta a mitad (es que ya estoy en la oficina y además tiendo a traducir varios al mismo tiempo), creo que lo terminaré hoy en mis ratos de ocio cuando mando al demonio el trabajo y lo subiré el fin de semana._

_Muchas gracias a Klio (quien dejó un review anónimo y no su correo así que aquí esta mi contestación, D Aquí esta el seis listo!) Ascarza (ya ves, no pienso dejar abandonada puerta número dos porque es una historia larga y muy bonita en realidad, bien escrita y que vale la pena. La verdad no tengo perdón para esa espera, door number two va mas alla del capítulo 45 asi que tengo material para traducir y bastante jejeje. ¿Y como saldrá Naruto de esta? Ya lo viste jeje)_


	7. Desayuno

**Nota del Autor:** ¡El capítulo siete ha _llegado_! No es un capítulo de particularmente gran argumento, pero el Cuarto aprende que Naruto tiene algunos planes y Naruto aprende sobre el Cuarto y su… lado mas _doméstico._

¡Gracías a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! Todos están tan intrigados acerca del Kyuubi Paralelo, pero me temo que no es mucho lo que puedo decirles sin soltar spoilers (N/T: "información" por si alguien no sabe) y créanme, _nadie_ quiere que le den spoilers. No me importa _cuantos_ spoilers no les molestan –ustedes _no_ querrán saber spoilers. Valdrá la pena _cada_ segundo que esperen. O lo sería si fuese yo, de cualquier forma.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción: **Umbra Estel

**Parejas**: Ninguna particular

**Tipo: **Multicapítulos (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Como si fuera.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Ayame Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó a aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Siete -Desayuno**

* * *

"…Me voy a mudar."

Hubo un corto silencio, después del cual vino un jadeo húmedo similar al sonido que un gato haría cuando escupe una bola de pelo. Naruto giró hacia su padre, quien tosió de nuevo, sus ojos llorosos por el ácido cítrico de su jugo de naranja pasando por lugares por donde no debería. Agitó su vaso vacío y pidió con voz áspera, "Pasa el jugo de naranja, por favor." A esto le siguió un lastimero y experimental tosido, se aclaró la garganta, tomó un trago de su leche –el cual no debió saber bien después de haber tomado el jugo de naranja tan pronto –y se giró a Naruto. "¿Perdón?"

Naruto frunció el ceño aprehensivamente. Había esperado a que su madre se fuera antes de decir esto porque había tenido la impresión de que ella nunca lo dejaría abandonar la casa. Pensó que con su padre podría negociar. "Me voy a mudar."

"¿Y a donde ---Gracias, Hitomi… Y a donde, me podrías decir, tienes planeado ir?"

"Solo dentro de la villa. Shinju puede venir conmigo si quiere, puesto que le será más fácil caminar a la escuela de esa manera. Entonces tu podrías tener la casa y la oficina vigilada y no tendrías que preocuparte que yo haya vuelto a poner micrófonos, asumiendo que tu crees que yo _he_ puesto algo."

"¿Crees que puedes vivir por tu cuenta?"

Mas que cualquier otra cosa, eso era algo que sabía podía hacer. "Si."

"¿Crees que puedes _administrarte_?"

Naruto lo miró, luego bajó sus palillos y empezó a listar los artículos con sus dedos. "Renta, servicios, comida para dos, gastos médicos para dos, reparaciones imprevistas como puertas, paredes y ventanas, ropa, armas, equipo médico, material escolar… ¿Olvidé algo?"

"…No, creo que eso lo cubre todo. ¿Así que, como planeas pagar por todo esto?"

"No puedo. Necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Oh?"

"No se como es que estoy en la forma en la que estoy, pero necesito entrenar. Si tu cubres los primeros dos meses, yo entrenaré y entonces empezaré tomando cualquier clase de misión a excepción de las 'S'."

"…Estas bromeando¿verdad?"

"¿Se supone que debería hacerlo?"

"Naruto, puede que seas mi hijo pero no te graduaste precisamente como el primero de tu clase." Arashi desvió la mirada y agregó casi en un susurro "Apenas y te graduaste, la verdad…"

Había escuchado algo similar a eso más de una vez de boda de Iruka "Aja, _Magna cum pellidentium_ o lo que sea."

"¿Magna cum _qué?_"

"Pellidentium. 'Por la piel del diente'" (NT: Literalmente en Latin o algo asi. Pero en español se puede traducir por el famoso dicho 'por los pelos' 'o por un pelo de rana')

El Cuarto miró a Jiraiya, quien solamente dijo, "Él es tu hijo correcto."

Con un suspiró, el Cuarto se dirigió hacia Naruto otra vez. "Tu sólo no puedes manejar misiones tipo A- o B-"

"No solo, no."

"¿Me estas diciendo que se supone que ponga a un genin no probado en un grupo de chunnin y jounin experimentados?"

"No. Con mi equipo será suficiente."

"¿Y cual equipo podría ser ese?"

Naruto parpadeó. "¿Quieres decir que no estoy en un equipo?"

"Tu fuiste diferente. Sarutobi-sensei te ha estado entrenando por separado."

"¿Él vejestorio?"

"Naruto…" vino la advertencia desaprobatoria.

"Lo que sea. Solo dame un mes. Estaré listo."

Su padre le dio una mirada de evaluación."

Kyuubi lleno el silencio de manera bastante adecuada. _El vago dice que si él te deja hacer esto, tu madre lo asesinará._

_Él lo hará._

"Esta bien, tienes un trato," decidió el Cuarto. "Pero fuiste muy flojo en la escuela y en tu entrenamiento individual. Si muestras un _simple_ signo de esto en _cualquiera_ de tus misiones, todo se termina. ¿Esta claro?"

"¡Como el cristal!" Accedió Naruto con entusiasmo.

"Um…" comenzó Shinju con voz baja. "Yo puedo conseguir un trabajo para ayudar."

"Tu ya tienes un trabajo al cual deberás dedicar tu completa atención," le dijo el Cuarto mientras ella volvía su atención a sus huevos. "Tus estudios. No te preocupes con algo tan trivial como el dinero. Yo me haré cargo de ello, pase lo que pase."

"Si, Hokage-sama."

Inmediatamente después del desayuno, Naruto empezó a empacar. Gracias a Shinju, fue fácil encontrar las ropas que quería llevar. Sus armas, sin embargo, eran otra historia por completo. Tenía algunas a la mano, pero recordaba a Shinju diciendo que habían más. Desafortunadamente, no podía recordar donde.

"Salgan, salgan, donde quiera que estén…" cantó suavemente

"¿Na'uto-niichan¿Qué esto?"

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta. "Nyoko, se supone que tu deberías… ¿Dónde encontraste eso?"

Ella señaló a la canasta de mimbre a un lado de ella y repitió, "¿Qué esto?"

"Eso es un shuriken."

Ella lo examinó detenidamente, entonces lo arrojó a través del cuarto tan lejos como le dejó su pequeño brazo. Entretenida, buscó otro.

Naruto se puso de pie, con una reprimenda por preocupación en la punta de la lengua –podría _lastimarse_ a si misma con eso –pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de la manera en que estaba sosteniendo el arma y se quedó callado. Era casi una perfecta copia de la manera en la que _él_ sujetaba un shuriken. "¡Espera¡No la tires todavía! Déjame encontrate un blanco… ¡Ah¡Bien!" Se agachó a corta distancia de ella y sostuvo la pequeño tabla defensivamente. "¡Lánzala aquí!"

Se tuvo que acercar a la mitad de su distancia original y constantemente cambiar la posición de la tabla porque ella era muy débil y no tenía sentido de puntería –lo cual continuamente tenía como resultado que la shuriken estuviera en el suelo en lugar de la tabla –pero ella tenía mucho potencial.

"Tu madre tendrá gatitos si ve esto."

"¡Hola, Papá!" replicó Naruto, habiendo escuchado vagamente al otro rubio. "¿No es esto genial?"

"Se supone que ella no se convertirá en un ninja," le dijo el Cuarto, entrando al cuarto y agachándose en un punto perpendicular de donde Naruto y Nyoko estaban. Después de mirar unos cuantos de los lanzamientos de su hija, se estiró y reajustó la posición del brazo de la niña, lo cual mejoró mucho su habilidad. "Tu madre clama que puesto que tu te volviste un ninja, tu hermana no puede serlo."

"Nyoko puede ser lo que ella quiera ser," Naruto le habló con voz mimosa a su hermana por sobre la tabla. "¿No es eso cierto, dulzura?"

La pequeña se rió casi demoníacamente.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. "… Eso fue desagradable."

El Cuarto se puso de pie. "Creo que es suficiente por hoy." Cargó a Nyoko y le quitó el shuriken que sostenía con la destreza que da la experiencia. "Naruto, me tomé la libertad de seleccionar un departamento y ya arregle el pago por dos meses, para empezar cuando tu decidas firmar el contrato. Shinju y las chicas están comprando comida ahora."

"¿Le gustó?"

"No te podría decir –tartamudeó como un motor muriendo. Puede que sea porque estaba tan emocionada que no tenía palabras o no podía figurarse como decirme que lo odiaba."

"Le preguntaré después. ¿Está amueblado?"

"Si."

"Ooh, bien."

"¿Te vas a mudar _ahora_?"

"¿Algo mal con eso?"

"Bueno, _no_. Solo pensé que esperarías hasta que… no se… ¿tu _madre_ supiera de esto, tal vez?"

Movió la canasta de mimbre a su cama y la abrió, buscando ciegamente por armas. "Papá, las clases de Shinju comienzan la semana próxima. Además del lugar de donde la trajiste, este el único hogar que ella conoce¿correcto? Voy a necesitar el resto de la semana para ---No me Jo--- !"

Nunca terminó la palabra porque su padre puso una mano sobre su boca. "No digas eso cerca de tu hermana. Su conocimiento de palabras y comportamientos incorrectos es ya espantoso. Y tampoco lo digas cerca de mí. Me gusta pretender que mis niños están bien educados…"

Naruto resopló y sonrió. "¿Cuál mundo de fantasía es ese?"

"…Y _definitivamente_ no lo digas cerca de tu madre o ella te arrancará tus cuerdas vocales _y_ las mías, lo cual podría ser bastante inconveniente dado que ser Hokage requiere la capacidad de mantener una conversación fácilmente comprensible. ¿Ahora, que te trastornó tanto?"

Levantó las armas que estaban en la canasta. ¡Están _oxidadas_!"

"Parece que si."

"¡¿Cómo _terminaron_ así?!"

"Falta de cuidado, obviamente. Te dije que eras un flojo."

"Si, pero…" Miró con pesadumbre al maltratado armamento, luego dentro de la canasta y decidió llevarse la cosa completa consigo. Era difícilmente algo nuevo –de todas maneras solo parecía que la superficie estaba oxidada. Podía limpiarlas y asegurarse que su fortaleza no estuviera comprometida después de usarlas. De regreso a su casa, desde que las personas estuvieron menos interesadas en venderle armas que lo que estaban de venderle comida, había sido forzado a hacer eso hasta que Iruka comenzó a comprarlas por él. "Bueno, ahora tengo algo que hacer después de terminar de entrenar. Santo Cielo."

Volvió a poner la tapa y empujó la canasta justo a un lado de su mochila. "Lo que sea, como estaba diciendo, voy a necesitar el resto de la semana para hacer que Shinju se sienta cómoda con el departamento, las zonas circundantes y su salón de clases. Entre mas pronto este hecho, mas fácil será una transición… ¿A que le estas sonriendo?"

Su padre estiró la mano y le alborotó el cabello. "Nada. Solo pienso que tu siendo responsable es un cambio agradable."

"Si yo no era responsable antes, no me golpeaste lo suficiente."

"¿Entonces que tal si te doy unos cuantas palizas con el interés de cubrir el tiempo extra? Ahora que lo pienso¿no se _supone_ que los niños son azotados en sus cumpleaños sin importar que tan bien se comporten? Uno por cada año y luego uno para que crezca ¿correcto?"

"Si, excepto que no es mi cumpleaños."

"Un detalle intrascendente. Aunque nunca lo hice contigo, así que supongo que podrían ser… veintiocho… sesenta y seis…" Sonrío cruelmente. "¿Que opinas de ser azotado noventa veces?"

Naruto palideció y murmuró, "Creo que mi trasero tendría que ser unido a mi otra vez quirúrgicamente."

Recibió un duro juego de nudillos en el cráneo. "¿No importaría mucho si tu boca es permanentemente removida también, cierto?"

Se frotó el punto de impacto en la cabeza, aliviando el ligero dolor ahí. "Vas a pasar un mal rato dándome una paliza – Yo no me quedo muy quieto. Tengo uno de esos desórdenes en los que sufro repentina muerte cerebral si me quedo quieto por mucho tiempo."

Su padre resopló. "Yo solía tener ese también. Aún lo tengo, cuando resulta conveniente. De hecho, algunas veces es totalmente _demasiado_ conveniente."

"Nunca _demasiado_ conveniente, solo esta siempre ahí cuando lo necesitas." Le dio una mirada al reloj con alarma en la mesa que estaba a su lado. "¿No se supone que deberías estar en la oficina?"

"Tomé la mañana libre para conseguir el departamento."

"Ah. Bien, me iré pronto y si mamá se disgusta cuando venga a casa, dile que tengo… Espera… ¿Qué edad tengo?"

La sobrecogida y entristecida mirada que su padre le dio, le hizo arrepentirse de preguntar, pero era demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás. "Doce."

"Mm. Entonces dile que tengo doce y soy un ninja –Puedo vivir donde sea."

"Dudo que eso la tranquilice."

"Papi," se incluyó Nyoko, "¿jugarás comigo y muñecas?"

"Claro, nena. Tendremos una fiesta de té en un minuto. ¿Por qué no vas a preparar a las chicas?" La bajó y miró a la pequeña perderse de vista. Regresando su atención a su hijo, dijo, "Hazme saber cuando estés listo para irte y te mostraré el camino."

"Correcto. Disfruta tu té."

Poco menos de una hora después, Naruto terminó de empacar. Encontró a su padre en el cuarto de juegos contiguo a la habitación de Nyoko, trenzando silenciosamente las coletas del largo cabello rojo de una muñeca. Su propio cabello había sido aparentemente mordisqueado por musarañas, después de que Nyoko hubiera venido y aplacado el enredo con una diversidad de lazos, pasadores y broches de los colores del arco iris. Los mechones no capturados se asomaban al azar, agregando una perspectiva perturbadora a la imagen.

Todo lo que pudo pensar en decir fue, "¿Qué tal el té?"

"Terminó hace como media hora," le respondió distraídamente el Cuarto, alcanzando un pequeño lazo para el cabello sobre el despatarrado cuerpo de su hija. Con facilidad ató la trenza, entonces admiró su trabajo. "Aunque debió haber tenido algo en él, porque Nyoko me sujetó el cabello y bam—se desmayó en seguida."

Naruto miró a las seis muñecas frente a él. "¿Entonces tu las peinaste?"

"No tengo exactamente el hábito de tomar días libres. ¿Qué mas se supone que haga –limpiar la casa¿Cómo tenías pensado encontrarme después una razonable cantidad de tiempo?"

Lo miró fijamente, luego negó con la cabeza. "No. No me importa. Mamá puede tratar contigo. Voy a esperar en el vestíbulo –dile adiós a tu harem."

No paso mucho antes de que el Cuarto apareciera con el flácido cuerpo de Nyoko en sus brazos. "Ahora a encontrar---Ah. Hitomi, tu precisión es impecable."

El como ella pudo mantener la cara seria cuando se enfrentó a tal imagen, Naruto no lo supo. "La perdió¿verdad?"

Renunció a Nyoko de mala gana. "Aja. El motor estaba a toda máquina, pero hubo una falla central que resultó en un apagón general de sistemas."

"Ya veo. Traeré la cesta."

"Gracias."

Empezó a tirar de los accesorios de su cabello; Naruto se movió para ayudarle después de un momento. "Pensé que los ibas a dejar puestos."

"Si yo no tuviera una imagen que mantener, tal vez lo hubiese hecho."

"_¿Imagen?_"

"Yo _soy_ un representante sumamente importante del Pais del Fuego. A pesar del cariño que le tengo a los intentos de mi hija de domar mi rebelde cabello, por el bien de la dignidad colectiva del país, yo no puedo exponer su mala práctica cosmética, no importando que tan encantador lo encuentre." Colocó el último broche en las manos de Naruto. "Ahora mira. Esto es por lo que heredar mi cabello no es la ruina que tu madre piensa que es." Despeinó toda la extensión de su cabello unas cuantas veces y cuando se detuvo tenía la apariencia de siempre. "¿Ves? Práctico. Ningun cepillo o espejo requeridos."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

La verdad, un gato tosiendo una bola de pelo _no _hace un sonido húmedo, por lo que se, pero es mejor que decir 'vomitando'. _M__i_ gata se enfurruña secamente (no tiene arcadas, se _enfurruña_) por un rato (y si le toma mucho tiempo empezará a silbar, lo cual es _realmente_ entretenido), entonces aparentemente se lo traga de nuevo, si llega a sacarlo. O por lo menos, yo _asumo_ que es una bola de pelo, porque lo hace desde que la conozco (originalmente era callejera) y suena _muy_ diferente a cuando vomita (esta diferencia es práctica cuando la tengo que llevar a un lugar apropiado con prisa).

Además, tengo un joven gato macho (mi madre _casi_ lo corta con las aspas de nuestro tractor mientras segaba un campo invadido por mala hierba, pero lo vio justo a tiempo, así que lo adoptamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que era demasiado joven para alimentarse a si mismo) quien hace lo mismo que mi gata en raras ocasione. No se baña a si mismo_ tan_ seguido o a conciencia como la reina, aunque se baña mas que nuestro viejo gato, quien rara vez limpiaba algo aparte de sus privado y casi _nunca_ tenía este extraño comportamiento o sonido. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea?

---

Jugo de naranja y leche _no_ van bien juntos, les puedo decir por experiencia personal.

---

No estoy demasiado familiarizada con el Latin o sus conjugaciones, pero estoy casi segura que _magna cum pellidentium_ **no** significa 'por la piel de los dientes'. No literalmente por lo menos. Si, estoy segura que 'pellidentium' es 'dientes', pero 'magna cum' no es 'por la piel de'. Para aquellos que no lo sepan, en los institutos y universidades de América (NT: Entiéndase Estados Unidos), te puedes titular, titular _cum laude_ (con honores), titular _magna cum laude_ (con altos honores), o titularte _summa cum laude_ (con supremos honores) dependiendo de nuestra ventaja de grado. O algo así –siéntanse libres de corregirme si estoy mal (o dejen saber si hay otros niveles).

_Magna cum pellidentium _fue dicho (aunque el era la otra cara de la moneda) por un decano del colegio en la vida real, quien, en la ceremonia de graduación, anunció (asumo que en broma) que debido a los graduados GPAs (NT: Ni idea, es una carrera me parece pero no estoy muy segura cual) debía haber una nueva categoría agregada a los niveles de titulación, la cual era _magna cum pellidentium_ –'por la piel de los dientes.'

---

Recuerden, Nyoko puede imitar el estiló de lanzamiento de Naruto porque ambos Narutos entrenaron en la academia, así que sus estilos son prácticamente idénticos, o por lo menos virtualmente.

---

Les aseguro, no hay necesidad de preocuparse por la salud de Nyoko—el té era imaginario.

----------

Los Reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_Nota de la Traductora_

_Yo oficialmente amo a Nyoko, es tan… malévolamente adorable. No me imagino a mi padre haciendo lo mismo por mi y dejándome ponerle broches de colores en el cabello._

_El latín NO ES mi segunda lengua, y en realidad soy pésima con ella._

_Por cierto, he leído Parallels (aquel fic que recomienda la autora en el primer capítulo) tengo que reconocerlo, es original, diferente y bastante bueno (eso si, es yaoi por si les da horror) solo que es mas subido de tono de lo que suelo traducir jajajaja. (tal vez algún día)_

_Este es el capítulo con mas notas de traducción (NT) que he puesto._

_Vamos con los reviews anónimos, AnaBlack0516, sip, mi familia esta en Tabasco, ya se esta comenzando a arreglar todo, ya tienen luz y yo la semana que entra me lanzó para allá a ayudar. Lo del Naruto real se explica…mas o menos… en el capítulo nueve, pero a través de todo el fic se van rebelando mas cosas. Bye. _

_He comenzado con el capítulo 8, es corto mas o menos._


	8. Inducción

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Es el capítulo ocho! Naruto ve algunas caras familiares otra vez y Shinju aprende que no tiene que estar asustada de todo lo que ve.

OK, estaba escuchando el soundtrack de _Laberinto_ (1986) la otra noche mientras alternativamente leía un fic de FF7 y un fic de Naruto. Siendo un fan de Yondy, debo confesar que no lo pude evitar. Cualquiera que haya visto la película seguramente ya sabe de que estoy hablando—Yondaime el Rey Duende (solo sin la peluca, porque, ya saben, él en realidad no la _necesita_). ¿No sería asombroso? Haría una linda imagen, esos guantes y la anticuada camisa de seda con esos criminalmente apretados pantalones…

Ahora desean no haber leído eso¿verdad? Ja,ja.

_Como sea_, entre mas lo imaginaba, mas pensaba, "Yondaime podría _totalmente_ ser el Rey Duende." Es decir, puedo imaginarlo siendo tanto un buen cantante (tal vez no excelente, pero bueno) o uno absolutamente atroz (en particular, uno que canta mal solo para molestar a la gente, aunque _pueda_ o no cantar). Y Naruto podría ser Toby (eso es dado, crean o no que el Cuarto es el padre de Naruto).

Em… Como que me hace querer escribir un pequeño omake de _La Puerta Número Dos_ donde Hotaru es Sarah… Ey, no es mala idea. ¿Algún interesado?

**Nota de Traducción:** La autora, y muchos autores mas, suelen usar el diminutivo "Yondy" refiriéndose al Yondaime Hokage, o el Cuarto, alias Arashi en este fic ( Y si, se perfectamente cual es el verdadero nombre del Cuarto, pero no quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a nadie que no lo haya leído).

Vi Laberinto hace muchos años, no recuerdo en español si Goblin lo tradujeron como Duende o Gnomo u otra cosa, que luego las traducciones hacen desbarajustes jajaja.

Omake es una mini historia en la historia por si no lo sabían ( lo se por experiencia propia, uno de mis fics tiene omakes y muchos se ven confundidos por este término japonés).

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor: **Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo: **Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** ¡Ja,Ja! Esa es una buena…

**Derechos**: Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionado a ellos es mío.

**Resumen**: Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no lo sean después de todo—una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

Capítulo Ocho - Inducción

* * *

"¿Así que, que piensas, Shinju?" le preguntó cuando terminó su comida, escuchando la lluvia caer en el techo.

"Es muy agradable, Naruto-sama. Debe ser muy costoso."

"Eso es lo que pensé también, pero la verdad es bastante razonable." Se había sorprendido de lo barato que había sido, inicialmente, considerando que era el 'niño-zorro'. La renta de su departamento usual era el doble de lo que una persona normal pagaría y él hizo toda una escena en la oficina del superintendente, reclamando a todo pulmón que la única razón de que el precio fuera tan bueno era porque el Hokage estaba con él y que el viejo estúpido debería seguir y simplemente cargarle el doble como era correcto, en lugar de pretender que todo estaba bien y luego subir la renta al azar en una fecha desconocida. La embarazosa escena que le siguió todavía seguía grabada en su mente. _Arg. ¡La próxima vez, zorro bastardo, no me dejes soltar la lengua así!_

_Oh¡Pero fue tan __**divertido**__¡La mirada en la cara de tu estúpido padre no tenía precio!_

Alguien tocó la puerta y Shinju saltó casi impacientemente desde su silla para responderla. Un momento después gritó y la cerró de un portazo, luego regresó precipitadamente a la cocina y trató de esconderse en una esquina.

"¿Shinju?"

Dejó la mesa y fue hacia la puerta. Del otro lado, estaban Sasuke e Itachi parados en lo que parecía ser un tramado conflicto físico "…¿Chicos?"

Se separaron inmediatamente e inclinaron la cabeza. "¡Naruto-sama!"

"Este…" _Sasuke le estaba inclinando la cabeza a él. _A_ Naruto Uzumaki_, el último de su clase. Aunque no era exactamente una fantasía no explorada, nunca espero de verdad que pasara. _Bueno, supongo que debo tacharla de la lista de 'Nunca en un Millón de Años'_. "Hola." Dio un paso hacia un lado y les hizo un gesto para que entraran. "Espero que no estén buscando al anterior inquilino."

"No. Aunque no lo esperábamos a usted," admitió Itachi. "¿Tiene, ammm, una novia?"

"¿_Novia_? Claro que no. ¿Por qué querría una en este momento¿Por qué pudieron pensar que---_Oh_. ¡Shinju, sal de ahí!" Cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el sofa. "Siéntense, chicos. ¿Quieren algo de beber? Tenemos llenas las reservas."

"No, gracias. Iremos a casa después de aquí."

Shiju entró un poco y muy lentamente dentro del cuarto, sus brazos frente a su pecho de forma defensiva y sus ojos apartados de los hermanos. Naruto la miró, luego les dio un vistazo breve a sus invitados antes de volver a ella.

"¿Shinju¿Qué cosa pasa?"

Ella replicó con un murmullo.

"¿Son que?"

Ella elevó su voz apenas un poco. "Son sus ojos?"

"¿Qué tienen?"

"Son ojos de demonio."

"¿Qué¿Estás _bromeando_¿Conoces acerca de Ero-sennin pero no acerca de los Uchihas?"

_Dile que recuerde a Obito_

_¿Quién demonios es Obito?_

_El compañero de equipo de tu maestro bajo la tutela de tu padre. Es también un Uchiha, de acuerdo al vago._

"¿Y que con Obito?" Recitó obedientemente, suavizando su voz para que ella no sintiera como si fuera acusada de algo. "¿El estudiante de papá? Él es un Uchiha."

"Pero él no tiene esos ojos."

"Porque es algo que pueden invocar. Ven aquí y---_No_, solo ven aquí y siéntate. No están poseídos."

Sasuke miró a Itachi. "¿Estamos poseídos?"

Itachi se encogió de hombros. "Ahora me estoy enterando."

"Lo siento," ofreció Naruto con un suspiro, forzando cuidadosamente a Shinju a sentarse a un lado de Itachi. "Es tímida y aparentemente muy supersticiosa –piensa que son demonios."

Lo miraron sin comprender.

"Sus _ojos_."

Hubo una larga pausa.

Finalmente, Sasuke dijo, "¿Cómo es que no sabe acerca de nuestro linaje?"

"No es de Konoha. Larga historia, para hacerla corta, su padre no la merecía así que papá se hizo cargo de ella. Estamos aquí para que pueda ir a la escuela."

"Entonces creo que una felicitación es necesaria," decidió Itachi, girándose hacia Shinju. "Así que, felicidades."

Mas tímidamente de lo que alguna vez hubiese estado Hinata con Naruto, Shinju tartamudeó, "G-G-Gracias."

Itachi apagó el Sharingan y silenciosamente la convenció de mirarlo, lo que condujo a una básica pero informativa explicación de que era el Sharingan, que significaba y como era usado. El conocimiento pareció tranquilizar a Shinju y participar un poco mas fácilmente mientras ellos parecían conocerse mejor el uno con el otro. Mientras tanto, Sasuke aceptó la tarea de esclarecerle a Naruto el propósito de su visita.

"Este es nuestro distrito. Si algo pasa, somos a quienes tienes que llamar durante el día. Por supuesto, no _tienes_ que llamarnos, pero seremos la patrulla más cercana a ti en cualquier momento. Y solo entre nosotros, podemos enterarnos de una sorprendente cantidad de información. Itachi tiene muy buenos oídos –simplemente _sabe_ cosas que yo no recuerdo haber escuchado."

"¿Yo qué?" pregunto Itachi.

"Sabes cosas."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"No importa." Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto y le aseguró, "Créeme –lo sabe."

"Tendré eso en mente," reconoció Naruto. "Así que ¿Hacen esto con todos o yo soy un caso especial?"

"Hacemos esto con cada nuevo residente. Es un buen PR –ellos aprenden a no temernos y nosotros tenemos oportunidad de identificarlos sin distracciones."

"¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí?"

"Los propietarios siempre nos lo dejan saber, aunque usualmente obtenemos primero la información de los rumores. Como sea, no nos dijeron porque estas aquí."

"Te lo dije –para que Shinju pueda ir a la escuela."

"Si, pero ¿Por qué tu también?... Si esta bien que pregunte."

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos. Conocía ese tono tan bien como conocía el tono de 'Estas En Problemas'. "¿Qué has oído? No me mires así –No me importan los nombres."

"…Es ridículo."

"Algo por lo que soy conocido."

"Bien… Ellos dicen que el Hokage te pateó fuera por ser apático acerca de algo."

Naruto se quedo boquiabierto. _¿Eso fue lo mejor que se les ocurrió? Eso es patético. En casa…_

"Ciertamente no lo hice," le corrigió una nueva voz.

Sasuke e Itachi se pararon de un salto como si los hubieran quemado y saludaron. Shinju los siguió un instante después, inclinándose profundamente. Naruto miró alrededor casualmente y observó la roja marca de una mano en el lado izquierdo de la cara de su padre. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" fue la exasperada réplica. "Se esta realmente mojado y frío aquí afuera."

"¿Para qué preguntas siquiera?"

"Porque es _cortés_."

"_Tú estás_ pagando por esto."

"Yo no estoy _viviendo_ aquí."

Naruto giró los ojos y fue hacia la puerta. "Muy bien. Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, Hokage-sama. Estoy honrado por su presencia. Por favor entre." Sus ojos se movieron del piso y agregó, "Antes de que la reparación del piso por daño causado por el agua sea cobrado del depósito de seguridad. ¿Puedo tomar su abrigo?"

El Cuarto entró y saludó informalmente a los dos chicos mientras Naruto cerraba la puerta detrás de él. "Tranquilos, chicos. Estoy fuera de servicio y ustedes deberían estarlo también. Oh. Bien, muchas gracias. Shinju." Empezó a sacudir su cabello para secarlo con la toalla que ella le había traído.

"¿Quieres algo para beber, papá?"

"Cualquier cosa caliente."

"Chocolate caliente es entonces. _Siéntate_, Shinju –Yo lo traeré."

"Pero Naruto-sama..."

"Tiene razón, Shinju," le recordó el Cuarto, reprendiéndola gentilmente. "Eres una estudiante ahora. No eres requerida para hacer nada que no tengas que hacer. Estoy seguro que será un hábito duro de romper, pero se que lo harás bien."

"Mm…Hokage-sama, yo no…Yo no pienso que pueda…hacer esto."

"¿Por qué no?"

Ella respingó. "…No importa."

Él tomó sus hombros con sus manos. "Shinju, si hay algo que te moleste, por favor dímelo. Quiero que esto funcione para ti."

"Bueno, yo solo… todo es muy extraño y… ¿no será vergonzoso?"

"Extraño…Si, parecerá un poco ajeno al principio, pero pruébalo por un tiempo¿si¿Por mí?"

Naruto salió de la cocina con la taza de chocolate caliente a tiempo para ser testigo del uso de una técnica que él había utilizado muchas veces para lograr que Iruka le comprara ramen: El Ataque de los Irresistibles y Masivos Ojos Azules. Shinju, sin estar consciente de que su inhabilidad de poder decir no estaba siendo tomada como ventaja muy gentilmente, asintió.

"Y por lo vergonzoso," el cuarto siguió, "no lo será en lo mas mínimo a menos que tu lo quieras. Pocas personas pueden pasar a través de la basura y salir oliendo como una rosa como tú lo hiciste. No es algo de lo que avergonzarse; significa que estas hecha de un material mas duro que otras personas. Pero si necesitas algún tipo de garantía… em.. Bueno, generalmente guardo esto hasta que la chica decide dejar la casa, pero tu lo hiciste, técnicamente, y este es un gran paso para ti, así que…" palpó sobre sus bolsillo. "…Maldición. El día que lo olvido…Naruto, déjame tener eso. Gracias." Dio un sorbo a la taza. "Mm. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer chocolate caliente¿Puedes enseñarme?"

_No hay forma que le diga que he estado preparándome esa cosa a mi mismo desde que tengo cuatro._ "Talento natural. La clase es gratis, pero tendrás que ser puntual. Puedo trabajar alrededor de tu horario, pero tienes que darme por lo menos media hora de aviso."

Su padre asintió solemnemente. "Haré que mi gente le hable a tu gente."

Oh, cuanto deseaba Naruto que su padre estuviera vivo. Las bromas llegaban tan fácilmente –incluso aunque eran prácticamente extraños por lo que sabía –y era tan divertido…

_No me culpes, _le previno Kyuubi. _Nadie le __**dijo**__ que se suicidara._

_Cállate. Se supone que tú deberías estas buscando una manera de llevarnos a casa antes de que yo me encariñe demasiado con este lugar._

_¿Desde cuándo?_ Demandó ásperamente el demonio zorro._ No soy tu biblioteca privada y departamento de investigación._

_Desde __**ahora**__. Ponte con eso, zorro bastardo._

"No les importa ser testigos chicos¿verdad?" le preguntó el Cuarto a los Uchihas.

"Estaremos honrados, señor," replicó Itachi.

"Ah. Mi sincero agradecimiento." Se giró hacia Shinju. "Bueno, el Lápiz de las Ceremonias no puede estar con nosotros esta noche, pero supongo que no importa realmente porque el Lápiz representa educación, a lo cual te estas dirigiendo. En lugar de eso, nosotros usaremos la Copa"—señaló la taza y su contenido con una ligera floritura –"de la Sabiduría."

"Esa es una copa muy pequeña," Naruto no pudo evitar comentarlo.

"Es _simbólica_," le dijo su padre, luego agregó, "Tu madre y yo una vez discutimos y le pregunté porque había decidido quedarse conmigo después de que la ayudé. Me dijo que debió haber sido estúpida, a lo cual le repliqué que estaba muy feliz de saberlo, porque uno siempre escucha de otros enamorándose por amor, pero nunca por estupidez. Y como la estupidez, la _verdadera_ Copa de la Sabiduría no tiene límites, lo cual es el porque siempre verás gente muy sabia haciendo cosas muy estúpidas, y en ese punto tu tienes---"

"Material para chantaje."

Su padre bajo la mirada hacia él, entonces sonrío generosamente y lo palmeó en la cabeza. "Has aprendido bien desde que fuiste procreado. Serás librado del sacrificio de este año."

El Cuarto regresó entonces su atención a la pobre Shinju, quien parecía a punto de desmayarse. "Como estaba diciendo –y no mas interrupciones, mi progenie—puesto que vas a ser educada, hemos usado la Copa"—hizo otra pequeña floritura que fue idéntica a la primera –"de la Sabiduría para orientación." Puso la taza en el hombro derecho de ella. "Hotaru generosamente me ha provisto con un hijo y una hija biológicos." Hizo una pausa como si fuera a agregar algo mas, luego se encogió de hombros y movió la taza al hombro izquierdo. "Como sea, Hotaru también graciosamente me proveyó con muchas hijas adoptivas, sin las cuales yo nunca me habría convertido en abuelo de veinticinco." Puso la taza en su cabeza. "Y ahora eres libre de unirte a las tropas porque de aquí en adelante eres una hija del Hokage."

Él reclamó la taza y tomó un trago del chocolate caliente. "Así que ahora, si tu quieres, puedes llamarme Papá o Padre o, si lo prefieres, puedes continuar refiriéndote a mi como Hokage. Lo que sea que te haga sentir confortable." Tomó otro trago. "Por supuesto, como tu padre me reservo el derecho de contar embarazosas historias tuyas a tus amigos o novio y lanzar fiestas de cumpleaños sorpresa para ti, especialmente cuando tu expresamente me prohíbas hacerlas."

Señaló a Naruto. "Como tu hermano, Naruto tiene el derecho de ser una peste insufrible, pero también te puede ayudar a estudiar y defender tu honor de aquellos con malas intenciones. Como su hermana puedes gastar hora y media en el baño cada mañana haciendo lo que sea que las mujeres hagan ahí y dar consejos de citas pregunte o no por ello. Pueden discutir acerca de quien cocinará, limpiará o hará la lavandería y acerca de si el asiento del baño debe estar arriba o abajo. Hotaru y yo aún no podemos estar de acuerdo en eso."

Por lo menos ahora, Naruto se consoló a sí mismo, cada vez que la gente en _su_ mundo comentara de su idiotez, podía confortarse en el echo de que la había conseguido honestamente –su padre estaba llena de ella. Era una herencia que él había cuidadosamente pulido como una barrera por la cual virtualmente nadie podía ver a través, lo cual aparentemente era algo que su padre había hecho también. Kakashi le había dicho una vez, cuando parecía estar transtornado por algo pero tratando de no revelarlo, que era la mejor máscara de todas.

Un auricular con interferencia sonó cerca y una molesta voz femenina dijo, "¿Piensan venir a casa ustedes dos o no? Su comida se esta enfriando y yo _no_ pienso recalentarla."

Itachi comenzó a buscar por su uniforme por el objeto y Sasuke dijo, "Deberíamos irnos. Solo recuerden que nosotros somos la unidad que patrulla su distrito, Naruto-sama y Señorita Shinju, así que pueden llamarnos si necesitan asistencia."

Itachi finalmente sacó el auricular y lo sostuvo contra un lado de su cabeza. "Vamos en camino." Lo guardó en su bolsillo y los dos saludaron.

El Cuarto asintió en respuesta y Naruto los siguió con la mirada hacia la puerta. "Adios, chicos. Siéntanse libres de dejarse caer en cualquier momento."

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose pareció sacar a Shinju de un trance atónito. "...¿Hokage-sama?"

"¿Mm?"

Ella avanzó un poco, entonces indecisamente abrazó sus costillas. "Gracias.

Puso su brazo libre alrededor de ella y dejó descansar su mejilla en la cabeza de la chica. "Siempre hay cuarto para uno mas."

Naruto bostezó y miró la hora. "Es tarde. ¿Te vas a quedar, papá?"

"Si no es molestia."

Hizo rodar sus ojos. "No es una molestia. _Tu_ pagaste la renta de este lugar –por lo menos en los primeros dos meses puedes venir y hacer lo que te plazca."

"Lo recordaré. ¿Ya arreglaron los dos sus cuartos?"

"Shinju lo hizo. Yo no porque hice la cena."

Su padre se giró hacia él con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Puedes _cocinar_?"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Había un tipo que iba en el mismo autobús escolar en el que íbamos mis hermanas y yo. Tenía mas o menos la edad de mi hermana mayor y pienso que no sabía bien cuando cerrar la boca, porque _siempre_ estaba molestando a mi hermana por vestirse como un chico (como si nunca pasara). La cosa que falló en recordar era que mi hermana podía ser _extremadamente_ agresiva y entraban en discusión virtualmente todos los días (créanme, _no_ era una especie de romance suprimido o yo podría haber bromeado sobre eso mucho) y una pelea física por lo menos una vez. Durante una de esas discusiones, cuando mi hermana y este tipo estaban mirándose fijamente uno al otro, este tipo le dijo a mi hermana, y cito, "Tienes ojos de demonio."

Para el archivo, tanto mi hermana mayor como la menor tienen ojos azules. Eso es. Ninguna usa o tiene que usar lentes de contacto para cambiar o realzar sus iris. Me hace preguntarme que fue lo que este tipo creyó ver. A menos que solo estuviera tratando de hacerla enojar, en cuyo caso hizo exactamente lo contrario, porque mi hermana pensó que era la mas grandiosa cosa desde el pan en rebanadas por _semanas_ después del evento.

---

Estoy segura que hay puntos donde incluso Itachi no pone mas atención de la que debería.

---

¿Marca roja de una mano? Ouch. Hotaru _definitivamente_ no tomó la mudanza de Naruto muy bien.

-----------

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

----------------------

* * *

**Nota de Traducción y temores en general**

Siento el atraso, salí de viaje y tuve mucho trabajo. Un capítulo simplemente de transición para ver de nuevo a los Uchiha y para que Shinju los conociera. No teman, Naruto no vivirá en ese departamento eternamente. Y Shinju tampoco se va a volver un personaje principal si le tienen aversión a los nuevos personajes (como yo).

Pense mucho como se referiría Sasuke a Naruto en este fic, les explicaré porque, el pronombre personal en ingles "you" puede ser traducido tanto como "tú" como "usted" siendo uno, evidentemente, mas personal que el otro. Se que Sasuke se refiere a él como Naruto-sama, lo cual es un término de infinito respeto, sin embargo, siendo Sasuke pues…Sasuke, creo que hablarle de usted ya sería demasiado. Mas adelante se verá que este Sasuke, a pesar de todo, no es taaaan diferente del que nosotros conocemos, en algunos puntos por lo menos.

Este Itachi es mas divertido, aunque menos psicótico.

No tengo una jodida idea de que es PR (soy nefasta con las abreviaturas) debe ser algo como Police R…lo que sea. O P de patrulla… no se… La cosa donde esta la mitad del clan Uchiha

La hora de los reviews, les voy a pedir por favor que me manden su correo para poder contestar antes de que me pongan un castigo por aquí. Nunca me canso de contestar reviews.

Shiochang- Graduarse rasguñando, por los pelos, por un pelo de rana calva, con las uñas, por una nariz, todas son interpretaciones válidas dependiendo del país o zona horaria, pero muchas gracias por tu compartir tu conocimiento de latín (yo apesto en latín). No te quiebres la cabeza tratando de leer en inglés (se lo frustrante que puede ser, cuando comencé, hace muchos años a leer en ese idioma) para eso estamos los traductores :D. No, Door Number Two no esta varado se que la autora ya tiene escribo mucho, te cuento su técnica, suele subir un capítulo cuando termina el que va cinco lugares mas delante de ese, no se, es su técnica para nunca quedarse sin capítulos. El problema es que ahorita esta trabajando y se le esta complicando, aunque no se apuren, Door Number Two ya no esta lejos de su final. Jejeje, esperemos que yo no me tarde tanto pero ¡ey! No me tardo tanto jajaja.

ChEpItA-Deseo concedido D


	9. Sorpresas

**Nota de Autor:** El capítulo nueve cubre dos puntos importantes en cierta manera: Siempre estar listo para huéspedes y nunca esperar hasta que alguien este bebiendo algo antes de compartir información inesperada.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multi-capítulos (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Aún no.

**Derechos:** Genio, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre.

* * *

Capítulo Nueve - Sorpresas

* * *

_Uuuups. _"Si, puedo cocinar." 

"_¿Cómo?_"

"Usé un libro de cocina."

_¿Qué es un libro de cocina?_ Preguntó Kyuubi. _Tú no usaste un libro de ninguna clase hoy._

_¡Shhh!_

_¿Qué, esperas que ellos me escuchen?_

"¿Tienes algunos otros talentos secretos de los que debería enterarme?"

"No lo se. ¿Qué talentos tengo de los que estés enterado?"

"Creo que me voy a la cama," interrumpió Shinju, difundiendo exitosamente otro tenso recordatorio de cuan poco sabía Naruto. "¿Alguno de ustedes necesita algo?"

"Yo no," respondió Naruto.

"Tampoco yo," concordó su padre. "Ve, Shinju. Tuviste un gran día hoy."

"Si señor."

La miraron irse y cuando la puerta de su habitación estuvo cerrada, el Cuarto miró a Naruto. "Me estoy asignando a mi mismo la tarea de convencerla de que por lo menos deje de llamarme 'señor' lo mas pronto posible. No dejes que lo olvide."

"¿Soy tu agenda diaria o algo así?"

"Tu eres mi testigo y te estoy diciendo que uses ese poder." Se dejó caer en el sillón y echó su brazo sobre sus ojos. "Ve y apaga las luces cuando sea que decidas irte a la cama."

Naruto frunció el cejo. _¿Lo dice en serio?_ "Tu no vas a dormir aquí fuera."

"Puedo dormir donde yo quiera. Tu lo dijiste."

"Si, pero nunca dije que no podía quejarme acerca de ello. No te voy a dejar dormir aquí –esta parte del departamento es fría y puesto que traes esas ropas húmedas vas a atrapar un resfriado."

"Soy un chico grande. Puedo tomar la responsabilidad de mi propia salud."

"Mamá se enojará conmigo."

"No, no lo hará. Todo es mi culpa a sus ojos –tú eres incapaz de un error. Como sea, solo conseguiría dejar tu cama mojada."

"Pero el Sol de la mañana secará las sábanas. Tu estas dejando mojado el sillón ahora y estará mucho mas frío aquí todo el día; nunca se secará."

"¿Entonces donde debería yo dormir, además de tu cama?"

"La bañera. El techo del baño tiene lámparas de calor."

"…¿De verdad? Hotaru siempre quiso algunas, pero nunca vi la razón –tal vez _debería_ dormir ahí."

"_No_. No hay espacio para un futon y Shinju probablemente tendría un ataque cardiaco si te encuentra desmayado en la tina." Naruto cruzó sus brazos. "Lo que vas a hacer es ir al baño y quitarte esas ropas antes de que atrapes algo y mueras, entonces las colgarás y encenderás la lámpara de calor para secarlas. Entonces tu dormirás en mi cama."

"Voy a pescar un resfriado si me desnudo," señaló su padre.

"Entonces te conseguiré una bata."

"…No tienes una de mi tamaño."

"No, pero te mantendrá lo suficientemente cálido. Y cuando vaya de compras encontraré una bata _y_ pijamas para que la próxima vez que mamá te pateé fuera todo de lo que tengamos que discutir es donde vas a dormir."

"Si yo voy a dormir en tu cama¿Dónde vas _tu_ a dormir?"

"En el sillón."

"¿Así que esta bien que _tu_ pesques un resfriado, pero yo no?"

"Mi trabajo no requiere una perfecta salud en este punto. ¿Quieres tratar de representar el País del Fuego –o incluso solo Konoha –con una nariz mocosa?"

Fue entonces cuando Naruto se dio cuenta. _Oh dios mío, soné exactamente igual que Iruka-sensei._

Aunque la mirada en la cara del Cuarto, definitivamente no tenía precio. "…Muy bien, tu ganas." Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el baño.

"¡Y toma una ducha para calentarte!" llamó Naruto detrás de él, tratando de no molestar a Shinju pero aún así siendo escuchado. Fue a su cuarto y empezó a empujar cosas alrededor, quitándolas del camino para que así hubiera un camino libre desde la puerta a la cama. Entonces acomodó algunos objetos que podría necesitar esa noche y el siguiente día, se metió en su pijama, tomó su cepillo de dientes y fue hacia el baño. Escuchó en la puerta, pero no había ningún ruido de la ducha corriendo. "¿Papá?"

La puerta se abrió para revelar el soñolientamente sonriente rostro de su padre. El baño estaba bañado en una luz rojo ponche de frutas y el calor no era distinto al de un sauna. "Tan pronto como vaya a casa voy a tener lámparas de calor instaladas en cada baño."

"Mamá estará encantada." Fue al lavabo para cepillarse sus dientes, tomando un nuevo cepillo de dientes para el Cuarto. "Toma."

"Gracias. ¿Estas _seguro_ que no puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Mira, si fuéramos solo tu y yo aquí, te dejaría dormir en la _cocina_ si así lo quisieras y te diría te lo dije cuando te enfermaras. Pero Shinju estaría totalmente mortificada y entonces mamá nos partiría a los dos por la mitad."

Terminó ahí y regresó a su cuarto para hacer la cama. Había olvidado esta prioridad porque usualmente él iba un poco tarde y simplemente no tenía tiempo en las mañanas. La verdad, la mayor parte de las veces que tendió la cama fue en un ritual que llevaba a cabo solo después de quitar las sábanas en sus días de lavandería de cama. En esas fechas el podía hacer la cama con cuidado, pero nunca esperaba que durara mucho. Tanto pesadillas o activos ciclos REM arrancaban de raíz su trabajo, habitualmente la misma noche en la que tanto esfuerzo había puesto en ello. Justo estaba metiendo las sábanas bajo la cama cuando el Cuarto entró al cuarto usando solo sus boxers.

"¿Dónde esta la bata?"

"No me quedó. Para nada. Pude haberla usado, pero no dormir en ella."

"Esta bien, supongo que no importa mientras estés seco –las mantas harán el resto. Buenas noches."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y justo cuando había alcanzado un punto justo uno a lado del otro, el Cuarto se agachó y lo agarro alrededor de la cintura. Sintió que sus pies abandonaban el piso y el que el mundo giraba mientras caía hacía delante. Cuando estuvo quieto descubrió que estaba siendo sostenido como si tuviera cinco, uno de los brazos de su padre bajo él y el otro alrededor de su espalda.

"…¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

"Muy cuidadosamente. Solías adorarlo cuando eras pequeño, pero no lo había hecho desde que tenías seis."

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se. Solo lo hacías."

"No, quiero decir ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"¿Además de solo para ver si todavía podía? Porque no se de donde sacaste la idea de que te iba a dejar dormir en el sillón, pero no lo haré."

"La cama no es grande."

"Tampoco lo eres tu. Podemos caber los dos."

"Si estoy en el piso en la mañana, morirás."

"No lo estarás, lo prometo."

La promesa fue garantizada por el hecho de que Naruto aparentemente iba a dormir contra la pared. La luz de cabecera fue apagada y se acomodaron espalda con espalda, ambos dejándose arrastrar por el sueño en momentos. Aunque Naruto despertó poco después, por el sonido de la maquinaria del hospital y una puerta cerrándose. Al principio creyó estar solo, pero entonces se percató de un tenso silencio y supo exactamente quien estaba ahí.

"Hola, Naruto," saludó suavemente Iruka. "Sasuke me dijo ayer que pasó, pero por alguna razón ha habido una acumulación de asignaciones recientemente. No dejé el edificio administrativo hasta después de medianoche y con los exámenes de mitad de semestre mañana no pude encontrar la energía para venir a verte. Lo siento. Realmente no es una excusa."

Por supuesto que era una excusa, y una muy aceptable. Ya fuera que visitara a Naruto o tuviera suficiente descanso para dar los exámenes de mitad de semestre. Niños pequeños con armas eran mas peligroso que adultos con armas y Naruto sabía esto porque él solía ser uno de ellos. Si Iruka no obtenía el sueño que necesitaba, podía salir lastimado.

"Aunque estoy aquí ahora, si eso significa algo. Veo que Sakura te dejó flores y Hinata te trajo una pequeña rana de peluche y alguien mas dejó lo que supongo es comida –está realmente envuelto con cinta, así que no puedo mirar y saber que es. Aunque no se ve como ramen; demasiado desinflado. Supongo que quien sea que lo trajo pensó que sería forzado antes de que despertaras de otra manera. Lo llevaré a casa por ti ¿esta bien? No te preocupes por tus plantas –Yo me haré cargo de ellas.

"¿Y Naruto?" la voz de Iruka decayó un poco y vaciló. "…Nadie sabe que te paso allá fuera, pero el sello esta… bueno, no esta _roto_, pero esta… en pedazos. Mantiene su forma, pero partes de él han desaparecido. Tratamos de mantenerlo en secreto del consejo, pero uno de los doctores indudablemente les dijo y ellos han decidido que si el nueve colas se manifiesta como resultado de la inestabilidad del sello, tendrás que ser asesinado. Así que se cuidadoso¿correcto? Mantente unido todo lo que puedas. La Gondaime esta buscando una respuesta."

Suspiró. "Siento que esta sea una visita tan corta, pero tengo una clase que dar y si no estoy ahí es difícil decir lo que harán. Te prometo que vendré a verte después."

La puerta se abrió y cerró y por varios minutos todo lo que escuchó fue el monitor cardiaco. Entonces la puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo y después de un momento comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. Era como si alguien muy pesado se hubiera sentado en su pecho. Quería toser, pero eso requería respirar para aspirar y no podía hacerlo. Su consciencia se agitó trémulamente y el pánico comenzó a arraigarlo. No podía respirar y no podía moverse para encontrar una forma _para_ respirar…

Repentinamente, sintió al Kyuubi pasar delante de él y dejar salir algo parecido a un rugido. Vagamente notó una rápida ráfaga del chakra del zorro antes de que el demonio se diera la vuelta y lo condujera cual rebaño con suaves empujones. Cuando falló en moverse lo suficientemente rápido, lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello y lo cargó.

_Muy bien, muchacho. Encontraré un camino a casa para ti sin que me estés molestando._

Unos cuantos segundos después, el aire que trataba de inspirar llegó normalmente y automáticamente comenzó a toser. Se sentó y tuvo suficiente sentido común para enterrar la cara en su almohada –afortunadamente, su otro yo compartía su insistencia en tener dos almohadas en lugar de solo una –para evitar despertar al Cuarto, pero cuando trato de inhalar para toser mas, todo ajustó.

_Ellos trataron de asfixiarme._

La presencia de Kyuubi fue aquiescente. _Podría haber funcionado también, puesto que no te puedes mover._

_Pude haber muerto…_

_Lo dudo, _replicó el zorro,_ considerando la situación actual, pero tomé acciones para prevenir que pase de nuevo._

_Tu sabes, realmente lo aprecio, pero no debiste haberlo hecho. ¿No escuchaste lo que Iruka-sensei dijo?_

_Nada va a pasar. La mayor parte de mi esta aquí contigo –No puedo 'manifestarme' en la manera en que tu consejo implica. No sin ayuda. Además, eso solo ocurrirá en circunstancias donde tu cuerpo es forzado de una manera perjudicial y estoy seguro que uno de tus amigos hará la conexión. Ellos son humanos, pero no son __**totalmente**__ estúpidos._

Cuando su respiración se calmó, revisó para asegurarse que el Cuarto estaba aún dormido y entonces se arrastró fuera de la cama lo mas delicadamente que pudo. Caminó con suavidad hacia la puerta, dejando salir un solitario e involuntario tosido, y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Los platos sucios estaban aún sobre la mesa –incluso Shinju había olvidado recogerlos. El podría lavarlos mientras trataba de relajarse.

Había estado ahí probablemente por quince minutos cuando alguien dijo, "¿Mal sueño?"

"Pensé que estabas dormido."

"Estaba mintiendo. ¿Realmente piensas que no notaría que algo estaba mal con alguien que estaba justo a mi lado?"

Se encogió de hombros y talló una testaruda mancha en el plato de Shinju. "Perdón por despertarte."

El Cuarto se apoyó en la barra con él. "Suenas como si estuviera pasando a menudo."

Se encogió de hombros otra vez.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?"

"¿Qué podría hacer cualquiera acerca de ello, además de ponerme bajo la influencia de drogas? Si entreno duro, estaré demasiado cansado para soñar."

"Algunas veces hablar de ello ayuda."

Negó con la cabeza. "Ya lo intenté."

"Usualmente no te despierta de esa manera ¿o no?"

"No usualmente, no. Solo los verdaderamente desagradables."

"…Si empeora, por favor di algo. No lo sufras tu solo –te lastimarás."

Naruto levantó la vista hacia él, entonces sonrío ligeramente. "…Esta bien, papá."

Con eso acordado, el Cuarto bajó la mirada hacia el espumoso fregadero con algo semejante a una semi vergüenza. "No tenía idea que fueras tan doméstico. Cocina, lavado de platos … ¿lavandería?"

"Incluso hago pre-tratamientos, si es necesario."

"Ooh, fascinante. ¿Y como es que adquiriste estos conocimientos?"

"Uno hace cosas graciosas cuando se esta aburrido."

"¿Limpias?"

"Si, pero solo si se me recuerda constantemente hacerlo. Si consigo que Shinju me hostigue con eso no habrá problema." Enjuagó el último plato y lo puso en colador. "¿Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?"

"Si no vas a volver a acostarte, si."

"Entonces observa. Te mostraré como hacer esta cosa bien."

"Ah, si. Usaré esta información para hechizar a tu madre cuando yo haga algo que no estaba consciente que se suponía no debía hacer."

"Ajá, bien, no le digas que yo te lo enseñé. Te verías mal."

Cinco minutos después estaban sentados en la mesa, esperando que sus bebidas se enfriaran. El Cuarto repentinamente se puso muy inquieto, pero después de tratar con la inquietud de Shinju cuando él se rehusó a dejarle hacer la cena, no era así de malo así que Naruto ignoró a su padre y tomó un sorbo de su chocolate caliente en su lugar.

"…Tu madre esta embarazada."

Jadeó involuntariamente y conmocionado cuando el líquido sabor chocolate trató de tomar una no intencionada invitación para pasar a sus pulmones. Unas cuantas rápidas arcadas le siguieron y cuando finalmente tuvo control de sus reflejos miró hacia el Cuarto, quien se veía muy preocupado por su reacción.

"_¿Qué?_"

"Tu madre esta embarazada."

Su mente le dio vueltas momentáneamente a la noticia. Iba a ser un hermano mayor. No que no fuera uno ya, pero él no había estado ahí con Nyoko así que oír esto era… muy irreal. "¿Va a… tener un _bebe_?"

"No, va a tener _cachorritos_."

Ignoró el sarcasmo. "_¡¿…Cómo?!_"

"Oh, por favor no me digas que te tengo que dar la charla acerca del sexo _otra vez_…"

"No, quiero decir…" se detuvo y respiró profundamente, colocando su taza firmemente en la mesa. "Déjame tratar algo más. Esa es la razón por la que estas aquí¿verdad? Mamá se dio cuenta que me había ido, tuvo una crisis, te culpó, te golpeó y en su ira de alguna manera equiparó que tu dejándome probar mis alas, como si lo fuera, con algún tipo de repugnante inhumanidad que ella cree que tu le vas a infligir al nuevo bebé que ella va a tener en X número de meses."

Su padre suspiró pesadamente. "Para no recordar a tu madre, la conoces bastante bien. Y son siete meses, por cierto. Lo cual," reflexionó, "explica perfectamente porque ha estado tan cansada y temperamental recientemente."

"Es bueno oír que eres tan miserable al respecto," le dijo Naruto cínicamente. "¿Estabas así de encantado acerca de _mi_ inminente nacimiento?"

"Si. Las cosas están en muy malas condiciones justo ahora, Naruto. Hay un gran número de misiones de término largo y no hay suficientes ninja aquí para realizar las cortas. He tenido que poner a los ANBU en misiones de clase C."

"Suena como vacaciones para mi."

"Si, pero puesto que ellos están haciendo esas yo tengo a los pocos sobrantes como guardias. Iba a mandar a los que estaban en la casa para cuidar tu espalda mientras entrenabas, pero tu madre debe eventualmente dejar de ir a la villa todos los días. Eso deja fuera al PM en la tarea de cuidarla a menos que se salgan de su ruta y yo podría pedirles que lo hicieran, pero necesito sus ojos y oídos puestos en la villa –especialmente puesto que tu madre no va a ir de aquí para allá y reportarme todos los días. Y realmente me preocupa de que habrá momentos en que Nyoko no este bajo vigilancia. Puede que ella no sea un ninja, pero hay veces que piensa como uno y eso es el porque Hitomi sigue perdiéndola. La vigilé hoy después de que te dejé aquí y ella necesita un ninja que pueda predecir sus movimientos y no subestimar de lo que es capaz para por lo menos _ayudar_ a Hitomi a cuidarla."

Naruto inclinó su cabeza. Esas eran preocupaciones bastante plausibles. "Bien. ¿Si te doy una respuesta dejarás de estar tan deprimido?"

"¿Acerca de ser padre por tercera vez? Si puedes darme una respuesta razonable estaré feliz de hacerlo."

"Muy bien, ahora papá, solo tengo doce pero _soy_ un ninja---"

"¿Cómo es que sabía que ibas a decir eso?"

"No lo sabes porque no me dejaste terminar," respondió Naruto con mal tono. "Ahora no interrumpas."

"Bien, bien…"

"Como estaba diciendo, solo tengo doce pero aún así _soy_ un ninja. Tengo la capacidad de decir cuando estoy hasta el cuello y encontrar una manera de salir. Puedo pedir ayuda cuando lo necesite. Ahora, el problema es que puede que haya más de uno de ellos y el propósito puede ser el atacarme para dejar la casa, a mamá y a Nyoko desprotegidas. Puedo asumir que ese es el caso, como sea, es algo que haría si yo fuera ellos, y sugiero picnic en los almuerzos."

"¿…Perdón que?" apuntó rotundamente su padre.

"Picnic en los almuerzos. Hitomi, Nyoko y mamá pueden bajar a los campos de entrenamiento y mirarme o enseñarle a Nyoko cosas sobre la naturaleza. Las dos pueden vigilarla, así será menos probable que ella sea capaz de vagar por ahí Y si lo hace, los guardias estarán ahí y tendrán un ojo en todos nosotros. Si _somos_ atacados, los guardias pueden correr a interferir y yo puedo asegurarme de que mamá, Nyoko y Hitomi lleguen a un lugar seguro. Y por supuesto, yo no necesitaré ser vigilado aquí en la villa porque la PM esta patrullando todo el tiempo."

Su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido un tiempo, luego sonrió. "Esta bien. Vamos a darle una oportunidad."

Terminaron silenciosamente su chocolate caliente y regresaron a la cama.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Iruka es del tipo que podría alcanzar la inmortalidad a través de implicadas advertencias¿cierto? (N/T: Salud!!)

---

¡Yuujuuu¡Yondy en ropa interior!

Perdón. _Juro_ que no escribí esa escena _solo_ por la imagen (si ese hubiera sido el caso, lo habría puesto en calzoncillos en lugar de). (N/T: vamos ¿Quién considera boxers como ropa interior?)

Aunque no me arrepiento de _haberlo_ escrito…

---

Pobre Iruka. Siempre se preocupa demasiado. No puede ser saludable.

---

Así que aquí está: el sello del Kyuubi esta dividido entre los dos mundos. Afortunadamente, puesto que Naruto tiene un buen control del chakra del Kyuubi en este punto, entre él y lo que queda del sello, el poder de Kyuubi esta contenido en ambos lugares. Eso significa, además, que el chakra de Kyuubi esta dividido equitativamente incluso si él aún puede hacer uso del chakra en ambos lugares.

Como debieron haber adivinado, esa es la manera en la que Naruto es capaz de viajar entre los mundos ocasionalmente; subconscientemente sigue las briznas del poder del Kyuubi de aquí a allá.

---

Fans de los videojuegos, por favor recuerden que PM –en este caso –se usa para 'Policía Militar' y no 'Puntos Mágicos' (Magic Points) o 'Mana Points'. Me doy cuenta de que suena como si no tuviera cerebro, pero les aseguro, yo me confundía _muchas_ veces y caía en ese error.

--------

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_Nota de Traductora:_

_Se que seguramente se confundieron cuando se hizo el cambio de escena entre un mundo y otro, pero esa es la razón de hacerlo así, confundir. Naruto también se confunde mucho. ¡Kyuubi al rescate! Imaginarme la escena de Kyuubi llevando a Naruto se me hizo simplemente adorable (y bastante graciosa porque el chico suele ser bastante lento)._

_Finalmente la primera parte de este enredo se rebela, como se comunican los dos mundos. Es mas fácil imaginar quienes podrían tratar de matar al Naruto allá que porque trataron de hacerlo con Naruto-chan ¿eh?_

_Parece que la pequeña Nyoko heredó mas habilidades ninja que su hermano._

_El capítulo 10 también es medio relleno, aunque el final es bastante…interesante. Trataré de tenerlo la semana que entra y subirlo justo antes de irme de vacaciones de Navidad (osea, por ahí del 21)._

_Todos los reviews serán puestos en una vitrina y venerados en algún tipo de extraño ritual (jeje… lo siento, demasiado trabajo quema mis neuronas)_

_Review de_ AnA: _No, Arashi no es el nombre del cuarto, se cual es el nombre del cuarto, la autora también lo sabe (cuando salió el manga coincidió con una actualización y la mujer pegaba brincos de alegría) ella misma ha dicho que lo cambiará cuando terminé el fic, por el momento yo lo dejé así también, pero se que se llama Minato (oh vamos, no es spoiler, no dije absolutamente nada de lo que no se vayan a enterar... hay spoilers mas grandes cuando revelan eso). En cuanto a las parejas... RN dejo claro que Naruto NO tendrá pareja, la pareja principal es Arashi y Hotaru pero habrá una que otra secundaria, una que se ve venir y otra sorpresa por ahí del capítulo 40. Jajaja si, va por el capi 45... todo lo que me falta aaah. Acerca del "vago" se refiere al naruto de 12 años a quien le pertenece el cuerpo, recuerda que el esta sellado en el subconsciente cerca de kyuubi en una jaula dorada porque el otro Naruto, el mayor, tiene una personalidad mas fuerte. Decidí ponerle el vago porque en el original en inglés le dice "punk" si no tienen problemas para entender ese término (yo lo uso, pero se que estoy muy cerca de los Estados Unidos y por ende uso varias palabras derivadas del inglés) pues lo pongo la próxima vez, solo díganme_


	10. Amenaza

Nota del Autor ¡Capítulo diez¡Mas del rubio duo desvestido! Shinju va a la escuela, padre e hijo consiguen algo de ramen y Naruto entra en un problema que es mucho, mucho mas grande que el que todos piensen que es un espía. 

Me ha sido mencionado que algunos encuentran que los 'saltos' de Naruto a casa los confunden sin una línea para separar escenas de alguna manera. Aunque entiendo _como_ puede ser esto de confuso, no –primero que nada –es la intención que tenga enteramente tenga sentido por algunos minutos. Segundo, yo no uso líneas _a menos_ que este saltando una significativa cantidad de tiempo (lo cual no estaba haciendo, en esa instancia, porque justo en el momento en que Naruto se queda dormido en el universo paralelo él 'despierta' en el mundo real) _o_ cuando hago cambio entre dos personajes cuya distancia física es tan lejana que no puedo de ninguna forma transferir la atención de uno a otro con suavidad. Me disculpo por la confusión, pero les pido que me soporten –tales brincos se irán cerrando pronto.

Además –y esto probablemente será obvio, pero lo voy a decir de todas maneras –si tu eres de lo que dejas reviews anónimos y te gustaría que te respondiera personalmente, por favor deja tu dirección e-mail. Algunos de ustedes me han hecho preguntas y me gustaría responderlas, pero no puedo porque no hay manera de establecer contacto. No me _molesta_ que hagan preguntas y no dejar una dirección, pero no esperen que las resuelva en mis notas de autor a menos que sea _extremadamente_ importante. Este website se molesta por los reviews dentro del capítulo y estoy de acuerdo que puede abarrotar el espacio de la página, así que no responderé reviews anónimos sin una dirección e-mail o, si es suficientemente urgente, la responderé en el capítulo sin una buena razón.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Nínguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (Malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia: **No me atormenten con eso…

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen: **Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó ahí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Diez - Amenaza**

* * *

Despertó mas tarde esa mañana acunado en una hamaca echa con una sábana de la cama que había sido atada entre dos pernos en paredes opuestas. Estaba molesto a pesar de que no estaba tocando el piso, pero entre mas pensaba al respecto mas le gustaba. Estaba bastante alto, bien, sin conmovedora distancia del techo si él simplemente se paraba en sus rodillas. La perspectiva le daba una aérea visión de su cuarto y puesto que estaba casi contra la pared y no había ventanas a excepción de una en la pared lejana –los pernos debieron haber soportado algún tipo de tela para que alguien se cambiara detrás –podía ver a cualquiera tratando de acercarse sigilosamente por ese lado.

"Buenos días."

Se inclinó sobre el borde de la hamaca con mucho cuidado. "¿Por qué estoy aquí arriba?"

"Porque tus patadas me mantenían despierto."

"Yo no pateo."

"Lo hiciste anoche. Creo que te acaloraste, porque se que yo lo hice, así que te puse aquí arriba. Dormiste pese a todo."

"¿Cuánto dormiste?"

"Alrededor de cuatro horas."

"Perdón."

"No, no, eso es mucho mas de lo que podría haber conseguido si me quedaba preguntándome como iba a mantener a todos a salvo. ¿Tienes hambre?"

"Si. Dame un minuto e iré a preparar algo."

"Yo _lo_ haré."

"Tú no puedes _cocinar_."

"¡Si puedo!"

"Esta bien, bueno. Tomaré una ducha y tu harás el desayuno." Rodó hacia atrás, causando que la hamaca se volcara y lo tirara, entonces completó la voltereta y aterrizó con inusual gracia en el piso. Tomó un par limpio de boxers y fue al baño; estuvo aliviado de que el olor a comida quemada no lo recibiera cuando salió.

"¿Ves?" insistió su padre. "Puedo cocinar."

"Si tu puedes. Me disculpo."

"Eso es agradable de escuchar. Come."

Naruto miró hacia abajo al cargado plato que le había sido dado. "Anda¿Dónde esta la comida?"

"¿Qué¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes comértelo todo?"

"¿Me estás retando?"

"¿Lo estoy?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que me tomará comerme esto?"

"Ni idea. Nunca te he visto comer rápidamente." El cuarto preparó dos platos más, pero antes de que pudiera dejar el cuarto Shinju entró a toda prisa, en pánico. "¿Qué ocurre, Shinju?"

"¡Tenía que hacer el desayuno!" lloriqueó, y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que cosas habían sido cocinadas ya. "Oh, Hokage-sama¡Lo siento mucho!"

"Shinju, esta bien. Nadie te dijo que tenías que hacer el desayuno."

"Si, pero---"Se giró para encararlos y dejó salir un gritito, cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos.

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¡No están usando nada de ropa!"

Naruto y su padre, ambos ataviados en sus boxers, miraron hacia abajo a si mismos y luego el uno al otro. "Si, si estamos."

"¡No, no lo están!"

"Papá, solo ve a ponerte algo de ropa antes de que se trastorne."

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

"Porque ella y yo estamos viviendo juntos y ella va a tener que acostumbrarse a que yo salga en pijamas o boxers o en una toalla eventualmente."

"…Oh, esta bien…"

Cuando se fue, Naruto tomó a Shinju del codo. "Siéntate y come."

"¡Pero esta desvestido, Naruto-sama!"

"Aja, bien, vas a verlo muy seguido. _Come_."

"Pero Naruto-sama…"

"Shinju, se que te avergüenza, pero de verdad vas a tener que simplemente acostumbrarte. No siempre voy a ser lo suficientemente coherente para recordar que tengo un compañero de cuarto, mucho menos que es una muy tímida fémina¿esta bien? No es como si estuviera usando calzoncillos o algo así de todas formas."

El Cuarto regresó justo entonces, totalmente vestido, y tener el desayuno juntos fue lo suficientemente normal que Shinju mas o menos superó la carencia de ropa de Naruto. Después de eso, Shinju insistió en lavar los platos por ella misma, así que Naruto se unió a su padre en la puerta.

"Odio decirlo, pero probablemente tengas que poner algunas reglas," le dijo el Cuarto suavemente, mirando hacia la cocina. "Le va a tomar un rato el aceptar que no ya no se espera que haga cosas por ti."

Naruto asintió. "Ahora sabes porque la quería fuera de la casa tan pronto."

"Si, pero no dejes que este desocupada. Haz que tome caminatas alrededor de la villa o comience sus lecciones antes o algo para que no este encerrada en la casa como esta acostumbrada."

"Aún tenemos que revisar el distrito y ahora quiero tener una hamaca, así que eso nos mantendrá ocupados hoy."

"Bien. Y si no puedes pensar en nada mas, mándala a la oficina. Solo _no_ la dejes fisgoneando por aquí."

**

* * *

**

Era el primer día de escuela y Shinju estaba petrificada. Naruto simplemente no la pudo convencer de que se calmara y comiera por lo menos un pedazo de tostada –ella clamaba sentirse enferma.

"Son mariposas, Shiju. Si te tomarás un poco de tiempo para respirar no sería tan malo."

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta los interrumpió, así que la dejó agonizar mientras él respondía.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Teniendo problemas?"

"Dio un paso hacia un lado, aliviado de tener a alguien en su equipo. "No tienes idea. Ella actúa tan recatada todo el tiempo que nunca esperarías que fuera tan terca."

"Me alegra haber venido. Me preguntaba si todo estaba marchando bien. ¿Puedo?"

"Por favor."

El Cuarto entró a la cocina, Naruto detrás de él. "Buenos días, Shinju."

Ella brincó y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sorprendiéndolo. "¡Oh, Hokage-sama! Estoy muy asustada para ir a la escuela!"

La abrazó y acarició su cabello reconfortablemente. "Vamos, Shinju," le reprendió suavemente. "No puede ser tan malo. Estarás bien."

"¡Estoy tan asustada!" insistió.

"…Tu sabes, Shinju, Naruto no quería ir a la escuela tampoco. ¿Y sabes que hice con él?" ella sorbió y él dijo, "Lo llevé cargado ahí de todas formas y resultó que se la pasó muy bien. Ahora¿Vas a caminar hacia allá o quieres que te lleve cargada también? Puedo llevar a cabo cualquier opción."

Ella parpadeó hacia él, entonces se apoyó en él de nuevo. Como sea, esta vez era mas para soporte emocional que físico.

El Cuarto continuó acariciándola. "Eso. Ahora Shinju, tú sabes que yo nunca te haría intencionalmente hacer algo que te lastimara. Confías en mí ¿cierto?"

"Si," susurró.

"Entonces confía en mi ahora. Ir a la escuela será atemorizante al principio, estoy de acuerdo. Estarás en un cuarto con gente que nunca has visto antes en un largo tiempo, pero todo estará bien. Comenzada la tarde estarás fuera de ahí y no te haré regresar si no quieres. Pero tu nunca podrás saber si pudiste hacerlo o no si no va ahora mismo y tratas. Tienes que ser valiente por mi¿Esta bien?"

"…Esta bien."

"Gracias. Ahora come lo más que puedas de esto y luego todos caminaremos ahí juntos."

Veinte minutos después, llegaron al edificio escolar. Shinju había comenzado a temblar y resistirse, pero unos bien colocados, "Aún puedo llevarte cargando el resto del camino, tu sabes, evitar que se eche para atrás demasiado." Se pararon sobre el umbral –el punto de no retorno –dentro de la escuela que estaba prácticamente en la puerta de alado de la academia y fueron recibidos por una maestra, quien era a penas un poco mas alta que Shinju.

Ella se inclinó rápidamente. "¡Hokage-sama¡No estaba consciente de que usted estaría aquí!"

"Bueno, Shinju estaba nerviosa así que pensé en pegármele hasta que las clases comenzaran."

"Nosotros tendremos eso arreglado pronto, cariño. No es nada de lo que estar avergonzada para nada; los niños llegan asustados hasta los huesos todo el tiempo. Ven aquí y déjame mostrarte algunas cosas."

Shinju se giró hacia el Cuarto con ojos muy abiertos y atemorizados, pero él le sonrió y le dio un ligero empujón. "Adelante. Te prometo que no me iré hasta que todos los demás vengan y definitivamente no me iré sin decírtelo."

Naruto y su padre observaron mientras la maestra conducía a Shinju alrededor del cuarto y la presentaba con las plantas, la multitud de mascotas vivas, y al maestro de la puerta de a lado a cuya clase podía accesarse por una segunda puerta en la misma pared en que estaba el pizarrón. Shinju se veía mucho mas relajada cuando se volvió a reunir con Naruto y su padre, arrimándose contra el Cuarto como si siempre lo hubiese hecho y mirando a algunos –no todos, pero algunos –de los niños que llegaban y hacían el mismo alboroto que ella había hecho media hora antes.

"¿Ves?" apuntó el Cuarto gentilmente, frotándole la espalda con una mano. "No eres la única que esta nerviosa de estar aquí. Todos son una bola de extraños los unos para los otros, pero puesto que tu eres mayor que ellos todos van a querer hablar contigo y hacer lo mismo que tú. Especialmente las niñas. Tu necesitas poner un buen ejemplo para ellas¿verdad?"

Ella asintió.

"Buena chica. Vamos a encontrarte un asiento." Lo encontraron y ellos se arrodillaron enfrente de su mesa un momento. Los otros padres comenzaron a irse, pero Naruto y su padre se quedaron hasta el último minuto. "Muy bien, Shinju, Naruto y yo tenemos que irnos ahora."

"Bien," chilló.

La abrazó una última vez y le dio un beso a un lado de la cabeza. "Se que lo harás bien. Pórtate bien."

Cuando estuvieron fuera y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el Cuarto suspiró pesadamente. "Espero que pueda hacerlo. ¿Irás a entrenar hoy?"

"Lo pensé, pero luego supuse que era mejor estar aquí si ella comienza a entrar en pánico."

"Mm. No es una mala idea. Pero creo que ella estará bien por un rato --¿quieres ir por ramen? Vi que tu tampoco comiste."

"Incluso si lo hubiese hecho, siempre estoy dispuesto."

"No le digas a tu madre o a Aya acerca de esto –me lincharán si se enteran que te estuve alimentando con algo tan 'poco nutritivo' como eso."

"Mis labios están sellados."

La mejor cosa sobre el Ichiraku era que nunca estaba realmente _lleno_. Porque era mas un puesto que un restaurante, la gente muy a menudo mas que ordenar algo, se quedaban parados y esperaban, luego se iban con un paquete para llevar. Siempre había al menos dos taburetes vacíos y puesto que el tiempo era después del desayuno pero antes del almuerzo, el lugar estaba muy silencioso.

"¡Arashi!" el dueño del puesto saludó. "¿Han sido qué, tres días¿Dónde habías estado¡Había comenzado a preocuparme que algo te hubiera pasado!"

"Sabes que comería aquí todos los días si pudiera," replicó el Cuarto con una carcajada.

"También yo," murmuró Naruto para si mismo. El dueño del Ichiraku había sido siempre muy amable con él, nunca cobrándole mas de lo que los demás pagaban y repartiendo una cuantas palabras agradables siempre que estaba realmente deprimido o vagabundeando. Aunque, a menos que estuviera con Iruka o su equipo, usualmente daba la vuelta e iba a la parte de atrás por su orden porque incluso si nunca se lo decían, estaba consciente de que su mera presencia hacía que otras personas se fueran. Desafortunadamente, una taza de ramen aún era más barata que comer fuera todos los días o él pudiera haber subsidiado directamente a la cuenta de banco del Ichiraku la comida del resto de su vida.

"¿Naruto?"

Brincó y miró arriba, hacia el Cuarto. "¿Eh?"

"¿Qué vas a querer?"

"Em... Camarón, por favor."

"¡Res y camarón será!" aprobó el dueño del Ichiraku.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó el Cuarto. "Te ves como si estuvieras pensando acerca de algo."

"…¿De verdad no quería ir a la escuela?" preguntó, puesto que se recordaba odiando el colegio con pasión porque era lo suficientemente joven entonces para no entender que gritar y llorar solo hacía las cosas peores cuando le gastaban bromas.

Eso y el abuso.

Él no tenía a quien decírselo, después de todo.

"¿Estás bromeando? Naruto, tú eres un _aventurero_, simple y llanamente. Se esto porque yo soy uno y puedo verme a mi mismo en ti todo el tiempo. No te importa en lo más mínimo a donde estas yendo, mientras esté en movimiento y el camino sea interesante. Cuando eras pequeño siempre te escapabas mientras eras vigilado mucho más rápidamente de lo que Nyoko lo hace y yo nunca lo ví por mi mismo, pero de los reportes que oí de ti no dejabas piedra sin voltear cuando dejabas la casa. No, en el primer día de escuela no podías haber estado mas encantado. Aunque pensé que tu madre iba a tener un aneurisma, porque en ese entonces tu eras su único bebé." Hizo una pausa para pensar. "Sabes, ese probablemente sea el porque fuimos tan terribles en la escuela."

"Era aburrido, ese es el porque."

"_Exactamente._ Nunca íbamos a ningún lado y nunca hicimos nada _divertido_… Era solo 'memoriza esto' y 'recuerda aquello'. Y entonces, por supuesto, no queríamos hacerlo _porque_ no era divertido así que no poníamos atención, lo cual significaba que nos tomaba la eternidad aprender las cosas." Asintió. "Si. No éramos tontos –ellos simplemente no entendían. Por otro lado, eso lo hizo mucho mas entretenido cuando me convertí en Hokage. Debiste haber estado ahí –bueno, tú _estuviste_ ahí, solo que no lo recuerdas –cuando fue anunciado que había sido elegido. Mi maestra de la academia estaba tan conmocionada que no pude evitar reírme frente a ella."

Hizo una pausa de nuevo. "Por supuesto, que también pudo haber sido porque yo le jugaba mis mas desagradables bromas a ella. La recuerdo gritándome una vez que si seguía haciendo cosas como esa nunca iba a encontrar una mujer que quisiera estar conmigo. Muestra lo que ella sabe –o no sabe." Luego miró hacia Naruto sonriendo ampliamente. "Luego otra vez, seguramente ayudó que tu madre pueda ser justo tan repulsiva como yo cuando tiene ganas. ¡Ah, tu me conscientes, Tatsuya-sama!"

Naruto se encogió de hombros y le agradeció al dueño del Ichiraku antes de sorber un bocado de fideos. "Si es eso lo que tu buscas en una mujer…"

"Todo eso regresa a lo de la aventura, Naruto. Puede que yo sea el Hokage, pero a tu madre no le importa; no me hace menos idiota antes sus ojos. Ella reconoce lo que yo puedo hacer pero me encarará si cree que yo estoy equivocado y créeme o no, no ocurre tan a menudo como otros suelen pensar. Ella y yo…" Agitó sus palillos ausentemente. "Bueno, puede que sea realmente místico y la mierda –no le digas a tu madre que dije eso enfrente de ti –y decir que nos comunicamos telepáticamente o lo que sea, pero pensamos bastante similarmente."

"Suena como si le tuvieras miedo."

"Le tengo miedo cuando esta en Modo Madre, si, porque cuando esta así aparentemente yo soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa bien incluso si es algo tan simple como cambiarle el pañal a tu hermana –y tuve plena práctica diez años antes, cuando _tu_ eras un bebé. Ella cree esto a pesar de que yo he estado alrededor de niños tanto tiempo como ella lo ha estado. Tal vez más. Me gustaría ver que _ella_ vigilara a tres genin hiperactivos que atacan cualquier cosa que se mueve con armas realmente filosas y muy peligrosas."

"Mamá esta un poco desinformada."

"Ella no esta tan desinformada como esta de reacia de dejarte salir por tu cuenta. Ella parece pensar que te desvanecerás y nunca volverás si te pierde de vista."

Naruto picó el camarón que estaba flotando en su tazón. "No podría."

El Cuarto frunció el cejo. "Eso es lo que le dije cuando me dijo que quería quedarse conmigo." Resopló. "No es que ella me escuche a menos que _quiera_ hacerlo…"

"Eh, admítelo—eres la perra de mamá.

Su padre se ahogó ligeramente con su ramen. "_¿Perdón qué?"_

Sonrío ampliamente "…¿Fue la palabra o la punzada de la verdad?"

"Estas muerto." Comenzó a huir por ello y fue totalmente tomado con la guardia baja cuando su padre no tuvo siquiera que levantarse de su asiento para atraparlo. "Ahora espera –vamos a terminar de comer primero. Ninguna persona civilizada deja el ramen detrás."

Terminaron y saborearon su comida mientras el dueño del Ichiraku les daba el cambio por el pago. Después de guardarlo en los bolsillos, el Cuarto se giró hacia Naruto. "Te daré cinco segundos de ventaja."

Naruto no esperó por otra invitación. Conocía la villa muy bien y si podía encontrar un buen punto para esconderse en las cercanías, su padre nunca lograría encontrarlo sin buscar su chakra y eso sería, obviamente, hacer trampa. Giró hacia la izquierda para tomar un callejón y se encontró a si mismo atrapado.

_¡¿Desde cuando este es un callejón sin salida?!_

_Este no es tu hogar, chico. No todo es exactamente como tu recuerdas._

Se movió para irse, pero fue bloqueado por una figura encapuchada. Odiaba a la gente encapuchada. De regreso a casa habían sido ellos los que siempre le seguían cuando tomaba caminatas nocturnas. Cuando había sido pequeño había sido acorralado, atado y tirado en un bote de basura en algún lugar. Cuando fue mas grande lo habían golpeado –era difícil defenderse contra algo cuando no tienes idea de si hay un cuerpo o un arma detrás de esa tela fluída.

Sin moverse, la persona encapuchada repentinamente murmuro con una suave reverencia, "Tenko-sama."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sab****ías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Por _supuesto_ que el Cuarto puede cocinar (comida aceptable, incluso si no es gourmet). Tenía que asegurarse que sus genin sobrevivieran¿o no?

---

Apuesto el que Cuarto puede venderle hielo a un esquimal, si hablara así.

---

No puedo recordar – nunca han dado el nombre del dueño / operador Ichiraku ¿o si?

---

Un 'tenko' es un zorro celestial. Estos zorros tiene por lo menos mil años de edad, usualmente tienen nueve colas, y ocasionalmente pelaje dorado. Son considerados tanto _muy_ malvados o amables y sabios.

'Myobu' es otro término para zorro celestial, pero 'myobu' son específicamente los kitsune que sirven a la deidad Inari.

---

Así que sí, esta persona encapuchada ha llamado a Naruto 'Tenko-sama', lo cual –tomando en cuenta lo de arriba –obviamente hace referencia al Kyuubi. A quien, si debo recordarles, Naruto no ha mencionado a _nadie_ aún en este universo.

----

Los reviews son muy pero muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

---------------------------------------------------

Umbra's note:

A ver… lo prometido es deuda, por lo menos el capítulo 10 quedó para hoy y tan tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaan¿Quién es esta misteriosa figura encapuchada? El 11… ya hubiera sido demasiado, empecé a traducir a penas ayer (u hoy desde otro punto de vista) a la 1 am, llevaba mas de la mitad del capítulo a las 2 am pero el sueño me derrotó y tenía que ir a trabajar.

Mmm… siento si alguien se ve ofendido por el término 'perra de mamá' no supe que mas poner puesto que 'Bitch' es de por si ofensivo y significa perra.

Le he dado una revisión muuuuy rápida al capítulo porque estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo porque hoy es mi último día antes de vacaciones y mi patrocinador quiere que le de un milagro de navidad (algo imposible de entregar para hoy) en fin.

No me recuerden por favor que entre preguntas o exclamaciones no se ponen comas, _lo sé_, el punto es que ODIO que se borre el signo de interrogación o exclamación cuando hay dos preguntas juntas, y pues así es la única manera que se me ocurre de solucionarlo. No es que atente contra las reglas de la gramática.

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO 2008! Dejen regalos para esta pobre traductora que los reviews me alimentan, para que así me apure y puedan leer el capítulo 11 "Seguridad" (si mal no me equivoco) el 1 o 2 de enero (que regreso), pero eso esta en veremos. Igual tengo plan de iniciar otra traducción de otro fic, que es muy corto pero bastante…curioso (y yaoi así que ya saben, bueno… yaoi yaoi, lo que se dice yaoi… no pasa realmente nada… pero esta bastante chistoso)

Ya, estoy divagando, bueno, nos vemos… el próximo año!!! Jajajajaja.


	11. Seguridad

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo once! El peligro es pasado¿pero por cuanto? Naruto conoce a alguien de la infancia de su padre.

Mucha, _mucha_ gente fue lo bastante amable de informarme el nombre del dueño del Ichiraku --¡Muchísimas gracias por eso! Yo había pensado que estaba señalado en algún lugar, pero no podía recordarlo, así que estoy mas que agradecida que no haya hecho uno de mis invención-de-cosas, lo cual tiene a ocurrir mucho mas seguido de lo que me gustaría.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna Intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** El prefijo 'dis' singnifica 'no' o algún sinónimo (N/T: La palabra para advertencia de derechos en inglés es "Disclaimer" mientras que para determinar derechos se usa "Claimer" por tanto, el prefijo 'dis' indica negación)

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

Capítulo Once -Seguridad

* * *

_Tenko-sama? Malo, malo, malo, malo, _decidió Naruto, sintiéndose revolverse de temor. _¿Cómo lo supo?_

_Oh, así que soy –sama __**ahora**__¿cuando no puedo disfrutarlo?_

_**No**__ me voy a quedar aquí para alimentar tu ego, Zorro bastardo._

_Por muy entretenido que pueda ser, si fueran simples palabras, por favor no lo hagas._

Trato de esquivarlo por un lado, pero la persona encapuchada se giró con sorprendente velocidad y lo sujetó, levantándolo del suelo. Se agitó con violencia y se retorció, obteniendo finalmente el espacio para morder uno de los brazos que lo sujetaban con toda la fuerza que pudo. Fue liberado y no perdió tiempo para perderse entre la multitud que estaba en la calle.

_Papá…Papá… Encontrar a papá…_

_Pienso que deberías saber que mi admirador tiene amigos._

Naruto miró por sobre su hombro. Dos personas encapuchadas lo estaban siguiendo –uno un poco mas atrás que el otro. Quería decir algo, porque estaba seguro que podía conseguir que los lugareños actuaran en su nombre, pero considerando lo fácilmente que uno de ellos lo había atrapado era mas probable que los civiles resultaran lastimados. Volvió a mirar hacia delante y casi camino directo hacia una tercera figura encapuchada, pero se deslizó hacia un lado y aceleró. Estaba seguro que ellos no le harían nada ahí en público como eso porque había muchos testigos, así que el debía _quedarse_ en público el mayor tiempo posible.

Manos lo capturaron alrededor de las costillas, poniéndole la carne de gallina abruptamente. "¡Te tengo!"

Dejó escapar un grito y atacó en el vuelo mientras giraba, pero fue fácilmente desviado por el Cuarto. Aliviado, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de las costillas de su padre. "¡Papá!"

"¿…Naruto¿No era esta derrota el propósito del juego?" Arashi miró al rubio mas joven girar su cabeza y mirar atrás hacia la calle. El miró también, el gesto automático, y vio a alguien en una capa desapareciendo doblando en una esquina. Repentinamente inquieto, apretó el agarre en su hijo. Si la gente usaba capas todo el tiempo, pero ellos nunca traían la capucha arriba mientras estuvieran en la villa. No era la ley, pero era una cortesía hecha para transmitir amabilidad y buenas intenciones y él nunca había escuchado de nadie yendo a Konoha –a pesar de que era mucho mas común en otras villas, especialmente las que no eran de ninjas –y dejando la capucha puesta.

No era ilegal y no era necesariamente algo insólito… Aún así hizo que el cabello detrás de su cuello se erizara. Iba a tener que mandar a alguien a investigar en esto—algo acerca de ello, por breve que haya sido, le preocupaba inmensamente y él no era nadie para negar el apropiado crédito de sus instintos por saber cosas que él no sabía.

"¿Naruto¿Conoces a esa persona?" La única respuesta de su hijo fue acurrucarse más. Frotó la parte trasera de la cabeza del niño de manera relajante. "Esta bien. Estoy aquí. Vamos –Creo que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda. Que mal que no haya traído mis auriculares…"

Naruto nunca se había dado cuenta que tan agradable era tener a alguien a quien acudir cuando sabía que algo estaba fuera de su liga. Era por mucho muy diferente a correr con Iruka, porque ahí siempre había estado el pensamiento de que el chuunin tenía mejores cosas que hacer que abrazarlo. Aquí y ahora, sin embargo, era capaz de correr hacia alguien que quería que lo hiciera en busca de seguridad –ningún inconveniente podía ser percibido.

_No recuerdo que fueras tan marica._

_¿Eres estúpido, zorro bastardo¡Ellos sabían que tú estabas aquí incluso cuando nadie más lo sabe¿Eso no __**significa**__ algo para ti¿Qué ellos simplemente saben de lo que tú eres __**capaz**__ de hacer, por ejemplo? Además, no he empezado mi entrenamiento aún –¡mi resistencia prácticamente no existe así que no tengo ni fuerza física o chakra que usar¡Habría sido aniquilado!_

_¿Y yo qué? Nunca has tenido problemas para tomar mi chakra antes._

_¿No estabas __**escuchando**__¡Si ellos saben que tú estas aquí, probablemente sepan de lo que eres capaz de hacer! Usar tu chakra puede ser arriesgado –¡Necesito reunir mi propio chakra primero!_

"¡Itachi¡Sasuke¿Puedo tener una palabra con ustedes dos en privado?"

El complejo Uchiha estaba lleno de bulliciosa actividad. Naruto podía recordar haber estado ahí antes y que la carne se le pusiera de gallina porque tan _muerto_ estaba. No se suponía que un lugar así de grande estuviera así de vacío y era agradable verlo lleno, pero a la vez entristecedor al saber que, de regreso a casa, aún estaba fantasmagórico y silencioso. Tenía que encontrar una manera aceptable para impedirle a Sasuke quedarse ahí –eso no podía ser saludable –porque de solo pensarlo, siendo alguien de fuera, era deprimente.

Terminaron en un tipo de cuarto de reunión que estaba lleno de cojines. Una mujer, que se parecía mucho a Sasuke, solo que con el cabello menos alborotado, llegó y puso en una mesa baja una bandeja plateada con té y algún tipo de pastelitos cortados en cuadros.

El Cuarto miró los pasteles, luego hacia la mujer con esperanza. "¿Son esos pasteles de zanahoria?"

Ella sonrió. "Si."

"¿Tienes… mas?" dirigió sus amplios ojos azules hacia ella. "¿_Por favor?_"

La mujer emitió una risita. "¿No se va a enojar Aya?"

"No se los mostraré ¡Lo prometo¡Oh _por favor_, Mikoto! _¡Por favoooooooooooooooooor!_"

Naruto observó a su padre tenderse a través del piso sobre su estómago para abrazar la pierna izquierda de la mujer. _Creo que ahora lo entiendo. El Cuarto Hokage es un niño de cinco años en el cuerpo de un hombre. ¿Debería sentirme avergonzado por esto?_

_Probablemente,_ replicó el Kyuubi, _ya que obviamente él no lo esta._

Mikoto finalmente se rió completamente y liberó su pierna. "¡Esta bien, esta bien¡Iré a envolver uno para ti! Cielo santo…"

"¡Gracias!" gritó por detrás de ella.

Naruto mantuvo su expresión neutral. Apuntando hacia los hermanos al otro lado de la mesa, dijo, "Acabas de coquetear con su mamá."

"No le _coqueteé_ –solo le supliqué descaradamente_" _

"Le coqueteaste," clarificó Naruto. "Cielos, papá…"

"Yo _no_ --¡Mikoto!" le llamó. "¡¿Te estaba coqueteando?!"

Ella asomó su cabeza por una esquina. "¿En comparación a que?"

"¡Cualquier cosa¡Todo!"

"…No."

"¿_Vees?_" fue la justificación. "¿De todas formas por qué habría de coquetear con alguien que es prácticamente mi hermana? Sería como si tu le coquetearas a Shinju."

"Le estabas _coqueteando_, yo lo _vi_ y le voy a _decir a mamá!_"

"Ella fue mi _compañera de equipo_ cuando éramos _genin_ así que somos _mejores amigos_, pero si te vas a poner _exigente_ entonces voy a ir derechito a decirle a tu _madre_ acerca de tus _tatuajes_ y vamos a ver que _piensa_ de ello. ¿Recuerdas que te hable acerca de _golpearte_ con un cinturón por tu _cumpleaños_? Me puedo imaginar que eso no sonará tan mal después de que _ella _haya terminado contigo."

"¡Te _dije_, estos _no _son tatuajes y no hay nada que pueda _hacer_ con ellos que no haya hecho _ya_!"

"Ese _no_ va a ser _mi_ problema si tu _madre_ se entera."

Ya era suficientemente malo que el Cuarto supiera acerca de sus 'bigotes'. "…Tregua."

"Tregua." Se dieron un apretón de manos y su padre se dirigió hacia Itachi y Sasuke como si los últimos cinco minutos no hubieran ocurrido. "Necesito que ustedes dos corran la voz. Estoy buscando a un par de hombre con capas que mantienen la capucha arriba. Estaban en su distrito y aparentemente seguían a Naruto." Le miró por encima. "¿Te dijeron algo?"

Decidió que no haría daño decirlo y asintió. "Uno de ellos me llamó Tenko-sama."

El Cuarto pareció sobresaltado, luego preocupado. "Tenko-sa…" encaró a Itachi y Sasuke otra vez. "Era por lo menos uno—"

"Tres," corrigió Naruto. "Eran tres."

"Muy bien, eran por lo menos tres. No hay forma de saber que tan agresivos son."

Los hermanos asintieron. "Haremos todo lo que podamos, Hokage-sama," prometió Itachi.

"Y como dije, díganle a los otros, solo por si acaso. Cualquier cosa que vean u oigan quiero saberla. Traten de no enfrentarlos a menos que estén haciendo algún daño –No quiero a nadie andando a ciegas en esto y resultar lastimado."

"Entendemos completamente. Gracias por alertarnos sobre esto, Hokage-sama. Informaremos a los otros inmediatamente, si nos disculpa."

Itachi y Sasuke se fueron, pero el Cuarto insistió en terminarse sus pasteles de zanahoria. Naruto tuvo que admitir que era de verdad buenos, no es que el fuera un gran conocedor de pasteles.

Mikoto apareció con un pastel fresco y lo puso en la mesa. "Ten. Recién hecho."

El Cuarto miró hacia arriba, volviendo sus ojos casi exageradamente acuosos, se paró y la abrazó. "Dame un beso, Mikoto."

Ella extendió sus brazos y lo detuvo. "No."

Se inclinó hacia ella. "¡Oh, vamos¡Solo uno!"

Ella trataba desesperadamente de no sonreír. "_No._"

Mientras él sonreía ampliamente. "¡Pero Mikoto…!

Ella se alejó. "¡¿Que acaso 'gracias' no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti¡Lo es para mí!"

Simuló estar enojado. "Aunque los gracias son tan _baratos_…"

Ella resopló. "Lo recordaré la próxima vez que me debas algo. Me pregunto si alguien alguna vez ha visto a su Hokage correr desnudo por la calle principal..."

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Sabes que lo haría."

"_Sin_ una bolsa de papel."

"Mejor aún."

Hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Hombres…"

Se las arregló para empujarla cerca de él, pero ella tan solo se inclinó lo mas lejos posible. "Ey, no tengo nada de que avergonzarme. Pero si no quieres que te bese¿Entonces tal vez mejor debería lamerte?

"¡Si valoras tus joyas no lo harás!"

"Oh, eso fue muy bajo, Mikoto. Yo no amenazo a tus chicas."

"Eso es porque ellas son mucho mas difíciles de remover y hace a los hombres parecer mucho mas como los Neandertales que son. Ahora suéltame."

Suspiró mas ruidosamente de lo que era necesario y obedeció. Se desprendió de él y se sacudió la ropa, pero no estaba poniendo la suficiente atención para esquivarlo cuando la volvió a sujetar. Chilló de furia y trato desesperadamente de golpearlo, pero de todas formas él le planto un muy húmedo y muy juvenil beso en la mejilla.

Ella dejó salir un exasperado alarido. "_¡Arashi!_ Solo porque nunca te hayas _casado—_"

"¿Qué¿Quieres decir que ni siquiera te puedo besar en la mejilla ya¡Es una cortesía social!"

"¡_Eso no_ fue una cortesía social¡No fue nada mas que un niño de cuatro años pasando sus piojos de estrambótico comportamiento a alguien mas¡Rogaré que Nyoko no salga como tu!"

"¿Hay algo _malo_ conmigo?"

Lo miró fijamente, luego suspiró pesadamente y lo empujó lejos a través de la quijada. "No, y supongo que ese es el problema total. Simplemente eres demasiado entusiasta." Dudó, entonces bajo la mirada hacia Naruto. "Naruto-sama, patear invitados no es algo que disfrute hacer, pero me gustaría hablar con el Hokage en privado."

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie para irse.

"No te alejes," le advirtió el Cuarto. "Quédate en el complejo."

"Esta bien." Terminó sentándose fuera de la puerta, porque si se ponía a pensar, la única cosa que podría ver en el complejo que no hubiera visto antes era que estaba llena de gente. Como ya había decidido, era, por mucho, una visión demasiado deprimente para disfrutarla. Como sea, sentándose en la puerta podía escuchar inadvertidamente la conversación –no es como si no pudiera guardar un secreto cuando quería.

"…Estoy asustada, Arashi. El doctor dijo que yo podría… perder a este."

"También se suponía que perderías a los otros dos, y mira lo que les pasó."

"¡Arashi, hablo en _serio_¡Todo será mucho mas complicado de lo que se me había dicho!"

"También yo hablo en serio, Mikoto. Escucha, ahora _tú_ tienes ventaja. Sabes que podría salir mal y has sido super cuidadosa las dos últimas veces, así que de verdad no puedo verte siendo menos cuidadosa una tercera. Tal vez simplemente tendrás que cuidarte un poco mas. No levantar nada mas pesado que tu propio peso y cualquier peso que ganes después –tienes tres hombres perfectamente saludables viviendo en esta casa contigo así que pídeles ayuda por una vez. Si no están aquí entonces puedes pedirle el favor a alguien afuera. Solo te tomaría un minuto y dudo seriamente que tu propia familia pueda estar tan ocupada como para no darte un momento. Y simplemente quédate en cama si de verdad tienes que hacerlo, sin importar que tan aburrido sea. Contrata a alguna de tus sobrinas o a alguien para hacer algunos de los trabajos. Hay un sinnúmero de cosas que no has hecho antes y que puedes hacer ahora."

"Pero… Aún así puedo perderlo y Arashi… se logre o no, no seré capaz de intentarlo otra vez. Cualquiera de los dos o ambos podríamos morir."

Había un aire de molestia. "Bueno, si estas _así_ de asustada entonces deberías también detenerlo aquí y no estar tan nerviosa."

"_¡Arashi!_"

"¿Qué? No es como si fueras a tomar en cuenta todas tus opciones, Mikoto. Te estas enfocando demasiado en lo que podría salir mal. Ya has identificado cuales son esos puntos, así que _haz_ algo al respecto. _Planea_. Siéntate con tus chicos y explícales esto a los tres juntos –si, puedo asegurar que aún no le has dicho a Fugaku –y discutan algunas ideas."

"Pero los chicos… aún no lo saben. Fugaku lo sabe, pero solo una parte."

"Mikoto, Sasuke tiene _trece años_. Puede manejar la noticia¿Esta bien? Es decir, Naruto tiene doce y considerando que le dejé caer esta bomba en particular a las cuatro de la madrugada, debo decir que lo tomó bastante bien. Muy maduramente. Estaba sorprendido, por supuesto, pero considerando el número de veces que _yo lo he_ oído en mi vida, y todavía no puedo recuperarme tan fácilmente, así que no es su culpa. De todas maneras no es como si pudieras ocultarlo eternamente."

"Pero… Pero ha sido el bebé por tanto tiempo…"

"Dudo que le importe. Naruto fue el único hijo por diez años y se acostumbró a ser el hermano mayor con bastante rapidez. Demasiado rápido en realidad, tanto que prácticamente ha corrompido a Nyoko consintiéndola. Hablando de Nyoko¿podría?"

"¿…Es sólo una excusa para tocarme?"

"Por favor. Tienes un muy buen cuerpo, en mi masculina opinión, pero si alguna vez quiero tocar a una mujer iré a molestar a Hotaru. Se llena de vitalidad cuando esta embarazada."

"Eres _tan_ pervertido."

"Es lo que pasa cuando tu maestro y uno de tus estudiantes son pervertidos."

"No. Es porque eres un hombre. Todos los hombres son unos pervertidos, solo es cuestión de grado."

El ambiente se envolvió de diversión.

"¿Y las mujeres no lo son?"

"No dije eso. Solo que lo escondemos mejor."

"Recordare eso. ¿Tienes un ultrasonido¿Ya sabes su sexo?"

"No. Es demasiado pronto."

"¿Cuánto llevas?

"Como dos meses."

"¡¿En serio¡Ey, Hotaru y tú deberían tratar de sincronizar las cosas, de esa manera podremos lanzar una enorme fiesta doble cada año!"

"…De alguna forma, dudo que 'sincronizar' sea así de fácil."

"¿Estás bromeando? Pensé que las mujeres que vivían en la misma casa menstruaban mas o menos al mismo tiempo. Hacerlo en el embarazo no debe ser tan difícil."

"¿Estas _tú_ bromeando? _Nunca_ mi madre, mis hermanas o yo hicimos eso, así que tengo mis dudas acerca de esa teoría en particular e incluso si _lo_ hiciéramos _nunca_ podría vivir en tu casa _solo_ para que tu puedas lanzar solo una y masiva fiesta de cumpleaños cada año."

"No eres divertida," vino el mohín inmaduro.

"Por supuesto que no soy _divertida_, yo _actúo_ de acuerdo a _mi_ edad."

"¿Y que hay de malo con vivir en mi casa? Nunca tendrías que hacer nada –las chicas harían toda la limpieza."

"Ese es el problema. Las _veré_ haciéndolo y luego _querré_ hacerlo y entonces comenzaré a preguntarme sobre mi casa y si los chicos la habrán quemado ya o no, porque sé que podrían si comenzaran con uno de sus combates de fuego y se pusieran muy entusiastas en él –Si justamente tuve que colgar las cortinas en el baño la otra noche porque comenzaron a pelear."

"…Tal vez de verdad no deberías tener a este último."

"No, tengo que, porque necesito a alguien mas en mi equipo para ayudarme a tenerlos a ellos bajo control y si trabajo correctamente, con mi ayuda ella –y estoy rogando que sea un ella –podría ponerlos bajo su pequeño pulgar antes de que siquiera tenga cuatro meses de edad y los tendrá completamente bajo su poder antes de que sepan que les pasó."

"Cielos, es como si estuvieras cansada de dos chicos adolescentes actuando como si tuvieran solo siete años o alg---Oh."

"¿Si?"

"Hm… No soy precisamente un doctor, así que no tienes necesariamente que seguir mis palabras como si fueran el Evangelio, y no quiero reventar tu burbuja si resulta que estoy equivocado porque de verdad no estoy aclamando ser incapaz de error en una situación seria, pero el chakra se _siente_ ligero. Femenino."

El ambiente cambió para cargarse de muda excitación.

"¿De verdad¿Estás… Estás seguro que no es el mío?"

"Tan seguro como puedo estarlo. He hecho esto… umm… probablemente ocho o nueve veces y creo que solo me he equivocado dos. Por supuesto, ayuda si ambos padres son ninja –la sensación es naturalmente mas fuerte –y si hago memoria una de esas veces ninguno de los padres lo era y la otra el padre estaba prácticamente del otra lado del mundo y su chakra fluía un poco diferente. Aunque acerté el resto de las veces, Naruto y Nyoko fueron particularmente fáciles porque estaba muy consciente tanto de Hotaru como de mi chakra. Te conozco bastante bien, estoy relativamente familiarizado con Fugaku, y lo que estoy leyendo en este momento simplemente se siente como una mucho mas ligera versión de Itachi y Sasuke. Aunque sea muy pronto, me siento lo suficientemente confiando de estar en lo correcto que podría apostar en ello, si quieres."

"No, creeré en tu palabra. Gracias. Eso… hace las cosas mas fáciles."

"¿Mi consejo? Escoge un nombre."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Nisiquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

_Por supuesto_ que Naruto muerde. Me sorprendería que no lo hiciera.

---

Así que sí, hice al Cuarto y a la mamá de Sasuke compañeros gening. Si alguien ha visto la imagen del capítulo cuando el Cuarto era un niño (**¡¡Abrazo!!)**, justo a su derecha esta una niña de corto cabello negro (el niño detrás de ella parece como si pudiera ser un Akimichi). La verdad no _se_ si es la madre de Sasuke, y dudo que lo sea, pero estoy _pretendiendo_. Pretendan conmigo, por favor –será mas divertido así.

---

Si eres un rabioso y devoto fanático del Yondaime, ahora debes estar sucumbiendo ante un sangrado nasal ante la visión de él corriendo desnudo por la calle principal de Konoha. Si _no_ eres un rabioso y devoto fanático del Yondaime, o simplemente la imagen te horroriza completamente, por favor cierra los ojos mientras pasa. (_No_, nunca habrá una escena donde el Cuarto de verdad corra desnudo. Soy _por mucho_ bastante mojigata para escribir eso.)

---

Leyeron bien –actualmente el Cuarto no esta casado con la madre de Naruto. Yo, personalmente, creo fuertemente en el matrimonio antes de los hijos, pero en este caso hay lo que yo considero una excusa aceptable: la vida de Hotaru es más segura de esta forma. Si ustedes creen que el sexo es igual a matrimonio, entonces si, están casados (cuya prueba concreta es la existencia de casi tres niños), pero no hay campanas de boda sonando y no hubo ceremonia, ni lo habrá en este trabajo. Nunca.

---

En el caso de que alguien tenga esa idea, no, Arashi y Mikoto no están teniendo una aventura, ni la tendrán. Simplemente los puse en el mismo equipo de genin, así que son tan cercanos como hermanos. Y los hermanos se hacen _extrañas_ cosas los unos a los otros, como cualquiera que por lo menos tenga uno sabrá.

---

Puesto que es muy vago y Naruto no estaba en el cuarto para atestiguarlo, lo clarificaré. La parte obvia es que la mamá de Sasuke está embarazada igual que la de Naruto (mas o menos como cuando mis padres y yo salimos a comer la otra noche y cada niño menor a dos años de edad que vivía en la parte norte del continente americano fueron al mismo restaurante que nosotros para comer ---estaban _por todos lados_).

La parte menos obvia es que el Cuarto está usando su propio chakra para detectar el chakra del bebé de Mikoto. Fue un concepto que me fue introducido por primera vez a través de _Side Effects_ de ChibiRisu-chan (un mpreg KakaIru –está bien escrito y es gracioso, pero claramente también envuelve homosexualidad) y aunque yo dudo que el chakra pueda ser usado de esa manera en particular, aún es romántico y yo soy una romántica sin remedio, así que expandí el concepto ligeramente.

---

Estoy _muy_ apenada de tener que cortar el capítulo en tan terrible punto, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto –Necesitaba mantener un espacio confortable. Se que algunos desean que mis capítulos sean mas largos o tuvieran menos relleno (aunque no es tan relleno como algunos podrían pensar, puesto que este fic se centra alrededor de los personajes y _no_ de la acción, incluso si la acción es importante), pero les pediré que consideren que toma _por mucho_ menos tiempo de leer algo que lo que le toma escribirlo al autor en primer lugar.

Supongo que puedo hacer capítulos mas grandes, pero _nunca_ podría ser así de regular otra vez y actualmente estoy trabajando sobre mas de una docena (probablemente mas como dos docenas) de fics en varios grados de velocidad. _La Puerta Número Dos no_ esta completa y si otro fic se abre paso en mi cerebro, trabajaré en ese en lugar de _La Puerta Número Dos_ haciendo así que mi cerebro no se llene con ideas y se bloquee (entonces tendré Bloqueo de Escritor y _ugh_, es una pesadilla salir de eso; forzar la escritura es igual a una _mala_ escritura). En ese punto no seré capaz de escribir _nada_.

En este momento tengo una buena cantidad de capítulos intermedios y la parte no terminada de _La Puerta Número Dos_. Tengo la completa intención de terminarla tan pronto como sea posible y moverme a la siguiente parte para su entretenimiento. Como sea, si yo suelto capítulos flojos que son demasiado grandes muy a menudo, podría tomar desde un mes hasta seis meses o dos años antes de tener mas de _La Puerta Número Dos_ para el consumo público (mi hermana mas joven puede atestiguar el tiempo que me toma escribir partes de ciertas historias) y _no _quiero forzarlos a esperar por eso. No me gusta esperar tanto tiempo por actualizaciones y estoy segura que ustedes tampoco (incluso si no les importara, son tan buenos con sus reviews que no quiero hacerles eso), así que por favor compartan conmigo y mis malos finales de capítulo para que no pase eso.

------

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

-------------------------------

_Nota de Traducción:_

_MIL DISCULPAS POR LA ESPERA!!!! Me siento avergonzada y me lanzo de la torre mas alta de la ciudad de México de la vergüenza, mi vida se complicó demasiado, tuve mucho trabajo, actualicé un fic mío, comencé otra traducción… demasiadas cosas. Muchas gracias a quien mencionó el nombre del dueño del Ichiraku, ya lo he oído pero siempre lo olvido, no olvido, sin embargo, el nombre de su hija puesto que comparte nombre con uno de mis personajes favoritos del ánime. No es que nunca haya visto el nombre, pero solo en fanfics porque soy de ese tipo de personas que se saltó el relleno de Naruto olímpicamente, yo sigo el manga y la verdad la serie también (yuhuuu shippuden!!) pero tengo que confesar que soporté ver como tres capítulos de relleno y lo mande al nabo, me salté directo al primer capítulo de shippuden._

_Pienso contestar los reviews que no he contestado esta noche._

_Ok, por si el chiste de los piojos no se entiende, se dice queeeee cuando un niño besa a una niña (o viceversa) se pegan los piojos y que los transmiten, es simplemente una manera infantil de pelea niño-niña (pelea de piojos besadores)._

_Con lo del chakra hasta para sentir el sexo del bebé, no es tan descabellado, si alguien de los lectores ha leído Raruto (la mejor parodia EVER y si no la han leído deberían que ya va por la quinta temporada y hasta openings tiene) recordarán la charla que alguna vez tuvieron Raruto y Simba: "¿Hay algo para lo que no sirva el chakra? – Si, para hacer el amor…No, espera. No, no hay nada para lo que no sirva el chakra"_

_Punto y aparte, si, comencé a traducir otro fic, "Cartas" un Sasunaru muy particular y muy corto. Ya, no me maten, otra vez tomo el ritmo de Door Number Two, lo que pasa es que este capítulo en particular probó ser pesado y complicado, pero ya. JEJEJEJE. Nos vemos MMMUUUUY pronto en el capítulo 12._


	12. Kayaku

Author's Notes: Chapter twelve

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo doce! El Cuarto tiene un realmente-no-un-secreto, termina el día de escuela de Shinju y Naruto es capaz de hacerle preguntas a su padre que no podía antes.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Desearía

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Doce - Kayaku**

* * *

"¿Un nombre?"

"Un nombre. Lo que te voy a decir no puede dejar esta habitación porque Hotaru es una persona muy privada y si ella escucha que le dije a cualquiera esto me va a liberar de mis tripas."

"Para ser el líder de la villa, seguro eres un cobarde."

"No, solamente tengo un extremadamente fuerte instinto de supervivencia. Estoy muy consciente de las cosas que amenazan mi bienestar."

"…Correcto. Continúa."

"Bien, ahora escucha. Hotaru tiene una condición muy similar a la tuya. No tan severa, pero aún hay la posibilidad de problemas si no se relaja."

"Ella no es un ninja."

"No. Su padre, por alguna razón, tenía la impresión de que ella era visitada por un pretendiente, así que si alguna vez pensaba que ella estaba embarazada la golpeaba justo ahí tan fuerte como podía, una y otra vez hasta que decidía que había matado cualquier cosa que estuviera cargando. Y en caso de que seas curiosa, me gustaría atestiguar de primera mano cuantos pretendientes _de verdad_ tuvo antes de venir aquí, porque no hubo nada que se quedara atrás cuando regresé con ella."

"¿Está ese bastardo muerto?"

"Mejor. Solía ser un comerciante pero él… er… no pudo hacer un trato legal, así que lo atrapé tratando de deshacerse de todo lo que tenía. Eso es lo que consigue por tratar de vender a su propia hija, supongo. Yo vendí todas las cosas que valían la pena –hice un buen montoncito en el banco para Hotaru, en caso de que me pase cualquier cosa _y_ financiar un par de esos proyectos estancados que realmente necesitan el arranque. Bastante útil."

"Debiste haberlo matado."

"No, no lo creo. Lo tengo conociendo la pobreza, lo que le estaba haciendo a Hotaru, así sabría exactamente que era lo que le estaba imponiendo a aquellos que vivían con él. Matarlo no hubiera significado nada para él, pero no tener dinero… Puede que ya se haya suicidado, no es que lo sepa de verdad o me importe a menos que Hotaru quiera saberlo, lo cual sinceramente dudo. Mm… ¿Me pregunto si sabrá que es abuelo…?

"Piensa en eso después. Sigue con la historia."

"Por supuesto. Así que Hotaru estaba en muy mala condición cuando fui por ella. Su rostro se veía bien, pero estaba cubierta de moretones tanto externa como internamente. A esos les tomó como 6 meses curarse lo suficiente para que ella se sintiera con ganas de _hacer_ algo –incluso el solo tomar caminatas le causaba dolor en el pasado. Probablemente… Si, supongo… Si, fueron como seis meses más antes de que descubriéramos que estaba embarazada. Comenzó a tener pesadillas y—Oh, _maldita sea_, ¡Me había olvidado de esas! Como sea, comenzó a tener pesadillas y a rodar violentamente; el doctor le dijo que si no comenzaba a tranquilizarse era posible que perdiera al bebé. Incluso con los moretones curados, había habido daño permanente."

"Ella estaba absolutamente mortificada por eso, por supuesto, pero mi madre sugirió que nombráramos al bebe. Potencialmente lastimaría mas si el bebe moría –y mamá _perdió_ a mi hermanito incluso cuando lo nombro –pero nombrarlo haría al bebe interactuar mucho mas de lo que realmente lo hacía. Mucho mas _vivo_. Así que lo nombramos y como ninguna otra cosa, calmó considerablemente a Hotaru. Y, bueno, ahora ese bebe en particular tiene doce años y con muy buena salud."

"…Nombrarlo suena como una buena idea. Hablaré con Fugaku."

"Un nombre de niña, un nombre de niño, o uno que pueda ajustarse a ambos géneros. Incluso nada más un apodo. Algo que haga al bebe un miembro mas de la familia."

"Gracias, Arashi."

"Mikoto, eres la cosa mas cercana a una hermana que alguna vez tendré. Es mi trabajo mantenerte a salvo y feliz para que así yo pueda continuar gorreando pastel."

Hubo un resoplido de risas. "Es bueno saber que tienes tus prioridades bien claras."

"Como si alguna vez hayan estado no claras. Me tengo que ir ya, pero sabes como encontrarme si necesitas algo."

"Si… ¿Arashi?"

"¿Mm?"

"Tu… Tu nunca antes habías mencionado el haber tenido a un hermano menor."

"¿Cuál es el punto?"

"Es solo que pienso que habrías sido un gran hermano mayor, eso es todo."

"Por muy halagador que sea, no tienes una idea de lo que estas diciendo porque _se_ que no lo estarías diciendo si Kayaku hubiera sobrevivido."

"¿Oh?"

"Era dos minutos mas joven que yo. ¿Te puedes imaginar las bromas que él y yo hubiéramos llevado a cabo porque nos hubiéramos visto _exactamente iguales_?"

"Tienes razón. Eres lo suficientemente malo tú solo. Pero… Creo que hubiera sido peor si hubieran habido dos como tú. ¿Te imaginas Hokages gemelos?"

"No_ dos_. _Un_ Hokage con dos _personalidades_, probablemente." Hubo una pausa. "Aunque, tal vez Hokages gemelos no hubiera sido tan mala idea. Te diré, hay días cuando desearía tener a alguien que me ayudara con el papeleo."

"¿Qué… Qué le pasó?"

"Se asfixió. Su cordón umbilical lo ahorcó hasta morir antes de nacer. Fue una cosa rara, la verdad, pero mamá estuvo inconsolable por largo tiempo. Probablemente le dolía mirarme algunas veces."

"No digas eso, Arashi."

"No estoy diciendo que la _culpo_ o algo, pero hubo momentos donde ella no podía verme por mas de unos cuantos segundos por vez y probablemente esa fuera la razón. Estoy de cierto modo agradecido que haya muerto –no podía tener mas al mundo entero sobre sus hombros.

"¿Son _tus_ hombros mejores?"

"Si, porque yo tengo apoyo, lo cual mamá nunca quiso, y ese apoyo automáticamente me hace mas fuerte. Si estuviera solo, pensara yo o no que podía manejarlo no tengo duda de que eventualmente me agotaría justo como ella. Eso fue lo que la mató, Mikoto, no la edad. Se preocupaba demasiado por el resto del mundo y no lo suficiente de ella misma. Eso habría estado bien normalmente, pero sin apoyo para hacerse cargo de ella _por _ella, se agotó a sí misma hasta la muerte. Tú estas tratando de hacer la misma cosa con este bebe y si no comienzas a involucrar a los chicos entonces no será simplemente materia de _si_ morirás. Itachi y Sasuke puede que sean adultos en los estándares de los ninja, pero en este momento todavía te necesitan, incluso si no lo admiten frente a ti. ¿Entiendes?"

Hubo un largo silencio.

"…Si, entiendo."

"Que bueno. Ahora _cuida de ti _o… o le diré a Aya. Ella vendrá aquí en un suspiro, se que lo hará. Y encontraré al Sensei también, y haré que te ataque."

"¡Si mandas a ese pervertido aquí _te arranco la cabeza_, Arashi!"

"¡_Adiós_, Mikoto!" trinó el Cuarto, saltando fuera por la puerta y llevándose a Naruto del zaguán antes de que el rubio mas pequeño siquiera se pusiera de pie.

Naruto se agarró de su padre, como un koala, porque no había manera posible de que pudiera igualar la velocidad a la que actualmente estaban viajando.

"Correr así es divertido," destacó el Cuarto al azar.

"Ni siquiera puedo decir donde estamos."

"Nos dirigimos hacia el oeste, hacia las puertas. Es mas fácil cuando uno no esta boca abajo."

"Me lo imagino."

"Por cierto ¿Cómo vas ahí abajo? ¿Sin mareo, espero?

"Estoy bien." Esto no era nada como tratar de montar a Gamabunta, la cual probablemente era la primera y única vez que Naruto había incluso _comenzado_ a sentirse mareado. Esto era mucho más tranquilo y, aunque estaba haciendo el esfuerzo, mas confortable.

Embarazoso, pero confortable.

"¿Quieres _tener_ mareo?"

"_No_. Shinju saldrá de la escuela pronto ¿cierto?"

"Maldición, me olvidé completamente de ella con todas estas emociones." Aterrizó en un techo cercano e hizo un instantáneo giro de noventa grados.

"No tienes que ir."

"No, pero hará mas fácil para ti hacer que vaya mañana."

Llegaron justo cuando los niños estaban guardando sus cosas para irse y se unieron a un grupo de padres que ya estaban esperando. La puerta se abrió y los estudiantes de primera vez salieron en tropel felizmente. Shinju, por supuesto, era más alta que cualquiera de los otros.

"No será difícil encontrarla ¿verdad?"

Naruto bufó mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.

Cuando Shinju se reunió con ellos, el Cuarto puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y preguntó con complicidad, "Así que, ¿Cómo estuvo?"

"Fue aterrador al principio," admitió. "_De verdad_ aterrador. Pero incluso los niños mas duros estaban mucho mas asustados de lo que yo estaba y… no fue tan malo después de un rato."

"¿Así que te divertiste?"

"¡Oh si! Takakura-sensei es muy amable y gastamos el día entero conociéndonos los unos a los otros y a las mascotas de la clase. Todos tomaron a una para cuidarla a excepción de mí, pero eso fue porque habían más niños de lo usual en la clase y yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para no tener una para que la niña a un lado mío pudiera. Takakura-sensei dijo que podía obtenerme un gatito si quería y lo podía traer todos los días, pero no podría dejarlo aquí porque no hay espacio."

"¿_Quieres_ un gato?"

"No lo sé."

"Los gatos son lo mas fácil de mantener de todo lo posible que se pueda tener, especialmente si te las arreglas para entrenarlos a ir al baño. _Cualquier_ mascota es una gran responsabilidad, pero no creo que sea algo que no puedas manejar."

"Creo que me gustaría uno… Si no _le_ importa, Naruto-sama."

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Un gato suena bien para mi mientras limpies lo que haga. He oído que vomitan un montón."

"Ese _es _el caso potencial," caviló el Cuarto. "Algunos gatos vomitan todo el tiempo, pero algunos solo vomitan bolas de pelo y otros solo vomitan comida. Mi tía tenía un gato que vomitaba comida _todo_ el tiempo y a pesar de que podía toser y expectorar, nunca _jamás_ vomitó una bola de pelo. El gato de mi tío nunca vomitó a menos que comiera carne cruda. Realmente es sólo lo que sea que obtengas y agradecer que no sea peor."

"Tal vez un gato no sea tan buena idea," decidió Shinju.

"No, no, no lleguemos a eso. Los gatos son unos engreídos, pero ellos quieren _estar_ contigo –solamente no se supone que los toques sin su invitación. Teniendo una mascota baja tu presión arterial también, lo cual será bueno para ti puesto que te pones nerviosa frecuentemente. También, la mayoría de los gatos son muy buenos cazadores. Si su edificio alguna vez llega a estar infestado con ratones o pequeñas ratas, nunca habrá ninguna en _su_ apartamento. No por mucho, de cualquier forma. El gato se los llevará muertos o en pedazos y es asqueroso, pero se acostumbrarán y no será tan malo después de un rato."

_Dile que se consiga un gato_, recomendó el Kyuubi ansiosamente.

"Consigue un gato," dijo Naruto obedientemente, igual de entusiasta con la idea. Podía recordar veces cuando su viejo departamento se infestaba y los ratones mordisqueaban y mordisqueaban toda la noche. Aparentemente, los sonidos molestaban el agudo oído del Kyuubi inmensamente, porque había algunas mañanas cuando Naruto podía despertar para encontrar parte de su departamento destrozado, usualmente como si hubieran cavado frenéticamente, y pelaje gris en sus dientes. En los casos del pelaje gris –u otras no agradables partes de ratón –podía pasar la siguiente hora en el trono de porcelana.

Así que no, no había ningún reparo de tener un gato como mascota, incluso si el animal lo odiara.

"Muy bien. Le diré a Takakura-sensei. Ella dijo que podía conseguirme uno para llevar a casa inmediatamente."

El Cuarto asintió. "Tú y Naruto deberían ir a conseguir lo que necesitará entonces."

"¿Podría hacerlo después? Estoy bastante cansada."

"Seguro. Puedes hacerlo esta noche o mañana."

Shinju entró brincando alegremente al departamento. "Me gustaría hacer la cena esta noche, pero también quiero descansar por un rato."

"Adelante," le dijo Naruto. "De todas maneras yo iba a ir a la villa."

"¿Se quedará, Hokage-sama?"

"No puedo. La verdad no se suponía que me tomara todo el día libre como lo hice, así que necesito regresar a la oficina y por lo menos hacer _algo_ de trabajo. _Pero_…" La abrazó y la besó en la mejilla. "Quiero decirte lo _orgulloso_ que estoy que hayas pasado por esto. El primer paso es siempre el mas difícil y solo se hace mas fácil desde aquí, Shinju."

Ella sonrió tímidamente. "Gracias."

Se fueron para dejarla tomar una siesta, pero antes de que Naruto se pudiera retirarse, su padre lo sujetó por el cuello y lo dirigió exactamente en dirección contraria. "¿Qué, pensabas que de verdad te iba a dejar ir a _buscar_ a esas personas?"

"_Papá_. No es como si fuera a tratar de buscar pelea con ellos. No soy de la PM pero soy un ninja; tengo un trabajo que hacer como protector de esta villa."

"_Tú_ eres un _objetivo. Siempre_. Recuerda quien eres –gente que ni siquiera te ha _visto_ nunca te quiere muerto porque saben que me lastimaría."

Siete minutos después, abriendo la lata de soda que le había sido dada, Naruto preguntó, "¿Estas seguro de que me quieres aquí dentro?"

"Sarutobi-sensei y Jiraiya-sensei han estado en este lugar y la casa ha sido barrida múltiples veces con cada herramienta conocida y jutsu imaginable y ninguno de los dos encontró nada. No se porque actúas tan extrañamente algunas veces, incluso considerando tu pérdida de memoria, pero estoy convencido que no eres un espía." Suspiró pesadamente y admitió, "Se _supone_ que te tengo que tener bajo vigilancia, pero como te dije no tengo suficiente personal para hacer eso en este momento."

El Cuarto se sentó a trabajar y Naruto miró alrededor de la oficina con aire pensativo. Nunca se había tomado el tiempo para comparar esta oficina con aquella de regreso en casa y estuvo ligeramente sorprendido de que la única gran diferencia era el hombre que actualmente estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio. Sus ojos cayeron en el retrato de su padre en la pared, alineado con los de sus predecesores y viéndose exactamente igual de como lo hacía de donde era Naruto, y no por primera vez el joven rubio examinó la fotografía con ojo crítico.

Ahora, sin embargo, podía preguntar lo que le había estado molestando por tantos años.

"¿Por qué te ves así?"

"¿Cómo?"

"Como si alguien te hubiera contado el mas malo y fuera de tono chiste de todos."

"Se suponía que tenía que verme serio y noble y ese tipo de cosas, pero era realmente difícil con tu madre subiendo y bajándote detrás del fotógrafo."

Naruto inclinó su cabeza. "Parece como si quisieras matar al sujeto."

"Terminé usando una vieja estrategia infalible y simplemente puse mi cara de misión, la cual no es exactamente la mas amigable de las que puedo presentar."

"¿Qué hay de malo con sonreír como la gente normal?"

"La gente sabia no sonríe."

"Tu lo haces."

"Nunca he declarado que sea sabio."

"Pero lo eres."

"Hay algunos que podrían discrepar de todo corazón."

"Están equivocados. La sabiduría nace de la experiencia. Uno tiene que vivir el momento y tomar riesgos para ganar sabiduría. Sin riesgo, nada se aprende y por lo tanto no se gana experiencia. No tienes que _actuar_ como un sabio para _ser_ sabio."

"Suenas como Jiraiya-sensei."

Para ser un pervertido incorregible, el viejo ciertamente conocía sus cosas ninja, eso era seguro. "Te ves como un vampiro con el cuello de esa forma."

"Eso probablemente es algo hecho adrede."

"Los otros no se ven así en realidad –no_ demasiado_ de cualquier manera –a menos que me digas que _tu_ hiciste eso adrede."

"¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto cuando me tomaron la fotografía por primera vez?"

"Yo creo que porque en ese tiempo mi vocabulario solo consistía en '¡Guaaa!' y '¿Ah?'" El carbonato en la soda lo inspiraron a eructar; afortunadamente, Iruka había sido capaz de enseñarle _algún _atisbo de buenos modales. "Perdón."

"Hablando de eso, ¿Alguna vez te enseñé a eructar el alfabeto?"

"No lo se, pero estoy bastante seguro de que puedo."

"Bien. Nunca sabes cuando puede ser útil."

"¿Disculpa? Eso es un _truco de bar_."

"Si, pero en una misión de entrenamiento una vez fui capaz de exitosamente dar las órdenes por una radio de frecuencia intervenido haciendo eso. Los descifradores de códigos se volvieron absolutamente _locos_ tratando de figurarse lo que estaba diciendo y eso es por lo que, Naruto, nunca debes asumir que algo siempre será complicado. Si simplemente hubieran _escuchado_ en lugar de adivinar lo que podría elaborar, hubieran sido capaces de identificarlo correctamente."

"¿Cómo supo tu equipo?"

"Lo bueno de ser impredecible es que los que son incluso _ligeramente_ familiares con tu forma de ser esperarán algo estrafalario. Mi equipo entendió lo que estaba haciendo bastante rápido y fue capaz de responder. Tuve que explicarles lo que hice a los descifradores después de que el entrenamiento terminó y creo que creyeron al principio que estaba bromeando, pero…" se encogió de hombros.

La puerta se abrió y Hotaru entró. "¡_Aquí_ están! ¡_Finalmente_! ¿Acaban de llegar? ¡Los he estado buscando todo el día!"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Me doy cuenta que no tiene sentido, o por lo menos no es muy imaginativo, el que Hotaru y Mikoto estén embarazadas a la vez y que tengan complicaciones similares durante su embarazo. Como sea, les aseguro que no es un error de pereza de mi parte. Todo se aclarará con el tiempo (un _largo_ tiempo del ahora, me temo).

--

Para reiterar, Hotaru _no_ se lleva bien con su padre, quien era/es un comerciante. Para _nada_. Él era _extremadamente_ abusivo con ella y siempre estaba tratando de empeñarla para obtener un trato. Obviamente, Arashi fue la última persona con quien intentó dar a Hotaru. _No_ han tenido absolutamente ningún contacto con él, tanto porque no quieren estar cerca de él y porque más o menos se ha desvanecido de la faz del planeta, así que probablemente ni siquiera sepa que Naruto y Nyoko existen.

--

Así que si, Arashi tuvo un hermano gemelo llamado Kayaku quien murió en el nacimiento, lo que en términos científico se conoce como un 'gemelo sin gemelo'. ¡_Teman_ mi habilidad para complicar las cosas! O más bien, para tomar algo tan simple y convertirlo en la peor pesadilla antes de que se den cuenta de que lo hice.

--

¡Y ahora han aprendido un poco acerca de la madre del Cuarto! ¿No es agradable?

--

Naruto-koala es una imagen adorable. Déjenme disfrutarla.

--

La descripción del Cuarto de los problemas gástricos del gato de su tía es en realidad una descripción de mi reina (usa lo que conoces ¿verdad?), lo cual es desafortunado, pero la amo de todas maneras. La mayorías de los gatos _son_ buenos cazadores –mis dos gatos machos son totalmente expertos, matando conejos y serpientes en su tiempo libre, y mi reina… se divierte _pretendiendo_ que es una gran cazadora. Mirarla perseguir saltamontes a través de la hierba es divertidísimo.

--

¿No sería _eso_ desagradable, el mirarte en el espejo una mañana y encontrar una pierna de ratón atorada en tus molares? Puaj.

--

Bueno, ahora Naruto esta limpio de su estatus de espía por lo que respecta al Cuarto. Probablemente no le tomará mucho el reunir algún tipo de nuevas sospechas, conociéndolo.

--

_Juro_ que el retrato oficial del Cuarto Hokage lo hace verse como un vampiro. Probablemente sea porque _no _esta siendo amigable y sus ojos se ven inusualmente estrechos.

--

Si puedes eructar el alfabeto, no estas gastando suficiente tiempo haciendo algo útil para la sociedad.

--

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_**Nota de Traducción:**_ _En mi defensa solo puedo decir que he tenido un mundo de trabajo, confesaré que me entretuve traduciendo "Cartas" (pero es que además de ser mas corto que este, es mil veces mas fácil de traducir), que me frustré un poco por como me salía el principio del capítulo (maldita sean las rebuscadas palabras y frases que usa la autora, traducirlas a algo lógico es un dolor de cabeza), mi pereza, el hecho de que (otra vez refiriéndome al principio) no soy precisamente fanática de esa parte, mis múltiples compromisos de fin de semana y mi pereza otra vez. Aunque he descubierto que siempre tengo una gran disposición para traducir en mi trabajo, en mi oficina y en horas de trabajo (obvio en lugar de trabajar traduzco) pero no siempre es posible._

_Yo si puedo eructar el alfabeto… pero solo logró llegar a la E… soy todo un caso de mujer la verdad._

_Tengo una razón en particular por la que este episodio me pone la piel de punta, mi hermano menor (al que solo por maldad le suelo decir Pitufo) nació azul porque tenía el cordón umbilical enredado en el cuello, de alguna manera que los doctores no entendieron muy bien, se las ingenió para meter una mano entre el cuello y el cordón, lo que impidió que muriera, nadie sabe realmente cuanto tiempo estuvo así antes de nacer pues tenía meses que mi madre no se hacía el ultrasonido por rollos económicos. No creo que mi madre se hubiera repuesto de eso, mucho menos yo porque soy muy unida a él, mas porque fui yo quien escogió su nombre desde antes de que naciera contra todos los otros, no tuvo ningún efecto adverso pero yo siempre he culpado de su dificultad para pronunciar ciertas letras (la R en particular, a pesar de ya ser mayor de edad) a este suceso en particular (la pereza patológica debe estar en los genes porque yo también lo soy) pudo ser peor, como retraso (lo cual despistando la pereza, es mucho mas listo de lo que aparenta, demasiado a veces) o epilepsia por trauma al nacimiento, así que hablar chistoso es el menor de los males (algún día contare la bizarrísima historia que se montó para explicar su problema al hablar, tan ilógica, ridícula y totalmente increíble que todos se la creen)._

_Agradeceré enormemente los reviews porque alimentan mi ego (les podría decir que mis ánimos, lo cual es cierto, pero lo que mas alimentan es mi ego), además creo que este fin me pondré con el siguiente capítulo… la acción se comienza a desarrollar finalmente._


	13. Clérigos

**

* * *

**

Nota del Autor:

¡Capítulo trece! El Cuarto descubre que Naruto tiene una considerable habilidad para frustrar los esfuerzos por rastrearlo y la gente encapuchada hace su segunda aparición.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Ajaja… No.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Trece –Clérigos**

* * *

El cuarto frunció el ceño con preocupación. "Si, Naruto y yo estuvimos fuera en la villa toda la mañana. ¿Paso algo malo?"

"Bueno, quería salir a hacer unas cuantas compras y no quería que te preocuparas si no estaba ahí cuando llegaras a casa."

"Oh, muy bien. Em…"

Naruto lo miró revolver papeles antes de levantar una enterrada lista de turnos y hacerle una mueca a lo que fuera que estaba en ella. "Yo puedo llevarla, papá."

"¿Eh?"

"Yo iré con ella. Puede venir a ver el departamento y cenar con Shinju y conmigo. Shinju tiene que hacer sus propias compras de todas formas, así que podemos ir los tres."

La mirada de su padre fue vacilante, obviamente pensando acerca de los tres encapuchados. "Muy bien, supongo. Pero no estén fuera hasta muy tarde."

Lo cual en realidad se traducía a, 'No dejes que te atrapen solo.' "No lo haremos. Shinju aún esta cansada, estoy seguro, y necesitará dormir para mañana."

"Solo sean cuid--"

Un ANBU repentinamente aterrizó en el alféizar de la ventana, posado como una rana.

"¿Sí?" preguntó el Cuarto.

Algo gracioso sobre los ANBU era que estaban entrenados para ser verbalmente silenciosos en toda situación y a comunicarse solamente a través de lenguaje corporal cuando traían uniforme. Algunas veces hablaban, generalmente para intimidar, pero no muy seguido; era algo que usualmente no podía ser transmitido nada mas con lenguaje corporal. Esto significaba que de vez en cuando, alguien que estuviera en un cuarto contiguo tal vez podría escuchar a alguien estar envuelto en una conversación de 'una sola persona' cuando en realidad había un ANBU participando en la discusión.

Como era de esperarse, la única respuesta del ANBU fue girar un poco para mirar hacia la puerta. La mirada del Cuarto lo siguió, así como la de Naruto y Hotaru después de un momento. La puerta fue abierta por una secretaria, quien parecía totalmente desconcertada pero aún así sostuvo la puerta para que así no se le cerrara la pequeña niña que entró al cuarto con paso vacilante o al ANBU que la siguió por un camino paralelo en el techo.

"_¡Yupii!_" vino el agudo vitoreo.

Las manos del Cuarto se dejaron caer en el gran escritorio con toda la fuerza posible mientras se ponía de pie, tirando papeles por todos lados. "_¡NYOKO!_" vociferó furiosamente.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido por el comportamiento –hasta ese momento nunca había visto a su padre en un estado mas allá de la ansiedad –que su soda se resbaló de su mano y fue, afortunadamente, hábilmente atrapada por el ANBU en la ventana, quien aparentemente estaba habituado a ese tono de voz. "…Gracias."

"¡¿Por qué estas gritando?!" Demandó Hotaru, cargando a Nyoko.

"¡No la _abraces_! ¡_Mírala_! ¡_Sabe_ que no se supone que deba dejar la casa sin alguien vigilándola!"

"¡¿No es para eso para lo que _ellos_ están?!"

"¡Son _guardias_, no_ niñeras_! ¡No tienes idea de lo difícil que es pelear contra alguien cuando algo tan impredecible como un _bebé _esta cerca!"

"_¡¿Pelear?!_ ¡¿Pelear con _quien_?!"

"_¡Con quien sea!_ ¡Tal vez lo hayas _olvidado_, Hotaru, pero Naruto fue _atacado_ hace un mes por un _ninja_ y justo esta mañana fue acorralado por personas encapuchadas! ¡La peor parte es que él es suficientemente mayor para pelear contra ellos o huir y _aún_ así lo atraparon! ¡Nyoko nunca podría tener ni una oportunidad contra _alguno_ de ellos!"

Naruto sintió al miedo y la ira crecer en él. "Alto…" murmuró.

_¿Por qué demonios __**estas**__ llorando tu pequeño e infantil punk? _Escuchó que el Kyuubi preguntaba lejanamente y de alguna manera supo que no era a él a quien se dirigía. _Los padres pueden aullarse el uno al otro algunas veces --¿y qué?_ Naruto no pudo oír la réplica, pero el Kyuubi resopló ante ella._ Oh por favor. Este 'matrimonio' que tu tienes tan en alto no es nada mas que aparearse de por vida en su tímida y modesta pequeña forma humana de vida. Las parejas de por vida se quejan y gritan ocasionalmente, pero si su relación tiene el significado que debe tener entonces una discusión acerca de sus cachorros eventualmente se convertirá en un compromiso. Tu miedo es completamente injustificado._

Esto no tranquilizó a Naruto o a su otro yo al que era incapaz de contactar pero quien seguramente estaba influyendo en sus emociones en esta situación. Elevó su voz ligeramente. "Alto." La elevo de nuevo cuando nadie mas que el ANBU le puso atención. "_Alto_." Finalmente, las emociones llegaron a su punto máximo y gritó. "_¡ALTO!_"

Con ambos padres mirándolo con ojos sorprendidos, se giró hacia su madre. "¡¿Por qué piensas que cualquiera que trate de asesinar al Hokage o a su familia podría mandar solamente una persona a la vez?! ¡Por lo _menos_ mandarían a un equipo de cinco personas! ¡Probablemente mas! ¡Estos guardias compran tiempo para unirse y movilizarse! ¡No tendrán tiempo para asegurarse de que a Nyoko no termine ensartada por detrás de la cabeza con un kunai! ¡Mimarla solo la alienta a irse de la casa y ponerse en peligro! ¡Hasta ahora ha tenido suerte, pero no quiero ni pensar si se le terminará la próxima vez! ¡Si _tú_ tienes tantas ganas de enterrarla _esta bien_, pero no me arrastres a mi también!"

Embistió hacia la ventana para salir, retorciéndose abruptamente para evadir el agarre del ANBU que aún seguía ahí, y en lugar de tocar el piso usó una pequeña explosión de chakra para precipitarse hacia los árboles. No era exactamente el movimiento mas inteligente con las personas encapuchadas seguramente todavía por los alrededores, pero el bosque siempre lo había aceptado, siempre lo había reconfortado, así que siempre se había dirigido hacia allí cuando necesitaba tranquilidad. El ANBU pudiera que lo siguiera, aunque –se tendría que deshacer primero de él.

Arashi les parpadeó a los dos ANBU que se precipitaron para salir por la ventana. Naruto había confesado una vez que no le gustaban las veces cuando Hotaru y él discutían, pero nunca antes había reaccionado así. Miró a Hotaru, quien le miró de regreso con desconcierto. Jugaba cono el cabello de Nyoko vacilante, luego preguntó dócilmente, "¿No estábamos discutiendo _así_ de terrible, verdad?"

"No mas que como lo hicimos la otra noche."

Por supuesto, Naruto nunca había presenciado sus peores discusiones porque siempre habían reservados aquellas para la alcoba o algún otro lugar a puertas cerradas donde los niños no tuvieran acceso. Era el precio que pagaba –y uno que pagaba totalmente a voluntad –por dormir con una mujer que en la mayoría de las circunstancias tenía una mente muy rápida.

'Obstinada' debía seguir a 'rápida', desafortunadamente.

"¿…Tal vez deberías explicarme que esta pasando por aquí?"

Eso a él no le gustaba y ella lo sabía, pero la situación era un poquitín urgente en parte. Dejando a un lado a Naruto, ella no podía hacer una decisión correcta sobre la seguridad de Nyoko sin saber que estaba pasando. Nyoko también sería mucho más fácil de manejar si sabía que su familia estaba unida en el tema. "Supongo." Se sentó y palemó sus piernas. "Ven aquí –siéntate."

Le mostró la profusamente marcada lista de turnos y explicó lo que significaba para la villa y que había pasado esa mañana.

"Así que… las cosas no están en buena forma."

"No con respecto a las defensas. Puedo quitar al ANBU de las misiones cortas para organizar patrullas, pero entonces eso dejará las misiones sin completar, lo cual nos llevará a menos ingresos. Eso y que nuestro enemigo podría concluir correctamente que estamos bajos en mano de obra, lo cual significaría que estamos debilitados."

"¿Alguna de las misiones largas va a terminar pronto?"

"La mas pronta terminará la semana que entra y el resto de ellas poco a poco después. Las cosas deberían estar bien después de eso; algunas veces nos mermamos tanto que pareciera que todos están fuera en una misión larga y aquellos que aún seguimos aquí nos ponemos bastante tensos hasta que los otros regresan. Finalmente también seré capaz de encontrar a los responsables de estos incidentes con Naruto."

"¿Tienes alguna idea de quienes son?"

"Estoy bastante seguro que fue alguien de la aldea de la Lluvia quien le atacó hace un mes, porque la esencia que él describe concuerda con ellos y con el que trató de asesinar a Nyoko. Pero las personas encapuchadas… No tengo idea. Él dijo que le llamaron Tenko-sama, pero…"

Hotaru le miró con agudeza. "¿Podría ser que lo hayan visto con…?"

"Puede que si, pero si ese es el caso entonces tuvieron que haberlo estado vigilando por mucho mas de un mes porque no ha estado cerca de ahí desde que fue atacado." Frunció el entrecejo. "Hotaru, algo acerca de ellos… me da escalofríos."

Uno de los ANBU que había ido tras Naruto reapareció en la ventana. "Hokage-sama, perdimos el rastro de su hijo."

La incredulidad de Arashi era lógica. "¿_Perdieron _su_ rastro_? ¡Tiene _doce años_! A_penas_ y se graduó de la academia ¡¿y ustedes _le perdieron el rastro_?!"

La cabeza del ANBU se inclinó en muda disculpa.

"No importa. Sigan buscando. ¿Alguno de ustedes ha buscado en la villa?"

"No señor."

"Yo lo haré, por si acaso. Entró al bosque ¿cierto? Bueno, está vestido de naranja –no debe ser tan difícil encontrarlo a menos que diera un rodeo."

"Arashi," dijo Hotaru con urgencia, "se esta haciendo de noche."

"Lo se, no te preocupes." Miró al ANBU. "Busquen en cada pulgada de los árboles –suelo y ramas. Busquen su chakra. Quiero que alguien lo encuentre antes de que algo _más_ le ocurra. Ve." El ANBU desapareció obedientemente. "Hotaru, tú y Nyoko quédense aquí con las secretarias. Cuando encuentre a Naruto regresaré y las llevaré a casa, ¿esta bien?"

"Muy bien. Ten cuidado."

Asintió y saltó a través de la ventana. El primer lugar lógico al cual ir a buscar era con Shinju y ver si Naruto estaba ahí. Era improbable, pero no imposible.

* * *

No les había _pedido_ que lo acompañaran –solo lo _habían_ hecho. Se había dejado caer en su madriguera para saludar y se fueron con él cuando la dejó. No es que le molestara la compañía, pero debido a sus nuevos acompañantes de caminata se estaba pegando mas hacía las afueras de Konoha en lugar que a las cercanías, lo cual hubiera preferido. Pero de nuevo, no era distinto de estar con gente con la que _quisiera_ hablar y a la vez tener perros guardianes.

Eran mucho mejores que los perros ninja de Kakashi, eso era seguro.

"Chicos, ustedes me recuerdan a Konohamaru, Moegi y Udon. Por supuesto, ustedes son mucho más adorables que ellos y me hacen caso cuando les pido que hagan algo, lo cual los hace mucho más fáciles de sobrellevar y evita que me arrepienta por dejarlos seguirme. Esto es peligroso, por cierto –si ustedes tres son vistos por aquí los aldeanos podrían preocuparse y decidir hacer una cacería de zorros. Y yo tampoco podría hacer nada para ayudarlos porque si lo hago sería considerado un co-conspirador y papá podría enterrarse en el lodo muy a fondo por ello."

"_Somos buenos para evitar ser vistos,"_ le aseguró Byako, saltando hacia delante mientras un par de linternas zorrunas le seguían el paso y orbitaban lentamente al nogitsune blanco.

"_Lo hemos hecho por mucho tiempo,"_ concordó Shakko.

"_Estaremos bien,"_ prometió Genko. _"Hemos hecho esto antes, solo que sin ti. Si somos vistos, tú debes huir. No necesitas temer por nosotros, Tenko-sama. __Podemos escapar de cualquiera a quien escojamos, incluídos ninja."_

"Decirme que no me preocupa no ayuda, ¿saben?"

"Tenko-sama," dijo repentinamente una nueva voz detrás de ellos.

Naruto sintió como si hielo recorriera por su espina dorsal y se puso tenso con antelación.

* * *

Shinju había estado extremadamente molesta de que Naruto estuviera permitiendo que su cena se enfriara, pero por lo alarmada que se puso cuando le comenzó a explicar las cosas, no le había visto.

Ese fue el porque Arashi volvió a los árboles sin siquiera verdaderamente buscar en el resto de la villa. Shinju no había visto a Naruto ni tampoco Itachi o Sasuke le habían divisado en su ronda final al distrito. Si Naruto no estaba ahí entonces estaba en algún lugar del bosque, lo cual no hacía las cosas más sencillas, particularmente porque era de noche. Para tener la mejor oportunidad, tenía que ir desde la oficina, como Naruto lo había hecho.

Aunque tuvo buena suerte, porque encontró pisadas casi inmediatamente y eran por mucho muy pequeñas para ser del tamaño, incluso, del pie de un adulto pequeño. Las siguió hasta un denso matorral, en el cual encontró la pisada de un pie, la huella de los dedos de otro, y una zona de tierra removida que indicaba que Naruto se había hincado. A pesar de la velocidad que había usado para irse, aparentemente se había escondido ahí mismo, justo dentro del borde de los árboles, y esperado hasta que el ANBU hubiese pasado antes de seguir. Era un movimiento inteligente, y no uno que él pudiera asociar con un ninja que debía ser menor a la clase D.

Las huellas, las cuales ocasionalmente volvían sobre sus pasos o estaban separadas por largos brincos, lo condujeron a la madriguera bajo el árbol donde Naruto había estado la última vez que huyó. El rubio mas joven se había arrastrado por ahí por un tiempo, luego se fue. Si las huellas de patas que podía ver significaban algo, los nogitsune se le habían pegado. Naruto pareciera haber hecho muy buena amistad con los pequeños zorros salvajes, lo cual era tranquilizador.

"Por lo menos no esta solo," murmuró para si mismo.

"Ellos no serán capaces de protegerlo de los clérigos."

Se puso de pie de prisa y se dio la vuelta, reconociendo la voz tardíamente. "¿Clérigos?"

* * *

Los tres nogitsune sisearon y repentinamente hubo doce linternas de zorro en lugar de dos.

"_¡¿Cómo es que no los oímos?!"_

"_¡Hechiceros! ¡Monjes!"_

"_¡Corre, Tenko-sama!"_

"Tenko-sama," dijo de nuevo una de las figuras totalmente cubiertas con las capas. Habían más de tres esta vez –algo alrededor de los diez. "Es un honor conocerle, Señor de los Zorros."

_Señor de los Zorros,_ reflexionó Kyuubi, _Si, ese si es un golpe al ego…_

Byako, Shakko y Genko habían erizado su pelaje con furia; el pelo detrás de sus cuellos en especial se mantenía erguido en sus espaldas. Aunque siendo del tamaño de gatos, eso daba un poquito más la impresión de comicidad que de ferocidad, pero seguro que estaban tratando. Se ocultaron abruptamente en destellos de demoníaco chakra rojo y cuando se despejó Naruto estaba rodeado de tres nogitsunes del tamaño de lobos.

Los extraños encapuchados no parecieron ni por lo menos un poco intimidados.

"_¡Malditos clérigos!" _escupió Shakko. _"¡No hay forma de escaparse de ellos!"_

"¿Clérigos?" repitió Naruto. "¿De qué?"

"_¡No importa! ¡Tenko-sama debes huir!"_

Naruto se agazapó un poco. "Todos nosotros, hacia diferentes direcciones. Nos encontraremos en la madriguera. _¡Ahora!_"

Shakko y Genko embestieron hacia diferentes lados, uno hacia la villa y el otro hacia los campos de entrenamiento a un lado de ellos, mientras Byako saltó sobre las figuras encapuchadas hacia los árboles. Los tres desaparecieron entre las sombras –incluso el pelaje blanco de Byako se perdió rápidamente entre las sombras.

Naruto patinó varios pasos hacia atrás de donde había estado y sonrió. "No se quienes son ustedes, pero están locos."

"Necesitamos de su ayuda, Tenko-sama."

"¿Qué ayuda? ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que besarles el trasero bastardos!"

"Sería mejor si viene con nosotros voluntariamente, Tenko-sama."

_Muy bien, __estoy simple y completamente fuera de esto,_ dijo el Kyuubi._ Ya he sido esclavizado una vez y no estoy precisamente ansioso de dejar que pase de nuevo._

* * *

"Si, clérigos. Su fe no es una que yo haya olido antes, pero es, de hecho, una fe de algún tipo."

Vio las temblorosas formas a los pies del otro y se acercó lentamente. "No he escuchado de alguna nueva que se haya extendido. Tal vez Hotaru haya…"

"Es una secta secreta, eso es seguro. Se visten en capas lisas con profundas capuchas y su olor es furtivo. Es realmente difícil para alguien que no ponga atención atraparlo."

Se hincó enfrente de un nogitsune de cinco colas y frotó los lados de su cuello de forma relajante. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y seguía temblando, sin ser consciente siquiera de estar ahí. Podía ver a otros –uno de tres colas y uno de seis –en la misma condición. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Estos tres vinieron a mi en el transcurso de la semana pasada. Sus realidades se derrumbaron alrededor de ellos y fueron forzados a huir. Todos ellos, mientras se deslizan dentro y fuera de la coherencia, han reportado la misma esencia que te acabo de describir."

El zorro al que estaba acariciando finalmente entró en si y estaba dejando ser acariciado con indecisión, sus ojos amarillos resplandeciendo con desconfianza. "¿Cómo es el olor?"

"Extranjeros lugares. Más allá de los cinco principales países. Flores que yo nunca había olfateado antes. Quienes quieran que sean, no pertenecen aquí."

"Naruto dijo que lo llamaron Tenko-sama. Creo que te estaban buscando a ti."

"No a mi," vino la corrección. "Yo ya me los he encontrado, pero su intento de capturarme fue… ¿Cuál es su término? ¿'Penoso'? Puede que me quisieran, pero no fueron muy diligentes en ello. Su propósito y energía están en otra parte."

"¿Si no están aquí por ti, entonces por quien?"

"No lo se. Algunos han mencionado olerme –-o por lo menos a otro tenko –-en días y lugares donde yo no había estado. Como sea, no he investigado esto porque la presencia de otro tenko no me concierne mientras mi autoridad sobre esta área no sea desafiada. Algunos han mencionado oler a un kiko, pero esto no me concierne tampoco, a menos que exista un potencial para un accidente. Puedo examinarlo si lo prefieres."

"No te preocupes acerca de eso a menos de que algo pase. Quiero que te quedes lejos de la vista de esos clérigos lo mas posible."

"¿Qué pasa con los heridos?"

"A menos que sea una herida física, hay poco que yo pueda hacer. Los aldeanos son demasiado supersticiosos para dejar que un kitsune tome refugio cerca de ellos. No es como si fuera seguro en Konoha de todas maneras –-los clérigos primero encontraron a Naruto ahí. Puedo dirigirlos a un lugar donde deberían estar a salvo por el momento, pero me temo que los clérigos los podrían encontrar si se quedan ahí por mucho tiempo."

"Conozco las tierras –-encontraré un lugar donde quedarnos. ¿Debo enviarte a los heridos?"

"Si, pero a menos que sea una emergencia trata de hacer las visitas durante la noche. Y ten cuidado con los clérigos, porque podrían poner trampas alrededor de la casa."

La atención de los cinco presentes fue atraída hacia la villa por un desborde de chakra demoníaco.

"…Esos fueron los trillizos."

"¡¿Te refieres a los tres que viven ahí?!" Se giró con preocupación. "Naruto…"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Oh, si, el Cuarto se puede enojar –-incluso con sus hijos. _Especialmente_ con sus hijos, cuando ellos amenazan contra su propia seguridad.

--

Supuestamente, no debes discutir en la alcoba y nunca te debe ir a la cama mientras estas enfadado con tu cónyuge / otro significativo. Como sea, cuando tienes niños, el único lugar para discutir y no ser escuchado casualmente _es_ la alcoba.

--

Así como la cosa de no-estar-casados, el Cuarto no le dice a Hotaru acerca de los acontecimientos de la aldea por su propia seguridad. No la protege _completamente_, pero puesto que no es un ninja, realmente tampoco necesita estar enterada de la planificación de los shinobis.

--

Me gustan los perros ninja de Kakashi, pero tienen que admitir que en comparación con la capacidad de un kitsune, los perros ninja están un poco limitados.

--

Las linternas de zorros son pequeñas bolas de fuego que los kitsune pueden crear para usarlas como armas, juguetes o simplemente luz para el camino. Son una subcategoría del 'fuego de zorro'.

--

Los Kitsune son maestros de la ilusión. Dependiendo del espacio al que tengan acceso, pueden crear tanto una estatua debajo de las tablas flojas o una ciudad en un pequeño claro. Los Kitsune pueden trabajar juntos para contribuir en estas ilusiones y hacerlas mas intrincadas.

Como sea, cualquier cosa que un kitsune crea se convierte en la realidad del kitsune. Estas realidades son, cuando son enfrentadas por una persona de fe (quien puede ver a través de estas ilusiones), fácilmente destruidas. Todo lo que la persona debe hacer es tocar la ilusión y se hará añicos. Esto genera una gran cantidad de daño psicológico al kitsune, cuya realidad literalmente se derrumba sobre él.

--

Un kiko es un espíritu zorro. Como un koryo (zorro espectro) o un reiko (un zorro fantasma), un kiko no es un zorro _maligno_, pero es más que definitivamente un zorro _malo_. En general, kiko y koryo suelen caer bajo la categoría de 'reiko' y también pueden ser usados para referirse como zorros fantasmas o zorros demoniacos. Estos son kitsune 'Vacíos' u 'Oscuros', y son lo opuesto a los kitsune 'Celestiales' o 'Principales' (quienes usualmente son sirvientes de Inari). Un 'youko' también es un espíritu zorro, pero parece que es un término poco común.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_**Nota de Traducción:**_ Dije que no me iba a tardar y lo cumplí (hurra por mí) el capítulo que sigue trae la conclusión de este embrollo y tampoco es particularmente largo aunque si interesante así que también estará pronto.

Haré algunas aclaraciones respecto al capítulo por si no les quedó claro (es que la autora lo hace adrede pero se que a veces uno se pierde en lo que dicen), el kitsune al que acaricia Arashi NO ES el mismo con el que habla, cuyo rango, por si eso les da alguna pista, es totalmente superior (máximo diremos). Ya había yo mencionado que estas dos dimensiones son diferentes en varios puntos, pero como sea, los mismos personajes se repiten en ambas, así que pueden comenzar a hacer sus conjetura al respecto, una gran pista es lo de Tenko-sama y que Arashi cree que se refiere a este kitsune en particular en lugar de a Naruto. También es del mismo kitsune del que hablan Arashi y Hotaru y a quien Arashi declara 'no tan unido a Naruto' (jojo bendita ignorancia). Tuve mucho cuidado con los pronombres y artículos que use en esa parte para ocultar una pieza de información sorpresa de mas adelante, por el momento es claro que Arashi se lleva muy bien con este kitsune en particular (no pregunten porque), que ambos conocen a Naruto pero que este Naruto (el de la dimensión donde si existe un equipo 7) todavía no se encuentra cara a cara con este nuevo personaje (o viejo…).

Si están familiarizados con varios ánimes donde salgan kitsunes o, usando un ejemplo mas reciente, Inuyasha (cuyo manga esta a punto de terminar por si les gustaría saber, gracias) el fuego de zorro es el ataque que usa Shippuo y las linternas de zorro las flamitas que usa para parecer más maligno, pura ilusión.

Aunque no es muy evidente, queda sobreentendido (o esa es la intención) que el Tenko (recordarán que es un kitsune de un rango muy superior, hay una explicación en las notas de la autora en capítulos anteriores) y el kiko (espíritu zorro) que varios otros kitsunes han olfateado y reportado es el que trae Naruto consigo (osease el adorablemente sarcástico Kyuubi no kitsune) tiene sentido, es tanto un Tenko superior (como el misterioso kitsune con el que habla Arashi) como un kilo porque no tiene cuerpo material y se manifiesta a través de Naruto por eso lo confunden con dos entidades diferentes, pero recordarán que nadie sabe que este es otro Naruto.

También es considerable mencionar que estos clérigos parecen muy centrados en el kyuubi de Naruto… pero ¿por qué? Si en teoría (y en realidad también) el Naruto original de esa dimensión NO tiene un kyuubi sellado en él. Cavilen sobre ello.

Los reviews hacen a esta traductora feliz y fomentan su espíritu traductil (si ya se que la palabra no existe pero me entienden ¿no?) así que todos los reviews serán elevados a la categoría de deidad.


	14. Rescate

Author's Notes: Chapter fourteen

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo catorce! La batalla llega a un final, todos se van a casa y Naruto comienza a regresar a la vida cotidiana con la que esta familiarizado. Corto, pero más llegará pronto.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo****:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Ey, ni siquiera soy dueña del carro que manejo.

**Derechos****:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Catorce –Rescate**

* * *

Naruto saltó fuera del camino de algo invisible que pasó rozando por el suelo. Un collar tenuemente color rubí trató de atraparlo fuera de guardia, pero él lo esquivó por debajo incluso antes de que el Kyuubi lo previniera para hacerlo. Simplemente tenía sentido que si querían el poder del Kyuubi podrían usar un collar para atar a Naruto y, por extensión, al Kyuubi.

_Estamos bien enterrados en la mierda, chico._

_¡No jodas! _Gruñó Naruto. _¿Por qué no me dices algo __**útil**__ para variar?_

_Corre._

_¿Cómo? __¡No tengo la resistencia para poner distancia entre nosotros y ellos!_

_Obviamente, como predijiste antes, están, de hecho, listos para tratar con mi chakra. Hay la __completa posibilidad de que si lo usas en ellos, podrían atarnos con eso. Si no encuentras una forma para alejarte de ellos, seremos capturados._

Naruto tenía todo preparado para lanzarse en picada cuesta debajo de la colina rumbo a la villa y esperar encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y deshacerse de los clérigos, pero cuando se movió para hacerlo varias cosas ocurrieron. Los clérigos se lanzaron para atraparlo, alguien arriba de él gritó –-todo lo que escuchó fue 'Suiton' –-y entonces fue sujetado y levantado del suelo mientras una masiva mano de agua salió de la tierra y cerró su puño alrededor de los clérigos, para luego congelarse. Comenzó a forcejear frenéticamente –-alguien puede que lo haya ayudado, pero no había forma de decir si ese alguien era la misma persona que lo estaba sujetando en ese momento. Incluso si lo era, no había garantía de que esa persona fuera un aliado.

"Tranquilo, Naruto."

Se giró para ver a un ANBU usando una máscara de perro. "¡Kakashi-sensei!"

"¡Shh! ¿Qué estas hacienda afuera de noche?"

"Estaba… tomando una caminata," replicó, sorprendido de que tan rápido se estaba relajando. "Mamá y papá discutieron y yo mas o menos… emm… salí corriendo."

"Pensé que le tenías miedo a la oscuridad."

_¿Miedo?_ La oscuridad era su mejor amiga. "¡¿Desde cuando?!" demandó

"Desde siempre."

Se detuvo en una rama y Naruto descubrió porque cuando un ANBU con una máscara de delfín –-era Iruka; su característica cola de caballo lo delataba totalmente –-aterrizó junto a ellos, con una persona familiar detrás. "¡Papá! ¡Papá, son clérigos y son malvados!"

"El cuarto lo abrazó. "Si, lo se. ¿Estas bien?" asintió. "Bien, bien. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?"

"Los mandé de regreso a su madriguera. Papá, trataron de ponerme un collar."

"¿Un collar?" El cuarto tentó alrededor de su cuello rápidamente y Naruto se las apañó con éxito para no alejarse instintivamente del tosco contacto. "¿Qué clase de collar?"

"Solo un collar. Era como ancho y rojo."

"¿Dónde están?"

"Em…" Naruto trató de orientarse, pero Kakashi fue mas rápido.

Señalando hacia el este, el ANBU con la máscara de perro dijo, "Delfín los atrapó. Campo siete."

"Muy bien, voy a revisarlo. Ustedes dos lleven a Naruto a casa y llamen al par que esta en el bosque. Hotaru y Nyoko estan en mi oficina."

El Cuarto se fue y Kakashi e Iruka se dirigieron hacia la oficina del Hokage, Naruto entre los dos. Lo dejaron en la ventana, dándole instrucciones de esperar hasta que regresaran. Obedientemente entró a la oficina levemente iluminada y encontró a seis secretarias sentadas en un torcido círculo, aparentemente jugando blackjack. Miraron alrededor hacia él, luego detrás del escritorio de su padre y luego asintieron en su dirección y murmuraron, "Naruto-sama."

"Hola. ¿Está mamá ahí?... Gracias." Se deslizó alrededor para llegar detrás del escritorio y encontrar a Nyoko y a su madre acostadas en la almohada del closet, ambas dormidas. Se puso de rodillas detrás de su madre y la sacudió gentilmente. "Mamá… mamá…"

Ella inhaló profundamente y parpadeó unas cuantas veces, luego giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Cuando lo reconoció, casi se pone de pie, pero el que Nyoko estuviera acostada en su brazo previno la acción refleja. "¡Naruto!"

Él le dio un torpe abrazo de lado para que así ella no despertara a Nyoko tratando de levantarse. "Hola, mamá. Todo está bien."

Le dirigió una incrédula repasada, pero pareció satisfecha de que no estuviera herido o tratando de ocultar dolor. "¿Dónde esta tu padre?"

"Él esta… em… ocupado."

"¿Lo _viste_ aunque sea?"

"Si."

"Me contó sobre la gente encapuchada."

"Oh." Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles. "Bueno, son clérigos. De algo. Y son de verdad peligrosos, así que mantente lejos de ellos. Si los ves, reporta su localización pero no los confrontes o algo así." Elevó su voz un poco, sabiendo que estaban siendo escuchados. "Y eso va por ustedes también, ¿esta bien?"

Hubo un sorprendido silencio y luego un pequeño coro de, "Si, Naruto-sama" de los chuunin.

Hotaru se sentó, cuidando de no despertar a Nyoko, justo cuando cuatro figuras se deslizaron en silencio a través de la ventana y aterrizaron con igual silencio en el piso. Naruto casi empuja a su madre de regreso al piso en alarma –-los clérigos eran así de silenciosos –-pero identificó su atuendo antes de actuar tan aterradoramente y asustarla.

Perro, Delfín, Liebre, Oso.

"Se pueden retirar," les dijo Kakashi a las secretarias. "Gracias."

Las seis chuunin levantaron todo en silencio y se fueron por la ventana.

Su madre resopló. "Siempre es _entrar_ a través de la ventana, _salir_ a través de la ventana. ¿Qué todos ustedes no pueden usar la _puerta_ como gente _normal_?"

"¿Normal?" replicó Naruto con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. "¿Qué es eso?"

Hotaru insistió en ser 'normales', así que ella, Naruto y Kakashi salieron por la entrada principal mientras los otros tres ANBU aseguraban el edificio para la noche y les seguían el paso a través de los árboles.

"Kakashi-sensei--"

"Realmente desearía que no me llamaras así mientras estoy usando esta máscara, chico."

Giró los ojos. "Bueno no es como si alguien que los conozca no los pudiera identificar a ti o a Iruka-sensei por su cabello."

"Es una cuestión de principios."

"Correcto, _bien_. Ey, tu con la máscara de perro--"

"Ahora solamente estas siendo infantil."

"_Discúlpeme_, tengo una _pregunta_."

"¿_Si_, Naruto-_sama_?"

"Necesito regresar a mi apartamento."

"…Esa no es una pregunta."

"No fue _hecha_. Necesito regresar a mi apartamento para así poder dormir algo para mañana. ¿Me podrías llevar? Iría yo solo, pero papá me comería vivo si lo hiciera."

"Noup. Lo siento. Tu papá dijo que te llevara a casa."

"El apartamento _es_ mi casa ahora."

"Eso no fue a lo que él se refería y tu y yo lo sabemos. No."

La casa estaba casi por completo a oscuras –-Hitomi estaba sentada en la sala, mirando fijamente al frente con ojos vidriosos e hinchados, y se veía mas o menos como un zombie cuando Naruto entró al cuarto. Comenzó a llorar y a disculparse por dejar que Nyoko se le escapara, pero su coherencia se disolvió completamente en sollozos cuando vio a Hotaru cargar a la pequeña. Hotaru la invitó a ayudarla a poner a Nyoko en su cama para que así pudieran hablar del comportamiento de Nyoko. Cuando se fueron, Naruto casi colapsó en el sillón con un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos

_Somos __**tan malditamente afortunados**__._

_Esto es ridículo. Necesitas entrenar, niño._

_Dime algo que __**no**__ sepa. Escucha, mañana encaminaré a Shinju a la escuela y luego comenzaré mi entrenamiento. Comenzaré con los pesos mas pesados que pueda soportar –-eso debería darme un buen arranque. Si nos podemos mantener alejados de esos clérigos hasta el final del mes, debería tener ya algo con lo que trabajar para entonces. Mientras tanto, encuentra una manera de llevarnos a casa porque si tú, específicamente, sales de aquí, no creo que esa gente venga por mí –-o mas bien el otro yo –-ya mas. Se darán por vencidos. _

_Créeme, ya estoy pensando en ello._

No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, pero de repente se dio cuenta que estaba desorientado y era cargado hacia algún lado. "¿…Papá?"

"Shh. Vuelve a dormir."

"Papá… quiero volver… m' apar'mento…"

Fue colocado sobre algo suave… ¿su cama? "Ajá claro."

"_Papá_…"

"Dije _shh_. Es tarde. _Duerme_." Las cobijas fueron acomodadas hasta su cuello y un beso puesto en su frente. "Buenas noches."

"Pero papá…"

"_Buenas noches_."

"…Maldición."

"Cuida tu boca, Naruto."

"Apar'mento."

"¡_No_, maldición!"

"…Cu'da buoca, Papá."

"Oh, ja,ja acaso no _eres_ adorable. _Duérmete._"

"¿Clér'g's?"

Hubo un pesado suspiro. "Se escaparon. De alguna manera."

_¿Se __**escaparon**__? ¿Del __**hielo**__?_ Naruto sintió que temblaba ligeramente, aunque no sabía si era por cansancio o temor. "¿…Papá?"

"_Naruto_…"

"…'Stoy 'n p'co… 'sustado..."

La hostilidad en el ambiente se desvaneció instantáneamente y su cabello fue acariciado. "Está bien, Naruto. Tener un poco de miedo esta bien –-significa que tu cerebro esta trabajando correctamente y te ayuda a pensar un poco mas claramente. Pero siempre estarás a salvo aquí. No dejaré que nada te pase."

Aparentemente se quedó dormido después de eso, porque la próxima cosa que le despertó fue el sol.

El sol y los _ojos_.

"_¡Aah!_"

"¡Buenos días!"

Incluso en un universo aparte, los ojos de Kakashi aún se curvaban cuando fuese que estuviera divertido.

"_¡No me aceches sigilosamente, Kakashi-sensei_!"

"¡Te vas a perder tu desayuno si no te levantas!" trinó.

"Tengo que desayunar con Shinju para que así la pueda llevar a la escuela sin escándalo."

"Ya esta aquí. Puedes desayunar y luego encaminarla hacía ahí, y después de eso puedes ir a entrenar como estas planeando."

Tal como se dijo, Shinju estaba en el comedor compartiendo con emoción su primer día de escuela con las otras chicas. Siendo chicas, apoyaban abiertamente su aventura y constantemente asentían y decían 'ooh' o 'aah' si escuchaban algo que encontraran siquiera ligeramente interesante. Unas cuantas de ellas parecían considerar tratar de ir a la escuela por ellas mismas.

El Cuarto, por supuesto, estaba presidiendo sobre toda la mesa como era usual, su atención centrada en el entusiasmo de Shinju. Aún así se giró cuando Naruto entró al lugar, a pesar de que le daba completamente la espalda a ese lado. "¿Cómo estas, Naruto? ¿Aún bien?"

"Si." Se sentó –-casi se desplomó-- en la mesa y lleno su plato, evadiendo las manos que lo querían alcanzar. "De verdad, papá, estoy bien. Solo sigo un poco cansado. Déjame comer y despertaré un poco mas."

"Si estas seguro," fue la reacia respuesta. "¿Vas a ir a entrenar hoy?"

"Después de que lleve a Shinju a la escuela, si."

"¿Te importaría si Hitomi, tu madre y tu hermana te acompañan?"

"Entre mas mejor. Mándalas."

"Bien. Oh, y vas a comenzar a cenar aquí ocasionalmente."

"¿Es mandatario?"

"¿Hay algo malo con eso?"

"No. ¿Bero Borfe?"

"Porque soy tu padre y lo digo yo. Aparte de eso, es una cuestión de asegurarse que aún estas en buena salud mientras entrenas."

"¡Puedo manejar mi dieta!"

"Estoy seguro que lo puedes hacer si puedes cocinar, pero Aya fue insistente."

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción. "Para ser el Hokage, de verdad dejas que las mujeres te pasen encima."

Su padre simplemente lo _miró_. "Te traje a este mundo –-puedo sacarte de él."

"Si, pero actualmente puedo moverme mucho mas. He sido apodado 'El Gusano' en ciertos círculos imaginarios."

Le fue dirigida una mirada severa. "¿Te has estado envolviendo de nuevo con estos imaginarios grupos de pelea?"

"Claro que si, imaginariamente lo he hecho. ¿Qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?"

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, luego rompieron en risas. Su padre le agarró la cabeza con una mano y lo acercó para plantarle un beso en ella.

"Entrena duro, Naruto. Espero una vasta mejoría del nivel que actualmente tienes."

"Eso no será muy difícil. No puedo creer que me descuidara tanto."

"No te castigues demasiado. Debiste tener una razón." Se rascó la cabeza ante eso. "Pero no me preguntes cual es porque no tengo la mas remota idea."

"¿…Cúando entrenas _tú_?"

"¿Eh? Oh, em… Cuando sea que tenga un momento libre. No es que los tenga muy a menudo…"

"Quiero pelear contra ti."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando sea mas fuerte. Quiero pelear contra ti."

El Cuarto pareció indeciso. "No lo se…"

"¡Oh, _vamos_, papá! ¡No te eches para atrás! ¿O es que ya eres _así_ de viejo que piensas que te podrías romper algo?"

Estuvo satisfecho cuando vio un resplandor de espíritu competitivo y recibió una sonrisa aguda. "Tú. Yo. Los terrenos de entrenamiento. En un mes. Sin excusas."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas a Preguntas Que ****Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Si, no tuvo mucho de batalla, pero es algo ¿o no? De todas maneras Naruto aún no es lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear por el mismo (no que no lo habría intentado si tuviera), así que tuvo que ser rescatado al final.

--

¡Kakashi e Iruka! ¿Los recuerdan? Se fueron con un pergamino en ¿qué?... ¿el capítulo cuatro? ¡Finalmente regresaron! Parece ser como si hubiera sido un largo tiempo porque han habido muchos capítulos, pero en realidad, solo se fueron por dos días.

--

Si, Hotaru y Nyoko estaban durmiendo detrás del escritorio del Cuarto. Es mas seguro que acostarse en la mitad del cuarto donde cualquier enemigo podría lanzar una kunai a través de la ventana y asesinarlas. Como dice el dicho, lo que no se ve no existe.

--

Kakashi tiene un poco de bromista, oh si. Verán un _poquitín_ más de esto mas adelante.

--

No, no se escribirá la pelea Yondaime-Naruto. No actualmente por lo menos, y particularmente porque Naruto quería decir cuando tuviera _toda_ su fuerza, lo cual no es posible que alcance en solo un mes. No me importa _cuan_ talentoso es –en este caso la separación de poderes es _demasiado amplia_ para cerrarse en un mes. Fue solo el Cuarto quien le dio un mes y Naruto no es exactamente de los que se echan para atrás ante un desafío, incluso si consigue una paliza en el proceso. Aludiré el margen de los resultados en un capítulo posterior, para que así el resultado no sea un secreto (aunque la verdad debe de ser obvio).

Aunque para el archivo, les aseguró que en esta batalla, Naruto no usará ningún jutsu que pueda delatarlo tanto porque esta pensando lo suficientemente claro para no querer anunciar que no es quien dice que es _y_ porque gran parte de estas técnicas requieren la habilidad, el control y el chakra que este cuerpo no tiene. Mas allá de eso, todavía tiene que aprender a trabajar con el chakra del Kyuubi a través de medio desmantelado sello (el cual definitivamente tendrá un efecto en la transferencia de chakra) y convencer al Kyuubi de dejarlo _obtener_ ese chakra. Ey, incluso si usualmente cede en este punto, _nada mas_ es usualmente. El Kyuubi todavía puede ser un imbécil.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_**Nota de Traducción**_

Para ser muy sincera, si, últimamente he tenido ganas de traducir La Puerta Número Dos, viene y va. Además creo que estoy mejorando en eso de entender a la autora (me desearé suerte a mi misma en capítulos posteriores). Lo cual me recuerda que probablemente este fin, junto con el capítulo 15 que es muuuy probable que este el domingo porque ya lo comencé, vuelva a subir el capítulo 1, me avergüenza leerlo la verdad… puedo hacerlo mejor.

Nyoko es mejor que Houdini, se escapa de cualquier lado y eso que tiene dos años (no culpen a la autora, es la muy talentosa hija de un ninja y además la autora nunca estuvo en contacto con niños tan pequeños como para saber que en realidad es bastante difícil que hagan eso… tan a menudo). Eso desatará muchos problemas en el siguiente capítulo. También se revelará el trasfondo de la situación familiar _antes_ del ataque que provocó que Naruto llegara a esta realidad, eso incluye el porque el otro Naruto es como es y los ataques de culpabilidad de Arashi.

Por si nadie lo ha notado (pero seguro lo notarán en el que sigue) solo Naruto le entiende a otros kitsunes (Arashi entiende al Tenko con el que habló en el capítulo pasado pero es que eso es harina de otro costal), también en el que sigue se explicará porque el Cuarto se ve tan tranquilo acerca de esto.

Muchas gracias por los reviews que recibo, son poquitos (mucho muy poquitos) pero se aprecian desde lo mas profundo del corazón. Tal vez los demás no dejan porque no les gusta mi traducción, bueno, de todas maneras seguiré haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en los capítulos de la historia. ¡Así que nos vemos en el 15!


	15. Perdido

Author's Notes: Chapter fifteen

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo quince! Los trillizos prueban su utilidad y la cordura de Naruto es llevada hasta su límite otra vez.

Un montón de gente esta realmente ansiosa de que el Cuarto descubra acerca del Kyuubi del mundo real. Aunque entiendo completamente este deseo y tengo toda la intención de que ocurra (ya tengo un borrador de esa escena), no pasará en un _muy largo tiempo_. Para clarificar la situación, actualmente tengo terminados cuarenta y seis capítulos de _La Puerta Número Dos_, pero la historia no esta terminada y todavía tengo que llegar y finalizar esa escena en particular. Así que por favor, no sostengan la respiración (_terminarán_ en el hospital, me temo), pero descansen con la seguridad de que ocurrirá, y cuando eso pase no deben perdérselo por nada.

¡_La Puerta Número Dos_ tiene _**fanart**_! ¡Hurra! Ambos son traídos a ustedes por la generosa y talentosa Nutzbrat. Los links deberían aparecer, pero si no, los voy a agregar a mi profile de todas maneras, así que veanlos ahí si no pueden aquí. Una es un dibujo de Shinju (www . deviantart. com / deviation/ 48658740) y el otro es esencialmente un breve doujinshi de escenas de los capítulos ocho y nueve (www. deviantart. com / deviation/ 48682242). ¡Borren los espacios (estoy segura que conocen el procedimiento), denles una mirada y muestren su aprecio (si es que deviantart acepta reviews anónimos –no lo recuerdo)! ¡Shinju es _hermosa_!

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción:** Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo****:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** Tal vez cuando el infierno se congele.

**Derechos****:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Quince –Perdido**

* * *

El mes pasó con bastante rapidez y las cosas pasaron prácticamente una tras otra. Cosa extraña, tuvieron muy poco que ver tanto con los clérigos y como con ninjas que no eran de Konoha y fue un poco mas de las cosas de todos los días. Para la consternación tanto de Naruto como del Cuarto, Shinju se las arregló para conseguirse un trabajo sin siquiera buscarlo. La clase de la que era parte era una más grande que lo que usualmente solía y entonces, a cambio de sesiones personales en la mañana y un poco de la paga de maestro, Shinju ayudaba a los niños mas pequeños a aprender y los vigilaba en el patio de la escuela. Aunque difícilmente podía haber alguna queja, porque _estaba_ aprendiendo.

No es que eso ayudara para nada en el concepto de 'gastar dinero', lo cual era algo que ella simplemente no podía comprender. Repetidamente atentaba con ofrecerse para ayudar con la renta y se había vuelto lo suficientemente confiada –¡_Dios, su confianza había tomado impulso!_ –para molestar a Naruto acerca de ello hasta que finalmente le tuvo que pedir ayuda a su padre. El Cuarto se la había llevado de compras en las calles de 'accesorios' y le había dado la tarea de encontrar el regalo de cumpleaños de Nyoko, puesto que Shinju era ahora la adoptada hermana mayor de Nyoko. Durante el recorrido, Shnju le hizo ojos a algunos otros objetos y engatusándola un poco logró que hiciera algunas adquisiciones para ella misma. Eso condujo a un sermón acerca de guardar una porción de su salario para futuras y más grandes adquisiciones.

Cuando eso estuvo resuelto, Naruto puso atención a su mas reciente problema: los 'trillizos'. Genko, Byako y Shakko lo seguían a _todas partes_. O eso intentaban. Habían estado positivamente _encantados _que estuviera fuera entrenando en un lugar donde ellos podían juguetear en el sol y mordisquear sus talones con seguridad. Afortunadamente, eran muy gentiles con Nyoko cuando fuese que ella se parara para jugar con ellos y algunas veces Genko podía ser atrapada reclinándose en el regazo de Hotaru como un gato que estaba por mucho muy satisfecho consigo mismo.

Ese no era el problema.

El problema era que una vez que el día se acababa, los tres lo querían seguir a casa. No dentro de la villa, pero a la casa del Hokage. Esto no debería ser un problema tampoco, de verdad, excepto por algunos pequeños detalles.

"_No,_" dijo el Cuarto firmemente, y Naruto tuvo que tratar con mucha fuerza de no deprimirse ante la visión de tres pares de caídas orejas de zorro. "Primero que nada, este lugar no esta exactamente cerrado para el público en general y es difícil de decir que harían si vieran kitsune flotando por ahí. Segundo, ni siquiera están entrenados para ir al baño--"

"_¡Yo se donde ir!"_ ladró indignado Shakko.

"¡_No nos ves sacando desperdicios de nuestra madriguera! ¡¿Verdad?!_" demandó Byako

"_¡Las zorras __**nunca**__ van en el interior!"_ juró Genko.

"… y _tercero_," siguió el Cuarto, ignorando a los zorros, a quienes de todas maneras no podía entender, "están acostumbrados a estar fuera. Dudo que puedan manejar el estar aquí mas de unas cuantas horas."

"_¡Podemos!_" insistió Shakko

"Lo escucharon, chicos," suspiró Naruto, sentándose abatidamente en el pórtico con ellos mientras su padre entraba a la casa. "No pueden entrar."

"_¡Eso no es justo! ¡__**Tu**__ puedes entrar!_"

"Si, pero yo tengo un _certificado_ de no necesitar pañales. En comparación, la probabilidad de que yo me marche a buscar una esquina vacía es menor a cero."

"_¡Pero queremos ver tu madriguera!"_

"Solo es una casa."

"_¡Pero queremos verla! ¡Es __**enorme**__!_"

"Escuchen, papá es… Papá es un tenko. También mamá. Ese es el tipo de autoridad que tienen. Puede que yo sea uno también, pero aún soy demasiado joven. Tengo que obedecer o perderé una cola."

"_¡Pero a tu madre le gustamos!_" replicó Genko, "_¡Y las zorras gobiernan la madriguera!_"

"A ella le gustan _afuera_. Si están diciendo que ella los dejaría entrar, no se molesten. La respuesta de mamá es siempre 'no'. Ni siquiera tienen que preguntar –-solo lo es. Si quieren que mamá diga 'si', tienen que tener respaldo en la forma de papá, porque él la puede convencer mucho mas fácilmente de lo que yo puedo. Pero si papá dice no entonces eso es en general el final de todo."

"_¡Entonces __**convéncelo**__!_"

"¿Alguna vez han tratado de convencer a un árbol de que deje de crecer?"

Por supuesto, siendo quienes eran, tomaron esto como un reto. Naruto no estaba en la casa todas las noches, pero ellos si. Trataban de deslizarse dentro en cada oportunidad y como resultado, en lugar de tratar de _dejar_ la casa, Nyoko iba a la puerta principal específicamente para dejar a los tres entrar para que así pudieran jugar con ella. Hitomi y las otras chicas temían que les mordieran, así que ninguna de ellas trataba de echar fuera a los zorros. Aya pensaba que eran preciosos y los alimentaba, lo cual sólo los hacía estar más determinados en quedarse. Naruto no podía ser culpado, porque justo después de que encontraron la manera de entrar el primer mes terminó, así como su entrenamiento, y él estaba fuera todos los días realizando altamente aburridas misiones clase D en cuanto el siguiente mes comenzó.

Arashi era inflexible acerca de mantenerlos fuera de la casa y los amenazaba bastante seguido, pero después de un rato –-cuando ningún desastre ocurría y que desaparecían convenientemente siempre que hubiera invitados –-les dejó quedarse durante el día y los sacaba en la noche. Inmediatamente también le encontraron un remedio a esto y en menos de dos semanas, después de esconderse múltiples veces y forzándolo a buscar por toda la casa, empezaron a pasar la noche encerrados en el cuarto de Naruto con la ventana ligeramente abierta para que así pudieran deslizarse fuera si lo necesitaban. El encierro no era mantenido para evitarles armar desorden sino mas por el miedo de que trataran de dormir con Nyoko y la sofocaran por accidente, y su puerta tenía que ser mantenida sin llave en caso de que otro asesino entrara. Como sea, esto fue rápidamente 'remediado' por los tres terminando resueltamente en la cama con Arashi y Hotaru varias mañanas seguidas. Naruto descubriría después que hacían esto cambiando de forma a bichos y arrastrándose a través de los huecos bajo las puertas.

Como era lógico, Arashi estaba listo para sacarlos a patadas de la casa por completo y de verdad hacer que Kyuubi los disciplinara, pero una noche cambió ese pensamiento por completo. Esa noche los tres se habían arrastrado a la habitación principal y silenciosamente ocuparon su residencia en la cama como era usual. Arashi había corrido mucho por los alrededores durante ese día y luego había participado en un simulacro de batalla con Rin para mantener su taijutsu en forma –-porque ella algunas veces se apoyaba demasiado en su genjutsu –-así que él estaba mucho mas cansado de lo usual. No había notado a los tres zorros, lo cual no era inusual, pero _había_ sentido una pequeña llamarada de chakra. Sus alarmas internas se habían disparado y había comenzado a sentarse antes de siquiera estar particularmente despierto, pero había sido una sola llamarada de chakra; no había nada mas. Ningún chakra le seguía, ningún ansia de sangre, nada.

Asumiendo que los guardias habían estado jugando por ahí, volvió a guardar la wakizashi que escondía bajo su almohada de regreso en donde había estado y volvió a dormirse. En la mañana, le había tomado un poco con la guardia baja encontrar un ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia desplomado al final de la cama. Los ojos del ninja estaban desenfocados y se palmeaba la cabeza mientras se frotaba el estómago. Zorrunas risitas flotaron desde el piso y enseguida el ninja de la Lluvia se estaba golpeando a si mismo en un lado de su cabeza.

"¿Qué han hecho?" preguntó Arashi distantemente, mórbidamente fascinado con la visión. Los tres nogitsune brincaron en la cama y caminaron suavemente hacía él, buscando elogios por su truco. Los dejó trepar en su regazo y acarició a cada uno, mirando al ninja de la Lluvia en busca de señales de consciencia. No habría ninguna, lo había deducido cuando el zorro blanco le había lambido la mejilla, porque habían atrapado completamente al ninja enemigo. No había amenaza alguna.

Kakashi apareció en la ventana en ese momento, totalmente alarmado. "¡Sensei, los guardias de afuera están inconscientes!" localizó al ninja de la Lluvia y sacó sus armas. "¡¿Qué…?!"

"¡Espera!" ordenó. "¡No lo hagas! No esta aquí." Bajó la mirada hacia los zorros en su regazo. "Ahora esta en su mundo, creo." Tres sonrisas que mostraban todos los dientes estuvieron de acuerdo. "Reúne un equipo y llévenselo para interrogarlo. Necesito quedarme aquí en caso de que Hotaru despierte."

Kakashi miró desconfiadamente de reojo al ninja de la Lluvia, luego desapareció. Su regreso minutos después fue precedido por tres zorros deslizándose cuidadosamente por debajo de las cobijas de la cama para esconderse. El equipo ANBU se había movido cautelosamente al principio, no muy seguros de a que se estaban enfrentando.

"Creo que ha sido atrapado," les había dicho Arashi. "También pienso que ha estado ahí la mitad de la noche, así que si no ha regresado todavía no estoy muy seguro de que lo haga."

El ninja de la lluvia había sido rápidamente desarmado y firmemente atado y Arashi había sentido un suave mordisco en su rodilla. En ese instante, el ninja de la Lluvia se había sacudido de su aturdimiento y trato de luchar, pero estaba bastante agotado. Fue retirado y los guardias fueron liberados del jutsu que los había puesto a dormir como antes. Una vez que todos se retiraron –-y Hotaru no se despertara en todo ese tiempo –-los tres zorros se escabulleron de debajo de las cobijas y brincaron alegremente, colisionando sus cabezas unos con otros en lo que aparentemente era algún tipo de cabezazo de felicitación.

"Muy bien, ustedes ganan," había suspirado finalmente Arashi, y los tres se sentaron frente a él con atención. "Los dejaré quedarse dentro con la condición de que vigilen y den lo mejor de ustedes para proteger a Hotaru y Nyoko mientras estén aquí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Fue inmediatamente ensordecido por besos zorrunos.

Los tres nogitsune tomaron su tarea muy en serio y lo probaron apenas una semana después.

"¡¿Ella se _escapó_?!" gritó Naruto con pánico. "¡¿Qué pasó?!"

"Creemos que despertó durante la noche y simplemente salió caminando. Los guardias estaban haciendo una ronda de seguridad del otro lado de la casa y nunca la vieron. Encontraron sus huellas cuando comenzó a llover, pero desaparecieron mas allá de los árboles."

Esto _no_ era lo que Naruto quería escuchar a su llegada de una misión que duró toda la noche. "¡Déjame ayudar a encontrarla!"

"No puedo disponer de ti, Naruto. Lo siento."

Usualmente, Naruto era muy profesional en el cuarto de misiones –-mucho mas profesional de lo que Arashi esperaba, considerando que nunca antes había estado en el lugar –-y dejaba ver que honraba su linaje mostrando educación y obediencia, incluso a pesar de que Arashi podía ver que las misiones clase D crispaban en los nervios del chico algo fiero. Kakashi, quien Arashi había decidido fuera el 'maestro de campo' de Naruto –-pero mas bien guardaespaldas –-había reportado el mismo profesionalismo en el campo a pesar de que era bastante obvio que el joven rubio estaba aburrido hasta las lágrimas.

Así que cuando Naruto gateó a través del escritorio, Arashi estuvo ligeramente sorprendido de su comportamiento. Su primogénito le abrazó el cuello y rogó en voz alta, "¡Por favor, papá, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudar! ¡Por favor! ¡_Por favor_ déjame!"

"No, Naruto."

"¡_Por favor_!"

Arashi sintió a la culpa acercarse sin que se diera cuenta para atacar sus pensamientos. Siendo parte de un equipo de un hombre –-porque no había forma de que Kakashi fuese a intervenir a menos que se le dijera o sintiera que era alarmantemente necesario –-Naruto no tenía a nadie que no estuviera de acuerdo con él. Como resultado era capaz de hacer todas las misiones de la manera que mejor le pareciera. Si _era_ o no la mejor manera era un tema a discusión, pero Naruto estaba solo y podía hacer las cosas a su manera sin tener que perder tiempo tratando de justificárselo a alguien mas. Esto le había permitido empezar y completar misiones mucho mas rápido que los otros equipos genin, así que a menudo podía terminar dos o tres totalmente no relacionos viajes de compras, limpieza de jardines, o trabajos de niñera en un día. Arashi había estado tan impresionado por la repentina eficiencia de Naruto en el trabajo –-tal vez perder parte de su memoria no era tan malo después de todo –-que simplemente le había seguido dando cosas que hacer.

Aunque, ahora, en la apariencia de algo tan aterrorizante como la desaparición de Nyoko, el agotamiento de Naruto apareció a través de la forma de lágrimas de frustración al serle negada la oportunidad de ayudar a encontrarla. Arashi lo tranquilizó lo mejor que pudo, solo percatándose de que Kakashi se había ido cuando su antiguo estudiante regresó con una manta ligera y una almohada de su oficina. La manta no tuvo sentido, puesto que Naruto nunca antes había tenido frío mientras dormía, hasta que recordó que estaba lloviendo y sintió que su ropa se empapaba con la helada agua de lluvia que provenía de la de Naruto. Efectivamente el chico podría atrapar un resfriado si no entraba en calor.

En seguida fue capaz de retirar la empapada chaqueta de Naruto y acostar al chico colocando la suave manta –-una que Hotaru había hecho para él para los momentos cuando se quedaba hasta tarde en la oficina y podía caer dormido –-alrededor del pequeño y frío cuerpo.

"Quiero a Nyoko," sollozó débilmente Naruto. "No quiero que muera…"

Arashi no tenía idea de cómo remediar esta situación, particularmente con el nuevo y extraño comportamiento de Naruto. Si, Naruto se había preocupado muchísimo por el bienestar de Nyoko y su pánico era justificado, pero al mismo tiempo no había una explicación _real_ para ello.

Cuando Nyoko nació, Naruto había sido… _odioso_ era una palabra demasiado fuerte, pero… había sido hostil hacia ella. Nunca había abusado de ella o había sido cruel de alguna manera contra ella –-en realidad era un milagro que nunca la hubiera envenenado, si se consideraban todas las cosas –-pero por todos sus mimos y muestras de amor hacia ella frente a las chicas, había sido despectivo al mirarla o actuar cuando nadie miraba. Le había lanzado duras miradas o la había ignorado cuando ella trataba de alcanzarlo. Era comprensible; después de diez años de ser el único hijo, el repentinamente tener que rivalizar por la atención de sus padres no había sido fácil de aceptar. Había que agregarle a ese hecho el que Hotaru usualmente solo estuviera despierta cuando Nyoko lo estaba y que él mismo, cuando regresaba de la oficina, le dedicara tiempo a Nyoko pero no a Naruto.

En retrospectiva, no podía recordar algún otro tiempo en el que estuviera más avergonzado que ese. Podía recordar claramente el llegar a casa y tomar a Nyoko de los brazos de Hotaru de la misma manera en que lo había hecho con Naruto cuando tenía su edad. Como sea, había olvidado repetidamente que, aunque Nyoko necesitaba su atención, Naruto la necesitaba tanto como ella. Día tras día había entretenido a Nyoko hasta la hora de acostarse y recordaba muy tarde que no le había dicho una sola palabra a Naruto, quien para esa hora de la noche ya se había retirado a su dormitorio. Cada noche había jurado, "Mañana," pero tristemente, ese mañana en particular nunca había llegado.

Hotaru, quien por ese tiempo había estado tan extenuada por Nyoko que no había podido hacer mucho mas que _ver_ a Naruto por semanas, había sugerido ocupar a Naruto ayudando a Shinju a conocer Konoha. Fue una hueca distracción y, como era de esperarse, explotó como un barril lleno de pólvora. Naruto había visto la distracción por lo que era y, también comprensiblemente, se había enojado con la familia en general mientras todos estaban mimando a Nyoko. Había entrado en una invectiva de amargo silencio y comenzó a dejar la casa antes de que todos despertaran y no regresaba hasta después de que todos se hubieran quedado dormidos. Pese a tener una asistencia perfecta, sus calificaciones en la academia se desplomaron drásticamente.

En el Ichiraku, Arashi le había dicho a Naruto que sus malas calificaciones habían sido el resultado de ser un aventurero aburrido, pero esa no había sido la verdad por completo. Seguro, Naruto era un aventurero y había estado aburrido, pero sus calificaciones se habían mantenido estables en el promedio de las B –-considerablemente más altas que las propias calificaciones de Arashi en la academia –-en inicio. No fue hasta poco después del nacimiento de Nyoko que sus calificaciones tomaron un desviación en picada hacia la categoría de 'reprobado'. Naruto astutamente se las había arreglado para interceptar el correo por un tiempo y alterar sus calificaciones para modestamente reflejar a las viejas –-nunca se había puesto calificaciones destacadas, aparentemente bajo la impresión de que a nadie le importaría o al pensar apropiadamente que alguien _podría_ darse cuenta y sospechar -–pero finalmente su maestro de la academia, Iruka, se había dejado caer para discutir la situación.

Al principio, el descubrimiento hizo que Arashi estuviera tanto intensamente avergonzado como intensamente furioso. Después de la reunión con el profesor, se había quedado sentado la mitad de la noche en la habitación de Naruto, sacando humo por las orejas en silencio. ¿El hijo del Hokage un _fracasado_? Había permanecido dentro de ese único pensamiento por horas hasta que Naruto finalmente se dejó ver. El chico se veía demacrado y tenía oscuros círculos bajos sus ojos, pero no había habido simpatía. Inmediatamente habían despertado a la mayoría de la casa con una contienda de gritos que duró hasta que Naruto, en un arrebato de lágrimas de frustración, finalmente había soltado que tan abandonado y traicionado se había sentido todo ese tiempo con un impactante, "¡¿Siquiera me _aman_ todavía?!"

Fue hasta entonces cuando Arashi el Hokage fue separado de Arashi el Padre y por primera vez de verdad _vio_ como el resentimiento de Naruto lo había desgastado. Se había calmado y habían hablado hasta la mañana, pero no tuvo el efecto deseado. Las calificaciones de Naruto había lentamente subido a bajas C y altas D y ponía un poco mas de positiva atención a Nyoko –-lo cual eventualmente evolucionó a una casi normal relación de hermanos –-pero lo peor del daño ya estaba hecho desde mucho antes y era, aparentemente, irreversible. Naruto se había convertido en alguien oscuro, altamente desconfiado de los adultos y aterradoramente independiente para alguien que apenas y tenía once años de edad.

Había dolido, y aunque sabía que conduciría a confrontaciones de voluntades a niveles mas profundos, Arashi se había sostenido por eso mucho mas fuertemente de lo que había querido mientras trataba de encontrar una manera de reparar el terrible error que había sido cometido. Esas sesiones de compasión que duraban todo el día en su oficina habían concluido de manera mas o menos infructuosa, puesto que no había manera en la que pudiera reparar tan largo y horrible lapso de tiempo con una disculpa o un tazón de ramen. Incluso si Naruto hubiera estado de verdad dispuesto a aceptarlos, o solo uno, no iba a regresar el tiempo. No importaba que tanto pudiera Naruto haberlo perdonado, él no podía perdonarse a si mismo tan fácilmente y esto era aumentado despiadadamente por el conocimiento de que Naruto, a pesar de replicar que entendía lo que había pasado y perdonaba, no había hecho –o no podría –ninguno las dos.

Entonces Naruto fue atacado y el patrón de moretones indicaba auto mutilación lo cual no estaba muy lejos del total suicidio. La culpa lo había estado ahogando y Arashi había estado tan preocupado y asustado que había tomado toda la paciencia de Kakashi el señalar el muy evidente hecho de que la gravedad de los moretones en algunos lugares era bastante incorrecta si habían sido de verdad llevadas a cabo por las mismas manos de Naruto. Con esa revelación, Arashi había ido a buscar sangre. Montones de ella. Pero aún así, no había sido capaz de simplemente dejar a Naruto ahí e ir en una cacería porque quería estar ahí cuando Naruto despertara. Cuando Naruto _despertó_…

Había sido tanto una pesadilla como un sueño hecho realidad. No reconocía o apenas recordaba a la gente que había estado a su alrededor toda su vida, pero parecía bastante familiar con las personas con las que rara vez había gastado tiempo mas allá de los estrictos negocios. Al mismo tiempo, había mas o menos olvidado como habían sido los últimos dos años y se había convertido en una especie de fusión de si mismo –-hastiado y desconfiado de la mayoría, pero unido a su familia al grado de adorar el piso en el que Nyoko daba sus primeros pasos. Era un casi total giro de 180 grados y Nyoko en particular estaba absolutamente _enamorada_ del nuevo Naruto.

Para Arashi, tanto disminuía como acentuaba su culpa. Había sabido que la mera memoria de ser ignorado había perseguido a Naruto incesantemente y, cuando uno pensaba sobre ello, la amnesia parecía ser la perfecta respuesta. Aunque solo lo hacía sentirse peor porque estaba poniendo excusas y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para evitar regresarle a Naruto las memorias a las que tenía derecho. El problema era que –-y aquí era donde la culpa _de verdad_ caía –-justo como Nyoko, a Arashi le gustaba este nuevo Naruto mucho mas que el antiguo y no quería cambiar la forma en que estaban las cosas.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Los kitsune se pueden transformar en cualquier cosa que haya en la naturaleza: rocas, agua, gente, árboles, incluso bosques enteros (aunque me imagino que ese último sería difícil o imposible de realizar para un kitsune con unas cuantas colas). Como sea, esto no les da las habilidades innatas de esa forma y son vulnerables a lo que sea que pueda dañar a esa forma. Así que los trillizos, cuando se convierten en bichos, no pueden trepar por las paredes sin usar chakra pero aún así tienen que asegurarse de que nadie los vea y los aplaste o podrían morir como cualquier otro insecto.

--

Una wakisazhi es arma blanca que es esencialmente una katana corta, pero _no_ es una kodachi ('pequeña espada') incluso si sus tamaños similares pueden causar confusión. Una kodachi es, como implica su nombre, una 'katana miniatura' que usualmente no tiene mas de dos pies (sesenta centímetros) de largo, tiene una curvatura mas profunda que una wakizahi, y es generalmente utilizada a la par de técnicas mano a mano. En contraste, la wakizashi es usada por los samurai junto con su katana. La longitud de la wakizashi varía desde uno a dos pies (treinta a sesenta centímetros) de longitud y fueron/son forjadas para tanto rivalizar con el peso de la empuñadura o con la longitud de la katana que sería usada junto con ella. Si Wikipedia es confiable (no hay cita, pero aún tiene el suficiente sentido para que yo sienta que es seguro decirlo aquí), los samurai usaban sus wakizashi _todo_ el tiempo cuando estaban despiertos, sin excepción, y dormían con ellas bajo la almohada.

--

Los kitsune son bien conocidos en las leyendas por sus habilidades de 'hipnotizar' a sus víctimas, lo cual hacen al balancear su(s) cola(s) de un lado a otro o simplemente mirar directo a los ojos de la víctima, y luego imponer el control sobre su mente. Una vez que el control es establecido, la víctima experimenta cualquier cosa que el kitsune quiera en su propia mente. El control se mantiene hasta que alguien rompe la magia que el kitsune esta usando (o, presumiblemente, el kitsune puede detener la atracción por si mismo si así lo elige). Es enteramente mágico, aunque ciertamente otro tipo de magia o barreras pueden romperla.

--

Ahora presentando: ¡Al Naruto Depresivo!, quien estaba tan absorbido en si mismo que no pensó que se debió molestar en pedir algo de atención paternal de vez en cuando (yo soy la hija de en medio de tres niños y no obtuve la mitad de la atención de la que debería, de acuerdo a mi propia madre, porque asumía que mis padres podrían recordar cosas que yo les dije una sola vez mientras mis dos hermanas fastidiaban y fastidiaban y _fastidiaban_, así que este es un concepto del que hablo por experiencia propia en cuanto al Naruto paralelo se refiere; aunque yo no hice nada de lo que él hizo, he escuchado de niños que si lo han hecho). Afortunadamente, puesto que _nuestro_Naruto tiene el control de su cuerpo, no tenemos que preocuparnos demasiado acerca de ese Naruto en particular. No es que no tenga/tendrá un efecto en nuestro Naruto, pero es bastante tenue.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

**Notas de Traducción:**

Me tarde más de lo debido más que nada porque este capítulo esta lleno de largos párrafos de las intrincadas y rebuscadas explicaciones de la autora original, lo cual deriva a su vez en complicadas e insufribles traducciones de palabras que juro que en mi vida había oído incluso en español (y vas y buscas sinónimos y ¡oh! Sorpresa, más bizarras muestras de lo amplio que es nuestro idioma y que me dejaban igual. (Acabo de recordar, en mi infinita ignorancia, que alguna vez puse en un capítulo, creo que el segundo, la palabra 'cadencia' la cual no tenía idea de lo que significaba… tanto tiempo después finalmente ya se que significa).

Si quieren ver mas fanarts tendrán que entrar al profile de la autora, hay algunos muy tiernos y bastante buenos, pero, si ven aquellos me temo que se enterarán de varios spoilers.

Amo a Nyoko pero… ¡¿cómo diablos se les escapa tan fácilmente?! Un capítulo sin mucha acción ni diálogos, mas que nada para mostrar como avanza el tiempo sin novedades y darnos una visión del pasado y algo que se repetirá eventualmente, para su propia vergüenza, Arashi se siente mejor con este Naruto que con el que tenía antes. Pobre pequeño Naruto en su jaula dorada (literalmente). Recuerden que las calificaciones que aquí se manejan son las de USA así que no estoy precisamente muy segura de cuales son sus contrapartes, se que la F es reprobado pero de ahí no paso.

El siguiente capítulo es _tierno_ por no poder ponerle otro apelativo, tendremos momentos dulces porque los niños caen enfermos y se hace mención (previa a su aparición en el capítulo 17) de un personaje que no había salido hasta ahora en la historia y es muy conocido por Naruto.

Nos vemos!


	16. Enfermedad

Author's Notes: Chapter sixteen

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo dieciséis! ¡Nyoko es encontrada y ambos niños se enferman!

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos: ** Ojalá.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciséis –Enfermedad**

* * *

Naruto durmió sin problemas por el resto del día, a pesar del sonido del papel moviéndose y las pisadas en el suelo que prácticamente estaban debajo de su oreja. Arashi se quedó hasta tarde en el cuarto de las misiones para ordenar un poco y se quedó completamente sorprendido cuando otro Naruto caminó dentro del cuarto y corrió hacia él. Estaba apunto de atacar –o por lo menos hacer una amenaza –cuando el otro Naruto chilló ansiosamente y un par de negras colas de zorro comenzaron a agitarse ferozmente detrás de él.

"¿…Genko?" se le respondió con una serie de alborozados chillidos. "¡Shh! ¡¿Quieres que alguien te escuche?! ¿Qué pasa?" Ella bailó en un enérgico círculo, luego señaló hacia sus ojos brevemente antes de gesticular hacia su forma actual. Le tomó un momento descifrar lo que ella quería decir. "¿…Estas buscando a Naruto?" Ella asintió. "Esta justo aquí. ¿Por qué?"

Se lanzó en picada sobre la mesa hacia Naruto y comenzó a lamerle la cara, regresando a su zorruna forma usual en el proceso. Él resopló suavemente antes de entreabrir un ojo para revelar un triste y apagado iris azul. "¿…Genko? Vete…" Cerró sus ojos de nuevo, pero ella chilló con excitación y esta vez ambos ojos se abrieron. "¡¿Q-Qué?!" Agarró a la pequeña nogitsune. "¡¿Dónde?!" Ella le respondió y la dejó caer mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente, golpeándose en la cabeza contra la esquina de la mesa en su apuro. "¡Ay! ¡_Maldita sea_! ¡Adelántate! ¡Te alcanzaré!" Genko obedientemente brinco en el aire, su pequeña espalda se arqueó y se desvaneció en una pequeña nube de humo.

Arashi se inclinó y gentilmente frotó el punto de herida en la cabeza rubia de su hijo. No tenía conocimiento de que Naruto podía hablar con los zorros hasta hacía poco, cuando originalmente le había prohibido la entrada a los tres nogitsune dentro de la casa, y después de dejar a los cuatro fuera había escuchado sin querer al chico hablándoles. En realidad no le preocupaba, se imaginó que era simplemente algo que Kyuubi le había enseñado y que no había olvidado. "¿Qué pasa?"

Naruto se enderezó de un brinco. "¡Encontraron a Nyoko! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

En segundos, ambos estaban fuera de la puerta y Naruto lo estaba guiando por el camino hacia la madriguera de los zorros a través de la fuerte lluvia. Ahí, encontraron a Nyoko durmiendo pacíficamente debajo de la peluda calidez de seis colas esponjadas. Aunque no fue difícil despertarla.

"¿…Nii-chan?... ¿Papi?..."

Arashi la levantó con precaución y aparte de algunos rasguños y un estómago hambriento, ella solo se veía un poco mal. "Creo que podría tener fiebre. Vamos. Ustedes tres vayan a la casa."

Los nogitsune desaparecieron y Naruto obedientemente abrazó su cintura para que así pudiera transportarlos a los tres directo a casa. Ambos rondaban ansiosos mientras Nyoko era examinada y luego tomara una sopa caliente.

"Además de algunos cortes superficiales y un poco inanición y deshidratación, parece estar bien." Reporto la ninja médico. "_Tiene_ un poco de fiebre, pero el que estuviera abrigada hasta que la encontraron ayudo mucho. Debería recuperarse en un par de días con un poco de descanso y cariño."

El Cuarto suspiró. "Gracias por venir tan de repente, Rin. Especialmente con este clima."

Ella sonrió. "No es como si estuviera particularmente ocupada. Es agradable el ser un ninja médico y que mi más alarmante caso en meses sea una pequeña con un resfriado. Pero en serio, sensei, de verdad necesitas contratar una _nueva_ niñera o una _segunda_."

Asintió. "Hitomi pidió ayuda justo antes de que esto pasara, pero con los equipos y las misiones estando como están, como que lo fui relegando."

Naruto estornudó y Rin se giró hacia él con la cortésmente furibunda expresión que solo el personal médico dedicado podía hacer. "¿Tú también estas enfermo?"

El niño se frotó la nariz. "No. Sólo es un poco de polvo."

De todas maneras ella se movió y comenzó a examinarlo, arreglándoselas para ser considerablemente exitosa a pesar de que él trataba de frustrar sus intentos en cada oportunidad posible. Por alguna razón, no le gustó en particular cuando ella comenzó a tocar su estómago. Enderezándose, ella dijo, "Estas sufriendo de agotamiento, malnutrición y tu temperatura es elevada. Come y bebe lo suficiente y quédate en cama el mayor tiempo que puedas."

"Mmp."

"Si _no_ lo haces te quitaré de la lista de asignaciones."

En lugar de intimidarse, Naruto se enfureció. "¡No puedes hacer eso, vieja bruja! ¡Tengo que pagar la renta, sabes, y mi subsidio mensual fue retirado cuando comencé a realizar misiones! ¡Solo podré cubrir la renta si no como!"

Rin levantó la mirada hacia Arashi, sorprendida, y él tocó el hombro de su hijo. "¿…Naruto?"

Naruto parpadeó, luego se sonrojó ligeramente. _Mierda._

_Si, eso fue __**brillante**__, _se burló el Kyuubi

_Cállate, imbécil._ "Em… Perdón. Yo…supongo que estoy cansado. Me voy a la cama ¿esta bien?"

"Bien." Miró a Naruto caminar hacia la puerta, entonces extendió el brazo para darle vuelta y detenerlo. "No me digas que vas a regresar a la villa."

"Ahí es donde esta mi cama."

"Aquí también tienes una cama."

"Pero Shinju…"

"Estará bien. Vete a la cama."

Naruto se alejó en silencio y cuando se fue, Rin le preguntó con curiosidad, "¿Le quitaste su subsidio?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Naruto no _tiene_ un subsidio. No uno mensual por lo menos. Es mas uno del estilo cuando-sea-que-necesite-dinero. Incluso si lo tuviera, su sueldo debería ser mas que suficiente para cubrir la renta. Pagué por lo menos por dos semanas de comida –dos meses o mas si solo compra tazas de ramen." Rin giró los ojos ante eso, pero él no le estaba prestando atención. "Para que su salario _no_ cubriera la renta y la comida, su renta tendría que ser por lo menos el doble de lo que es ahora."

"¿Esta delirando?"

"No. Ha estado diciendo cosas extrañas como esa desde que fue atacado. De hecho, ya _ha_ mencionado antes lo de la renta. Cuando estábamos firmando el contrato para el apartamento pareció sorprendido por la renta. Aparentemente, pensó que era demasiado baja y acusó al propietario de ser amable con él solo porque yo estaba ahí… Algo así como que le subiría el precio después. Estaba… de verdad disgustado acerca de ello en ese momento y también después, cuando lo tranquilicé."

"¿Esto ocurre con frecuencia?"

"No. Solo ocasionalmente. ¿Por qué?

Frunció en entrecejo. "…No estoy segura de haber escuchado alguna vez de algo como esto. Nada que no fuera provocado por un jutsu de confusión o un reemplazo completo por lo menos."

"Ni _siquiera_ empieces," se quejó. "He tenido ya suficiente de teorías de conspiración para que me duren el resto de mi vida."

"Oh, ¿Alguien se me adelantó?"

"Hace casi dos meses."

"Ya veo. Bueno si no es eso, puede ser esquizofrenia."

"¿_Tiene_ que ser una condición médica?"

"Sensei, _todo_ lo que pertenezca a la mente y al cuerpo va a ser una condición médica. Estar _perfectamente sano_ es una condición médica."

"No es esquizofrenia."

Se estiró hacia él para tocarlo, pero luego cambió de idea y bajó su mano. "Sensei, lo que sea que es, puede empeorar. Puede que comience a lastimar a otras personas o a sí mismo y nunca sabría que pasó a menos que alguien se lo dijera. ¿Cuándo es su siguiente revisión médica?

"Un par de días antes del cumpleaños de Nyoko. Ambos irán."

"Tal vez deberías hacer que un doctor lo revisase."

"No."

"…Sensei, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque si…"

_Porque si algo __**esta**__ mal va a ser mi culpa, y yo… yo sería…_

"¿…Sensei?"

"Él esta bien."

"Sensei…"

"Sólo déjalo pasar, Rin. Y ni siquiera intentes ir a mis espaldas. Naruto es agresivo alrededor de los extraños. Creo que es porque le asustan, y tu sabes como actúan los animales asustados cuando los arrinconan."

"¿Cómo tu?" dijo mordazmente, molesta.

La miró, decidió que era una analogía apropiada, luego se giró para abandonar el cuarto. "…Si, exactamente. Como yo." Agitó su mano hacia ella con actitud distraída. "Gracias de Nuevo por venir a ver a Nyoko. Me aseguraré de que seas recompesada por tu tiempo."

* * *

Naruto pasó la noche entera y la mayor parte de la mañana siguiente durmiendo profundamente. Desafortunadamente para sus muy placenteros sueños, el llanto de Nyoko lo despertó. Giró sobre si mismo y trato de volverse a dormir –Hitomi podía hacerse cargo de ella –pero después de veinte minutos de chillidos incesantes, Naruto se puso de pie y, después de gastar probablemente treinta segundos o más tosiendo fuertemente, se tambaleó hacia el cuarto de Nyoko. Una sorprendida ama de llaves –no Hitomi –se giró hacia él cuando entró y se miraron el uno al otro brevemente.

"¡Oh, Naruto-sama!" lloriqueó la chica. "¡Siento mucho haberlo despertado!"

"'Sta bien," murmuró, tallándose un ojo. "¿Qué's lo que pasa?"

"Bueno, la Dama Hotaru y la señorita Hitomi fueron a la villa a buscar a alguien que ayudara a la señorita Hitomi a cuidar a Nyoko-sama. Se me pidió que vigilara a Nyoko-sama, pero no puedo hacer que deje de llorar. Traté de alimentarla y cambiarle el pañal, pero nada ha funcionado."

"Déjame tratar."

Estaba gritando tan fuerte que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados. La levantó y la sostuvo a la máxima distancia que tenían sus brazos –así era mas fácil para sus oídos y su cabeza pulsante –y después de un momento ella se detuvo y parpadeó mirándolo. "…¿Nii-chan?"

"Hola, dulzura. ¿Qué pasa?"

Tosió y se estiró para alcanzarlo. "Siento mal."

La acercó a él. "Si, yo también. ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?"

Se acurrucó en su camisa. "Si."

"Muy bien." Miró al ama de llaves. "Este…"

"Takako."

"Takako, perdona. Yo vigilaré a Nyoko. Tu ve y haz tus tareas habituales."

"¿Está… Está seguro, Naruto-sama? Trataré con mas fuerza."

"No, está bien." Giró su cabeza hacia un lado para que así no tosiera sobre Nyoko, quien aparentemente ya se había dormido de nuevo. _Cielos, ¿Cómo me enfermé tanto así de rápido?_ "Esta un poco enferma y dudo que vaya a estar interesada en comer algo. Ella y yo simplemente dormiremos, eso es todo."

"…Si así lo dice, Naruto-sama."

"Ajá. Aunque gracias por intentarlo." Arrastró sus pies hasta su cuarto y cuidadosamente se desplomó en su cama de nuevo. Rodeando a Nyoko, extendió sus sábanas sobre los dos y le besó la parte superior de su cabeza. "Duerme bien," murmuró.

Se dejó llevar por el sueño y posiblemente hubiera dormido por el resto del día y la noche pero alguien trató de llevarse a Nyoko. Registró el gentil movimiento y reaccionó con fuerza, sentándose abruptamente y lanzando una furiosa mirada de advertencia al intruso.

O así era como hubiese sido, por lo menos, de no haber empezado a toser en el instante en que se puso derecho.

Alguien lo sostuvo y lo abrazó. "Tranquilo, Naruto. Solo somos Hitomi, tu madre y yo." Toser tan fuerte hizo que su garganta se sintiera seca y bloqueada y empezó a atragantarse de forma compulsiva. "…¡Hitomi, el bote de basura, rápido!"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y tragó de nuevo, luego tosió levemente una vez más. No hacía que la sensación desapareciera, pero se dio cuenta de lo que era. "…Agua…"

"Yo iré por ella," se ofreció Hitomi, dejando el bote de basura a un lado de la cama.

Una fría mano se posó sobre su frente. "Sigues caliente. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mal," replicó, lo cual era quedarse corto. Le _dolía_.

Uno de sus lados fue frotado cariñosamente. "Estarás bien."

Difícilmente se sentía bien en ese momento, pero era agradable ser abrazado. Hitomi regresó con un vaso con agua y lo comenzó a beber ansiosamente.

"Quieto ahí. No tan rápido o de verdad _vas_ a vomitar." Le quitaron el vaso de las manos y fue volteado cuidadosamente para quedar sobre su espalda. El vaso regresó, pero una mano le evitaba beberlo demasiado rápido. Cuando terminó lo dejó ir y se recargó en el fuerte cuerpo de su padre, gimiendo suavemente. "Pobre niño."

"Deberíamos darle un poco de medicina," dijo Hotaru silenciosamente.

Fue cargado y llevado desde su cuarto hacia la cocina, donde fue puesto de pie. Se quedó donde había sido puesto, parándose cansadamente, y escuchando como Nyoko hacía un montón de escándalo acerca del hecho de ser medicada. Unos momentos después, una mano le ofreció una de esas pequeñas tacitas de plástico para medir la dosis que venían con las botellas de medicina para la tos. Se la quedo mirando en blanco, reconociéndola solamente por aquellas ocasiones en que Iruka le había rogado, engatusado y otras veces amenazado, luego miró a su padre sin expresión alguna.

"Espero que no te vayas a poner igual de difícil que tu hermana para tomártela."

_Odio esa cosa,_ siseó el Kyuubi._ Si te la tomas, te haré vomitar._

_No voy a dejar que mi garganta se irrite solo porque eres aprensivo por la medicina._ Tomó la tacita y rápidamente bebió el espeso jarabe.

Fiel a su palabra, el Kyuubi presionó su reflejo para vomitar y se apresuró para agacharse sobre el fregadero, por si acaso. Afortunadamente, su control ganó y se desplomó en el suelo. Le dieron otro vaso con agua, el cual consumió con agradecimiento. Después de terminarlo, lo levantaron y lo regresaron a su cama. Nyoko no fue puesta a su lado y Hitomi tampoco estaba.

"¿Mamá?" la cuestionó cuando las cobijas fueron puestas al nivel de su cuello.

"¿Si, dulzura?"

"¿Encontraron a alguien?"

"Encontra… Oh, si. Ella ya ha tenido varios trabajos como niñera antes de este y todas sus referencias dan elogiosas alabanzas."

"¿Ha sido niñera de niños _ninja_?"

"Esos son los _únicos_ que ella cuida, en realidad, lo cual es la razón por la que la escogí."

"Bien. Ella lo estará bien entonces."

"Es bueno tener tu estimada aprobación," fue la divertida réplica. "Por cierto, su nombre es Sakura Haruno."

Se sentó de golpe. "¡¿Sakura-chan?!"

Sus padres lo miraron. "¿Sakura_-chan_?"

_U__uups. _"Este… Quiero decir… ¿No es ella un ninja?"

Hotaru lo miró de reojo. "…No. Ella es la repartidora de la Florería Yamanaka. Hace unos años comenzó a cuidar niños para tener un poco de dinero extra."

"¿Yamanaka? ¿Y que con Ino? Ella es un ninja, ¿verdad?"

Hotaru frunció las cejas con preocupación. "¿Ino Yamanaka? No. Ella es… em… Ella esta siempre trabajando en la tienda de su familia. Creo que _casi_ se convierte en un ninja, pero ella y Sakura son amigas de toda la vida y puesto que Sakura nunca entró a la academia, tampoco lo hizo Ino."

"Pero…¿Pero porque no? ¿No están obsesionadas con Sasuke?"

"¡Naruto! ¡Eso no es agradable!"

"¡¿_No lo están_?!"

"¡No! ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Miró por entre sus padres, ambos pareciendo realmente preocupados, y se dejó caer de regresó en la cama, jalando sus sábanas y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza. _Eso es demasiado extraño_… "No importa."

Después de varios minutos de silencio, sus sábanas fueron bajadas solo lo justo para que pudiera ser besado en la cabeza. "Buenas noches, Naruto."

"'Noches," murmuró.

"¿Entonces, estarás disponible para conocer a la asistente de Hitomi mañana?" preguntó su madre.

"Si no estoy vomitando mis pulmones, si."

"No seas vulgar," le riñó su padre.

"Solo estoy siendo realista. ¿No crees que ese pensamiento también me enferma?"

La luz de su cuarto fue apagada y la puerta cerrada con suavidad. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir. Cuando volvió a escuchar algo, sabía que estaba de regreso en su mundo, en el hospital. Debido a los reportes de Iruka –Iruka era el único que de verdad le hablaba como si él pudiera o fuera a responderle –sabía que le había sido retirado el soporte vital y lo habían dejado simplemente con un monitor cerebral y uno cardiaco para probar que estaba vivo.

A través de los meses, había logrado ser capaz de saber quien estaba sentado a su lado. Iruka era el mas fácil de reconocer porque casi nunca _no_ hablaba. Hinata era sorpresivamente parlanchina –mientras Iruka le informaba en como iba la villa, Hinata le contaba que estaba pasando en su círculo de amigos y de sus amigos fuera de la villa –pero si no estaba hablando, estaba tarareando y haciendo algo que hacia sonidos tintineantes y que hacían chirridos. Sakura le informaba de los últimos chismes –Hinata solo le daba hechos confirmados, pero Sakura le contaba _todo_, confirmado o no –y le contaba acerca de lo preocupado que estaba Sasuke por él y como el heredero de los Uchiha se había vuelto incluso mas irritable y amargado que antes, especialmente cuando alguien mencionaba su situación. Sasuke nunca admitía comportarse de esa manera –las veces que se dejaba caer siempre picaba a Naruto por varios minutos acerca de todo el entrenamiento que estaba obteniendo mientras Naruto estaba haraganeando. Como sea, la preocupación –cerca de la desesperación, en realidad –era clara para alguien que sabía donde escuchar.

No podía recordar alguna vez donde Kakashi le hubiera hablado siquiera –ni siquiera para un simple saludo. Habían unos cuantos tensos minutos donde el jounin se quedaba de pie a un lado de su cama, aparentemente, y luego simplemente se sentaba y sacaba su libro –sin duda ese libro pervertido del que estaba enamorado. A diferencia del resto, cuyas visitas duraban máximo media hora, Kakashi se sentaba con él en un tenso pero reconfortante silencio por horas. Una vez, había 'despertado' para escuchar que Kakashi ya estaba ahí y mientras él se dejaba llevar por el sueño para despertar horas después, su maestro había dejado la habitación solamente para unos cuantas visitas al baño –comía en el cuarto –y aún había estado sentado ahí cuando despertó completamente en el otro universo.

Tsunade le había dado su jerga médica sobre su situación así como también las políticas en las que había estado envuelto _en ausencia_. Aparentemente, las noches y los días de su mundo eran opuestos al lugar en donde ahora estaba, porque ella reclamaba que su actividad cerebral llegaba a su pico en la mañana y se estabilizaba en patrones de sueño por la tarde, lo cual no tenía sentido si estaba registrándolo donde estaba ahora así que tenía que ser en el otro lugar. El chakra del Kyuubi estaba manteniendo su cuerpo a pesar de que la mitad del sello estaba desaparecido, pero aún necesitaba _comida_ y ella iba a comenzar a alimentarlo de manera intravenosa si no despertaba pronto y _no_ iba a ser ramen. No tenían idea de que es lo que había pasado para hacerle esto –si era alguien de la villa esa persona no iba a andar por ahí jactándose de ello. El consejo estaba hecho una fiera acerca del estado del sello, esperando que el Kyuubi saliera furioso de su ombligo en cualquier momento, pero cuando monitorearon el chakra del Kyuubi no solamente parecía ser mas bajo de lo que había sido, sino que aparentemente también crecía y decaía en las mismas cadencias que sus 'despertares' y 'sueños' y todos el que conociera a Naruto incluso por muy poco estaba confiado de que él tenía las cosas bajo control, lo cual era alentador de escuchar.

En esta 'visita' al hospital, escuchó el ocasional giro a una página y sintió la ansiosa pero alentadora aura que le hacía saber que Kakashi lo estaba vigilando. Para entretenerse a si mismo, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando alguien no estaba hablándole; trató de hablar. El Kyuubi le había dicho que probablemente no sería capaz de hacerlo, pero que siguiera y tratara como si eso le divirtiera –la presencia del zorro en ambos universos aparentemente actuaba como un puente que le permitía escuchar y oler a su alrededor, pero ver y hablar requería de mucho mas trabajo para funcionar. Se imaginaba que era lo mismo que cuando había aprendido a hablar de pequeño. Aún así, tendría que no sentirse emocionado si _lograba_ algo porque el disparo de adrenalina lo despertaría.

"K… 'Kashi-sen…"

Una página que estaba siendo volteada se detuvo brutalmente a mitad del camino y repentinamente alguien estaba cernido sobre él. "¿Naruto?... _¿Naruto?_"

"Yo…'ien…Zorro…'ien…No…"

Después de una larga pausa, Kakashi pregunto con vacilación, "¿…Naruto?"

"No… amenaza… Sello…" Esto estaba tomando mucha más concentración y energía de la que había predicho. "Sello… 'ntact'… dos… lugares…uno…"

Si Kakashi le había contestado algo, no escuchó una palabra de ello porque la próxima cosa que supo, es que estaba mirando el techo de su habitación.

_Buen trabajo,_ murmuró soñolientamente el Kyuubi. _Supongo que ser una mula total puede ser útil de vez en cuando después de todo._

Naruto se dio la vuelta cansadamente, su cuerpo le dolía. Todo el dolor para lograrlo y ni siquiera había logrado ser coherente, y luego, encima de todo, había obtenido un cumplido con doble significado. _Cállate. Trato de dormir._

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Parece ser que por lo menos cuando cambian de forma a humano, los kitsune tienden a tener su cola (s) visible. Esto puede o no puede aplicar hasta cierto número de colas o hasta cierto nivel de habilidad.

--

Parece ser que mucha gente no sabe la definición apropiada de esquizofrenia, por lo que he visto es un error cometido en muchos trabajos de fanáticos. Esquizofrenia _no_ significa que la persona sufre de personalidad múltiple –eso es el Desorden de Personalidad Múltiple (DPM). En realidad esquizofrenia significa que una persona ya no puede distinguir entre lo que es real y lo que es fantasía.

--

Naruto no se me antoja como del tipo que se enferma fácilmente, pero nadie escribe acerca de él estado enfermo, así que me imagino que yo podía. Kyuubi no lo puede proteger de todo. No directamente.

--

_Yo.Odio. La medicina para la tos_. La medicina para la tos es de la Era Oscura –ahora tenemos cápsulas para este tipo de cosas. Probablemente lo que lo hace tan malo es que eso se supone que es 'sabor cereza' (o peor, sabor _uva_), pero es el mas desagradable sabor cereza que he probado. Puaj.

--

¡Ajá! ¡Ja! ¡Miren! ¡Es Sakura! ¡Ahí esta! (Finalmente ¿verdad?)

--

Naruto no lo sabe, así que no lo puedo decir en realidad, pero Hinata esta hacienda medicina/ pomadas. Ya saben, el tipo de cosas como el pequeño bote que le dio a Naruto en los preliminares del examen chuunin.

--

En el caso de que alguien necesite una aclaración acerca de la situación de Naruto y el Kyuubi desde la perspectiva del universo real sin que la línea de la historia se atraviese en el camino, la explicaré aquí.

Los días y las noches de los universos están invertidas –cuando es de día en el universo real es de noche en el universo paralelo y viceversa. Cuando Naruto va a dormir en el universo paralelo, eso nivela parcialmemente donde esta su mente y cuerpo gastando tiempo (porque él esta _atrapado_ en el cuerpo de su contraparte, pero el _pertenece_ al suyo), así que la actividad de su cerebro se eleva en el universo real y eso le hace parecer 'despierto'. En contraparte, cuando despierta en el universo paralelo, eso regresa su mente y alma de regreso al cuerpo de su contraparte, lo cual hace que su actividad cerebral en el universo real descienda a lo que aparenta ser 'sueño'. Puesto que Naruto y Kyuubi estan unidos el uno al otro por el sello y los dos tienen que ir a donde el otro va (así es como terminaron en el universo paralelo en primer lugar), el 'despertar' de Naruto es seguido por un ligero incremento en el poder del Kyuubi, mientras que el 'dormitar' de Naruto es seguido por un decremento del poder del Kyuubi.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--

--RN (LS)

* * *

Umbra's Notes:

Perdón por el retraso pero un PSP nuevo se atravesó en mi camino y no podía dejarlo ir sin jugarlo como una obsesiva durante el fin de semana.

Bueno, además de eso, es un capítulo un poquito mas largo además de que la parte final es un poco larga también, pero bueno, finalmente ya esta.

Ahora conocemos el punto débil del Kyuubi XD Medicina para la tos! A mi me gusta, no me pregunten porque… creo que lo prefiero a tragarme una pastilla.

¡Les dije que habría nuevo personaje! (o viejo) ¿Nadie se preguntaba donde estaba Sakura? La verdad es que a mi me cae bien el monstruo con fuerza sobrehumana, esta Sakura es mas tranquila, pero no es la única vez que la verán, Sakura todavía sacará por ahí una que otra sorpresa mucho mas adelante. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo ya aparecerá como tal pues se llama "La ayudante de Hitomi". Yo soy fanática de la dulce y adorable Rin… pero aquí es una mujer de hierro por lo que veo.

¡El mundo real regresó! Y Naruto se las ingenió para comunicarse… o algo parecido. ¿No aman a Kakashi? Yo también tengo un libro que traigo a todos lados y leo y releo mil veces (pero no es porno jajaja). Mas de los destellos de Sasuke de 'si no despiertas pronto te superaré eternamente pero no me importa porque eres un dobe y no me importas pero en realidad si no despiertas pronto me voy a poner a gritar de la desesperación y te voy a obligar a hacerlo a base de golpes' pronto XD. Lo siento, siempre he sido fan de Sasuke aunque sea un bastardo.


	17. La Asistente de Hitomi

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo diecisiete! ¡Presentando a alguien 'nuevo'!

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos: ** ¡Eh!

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Diecisiete –La Asistente de Hitomi**

* * *

En la mañana, se sintió como si hubiera luchado en pleno con Kakashi en lugar de tan sólo haber hablado con él. Rodó fuera de la cama y cojeó hasta la cocina, donde Aya le tenía unas cuantas palabras acerca de su estado.

"¡Tú! ¡¿No has estado entrenando, verdad?!"

"No."

"¿Entonces por qué vas todo encorvado de dolor? ¡Ni siquiera la gripe le hace _eso_ a alguien!"

Rebuscó en la despensa en busca de algún analgésico. "Tuve un sueño donde estaba peleando contra un grupo de tipos raros. Tal vez de verdad luché mientras estaba dormido y me lastimé –mi cama era un desastre. Si no es eso, entonces no tengo idea de lo que es. Todo lo que se es que duele."

Los analgésicos no le harían efecto inmediatamente, así que se fue a sentar al comedor, lo cual se convirtió en un error. Había pensado que todos ya habían terminado de comer, pero aún estaban sentados ahí platicando.

"¿Naruto, estas bien?"

"Estoy bien, mamá. Solo un poco adolorido. Ya me tome algo para eso."

El Cuarto sujetó su brazo con gentileza y puso una mano en su frente. "Tu temperatura todavía no baja."

"Bueno, tampoco ha subido. Estoy bien."

"Nyoko ya esta mejor."

Miró a través de la mesa y comprobó que era cierto, Nyoko estaba brincando en su silla de bebé con la misma jovialidad de antes. "Argh. Solo el mirarla me causa dolor. Además, yo no soy Nyoko. Las probabilidades de que hayamos contraído la misma enfermedad no son exactamente altas, considerando el número de virus y bacterias que flotan por ahí siempre."

"Es posible. Siéntate. Come."

Obedeció, pero terminó picando su comida más que comiéndola. Tenía hambre, un poquito, y cuando su estómago se sintió lleno se detuvo para evitar el tener que repetir. Aunque dejó mas de la mitad de la comida en su plato.

"¿Naruto?

Negó con la cabeza. "No puedo comer mas."

"…Esta bien. Si estas seguro."

Asintió y levantó su frío y húmedo vaso de jugo de naranja, colocándolo distraídamente contra su frente con un profundo suspiro.

Su madre le quitó el vaso y lo reemplazó con un trapo frío. "No tienes que conocer a la asistente de Hitomi hoy."

"Puedo hacerlo."

"No te esfuerces demasiado, Naruto, o nunca te curarás."

"Lo se." A esto le siguió un ataque de tos –la medicina para la tos finalmente había perdido su efecto –y momentáneamente entro en pánico cuando sus garganta se bloqueó. Forzó otro tosido para aclararla, pero se las arregló para alarmar a sus padres. Diciéndoles adiós con la mano, les dijo, "Mi garganta se bloqueó. Voy a salir y tratar de arreglarlo. Con permiso."

"¡Abrígate!" le dijo su madre detrás de él.

"Hotaru," le respondió su padre, "afuera esta a temperatura ambiente."

Aunque aún así se puso una camisa extra, porque sentía un poco de frío. Siempre podría quitársela después, después de todo, y eventualmente lo hizo cuando se dio cuenta de lo caluroso que estaba fuera. Por las siguientes dos horas se sentó sobre el Monumento, tosiendo, ahogándose y escupiendo y de cualquier forma pasando un tiempo desagradable que fue opacado por la agradable vista de la villa. Incluso el Kyuubi parecía estar disfrutando de este momento de quietud, si es que su silencio era alguna indicación de esto.

"Está en la casa."

"Esta bien." Escupió una última vez, luego se puso de pie y caminó de regreso a la casa con su padre. "¿Es agradable?"

"No lo se. En realidad todavía no la conozco. Pero debe serlo o no podría ser tan buena en lo que hace."

"¿Alguien le ha preguntado alguna vez a los niños que cuidaba?"

"…No. ¿Naruto que ocurre? Pensé que la conocías."

Frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía como se comportaba _su _Sakura con los niños, así que no había forma alguna en que pudiera siquiera _adivinar_ como lo haría _esta_ Sakura.

"Pero… ¿_Recuerdas_ haber hablado de ella, verdad?"

Naruto levantó la vista hacia el Cuarto y notó su mirada preocupada. "Si. ¿Por qué?"

"No…No es nada. Solo quería asegurarme de que tu memoria estaba bien."

"Esta bien. Recuerdo todo lo que ha pasado desde que desperté."

"Bien."

"No puedo darte detalles, pero…"

"Los detalles no importan."

"¨Papá, de verdad… estoy bien."

Su padre suspiró. "Perdón si estoy siendo empalagoso y sobreprotector, Naruto. No es mi intención, pero eres mi único hijo y no quiero que nada te pase."

"No necesariamente," reflexionó Naruto. "El bebé podría ser un niño."

Lo había dicho a la ligera, pero su padre no se lo había tomado de esa manera. El Cuarto lo sujetó de los hombros y lo hizo girar de manera que estaban cara a cara. "¡Eso no importa! ¡No importa en lo mas mínimo! ¡Incluso si el bebé _es_ un niño, tú aún eres mi primogénito! ¡Nadie puede reemplazarte! ¡_Jamás_! ¡¿Entiendes?!"

"¿…Papá?"

"_¡¿Entiendes_?!"

_¿De que habla?_ "¡Si! ¡Si, lo entiendo!"

El Cuarto se tranquilizó considerablemente y le peinó el cabello hacia atrás con cariño como si _él_ hubiese sido quien se había molestado. "Ya sea que el bebé sea un niño o una niña, no quiero que te sientas excluido. Pero yo no puedo leerte la mente, así que si alguna vez necesitas mi atención, por favor, _por favor_ dímelo y haré tiempo para ti. Estás tan grande ahora, y eres tan independiente… algunas veces olvido que aún eres tan joven y que hay momentos en los que me necesitas. Así que habla ¿Está bien? ¿Lo prometes?"

Naruto lo miró de reojo. _Hay algo detrás de esto –tiene que haberlo._ "Esta bien, papá. Lo prometo."

Su padre estaba inmensamente aliviado. "Bien. Gracias. Ahora, Haruno-san nos está esperando, así que debemos apresurarnos antes de que tu madre salga y nos arrastre dentro."

La frente de Sakura seguía siendo grande, pero esa era la única cosa familiar acerca de ella. Se había puesto algo de maquillaje ligero para acentuar sus facciones –era ligero, pero era mucho mas de lo que él recordaba que ella hubiera usado alguna vez de regreso en casa; a pesar de estar tan encaprichada con Sasuke, siempre había sido lo suficientemente sensible para darse cuenta que mucho maquillaje solo podría corrérsele muy evidentemente cuando comenzara a sudar o cuando lloviera –y estaba usando una linda blusa y una falda que llevaban el símbolo de su clan. Su cabello era largo y dos mechones enmarcaban su rostro como era usual, pero el resto de él había sido arreglado con un elaborado sistema de trenzas. Era perturbadoramente educada –incluso de regreso en casa, había quedado claro cuando estaba siendo educada porque podía serlo y cuando estaba siendo educada porque tenía que serlo –y respondía todas las preguntas con bastante respeto.

No es como si él se hubiera enterado de todo esto, porque se quedó dormido no mucho después de sentarse.

Arashi sintió el peso muerto contra su brazo y giró su cabeza para mirar a su hijo. Efectivamente, la enfermedad de Naruto lo había atrapado y ahora el niño estaba desplomado pesadamente contra él, respirando como las personas con una moderada congestión en el pecho.

"Lo siento mucho," se disculpó Hotaru con Sakura. "Naruto ha tenido gripe desde hace unos días y le dije que regresara a la cama, pero quería conocerte."

"No hay problema," respondió Sakura. "Si tiene alguna pregunta para mi, estaré feliz de respondérsela cuando él esté disponible."

"Lo pondré en la cama," anunció Arashi. "Continuen sin mi –regresaré pronto."

Cuando regresó, no pudo dejar de pensar acerca de la preocupación de Naruto acerca de cómo ella trataba a los niños. Había hablado como si hubiera estado envuelto en una situación como esa antes, incluso a pesar de ser imposible; hubiera habido cambios en el comportamiento tanto en Nyoko como en él si aquello hubiera sido cierto, pero no había habido nada parecido en ninguno de los dos en el tiempo en que Hitomi los cuidaba. Aún así, Arashi cuestionó a Sakura –discretamente, por supuesto –acerca de cómo veía a los niños. Cuando respondió, su postura era abierta, para nada a la defensiva y su voz era confiada. No había signo alguno de que ella tuviera algún potencial de abuso, lo cual era algo que esperaría si había estado siendo la niñera de niños ninja y ninguno de sus padres había mencionado cambios de comportamiento.

Estuvo satisfecho, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que Naruto no lo estaría.

* * *

O tal vez lo estaría.

Arashi ladeó su cabeza con aire meditabundo, observando mientras Naruto platicaba airadamente con Sakura, quien estaba cargando a Nyoko. Nyoko y Sakura se habían caído bien inmediatamente y Naruto había estado ahí para verlo, así que estaba aparentemente satisfecho. Naruto se había integrado a ellas al regalarle a Sakura un puñado de sus flores favoritas –no es que Arashi fuese capaz de identificar flores a menos que tuvieran algún tipo de uso médico o pudieran ser usadas como veneno –en respuesta, pero Naruto, quien nunca antes había tenido siquiera una amiga de juegos –las niñas tenían piojos, después de todo, y unos cuantos años después eran simplemente molestas con sus voces chillonas –lo había hecho aparentemente porque podía hacerlo y no porque tuviera algo planeado.

"No sonrías así, pervertido," le siseó Hotaru desde donde estaba caminando, a su lado. "Tal vez tu no lo puedas ver, pero Sakura no esta interesada y él esta bastante consciente de ello."

"Me gustaría saber como lo sabe," le replicó en voz baja. "No es como si haya tenido experiencia con las niñas."

"Tal vez en realidad _si_ tengas ese encanto que siempre estas clamando poseer y él haya heredado las partes mas sensibles."

"_Nadie_ está tan hábil por naturaleza. Especialmente no pre-pubescentes chicos de doce años."

"¿Tal vez sea suerte?"

Asintió, pero de alguna forma, dudaba que fuera eso. Naruto no actuaba como si tuviera doce –actuaba como si tuviera _veinte_. Desde que había despertado de su accidente había sido así; mas maduro y mas consciente de cómo su presencia afectaba a aquellos a su alrededor. Era casi como si estuviera habituado a cambiar de ser el absolutamente repugnante centro de atención para ser visto pero por otro lado estar fuera del pensamiento de los demás en un instante, como cualquier ninja bien entrenado. Como si el que casi haya reprobado en la academia y luego el mas o menos ignorar la instrucción privada del Tercero nunca hubieran pasado.

"¿Arashi?!

Parpadeó y miró a Hotaru. "¿Si?"

"¿No estarás dudando de él otra vez, verdad?

Suspiró ligeramente y miró a la distancia hacia Naruto, quien ahora estaba entreteniendo tanto a Nyoko como a Sakura con expresiones exageradas. "…No lo se. No lo creo, pero… Algo _es_ muy diferente en él, Hotaru. La explicación mas simple es que sea un impostor, pero nunca he estado muy convencido de ese argumento debido a todas los pequeños matices que él tiene que si alguien tratara de copiarlo nunca sería capaz de aprenderlos sin estar a su alrededor todos los días." Se giró hacia ella de nuevo. "La única cosa que se me ocurre, además de amnesia, es que lo que le pasó fue tan traumático que su subconsciente creó una segunda personalidad para tratar con el mundo mientras su consciencia se retraía."

Frunció el ceño con preocupación. "¿Quieres decir un id?"

"Si. Pero ni la amnesia puede explicar el porque conoce a algunas personas tan bien y no reconoce a otras para nada o el porque algunas veces tiene los antecedentes tan mezclados. Quiero decir… Sakura, ¿un _ninja_? Su familia nunca ha tenido una _historia_ como ninja. El padre de Ino es un ninja, pero eso es lo mas cercano que cualquiera de las dos chicas está de convertirse en uno."

"Bueno, si un golpe en la cabeza le hizo esto, ¿otro golpe en ella no lo arreglará?"

Era una respuesta ridículamente simple y una que él había considerado a menudo. "Potencialmente."

"Preferiría no herirlo en lo mas mínimo, pero definitivamente no quiero hacerlo si no es seguro que funcionará."

Resopló y le dedico una sonrisa torcida antes de reflexionar, "Nada mas estoy de verdad preocupado por él, Hotaru. No parece particularmente molesto por sus deslices mientras se deban a memorias incorrectas; parece mucho mas preocupado acerca de lo que todos los demás podrían pensar de ti, Nyoko y de mi como resultado de sus arrebatos. Eso no encaja para nada en la típica fórmula del reemplazo ninja, la cual es usualmente mentir lo menos posible y no atraer la atención, pero atraer la atención es algo que él hace constantemente."

"¿Tal vez él es una distracción?"

"¿Para quién y de qué? Por muy preocupado que este por él, no me esta impidiendo por completo hacer mi trabajo. Todos los procesos administrativos están ocurriendo como es usual, unas cuantas personas de fuera han llegado desde que llegó aquí y, aparte de los ninja de la aldea de la Lluvia. La información que estoy obteniendo de nuestros espías no esta reportando ningún comportamiento extraño en otras villas. En realidad ha estado un poquito _demasiado_ silencioso desde que él despertó."

"¿Y eso no significa nada?"

"He recibido varios comunicados de los otros Kage y ellos han notado la misma cosa. Les extraña más que a mi porque todos ellos son unos fatalistas –piensan que es la calma antes de la tormenta, como si lo fuera." Se encogió de hombros. "Y bueno, tal vez lo es. El que parezca haber comenzado con el despertar de Naruto puede que sea una completa coincidencia."

"Pero tu no lo piensas." No le respondió y ella frunció el cejo de nuevo. "Arashi…"

"…No."

"¿Tú…no tienes alguna idea?"

Negó con la cabeza. "Desearía tenerla. Desearía tener la mas mínima pista, pero…"

Se escuchó un grito y luego una explosión eliminó un pequeño cobertizo mas adelante en la misma calle. Se giró abruptamente, protegiendo la cabeza de Hotaru debajo de la suya mientras colocaba a ambos de tal manera que su espalda encarara el área de explosión. Sintió la parte lisa de una tabla golpearlo en la espalda y partirse a la mitad –el cobertizo estaba aparentemente en una zona cuesta abajo de la calle, ¿entonces como había explotado tan alto…?

Los civiles estaban corrían precipitadamente de aquí para allá sin control y ninja de toda la villa –algunos con uniforme, otros que no estaban en turno con ropas casuales –estaban usando jutsu de agua para apagar los fuegos que habían comenzado, lo cual fue una tarea simple cuando las personas de los edificios alrededor abrieron sus ventas y los grifos mas cercanos para que los shinobi obtuvieran agua corriente. Las cosas estuvieron bajo control y se calmaron rápidamente.

Así fui, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Hotaru y él estaban solos. Buscó alrededor frenéticamente ropa naranja y cabello color rosa flor de cerezo. La calle estaba vacía. _Los niños…_ "¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Sakura?!"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Nisiquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

No tengo nada que decir aquí para este capítulo. ¡Vaya! Bueno, _puedo_ decir: "¡MIREN! ¡ES SAKURA! _¡AHÍ ESTA!_"

--

Los reviews serán mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

**Umbra's Notes **–¡Si! Final cardiaco ¿un ataque? ¿muertos? ¿qué ocurrió? Ya lo sabrán pronto (los que ya lo leyeron psss ya saben jaja). Además aparece un nuevo personaje (esta vez seguro nuevo para la mayoría) que ya alguien me había pedido que apareciera cuando iba a salir Sakura (no es que este en mi poder ello porque yo no escribo la historia pero ¡sorpresa! Si sale en el que sigue)

Me disculpo por adelantado, no revisé este capítulo por completo antes de subirlo así que probablemente tenga muchos errores pero tengo mucha pereza.

Por si alguien no lo ha notado, la casa del Hokage esta sobre el monumento (no tengo idea si esto aplica para todos los Hokages en el original o solo para esta historia… ¿alguien sabe?)

Dado que seguramente ustedes (o la mayoría) saben lo mismo de psicología que yo, entonces les explicaré lo que investigue acerca del _id_. Según Freud es una personalidad innata o instintiva, osea, aparece mas que nada para responder a los instintos mas básicos (siendo Freud quien es, obviamente la mención del sexo no se deja esperar) pero supongo que la autora lo utilizó mas que nada para señalar que creen que Naruto creó una personalidad alterna que reacciona por instinto, por eso sigue siendo tan desconfiado y actúa mas sin pensar que racionalmente al intentar proteger a los que quiere, lo cual también es instintivo (o igual yo soy la única ignorante, si es el caso, pues ignoren mi comentario).

No, Naruto y Sakura no tendrán un romance en este fic, simplemente es que para él es sencillo relacionarse con la chica puesto que conoce a su contraparte mas salvaje (jaja). Además, Hotaru tiene razón, Sakura no le corresponde, ella tiene _novio_. Pero no les revelaré de quien se trata a aquellos que no han leído el fic en inglés (se que algunos ya lo han hecho en parte y sabrán de quien se trata), eventualmente se enterarán, no recuerdo exactamente cuando, pero si mal no recuerdo no falta mucho para ello. Además de que creo muy sinceramente que Naruto esta enamorado de _su_ Sakura (este consciente que es una causa perdida o no) y que esta amable y educada niña no lo es (y si lo piensan bien, independientemente de que tenga el cuerpo de 12 años sería un asaltacunas… no se considera pedofilia como tal puesto que Naruto tiene 17 años y todavía no es mayor de edad como tal, pero de todas maneras).


	18. Valentía

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo dieciocho! ¡Alguien más es presentado!

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos: ** Argh.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Dieciocho –Valentía**

* * *

Hotaru tosió. "¿Dónde están los niños?"

Él presionó el rostro de ella contra la parte interna del cuello de su chaleco. "No respires el polvo."

"¿Dónde están los niños?" repitió.

"No lo se. No puedo verlos." Miró a su alrededor. "_¡Naruto! ¡Sakura!_"

Hotaru rebuscó en sus bolsillos, cubriendo su nariz y boca con el pañuelo que encontró ahí y lo liberó. "¡Ve a buscarlos!"

La dejó cautelosamente –los civiles no estaban mirando a donde iban exactamente y no quería que fuera atropellada y pisoteada –pero en cuanto se hizo a un lado ella se deslizó hacia la puerta de entrada de una tienda cercana, protegiéndose de la ola de pánico. Agradecido por su sensatez, a pesar de que tanto Naruto como Nyoko estaban perdidos, siguió con mucha mayor rapidez y barrió con su mirada los alrededores.

Un momento después, fue consciente del sonido apagado de un llanto proveniente de los escombros que antes había sido la casucha. Podría haber sido Nyoko, pero siendo un sonido tan apagado no lo podía asegurar. Aún así, los sollozos encendieron cada instinto paternal que poseía y redujo su proceso de pensamiento a solo cuatro claras palabras: _Encontrar al bebé llorando_. Evolucionó en una extraña clase de canto mientras se movía sobre los restos, girando su cabeza para precisar la localización de los sonidos.

Finalmente, se inclinó sobre la sección de donde el llanto parecía provenir. "¿Nyoko?"

"_¡Papi!_" llego el aterrorizado lamento.

Como sea, ahí estaba _un _niño, así que los otros dos debían estar cerca. "Todo esta bien, cariño, aquí estoy. ¿Sakura? ¿Naruto? ¡Respóndanme!"

Un gemido le respondió, seguido por una débil tos y un inseguro, "¿Hokage-sama?"

"¡Sakura! ¿Están bien tu y Naruto?"

Ella tosió de nuevo. "Me golpeé la cabeza… Nyoko…" Otro tosido. "…Nyoko-sama tiene unos cuantos rasguños, creo. No hay la suficiente luz para estar segura."

"¿Naruto está contigo?"

"…Si." Hubo una pausa y otro discreto tosido. "Aunque no creo que este consciente. Está sangrando un poco."

"Muy bien, no te muevas." Examinó el patrón del derrumbe, luego miró al ninja que había venido a ayudar. "¡Obito! ¿No se suponía que estabas patruyando?"

Su estudiante miró alrededor por él, luego se apresuró hacia donde él estaba y se agachó a su lado. "Este es mi distrito, sensei, pero no el tuyo."

"Hotaru y yo estábamos llevando a los niños a un chequeo. Quedaron atrapados. Necesito tu ayuda."

"Solo di la palabra."

"Voy a levantar esto y quiero que entres y saques a los niños. Sakura dice que Naruto esta inconsciente, así que no se va a mover."

"Muy bien." Obito cambió la forma en que estaba agazapado, listo para lanzarse en el instante en que tuviera suficiente espacio. "Estoy listo."

Arashi tanteó en busca del mejor lugar para sujetarse y en el proceso descubrió que habían sido alcanzados por tres ninja mas; dos ayudándole a levantar y el otro ayudando a Obito. "¡Ahora!" gritó y levantó la viga frente a él. Era mucho mas ligera de lo que esperaba, si eso era porque tenía ayuda o por la adrenalina no lo supo. Obito y el otro ninja se deslizaron por debajo tan pronto como hubo suficiente espacio y gatearon fuera segundos después con los tres niños. Bajó la viga, le agradeció a los otros dos que le habían ayudado y fue a revisar a los niños.

"¡Alguien vaya por Hotaru!" se hincó en frente de Sakura, quien estaba sosteniendo a Nyoko con demasiada fuerza para que se la quitaran mientras estaba en los brazos del shinobi fuera de servicio. "¿Sakura?"

"¡Papi!" sollozó Nyoko, agitándose para quedar libre del abrazo mortal de Sakura para que así pudiera ir hacia él.

La atrajo hacia sus brazos, la revisó para asegurarse que no estaba seriamente herida y luego regresó su atención hacia su cuidadora. "¿Sakura? ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Sakura hizo una mueca. "¿Tiene siquiera que preguntar, Hokage-sama?"

"Quiero decir, ¿Estas herida a parte de tu cabeza?"

"…No. Mi tobillo duele un poquito, pero creo que nada mas esta torcido."

"¿Estas segura?"

"Si."

"Muy bien. Por ahora solo relájate."

"¿Arashi?"

Se puso de pie, se giró y le pasó a la sollozante Nyoko a Hotaru mientras el se alejaba. "Agárrala y quédate con Sakura. Tengo que ver a Naruto."

"Pero Arashi…"

Obito se veía asustado mientras se acercaba a él. "Sensei, esta sangrando."

Arashi sintió un nudo en su garganta. Cuando un ninja decía 'sangrando', nunca era en el mismo concepto en que lo hacían los civiles. Los civiles usaban 'sangrando' para describir algo tan pequeño como un corte con una hoja de papel, pero los ninjas usaban 'sangrando' para describir una herida grave, generalmente interna. Se hincó y abrió la chaqueta de su hijo, luego rasgó su camisa por la mitad en busca de contusiones. Todo se veía bien, pero no planeaba tomarse las cosas como se veían a primera impresión. Rápidamente realizó una serie de sellos y luego cerró sus ojos mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Naruto, buscando por alguna irregularidad en su chackra que pudiera indicar heridas internas.

No había ninguna, lo cual no explicaba el porque Naruto estaba sangrando de la nariz y la boca. Pudo haberse golpeado con la calle justo en el ángulo correcto para causar un sangrado nasal, pero su boca no era tan fácil de justificar. Subió lentamente hasta que alcanzó la cara del niño y sintió como su propio rostro se relajaba con una sonrisa. "Se mordió la mejilla, eso es todo." Naruto también tenía una conmoción cerebral –una que se veía bastante severa. Probablemente tendría que vomitar en cuanto recuperara la consciencia. "Dámelo, yo lo sostengo." _Mejor que vomite sobre mi que sobre ti. Mi ropa y yo recordamos sus demostraciones de reflujo con __**bastante**__ claridad incuso si ya casi han pasado doce años desde la última vez._

Aunque aún así las buenas noticias no hacían que esa parte fuera más sencilla. Cuando despierta, el cuerpo humano está rígido debido al número de músculos que están siendo usados por todos lados. Cuando duerme, el cuerpo humano mantiene parte de esa rigidez a través de una parálisis autoinducida para así prevenir un exceso de movimiento durante el ciclo REM. Por otro lado, cuando esta inconsciente o recientemente muerto, el cuerpo no está en estado de rigidez y en cambio esta completamente lánguido. Arashi había cargado los cuerpos de muchos amigos muertos y como resultado había desarrollado una clara aversión por la languidez. Incluso aunque sabía que Naruto no tenía mucho peligro de morir eso no disminuía el sentimiento enfermizo que crecía en él.

"¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí?" espetó Obito, y Arashi rápidamente se percató de la agresividad que radiaba de los shinobi a su alrededor. Levantó su mirada para encontrar a dos clérigos parados justo fuera del rango de alcance de Obito y aunque no podía ver sus rostros, tenía la clara impresión de que estaban mirando a Naruto. Posicionó sus pies en una difícil posición con las piernas separadas que era incómoda y minimamente efectiva para una batalla, pero que le podía ayudar a poner cierta distancia entre él y ellos si llegaban a hacer cualquier movimiento que no le agradara.

Los clérigos comenzaron a moverse hacia delante lentamente –como si desearan evitar el incitar un ataque –y los ninja circundantes, Arashi incluído, se pusieron en guardia. No estaba preocupado acerca de que se atacaran los unos con los otros, principalmente porque los ninja no atacarían a menos que _él_ atacara o a menos que él abandonara el área repentinamente. Los mismos clérigos parecían mucho mas curiosos acerca del estado de salud de Naruto que de llevárselo y si eso fuera cierto entonces Arashi no podría justificarle el atacarlos a cualquier secta que fuera a la que pertenecían. Aún así entre mas cerca estaban de él, mas se agazapaba sobre la inmóvil forma de Naruto y gruñía silenciosamente. _Puede que no sea capaz de validar el atacarlos, pero estoy malditamente seguro que estoy podidamente molesto por ello._

Uno de ellos extendió una mano como si quisiera tocar a Naruto, pero Arashi no iba a permitir que pasara. Había sido paciente y flexible, pero que de verdad _tocaran_ a Naruto era algo que no iba a permitir y movió su propia mano para interceptar el contacto.

"_Nunca_…" siseó en señal de advertencia.

Pareció como si quisieran seguir insistiendo, pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó y dejó salir un quejido adolorido. Parpadeó al abrir los ojos, pero solo ligeramente. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas –definitivamente una fuerte conmoción cerebral –y sus ojos estaban llorosos. "¡Ay! Maldición, brillante… ¿Papá?"

Arashi estaba demasiado ocupado mirando fieramente a los clérigos como para responder, pero en cuanto Naruto se comenzó a mover los extraños encapuchados parecieron satisfechos y retrocedieron, desapareciendo de la misma manera en que llegaron. No hubo humo o sonido, solo un lenta y silenciosa desaparición gradual hasta que ya no hubo nadie. Cuando decidió que se habían ido, giró su atención hacia su hijo. "¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?"

Tragó saliva dos veces. "Mi cabeza duele."

"¿Sientes nauseas?"

"…No."

Arashi inclinó su cabeza. "¿No?" _Eso es extraño_.

"¿Quieres que las tenga?"

Bueno, eso probaba que el Naruto pre-coma, el cual nunca habría dicho nada como eso, no había resurgido como Hotaru había postulado. "No a menos que _tu_ quieras."

Era extraño el ser capaz de bromear tan fácilmente con él. Antes de que fuera atacado –incluso antes de Nyoko –Naruto se parecía físicamente a Arashi pero tenía la seria mentalidad de Hotaru. Bromear no estaba mas allá de sus capacidades, pero era algo que no hacía regularmente y definitivamente no cuando no estaba en el mejor humor posible para ello. Este Naruto, por otro lado, bien podía haber sido Arashi cuando tenía su edad. Siempre listo para divertirse y de alguna forma siempre sabiendo, sin importar que tan serio Arashi trataba de ser, cuando estaba bromeando o cuando necesitaba una broma para aligerar el humor.

"Toma," dijo Obito, ofreciéndole un paño húmedo.

"Gracias." Se puso a limpiar la sangre de la cara de Naruto, pero en lugar de forcejear y parecer avergonzado, Naruto simplemente enroscó sus brazos como si fuera una mascota sumisa acostada sobre su espalda y dejó salir un largo suspiro a la par que un gemido de dolor. "¿…Naruto?"

"Perdón," respondió. "Los desastres me siguen a todas partes."

_Decir eso es algo extraño._ "No importa. ¿Estas herido en otro lugar además de en tu cabeza?"

"Mm…No."

Estaba agradecido de escuchar eso –pudo haber sido mucho peor. "¿Hay alguien mas ahí dentro?"

"No lo creo," le respondió un civil desde su ventana. "Miré cuando pasó todo y de este lado del edificio ustedes tres eran los únicos alrededor, Hokage-sama."

Asintió. "Gracias." Elevando su voz, llamó, "¡Alguien revise todo esto y asegúrense de que nadie mas este atrapado!" Recibió muchas afirmaciones y un pequeño equipo de ninja descendió hacia los restos del derrumbe. Vigilando su trabajo, preguntó distantemente, "¿De todas maneras, como fue que pasó esto?"

Obito señaló. "Creo que ellos lo hicieron."

Se giró para encontrar a Kakashi inclinado pesadamente entre un par de chicos adolescentes con las espaldas rígidas, sus dos brazos rodeando casualmente cada uno de sus hombros. Se puso de pie rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de ello cuando Naruto se tambaleó para mantenerse de pie después de ser tan abruptamente enderezado. Sujetó a Naruto contra él, afligido de que el sentido del balance de rubio mas joven también se hubiera afectado. Una vez que Naruto estuvo parado e inmóvil, lo guió cuidadosamente hacia Obito.

"Quédate con Obito, Naruto."

"¿Obito?" fue el bajo y considerablemente confuso eco de lo que dijo. Arashi se quedó cerca al principio, puesto que podía decir por el tono de su hijo que Naruto no conocía a Obito mas de los que había conocido a Rin y forzarlo a quedarse con Obito podría no ser una buena idea mientras su visión y balance estaban tan debajo de lo normal. Tapando la luz del sol que le pegaba directamente, Naruto le echó un vistazo al viejo estudiante de Arashi e inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "…No tienes mucho parecido con Sasuke."

Divertido, Obito replicó, "Eso es porque Sasuke se parece a su madre y yo no tengo un parentesco cercano con ella."

Naruto consideró eso, luego asintió. "Esta bien."

"Regreso enseguida," prometió Arashi, palmeando la cabeza de Naruto con mucha suavidad antes de girar su atención al par que Kakashi 'sostenía'.

"Pensaron que serían capaces escaparse al jugar con fuego," le informó Kakashi cuando se acercó. "Los encontré jadeando como peces muriendo a la vuelta de la esquina; aparentemente se hicieron en sus pantalones del miedo."

Arashi lanzó una mirada furiosa a los chicos, luego dijo con desprecio. "Mátalos."

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron completamente en total terror y comenzaron a temblar cuando Kakashi soltó con alegre incredulidad, "¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿En serio puedo?! ¡Genial, es--!" Tuvo que tropezar un poco para mantener su balance porque sus dos soportes se desplomaron inconscientes. Miró hacia abajo, luego picó a cada uno con la punta de su sandalia y se quejó, "Maldición. Ni siquiera había llegado a la mejor parte. Que maricas." Miró a Arashi. "Así que ¿que quieres que hagamos con ellos?"

"Enciérralos y descubre que demonios estaban pensando que hacían al jugar con pólvora. Asústalos todo lo que quieras."

Kakashi sonrió salvajemente. "Oh, sensei, ¡Tú de verdad _me_ quieres! ¡Ey, Obito! ¿Quieres jugar?"

"¡Cómo si alguna vez te dijera que no!" le confirmó Obito. "¡Adelántate, te veré ahí con los materiales!"

Kakashi recogió a un chico bajo cada brazo. "¡Hagamos esta vez el truco del caníbal!"

"¡Suena bien!"

Kakashi desapareció y Arashi fue a reclamar a Naruto, quien parecía aceptar a Obito bajo el simple principio de que Obito estaba emparentado, incluso si era distantemente, con Sasuke. Era una lógica extraña, pero si algún tipo de relación era como él distinguía aliados de enemigos, entonces que así fuera. Por supuesto, había una potencial probabilidad de que saliera el tiro por la culata de manera fabulosa, pero por el momento sería suficiente.

"Esta bien, Obito, yo lo cuidaré. Gracias."

Naruto extendió la mano a ciegas buscando y sin pensar Arashi se colocó contra la mano de su hijo. Instantáneamente, el agarre de Naruto apretó su chaleco y el rubio mas pequeño se alejó lentamente de Obito, quien desapareció.

"¿Te sientes mejor niño?"

"Un poco." Naruto levantó su mano libre para hacer sombra sobre sus ojos y parpadeó al abrirlos. Después de unos cuantos minutos de entrecerrarlos, pareció estar bien. "Todavía me duele mi cabeza."

"Bueno," dijo mientras caminaban hacia donde Hotaru les esperaba, "eso es lo que pasa cuando haces contacto con algo tan duro que tu cerebro choca contra tu cráneo."

Sakura abrazó a Naruto tan pronto como estuvo en su rango de alcance. "¡Oh, Naruto-sama! ¡Gracias!"

Desconcertado, Naruto preguntó, "¿Por qué?"

"¡Por protegerme! Me doy cuenta de que probablemente fue mas por Nyoko-sama, pero…"

Naruto le regresó el abrazo con gentileza. "No seas tonta. Tu eres… Bueno, no puedo dejar que alguien tan agradable como tu muriese, incluso si mi hermana no hubiera estado ahí."

"Muy bien," añadió Hotaru impaciente. "De _verdad_ necesitamos ir al hospital ya." Notó a Arashi por el rabillo del ojo y espetó, "¿Y exactamente porque _estas_ sonriendo, viejo pervertido?"

"Hablaremos de eso esta noche," respondió con una risilla. "¡Vamos, Sakura-san! ¡Tenemos que ponernos en camino!"

"¡¿Hokage-sama?!" gritó con sorpresa cuando él la levantó en brazos.

"¿Puedes caminar, Naruto?"

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió el niño y lo probó partiendo con altos y orgullosos pasos.

No es que le distrajera en lo más mínimo el echo de que Naruto se había recuperado de una severa conmoción cerebral con anormal rapidez.

El chequeo de los niños ocurrió inusualmente sin contratiempos; después del incidente del cobertizo, Nyoko estaba demasiado cansada como para poner mucha resistencia. A Sakura se le dio un soporte para su tobillo y se le dijo quedarse quieta lo mas posible. Naruto fue tratado para su conmoción cerebral –la cual, extrañamente, resultó no ser tan severa –y le previnieron para que evitara movimientos bruscos puesto que, esencialmente, se había lastimado el cerebro.

"Oh, Hokage-sama, me gustaría hacerle a su hijo una evaluación psiquiátrica."

"¿_Qué_?" respondió abruptamente "…Rin le pidió que lo hiciera, ¿verdad?"

"¿Rin?... Oh, su estudiante que es médico ninja. No, ella nunca me ha contactado. No directamente, de todas formas, y al doctor que me lo sugirió se lo dijo otro doctor, pero ninguno de nosotros le preguntó a aquel de quien había obtenido la información."

_Tuvo que ser Rin._ Ella había tratado de decirlo indirectamente dando un rodeo, pero él no era el Hokage por ser un idiota. "No."

"Hokage-sama, con todo el respeto que se merece--"

"¡Entonces _respeta_, maldición!" gritó. "¡Dije que no!"

"Hokage-sama…"

"¡Arashi!" exclamó Hotaru. "¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Estas asustando a Naruto!"

Miró hacia abajo. Naruto estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de él, sujetándose de su abrigo, y no se veía asustado sino más bien confundido. También notó que automáticamente los había hecho retroceder hacia la más fácilmente defendible esquina del cuarto y sonrió irónicamente.

Efectivamente, un animar arrinconado, pero nadie –_nadie_—tocaba a sus bebés si él no lo permitía.

Los dedos de Naruto se posaron en su brazo con indecisión. "¿…Papá?"

"¿Si?"

"Esta bien. Lo haré, si ellos quieren."

"No es tan fácil, Naruto. No es solamente una sesión."

"Bueno, por lo menos podemos tratar ¿verdad?"

_Hablando de valor_. "¿Estas seguro?" Naruto asintió vacilante. "…Muy bien."

El doctor llamó a una enfermera para fuera y se llevara a Naruto a algún otro cuarto y Hotaru tuvo que sujetarlo para que no los siguiera. Después de unos minutos, su preocupación pareció también alcanzarla y preguntó, "¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos observar esto?"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Me imagino que Naruto era tan glotón al amamantar que seguro devolvía la leche _siempre_.

--

Las conmociones cerebrales son moretones cerebrales, esencialmente, porque todo tu cerebro se golpea de forma contundente contra tu cráneo. Cuando tienes una particularmente mala puede dañar tu visón, incluyendo hacer que se le dificulte o le resulte imposible a las pupilas a contraerse en respuesta al estímulo luminoso. Por consiguiente, se entrecierran los ojos para reducir la cantidad de luz que llega a tus ojos y así no te quedes ciego.

--

Obito se parece mas a Mikoto que a Fugaku, pero aún así no creo que estén emparentados de manera cercana.

--

Todavía no estoy muy segura de cual _es_ el truco del caníbal, aunque obviamente tiene que ver con caníbales.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_Umbra´s notes:_

_Siento la tardanza, he estado todo el mes de viaje y además se me descompuso mi computadora (sigue descompuesta) lo cual me esta generando muchos problemas para traducir (eso y la excesiva carga de trabajo que tengo), pero si, seguiré traduciendo._

_¡Yujuu! ¡Obito apareció! Ya lo habían mencionado ¿recuerdan? Pero finalmente es un personaje mas en la historia, saldrá de vez en cuando, no tanto como Kakashi, pero definitivamente saldrá. Creo que de haber seguido vivo hubiera tenido una relación con Kakashi parecida a la de Sasuke y Naruto (de eres mi mejor amigo pero ah como detesto tu forma de ser), en este fic no tienen ese tipo de relación realmente, pero eso tiene sus razones (no, ni se hagan ilusiones, nada de yaoi). Me encantaría, sin embargo, ver su acto de canibalismo._

_Una disculpa, estoy un poco ocupada en el trabajo y no he podido revisar este capítulo en su totalidad, si encuentran algo díganme y lo cambio, porque de verdad no me fije._

_Alguien me preguntó por la edad de Naruto en el universo real, la edad son 18 años si mal no recuerdo (o 17? hay un capítulo mas atrás donde la autora lo especifica)_

_El siguiente capítulo es… extraño, no le he podido encontrar otra definición, ya verán jejeje._

_Ciao._


	19. Estrés

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo diecinueve! Pobre Naruto…

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos: ** Blargh

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Diecinueve –Estrés**

* * *

"¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?" demandó mientras eran conducidos a un cuarto con circuito cerrado de televisión.

"Porque quiero que se mejore," replicó ella. "No entiendo como puedes continuar con todo esto estando él como esta."

"¡A excepción de que a la hora de la verdad, no hay nada malo con él!" insistió frenéticamente mientras se sentaba. "Esta saludable y feliz --¡¿No es eso suficiente?!"

"¿Cómo puedes saber que está feliz?" le preguntó, prendiendo el televisor. "¿Simplemente porque esta sonriendo? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de que tu sonríes para mi incluso cuando algo te molesta? No veo el porque él no pudo haber heredado ese pequeña manía, considerando el vasto número de otras cosas que sacó de ti." Cuando él no le respondió, se giró para mirarlo, luego dirigió una mirada al lado opuesto de la habitación. La puerta fue abierta y luego cerrada de golpe y se dio cuenta que ella había echado a Sakura y a Nyoko sin siquiera hablar. "¿Arashi?"

No dijo nada y ni siquiera la miró, así que –por supuesto –fue a donde él estaba y luchó contra él por el control de su cabeza hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y la miró. "¿Arashi? ¿Lo prefieres como es ahora?"

"No."

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, luego suspiró y le pasó una mano por el cabello. "_Parece_ mucho mas feliz ahora, de cualquier forma –vamos a decir eso," le concedió. "Y que él no sepa nada significa que podemos comenzar de cero y asegurarnos que no cometamos el mismo error dos veces. Pero… ¿lo estamos protegiendo a él o a nosotros mismos?"

Él odiaba ese forzado trabajo en equipo con pasión, pero hacía mucho mas fácil el hablar sobre ello cuando ella implicaba que había tenido parte de la culpa en la situación, la tuviera o no. "A él, por su—"

"No. Piénsalo por un minuto."

"No quiero."

"Entonces no es por él. No completamente."

"Yo… tengo miedo…"

"No hay nada de malo en eso."

"...Pero no quiero que me vuelva a odiar." musitó. "Me _gusta_ hablar con él. Me _gusta_ bromear con él. Me _gusta_ que pueda balancear las burlas con la responsabilidad." Se detuvo para tragarse las lágrimas. "Me _gusta_ el como se hace cargo de Shinju. Me gusta que _quiera_ pasar tiempo con Nyoko. Me gusta que _quiera_ estar conmigo. Me gusta…" Cerró los ojos. "Me gusta que él y yo podamos admirarnos el uno al otro de una manera que no es competitiva."

"Arashi, puede que nos odie mas si _no_ le decimos y lo descubre por si mismo."

"¡Lo se, Lo _se_! Yo… Yo solo…"

Ella guardó silencio por un rato, luego dijo, "El clima ha sido realmente agradable últimamente, ¿verdad?"

Puesto que su cabeza estaba inmovilizada, la única forma en que la podía ver era si levantaba sus ojos hacia ella. "…Supongo."

"Probablemente haya un poco de mal tiempo pronto, ¿no lo crees?"

Definitivamente trataba de conducirlo a alguna parte. "…Tal vez."

"Es una lástima, de verdad, porque nosotros preferiríamos que el buen clima permaneciera todo el año, ¿cierto?"

"…Si."

"¿Y pareciera que entre mas tiempo dure el buen clima, peor es el clima después?"

"…Algunas veces."

"Pero no hay manera de saberlo con un simple pronóstico, ¿o si? Incluso con todas las predicciones, siempre hay una probabilidad de que el mal clima pueda tanto no ser tan malo como nunca llegar. Aunque el clima es tan impredecible, que realmente no existe manera de calcular que es lo que va a pasar en cierto día hasta que ese día haya pasado."

Frunció profundamente el entrecejo. "Naruto no es un modelo del clima."

"Arashi, ese no es el punto. Puedes estar temeroso de su reacción ante la verdad todo lo que quieras, pero nunca sabrás como es que realmente lo tomará hasta que se lo digas. Y si tu estás tan asustado de lo que va a decir, yo _le_ diré."

"No. Yo lo haré. Solo… necesito pensar."

"Quieres decir aplazarlo."

"_No_."

"Bueno, si estas tan preocupado por ello, no se lo digas hasta después del cumpleaños de Nyoko. Puesto que no hay una reacción segura en la que podamos contar, se puede divertir antes de que le expliques las cosas."

Eso era bueno. Le daría tiempo de prepararlo. "Esta bien."

Ella miró hacia la televisión. "¡Ya era hora! ¿Qué estaban haciendo, a todo esto?"

Se sentó derecho y se giró hacia el televisor, el cual mostraba a Naruto entrando a un cuarto que no se veía como si perteneciera a un hospital con unos cuantos celadores y médicos ninja así como también un doctor que usaba traje y corbata. Observó los rostros, pero solo reconoció el del médico ninja, a quien a penas y conocía él mismo. "¿Sabe que lo estamos observando?"

"Lo dudo."

"No los conoce. Se va a asustar."

"Lo dudo también. Mira."

Ciertamente, Naruto estaba mirando alrededor del cuarto con una mirada evaluadora, como si calculara su inutilidad como punto muerto. Fue invitado a sentarse en una silla larga y muy acolchonada y lo hizo sin una pizca de nerviosismo. "¿Se supone que este lugar es relajante?"

"La mayoría de los pacientes lo encuentran así." replicó el doctor.

"Bueno yo pienso que la decoración apesta." Informó Naruto indirectamente. "Parece como un verdaderamente triste intento de hacer que el hospital luzca amigable."

"¿Y que sugeriría usted, Naruto-sama?"

"Un escenario al aire libre. Prefiero los árboles."

"Veré que puedo hacer para nuestra siguiente sesión."

"¿Estas tan seguro que habrá otra?"

"Una evaluación psiquiátrica se lleva a cabo en una serie de etapas que pueden ser mucho muy frustrantes y consumirían demasiado tiempo si fueran llevadas a cabo de manera consecutiva. Ahora, si pudiéramos comenzar…?"

"¿Quieres terminar con esto ya? Pensé que ustedes cobraban por hora. ¿O temes que papá venga por ti si me mantienes aquí mucho tiempo?"

"Si recuerdo bien, Naruto-sama, _usted_ accedió a llevar esto a cabo. Pensé que lo mejor sería ser diligente, eso es todo."

"Solo accedí a hacer esto porque hará que mamá y papá se sientan mejor si tienen algún tipo de garantía además de mi palabra, sin importar si les dicen que estaré bien o que nunca mejoraré. Y ¡ey! Si tu puedes arreglarme entonces ¿Quién soy yo para decir que no? Y sobre lo de ser _diligentes_, no me hagas reír. A ti no te importa el tiempo mas que por el hecho de que es dinero para ti."

"Por favor no haga tales generalizaciones tan crueles, Naruto-sama. No todos los doctores están en esto por el dinero."

"Hmph. No sabía que doctores así existían."

"¿Y que _piensa_ de los doctores?"

"Son humanos. Como tales, están sujetos a todo lo que otros humanos están. Deseos, prejuicios, miedo, odio…" En un tono de sermón, Naruto preguntó, "¿Alguna vez has sido temido y odiado por algo en lo que no tuviste elección? ¿Acaso te paso algo cuando naciste que hizo que la gente te tirara basura e hicieran que sus hijos se pusieran en tu contra para que tu nunca tuvieras amigos? ¿Has tenido que vivir con eso por toda tu vida? ¿Sufriendo en silencio cuando los asistentes de los maestros te 'disciplinan' por _existir_, cuando personas que nunca has visto antes te siguen en tus caminatas durante la noche esperando que bajes tu guardia solo por un momento para que así puedan golpearte, cuando los doctores constantemente se rehúsan a tratarte solo porque eres 'ese niño'?"

El doctor estaba escribiendo furiosamente en su libreta. "No, no me ha pasado."

Naruto lo miró con enfado y se golpeó a si mismo fuerte en la cabeza con la palma de la mano. "¡Argh! ¿Para qué diablos abrí siquiera mi estúpida bocota? Por supuesto que no. Solo alguien mas ha experimentado algo similar." Hizo una pausa y reflexionó con voz suave, "Pero probablemente no aquí…"

"¿Y quien es esta persona?"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza y entornó los ojos, como si contemplara si era correcto o no decir alguna cosa más de lo que ya había dicho. "Gaara."

Arashi trató de moderar su sorpresivo jadeo, pero Hotaru se dio cuenta. "¿Qué?"

"Gaara…Gaara es el hijo mas joven del Kazekage. Es un niño muy brillante, amigable y bien educado más o menos de la edad de Naruto y creo que se llevarían bien, pero… nunca se han conocido. No creo siquiera haberle mencionado su nombre a Naruto."

"Mmm." Dijo el doctor vagamente. "Ahora… ¿Por qué no me habla mas acerca de su infancia?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque está en el pasado y no tiene caso sacarlo a la luz a menos que tenga relevancia en la situación, lo cual no tiene."

"¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?"

"Mi infancia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con el porque no tengo memoria –eso ya ha sido establecido. Si estás tan interesado en ser diligente, seguirás adelante con algo que concierna al tema en cuestión."

"Muy bien. Me gustaría llevar a cabo un examen físico."

"¿Qué acaso no acabo de participar en uno de esos?"

"Este tipo de examen requiere que se quede quieto y permita una inspección interna."

Naruto miró a su alrededor hacia el médico ninja y dijo con tono monótono. "Oh, alegría. ¿Y que tiene que ver esto con mi cabeza?"

"Algunas veces, las inconsistencias en el cuerpo pueden estar relacionadas a insuficiencias en la mente."

"Eso suena como un montón de mierda." A pesar de decir eso, Naruto obedientemente se quitó su chaqueta y camiseta y se reclinó a lo largo del respaldo de la silla. "Vamos," llamó al médico ninja, quien se movió con cautela, "No muerdo." Repentinamente bufó y agregó con humor oscuro, "Si, no muerdo _usualmente_. Perdón."

El ninja medico comenzó a examinarlo lentamente, relajándose mientras no se movía para no entorpecer su progreso o ser agresivo contra él de alguna otra manera. Entonces, abruptamente, sujetó la mano que había estado a punto de pasar sobre su estómago. "No." El ninja médico miro entre uno y otro, como si se cuestionara el si retarlo o no, pero él enseñó los dientes y siseó, "_¡No!_"

"Esta bien," dijo el doctor, restándole importancia a la situación. "Forzándolo no obtendremos respuestas."

El ninja médico retrocedió, pero no se veía satisfecho con el fallo. Naruto se puso su camiseta y chaqueta de nuevo y se subió en el borde de la silla como si fuera una rana. "Perdón por eso. No me gusta cuando la gente juega con mi estómago."

"Lo entiendo. Tal vez podamos intentarlo después."

Naruto dijo con ligera burla. "Tal vez. ¿Algo mas?"

"¿Ha tenido alguna sensación de _déjà vu_ desde que despertó?"

El rostro de Naruto osciló a una expresión de irónica diversión por breve momento antes de regresar a su expresión tranquila. "Nop. No puedo decir que las haya tenido."

"¿Me permitiría tratar de hipnotizarlo?"

"Seguro, puedes _tratar_. Pero nadie ha logrado hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no?"

Naruto se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Supongo que mi nivel de atención no es lo suficientemente grande para mantenerme enfocado por la cantidad necesaria de tiempo."

El doctor intentó por quince minutos hipnotizarlo, pero a pesar de que Naruto fue completamente cooperativo, no pudo hacer ningún progreso. "Gracias por su paciencia, Naruto-sama." Suspiró el doctor. "¿Se siente con ganas de terminar la examinación física?"

"Para nada. Y dudo que me llegue a sentir con ganas. Perdón."

Segundos después, Naruto embistió desde el borde de la silla, por sobre la mesa del doctor e impactó a uno de los ayudantes del hospital contra la pared. "_¡Escuché eso bastardo_!" vociferó. "¡Y es gente como _tu _la que hace que este sacrificio no tenga _sentido_! ¡Se _suponía_ que yo sería un _héroe_, pendejo! ¡Olvida lo que eso significa para _mí_, ese era _su_ deseo! ¡Pero para _ustedes,_ gente, no merezco pisar el suelo en el que caminan! ¡¿Cómo es que eso es justo para él –como es que _siquiera_ pueden honrarlo con la consciencia limpia todos los años –cuando él realizó el último sacrificio solo para que ustedes cobardes pudieran seguir viviendo?! _¡¿EH?! ¡DIME!_"

Los otros auxiliares y los dos médicos ninja sujetaron a Naruto y lo alejaron, pero aún se las arregló para darle una bien dirigida patada al blanco de su enojo. "_Nunca_ mas vuelvas a abrir tu maldita boca para referirte a mi padre, ¡¿_me oyes_?! ¡Tú nunca serás ni la _mitad_ de hombre que él fue, incluso si vives mil años! ¡Y si yo _soy_ un malcriado, no tiene nada que ver con lo que _él _hizo! ¡Yo puedo tomar el crédito de ser un idiota por mi cuenta, gracias!"

El doctor suspiró de nuevo, "Bueno, supongo que esto finiquita la sesión de hoy."

"¡A la mierda con hoy!" gritó ásperamente Naruto. "¡Finiquita _todo_! ¡No voy a pagar por escuchar que algún _hijo de puta_ actúe como si mi papá no lo estuviera dejando vivir los mejores años de su vida en Konoha! ¡Es mejor que te sientas agradecido de que _yo_ no sea quien decida quien se queda y quien se va, cabrón, o tu estarías fuera de aquí con solo tus ropas en la espalda!"

El doctor mandó a los auxiliares restantes a buscar a Arashi y Hotaru y luego siguió con un grandioso fracaso al intentar calmar a Naruto, quien solo se enojó más al tratar de ser tranquilizado. Hotaru apagó el televisor y demandó, "¡¿De donde sacó esas palabras?!"

_¿Eso es de lo único de lo que esta preocupada?_ "¿Importa mientras no las use en compañía de gente educada?" replicó débilmente, mas confundido que nunca y mas que un poco asustado. "Su lenguaje es la última cosa de la que estoy preocupado."

El auxiliar apareció en el marco de la puerta, jadeando tras haber corrido. "Hokage-sama, su hijo esta… muy disgustado."

"¿Qué le _dijo_?" preguntó Arashi, incapaz de imaginar que pudo haber sido tan terrible para que Naruto reaccionara tan violentamente.

El auxiliar se sonrojó con intensa vergüenza e inclinó la cabeza, admitiendo, "Solo dije que usted lo malcriaba, Hokage-sama."

Arashi consideró eso. "Bueno, lo _hago_… un poco. Especialmente desde que Nyoko nació, pero… usualmente es mucho mejor portado que eso…" Elevó su voz. "Ey, ¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una copia de esta sesión?"

"Er…" fue la sorprendida réplica. "Si señor."

"Grandioso. ¿Puede hacer eso por mi?"

"Ciertamente, señor."

"Muchas gracias. Vamos, Hotaru, antes de que lastime a alguien."

Recogieron a Sakura y a Nyoko mientras bajaban, pero Arashi hizo que Hotaru y ellas esperaran fuera. "¡Ey ey, espera!" protestó Hotaru. "¿Por qué tengo _yo_ que quedarme fuera?"

Arashi hizo un ademán hacia la puerta, desde el otro lado llegaban horrorosos sonidos de destrucción. "Si está atacando indiscriminadamente, no tienes la velocidad para evadirlo. Además…" Tocó con sus dedos el leve bulto en su estómago. "Se supone que deberías tomártelo con calma." Ella le hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, pero él sonrió porque sabía que esa era su rebelde señal de reticente rendición. "¿Tal vez la próxima vez, esta bien?"

"Dios no. _Por favor_."

Entró cautelosamente al cuarto y miró inexpresivamente a los restos de todo lo que alguna vez había estado de pie independientemente; extrañamente, las únicas cosas que no habían sido tocadas eran los libros en los estantes. El doctor se estaba escondiendo debajo de los aplastados restos de su mesa y los dos ninjas médico se veían como si hubieran sido atacados por un rabioso gato montés. En la esquina que estaba directamente opuesta a ellos estaba acurrucado Naruto, quien se mecía rápidamente y se veía totalmente como una patética bola de miseria naranja.

"¿Están ustedes dos bien?" los ninja médico tenían los ojos totalmente abiertos en conmoción, pero ante su pregunta asintieron y lentamente comenzaron a curarse el uno al otro. Se dirigió hacia la esquina y colocó con gentileza una mano sobre la encorvada espalda de su hijo. "¿Naruto?"

Naruto se giró hacia él a paso de tortuga, temblando visiblemente. Se veía como si hubiera estado llorando. "¿…Papá?"

"¿Naruto, que… que pasó?"

"No quiero que nada te pase," gimoteó. "Quiero que vivas para siempre."

"¿…Naruto?"

"Nunca jamás…"

Comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente en sus rodillas y Arashi lo atrajo para consolarlo, abrazándolo y acariciándole su cabello y besándole la cabeza con cariño. "Vamos, zorrito, no llores así que… Shh…Oh, Naruto, lo siento… Simplemente salgamos de aquí…"

En el instante en que llegaron a casa, después de que Sakura hubiera regresado a la suya, Naruto se retiró a su habitación. No evitó a los visitantes y salió para la hora de la cena, pero las sonrisas que le proveía a Nyoko eran –como Hotaru había señalado podía ser posible –totalmente vacías. Nyoko no podía verlo, pero todos los demás podían, a pesar de que trataban de ignorarlo por su bien.

Después de la cena, Naruto subió al techo con los guardias. Arashi lo dejó tranquilo por unas cuantas horas, luego fue a comprobar que estaba bien. Los ANBU estaban en la orilla mas lejana del techo, aparentemente vigilando ahí mientras Naruto mantenía un ojo vigilante en el otro lado por si mismo.

"¿Te importa si me uno?"

Naruto, acostado sobre su estómago en las redondeadas tejas, se encogió de hombros de mala gana. Arashi se sentó a un lado de él, pero no dijo nada mas ni se movió para ofrecerle consuelo. Efectivamente, después de unos minutos, Naruto apoyó la cabeza contra la pierna de Arashi y Arashi puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

Eso, decidió, era todo el consuelo que ambos necesitaban.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Tengan en cuenta que Naruto nunca había estado en una evaluación antes. Y si lo había estado, no de este tipo. No sabía que estaba siendo observado por alguien fuera del cuarto. Súmenle a eso su tendencia a soltar cosas acerca de su mundo cuando está sobresaltado o enojado…

--

Basado en las técnicas de magia de los kitsune, como fue demostrado por los trillizos en el capítulo quince, he asumido que los kitsune poseen una resistencia hacia el hipnotismo y esa es otra habilidad que Naruto ha absorbido del Kyuubi. No significa que el genjutsu _no_ lo afecta, porque lo hace.

--

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

Umbra's notes: Ok, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero entre que mi computadora no funcionaba y toda la carga de trabajo que tuve no pude traducir nada, hasta hace poco pude sentarme con el capítulo, estoy comenzando con el que sigue que es mas de relleno que de otra cosa antes de comenzar con cosas mas interesantes. Además de todo esto, este capítulo probó ser bastante difícil de traducir en algunos puntos (no se porque). Estoy haciendo auditorias así que he estado como loca y sin tiempo (¿a donde se fue mi mes de junio?). Por lo tanto pido muchas muchas disculpas, ya con compu y supongo que un poco mas de tiempo, podré volver a traducir con mi ritmo habitual.

Les dije que este capítulo era raro (o a mi me parece) no se, a mi se me hace complicado determinar exactamente porque Naruto perdió tanto el control, creo que fue una mezcla del estrés que venía cargando desde antes (dándole el nombre del capítulo) y que de pronto le entró su crisis de "mi padre esta muerto en mi tiempo y estos estúpidos no valoran lo que tienen y todavía osan cuestionar como me educa", no se, sigue sin quedarme totalmente claro… es raro XD es todo.

Jajaja ¡Mención para Gaara! ¿Se lo imaginan tal como dice Arashi que es? No tienen que hacerlo, Gaara sale mas adelante en la historia, no recuerdo en que capítulo.


	20. Herencia

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo veinte! Algo lento. Mas acerca del bebe y más acerca de Arashi y Hotaru

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos: ** Duh.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

Capítulo Veinte –Herencias

* * *

Después de dos días -Arashi le había permitido reanudar sus deberes como shinobi porque él lo había pedido y porque era algo más o menos normal a lo que podía volver –Naruto pareció recobrarse del desastre de la evaluación psiquíatrica y regresó a su usual personalidad feliz-excitable. Arashi estaba agradecido de verlo así. Si era por ser un padre queriendo ver a su niño feliz no lo sabía, pero la depresión no le quedaba muy bien a Naruto.

Entre tanto, Arashi encontró maneras de ver la cinta de la sesión-del-infierno repetidas veces. _El comportamiento de Naruto cambió enormemente mientras estuvimos separados… ¿Era una técnica de defensa? ¿Ser duro para ocultar el miedo?_

No parecía ser así. Había estado demasiado cómodo en el papel como para que hubiera sido puramente defensivo. Era casi como si ese fuera el comportamiento que usara para tratar con cierto grupo de gente, grupo en el que aparentemente había decidido que la gente del cuarto formaba parte.

Además de eso estaba la actitud defensiva de Naruto para con su estómago. Arashi lo notó porque había visto a Naruto actuar un poco menos agresivo acerca de ello cuando Rin trató de examinarlo. Desde que vio la sesión de nuevo, Arashi intentó muchas veces tocar casualmente el estómago de Naruto, cuando la camisa del chico estaba puesta o no, y tuvo éxito con ridícula facilidad porque Naruto no hacía ningún esfuerzo en frustrarlo. Tal vez estaba haciendo algo mal o tal vez era la extraña aversión de Naruto por el personal médico. Podía que también fuera un simple asunto de confianza; no era realmente inusual que los ninja protegieran mucho sus cuellos o estómagos, pero Naruto no parecía particularmente preocupado por su garganta en comparación de con su estómago.

La última cosa era la más perturbadora –lo que Naruto había estado gritando al final de la sesión. Lo que había dicho… era casi como si estuviera implicando que Arashi había o habría de morir, que Naruto había jugado una parte igualmente grande en este escenario desconocido y que ninguno de ellos, ni Naruto ni él, eran totalmente apreciados por lo que habían hecho. Después de esa primera noche de exilio auto-impuesto, Naruto había estado un poco más cariñoso de lo usual, pero eso había disminuido al pasar el tiempo. ¿Qué había visto el niño para hacerlo decir eso? ¿Había tenido visiones durante su coma y simplemente había decidido no mencionarlas? ¿Había tratado de ganar simpatía o simplemente de confundir a los otros con una terrible broma por alguna razón?

Arashi dudaba que fuera una broma –Naruto nunca antes había hecho tal tipo de broma sin ninguna gracia y no parecía apreciarlas tampoco –pero al mismo tiempo no podía justificar el deseo de simpatía. Incluso mas que antes de su coma, Naruto no tenía deseos –mucho mas una aversión, la verdad –por compasión o cualquier cosa que pudiera no impulsarlo hacia delante en sus esfuerzos. Sin embargo eso le dejaba sin una razón definida de porque habría de haber hecho esas implicaciones por tal historia que sonaba tan elaborada.

"Bueno ¿Te vas a explicar?" preguntó ruidosamente una voz justo en su oído.

Se sobresaltó, esparciendo papeles por su escritorio en su sorpresa.

"¿Qué, quieres decir que finalmente te sorprendo la única vez que no estaba siquiera intentándolo?

"_No_ tratar de sorprender a un ninja es la mejor manera de hacerlo," replicó distantemente. "Los ninja _esperan_ que alguien trate de sorprenderlos, así que estamos preparados para ello. Si estás tratando de sorprendernos, lo mejor es que te nos acerques con normalidad."

"Lo recordaré."

"No le digas a nadie que te dije eso –trucos del oficio."

"Entiendo completamente," dijo con una risita.

"Así que ¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó, dejando su silla para levantar los papeles que ahora estaban en el suelo. "Seguramente no es solamente mi maravillosa compañía."

"Lo dejé pasar por unos días porque estabas compadeciendo a Naruto, pero ahora esta mejor y quiero que me expliques porque estabas sonriendo como pervertido cuando Sakura abrazó a Naruto y le agradeció el que la salvara."

"Oh, eso," Se sentó de nuevo y ella se quedó de pie entre él y el viejo escritorio, inclinándose hacia él. Era su manera de exigir completamente su atención. "Bueno, tu dijiste antes que Sakura no estaba interesada, pero en ese momento se veía bastante interesada para mi."

"Pienso que era el Síndrome del Caballero Blanco."

"¿…Tu pensaste que era _qué_?"

Empezó a acariciar su abultado estómago ausentemente, un hábito que la mayoría de las embarazadas parecían adquirir y que nunca lograban superar. "El Síndrome del Caballero Blanco. Tu sabes como es: chica esta en problemas, chica es salvada por chico, chica desarrolla una atracción hacia el chico, etcétera, etcétera…"

"Oh. ¿Y tu crees que no durará?"

"Podría, pero no creo que Naruto siga interesado igual de lo que lo está Sakura. O _estaba_."

"¿Y que te hace decir eso?"

"Naruto es Libra--"

"Oh cielos…"

"¡_Escúchame_, idiota!" soltó, lanzándole un golpe sin muchas ganas y permitiéndole esquivarlo con seguridad. "¡La astrología no es para tontos!"

"En realidad mi opinión parece ser bastante contraria, lo cual es el porque no puedes hacérmelo entender; los detalles y variaciones son demasiado para mi. Continua."

Volvió a acariciar su creciente estómago. "Como estaba diciendo, Naruto es Libra. Libra está representado por la balanza, lo que significa balance. Así que Naruto siempre esta tratando de _encontrar_ el balance a donde sea que vaya y si _no puede_ encontrarlo trata de _hacerlo_. Tomando eso en cuenta, en la búsqueda de una esposa es mas probable que escoja una mujer que no tema el siempre pararse a su lado. La admiración esta bien –a todos nos gusta ser admirados, después de todo –pero él probablemente está buscando a una mujer con quien pueda hablar honestamente, como… como Hinata."

"Pensé que habías dicho que no ibas a tener favoritismos cuando empezara a traer niñas a casa."

"_No_ lo estoy haciendo. Solo estoy usando ejemplos de la vida real."

"Si, claro."

"Aún puedo azotarte, embarazada o no."

"Si, lo se. No seas demasiado dura con el rubio tonto, ¿quieres?"

"No hay nada de tonto en los rubios o no estarías aquí. _Como sea_, Hinata es una mejor opción que Sakura –_en mi opinión_ –porque como una camarada ninja puede apreciar las habilidades de Naruto. Incluso si ella fuera la mas tímida criatura del planeta, aún sería capaz de darle los cumplidos que el necesitara para impulsar su deseo de ser mejor y él aprendería a ser callado y paciente con ella para escuchar sus ideas. Se darán consejos el uno al otro y _balancearán_ sus comportamientos."

"Si, pero Hinata _no es_ tímida, ¿así que donde es que esto encaja?"

"No lo hace. Solo fue un ejemplo. Al contrario que Sakura, Hinata sabe de cosas ninja, así que puede ofrecer su crítica para ayudarlo a refinar sus técnicas. Naruto puede y _deberá_ apreciar eso, creo, mas de lo que lo haría a la ciega adoración o alguien tratándolo despóticamente."

"Supongo que debería comenzar a invitarla mas seg-¡_Ay_!"

"¡Te _dije_--!" repentinamente se estremeció y retrocedió, cubriendo con ambos brazos su estómago de forma defensiva.

Él se puso de pie de un salto, alarmado. "¡¿Hotaru?!"

Levantó una mano y lo detuvo "No, no entres en pánico. Estoy bien." Después de muchas hondas respiraciones, dijo con fuerza, "Parece que se ha tomado una decisión unilateral de que papi no le ha estado prestando la suficiente atención a este bebé."

"¿Estas segura de que eso es todo?"

"He hecho esto ya dos veces, Arashi. Tal vez sea yo, pero tus hijos patean duro." Sus próximas palabras, refunfuñadas con molestia, lo hicieron sonreí. "Malditos bebés ninja."

"Lo siento." Se volvió a sentar, mientras ella se enderezaba, y puso sus manos en cada lado de la curva que marcaba la presencia del bebé, luego apoyó el lado de su cabeza entre ellas. Desde las puntas de sus dedos creó extensiones de chakra, con las cuales le hizo cosquillas al bebé. El bebé se movió momentáneamente en lo que pudo ser tanto infelicidad como placer, luego trató de regresar el cosquilleo con su propio y apenas desarrollado chakra. Era algo que él siempre encontraba dolorosamente encantador porque mientras tuviera que monitorear la cantidad de chakra que usaba para evitar dañar a las partes involucradas, era una garantía de que el bebé estaba poniendo absolutamente todo lo que tenía en 'responder' pero no podía hacerlo mucho mas que formar un parpadeo en los sentidos de alguien a menos de que esa persona estuviera _tratando_ de sentirlo.

No había ningún reporte oficial de ello, pero era generalmente aceptado como un hecho de que la razón por la que unos cuantos ninja, hábiles o mediocres, vinieran de familias que no tuvieran historia de ninja era meramente el resultado de una carencia de estimulación de chakra. Siempre existían excepciones por supuesto –y algunos de esos eran fantásticos ejemplos de ninja –pero la mayoría de los ninja actuales venían de líneas de herencia ninja y usualmente tenían mejor control de chakra que sus iguales no provenientes de líneas de herencia ninja. Solo parecía que un bebé que había estado en un relativamente regular contacto con alguna fuente externa de chakra mientras aún estaba en el vientre tenía reservas de chakra más desarrolladas así como también mejor control de chakra que aquellos que no lo habían tenido. Parecía funcionar, también, porque a pesar de ser un vago, Naruto era extremadamente bueno controlando su propio chakra y no tenía que esforzarse tanto como Arashi –cuya madre no había sido ninja y cuyo padre había muerto sin saber que era padre –había tenido.

No era necesariamente algo que tuviera que ser hecho a consciencia –aunque lo estaba haciendo así en ese momento, con Naruto había sido completamente no intencionado –pero era una manía, indudablemente un resultado del intenso peligro del trabajo, que un ninja estuviese irrevocablemente _fascinado_ con el concepto de la vida. Ellos entendían que sus propias vidas serían instantáneamente sacrificadas si alguna vez surgía la necesidad, así que enfocaban su atención a las cosas vivientes para admirar la despreocupada inocencia de la habilidad de simplemente _vivir_. Algunos se volvían jardineros en su tiempo libre y otros trabajaban con animales maltratados o abandonados o con niños huérfanos. Habiendo aprendido a tener paciencia, la mayoría de los ninja tenían la capacidad de hacer tales cosas y apreciar el camino tanto como el resultado.

Aún así, el más grande retrato de esto era el embarazo. Era imposible que hubiera una mujer viviendo en Konoha que hubiera estado o estuviera actualmente embarazada y a la que no se le hayan acercado por lo menos diez ninja. El espacio personal siempre había sido respetado, por supuesto, pero ocasionalmente habría alguno que no pudiera contenerse y pidiera permiso para tocar. El chakra no era usualmente aplicado en casos que envolvieran a un extraño, puesto que era considerado como una invasión de la privacidad, pero de nuevo, algunos podrían pedir permiso y usualmente se los daban como agradecimiento por la cortesía. Ese tipo de atención siempre era sutilmente enfatizada durante los festivales, porque ahí estaban más mujeres embarazadas y mas ninja con permiso al mismo tiempo, y eso daba como resultado villas shinobi teniendo mayores concentraciones de reclutas que proporcionar a sus países.

El principal enfoque de tal fascinación, como sea, estaba centrado alrededor del contacto con la vida. Era alentador ser capaz de 'tocar' un bebé y obtener una respuesta y mientras que Arashi difícilmente podía responder en nombre de alguien mas, era un gran alivio para su consciencia; el saber que incluso aunque los ninja asesinaban, esto no era imperdonable para todos. Esperaba que sus estudiantes se dieran una vuelta para 'visitarlo' con mas frecuencia y tendría que invitar a los guardias a tomar té por unos minutos –ellos estaban, previsiblemente, tomando la misión de proteger a Hotaru y a Nyoko con inusual seriedad y falta de protesta incluso cuando se suponía que estaban protegiéndolo a _él_. Estaba seguro que Hotaru les permitiría a todos ellos 'jugar' con el bebé y para los guardias, de cualquier forma, eso sería tan bueno como su paga semanal.

No es como si alguien pudiera ser capaz de decir eso a través de sus máscaras.

Hotaru suspiró suavemente. "Gracias. No tengo idea de si es una cuestión de agotamiento o satisfacción, pero siempre me da unas cuantas horas de paz."

"Tú estas haciendo todo el trabajo. Es mi trabajo hacer ese trabajo mucho mas fácil siempre que pueda."

Retiró sus manos para que así la pudiera abrazar, pero mantuvo su cabeza donde estaba para seguir escuchando los rápidos pero constantes latidos del corazón del bebé, y estuvo encantado cuando apenas y pudo juntar sus manos detrás de ella. Hotaru tenía esta _cosa_ acerca de ganar mucho peso de una sola vez y cuando había estado a estas alturas del embarazo de Naruto había estado mucho, mucho más delgada. Le había preocupado y se había visto forzado a traer al doctor para apoyarlo con una orden médica solo para lograr que ella lo escuchara. Ella había estado mejor con Nyoko y estaba incluso mejor esta vez. Había mantenido que había estado tan pequeña con Naruto porque él era su primera vez y los músculos de su abdomen no se habían estirado, pero aunque sabía que eso pasaba algunas veces, particularmente entre las kunoichi, estaba mucho mas convencido de que ella había temido de que él ya no la encontrara deseable.

Era una suposición basada en el hecho de que él había estado rodeado de mujeres embarazadas hasta que su madre alcanzara sus cuarenta porque en cualquier punto de su infancia, por lo _menos_ una de las amigas de su madre estaba embarazada. Aunque usualmente eran dos o tres, y ellas siempre iban de visita y hablaban con su madre porque ella fue la primera de ellas en embarazarse y dar a luz, así que eso la convirtió en alguna especie de guru instantáneo incluso aunque ella misma insistía que un hijo no te hacía saber todo acerca de embarazarse y dar a luz. Aún así, hacía su mejor esfuerzo en ofrecer consejo y apoyo, especialmente cuando algunas de sus amigas sufrieron abortos y sus niños nacieron muertos, y puesto que ella había sido sobreprotectora con él –probablemente temerosa de que pudiera morir como su hermano lo había hecho –siempre lo mantenía cerca de ella y lejos de los problemas para darles su completa atención a estas discusiones con sus amigas.

Como resultado, él aprendió mucho acerca de lo que hacía que una mujer disfrutara y odiara el embarazo y el más común de estos odios había sido 'volverse una vaca'. Nunca lo había entendido realmente, puesto que él podía decir muy fácilmente la diferencia entre una mujer embarazada y una con sobrepeso incluso a los cinco años, pero aparentemente estas mujeres estaban realmente preocupadas acerca de verse bien para sus maridos, para ellas mismas, y para el resto del mundo. Él había visto y estado triste de cuanto los había angustiado mas que herido a ambos tanto física como mentalmente y tal vez Hotaru dijera la verdad, pero siempre era bueno planear para lo peor y esperar lo mejor. Eso y lo lastimó que ella pudiera pensar que él era tan superficial como para insistir que se mantuviera delgada durante su embarazo cuando realmente no existía manera de que ella pudiera controlar eso por mucho tiempo.

"Usted tiene su propio trabajo, _Hokage-sama_, y no es justo que yo pida mas."

"No soy _solamente_ el Hokage, lo sabes –eso sería aburrido. Tengo una obligación de no-Hokage para con mis niños _y_ contigo."

Lo gracioso era que siendo criado sin una consistente figura paterna y gastando tal cantidad de tiempo alrededor de mujeres embarazadas realmente había sacado su lado materno. Oh, aún había tenido un montón de diversión encontrando el más profundo y sucio charco de lodo en el vecindario y combatir contra su perro o los otros chicos en el, pero cuando fuese que un niño mas pequeño se caía y se lastimaba, habitualmente iba con él y le ofrecía consuelo antes de que un maestro o padre lo hiciera. Los chicos de su edad se habían reído de él y lo habían llamado un maricón o algo igualmente infantil, pero hasta este día no se podía imaginar que era lo que encontraban tan ridículo porque _él_ había sido el que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas, cuya atención los otros chicos trataban constantemente de obtener. Lo hubiera podido hacer tomando una página de su libro de consejos –él _y_ las chicas lo habían dicho múltiples veces –pero ellos nunca habían escuchado y luego entonces lo odiaron por ser tal magneto para las nenas.

"No entiendo como es que puedes pedirte tanto a ti mismo y no agotarte física o psicológicamente. No puedo imaginar tener la responsabilidad de miles de personas en mi cabeza y aún así _querer_ ser molestado por cinco niños."

"¿_Cinco_?"

"¿Qué, me estas diciendo que no consideras a tus estudiantes como tus niños?"

"Todos ellos tienen sus propios padres _y_ ya son adultos."

"Oh por favor…"

"Hotaru, realmente no soy mucho mayor de lo que ellos son."

"¿Esperas que me crea eso?" resopló. "¿Piensas que no he notado como te pones nervioso cuando uno de ellos sale en una misión?"

"Es solo--"

"Si, ajá, lo se. Es sólo porque tú eres el Hokage y eres super responsable en cuidar de tus subordinados. Como si no hubiera escuchado _eso _unas cuarenta millones de veces. Estás un poco en negación, eso es todo."

"Pero--"

"Esta _bien_, Arashi. No es como si abandonaras a tu propia carne y sangre. Simplemente me percato de que continúas haciéndote cargo de ellos incluso aunque si, ellos _tienen_ padres y si, ellos _son_ adultos. Solamente no puedo entender como puedes hacerlo tan fácilmente cuando pensar acerca de Naruto –ya ni digas otros tres –posiblemente resultando herido casi me provoca un infarto."

"Tengo un lapso de atención corto," decidió, "así que algo incluso ligeramente nuevo realmente pude energizarme y motivarme."

Gruñó. "Eso suena demasiado simple…"

Él sabía lo que era. Ser padre fue la cosa mas traumática que alguna vez le había pasado y lo amaga –en una perversa manera. La causa, indudablemente, fue que originalmente su peor temor era ser asesinado y dejar a su madre totalmente sola. Entonces, repentinamente, había sido acomodado con tres niños a los que nunca había _visto_ antes, niños que actualmente le pertenecían _completamente a alguien más_, y le dijeron que los mantuviera vivos _y_ les enseñara como matar gente que estaban tratando de matarlos. Esto lo había mortificado, porque su perro realmente había sido el perro de su _madre_ –ella lo alimentaba y lo llevaba al veterinario –y cada pez mascota que había tenido había muerto en cuestión de días, sin importar que hiciera por ellos. Si no podía mantener un pez vivo, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a mantener vivos a tres niños –el mayor apenas teniendo trece –vivos. Aunque lo había hecho, y lo hizo con una habilidad que él no sabía que poseía. Los niños se habían mantenido saludables y conservado todas sus extremidades mientras estuvieron a su cuidado y había descubierto que le había _gustado_ cuidarlos.

Esa probablemente había sido la verdadera razón del porque acogió a Hotaru. Después de dejar la academia había puesto manos a la obra y se había enfocado en su entrenamiento y olvidando que tan agradable era el cuidar de alguien. Cuando se había vuelto maestro ese instinto de crianza había vuelto a despertar y Hotaru, cuando la conoció por primera vez, había estado en una desesperante necesidad de cariño en muchos niveles. Así que la había apartado del entorno que la lastimaba y la curó, temiendo que su espíritu hubiera estado tan roto como se veía en sus ojos, pero eso también había sanado. Nunca tuvo la intención de enamorarse de ella, especialmente porque al principio había estado muy temerosa de él, pero bueno… las cosas pasan. ¿Quién hubiera podido imaginar que ella se volvería lo suficientemente confiada como para retarlo y forzarlo a mirar mas de cerca no solo a su lado del argumento, pero también hacia su _propio_ lado, inspirándolo a _disfrutar_ los debates en lugar de aborrecerlos? Ambos se habían entretenido con ello y habían pasado mas tiempo junto y volviéndose mas cercanos…

Luego llegó Naruto.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabias Que Querías Preguntar:**

Pido disculpas si la última mitad del capítulo fue un poco confusa para leer. Estoy probando un ligeramente nuevo formato al escribir y cuando estaba editando para publicar decidí que era demasiado extendido para seguirse bien, así que trate de hacer algunas reparaciones, pero no se si funcionaron. (N/T: Argh… y a mi algunas partes me costó traducirlas un rato dándoles vueltas y vueltas para saber como era la mejor manera de plasmar la idea o que estaba diciendo exactamente)

--

Por si alguno no lo sabe, el cumpleaños de Naruto es el diez de Octubre y eso centraliza bastante la posición de su Sol en la casa de Libra. Cualquier desviación del comportamiento de los Libras son mas que nada el resultado de ascendente o de su signo lunar (o su tipo de sangre), pero no puedo siquiera decirles cual es su ascendente o signo lunar sin un año exacto y, preferentemente, su hora de nacimiento (también necesitaría su lugar de nacimiento, idealmente, pero de ninguna manera _posible_ puedo tomar su mundo y arreglarlo para que coincida con el nuestro, así que me rendí con eso desde el principio.

--

¿Se puede decir que soy una fan del NaruHina?

--

Si, el Cuarto es un magneto para las nenas. Así también lo son otros animales machos. Si tu eres una mujer a la que le gustan el tipo de hombres de rasgos afeminados, _no entres en pánico_. Creo que esto esta cubierto muy minuciosamente por todos los medios, pero solo por si acaso, ofrezco la explicación aquí. Estudios recientes indican que las mujeres generalmente sienten que hombres de tosca belleza y con rasgos muy dibujados están en la cima de sus elecciones para aventuras cortas, pero para las relaciones largas, bodas-e-hijos consistentemente escogen hombres mas 'suaves'. ¿Por qué? Aquel atractivo aspecto de tipo rudo es un rasgo que denota altos niveles de testosterona, y los altos niveles de testosterona se ha probado están relacionados a un incremento de los niveles de agresión. Obviamente, la agresión no es algo que nosotros queramos o _tengamos_ que criar en la humanidad –ya tenemos mas de ello de lo que necesitamos en el presente de todas formas. Por encima de todo, una mujer no quiere que su pareja sea agresiva hacia ella o sus hijos.

(Tengan en cuenta que puesto que fue una investigación, son datos generalizados. Ciertamente existen hombres rudos que son dulces y ciertamente también hay mas de aspecto afeminado que son agresivos.)

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_Umbra's notes (una muy larga… es que tengo ganas de hablar así que pueden saltárselo si quieren e irse al último párrafo que es del siguiente capítulo)_

_Solo para el archivo: yo no soy fan del NaruHina, no me pregunte porque, me pueden dar mil y un razones por la cual es lo mejor del universo conocido, mas sin embargo no se, soy mas fan de que Hinata se quede con Kiba. Hablando de parejas heterosexuales, soy particular fan del NaruSaku (vuelvo al punto, no me pregunten el porque por favor, simplemente me gusta) aunque, curiosamente, también me gusta el SasuSaku (quien me entiende) y creo que en general se darán cuenta que no formo parte de las hordas que odian a Sakura, en realidad me cae bien la niña. Y no, no habrá pareja para Naruto en esta historia, además, Sakura tiene novio o prometido o como le quieran ver. Como sea le punto de la Autora es cierto hasta cierto punto, Naruto no esta enamorado de esta Sakura porque no es su Sakura, su amiga y compañera ninja._

_Hay una imagen en deviantart que trae a los personajes de Naruto con su signo zodiacal, por lo que ya sabía que Naruto era libra (mm… dudo que eso afecte cualquier cosa). Sasuke es Leo, como yo XD jajaja lo que explica muchas cosas. Mi mejor amiga es libra así que creo que tiene sentido y es capaz de soportar mi típico carácter de leo. Sakura es Aries… también por experiencia, los aries y los leo no suelen soportarse mucho rato (que me llegan a sacar de quicio después de unas horas y no estoy generalizando, no digo que si un amigo es aries le diré que no porque es aries o "no seas mi amigo porque nuestros signos no resuenan bien" porque esas son patrañas), pero los aries y los libra se llevan particularmente bien (ya, déjenme ser, mi abuela y mi madre tienen traumas con los signos zodiacales y me lo han pegado con los años). No creo mucho en lo del tipo de sangre, vivo en un pais en que mas de la mitad de la población de seres humanos (y perros) tienen el mismo tipo de sangre como para decir que somos exactamente iguales o nos comportamos asi o asado por que yo soy O+ y mi abuelo es AB-._

_Síndrome del Caballero Blanco, príncipe azul, caballero de brillante armadura en su blanco corcel, usen el que les guste mas, no recuerdo el nombre correcto en este momento pero si, es conocido. Creo que Hotaru cayó en las redes de ese síndrome y así se enamoró originalmente de Arashi cuando la salvó._

_Si, por si no lo notaron, los padres de TODOS los estudiantes de Arashi están vivos, eso incluye a los de Kakashi. ¿Este mundo es mucho mejor en muchos sentidos no creen?_

_Realmente me da pereza traducir los complicados párrafos de la explicación del chakra y los bebés… no me pregunten porque, simplemente me da, creo que fue donde mas me tardé mas por flojera que porque fuese realmente complicado (aunque algunas partes si lo eran). Tendré que volver a estar de acuerdo con Raruto ¿Qué hay algo que no pueda hacer el chakra?_

_Por si no lo sabían la mayoría de las mujeres no desarrollan estómago durante su primer embarazo (no es una regla) hasta mas o menos el último semestre porque los músculos son mas firmes. Mi madre no desarrollo panza cuando se embarazó de mi (para su horror porque tenía el sueño dorado de usar ropa de embarazada y no se le cumplió) a pesar de que yo casi alcancé los 4 kilos, el caso de mi hermano fue la venganza, donde algunos hasta aventuraban que eran gemelos, aunque también se debe considerar que mi hermano pesó casi 5 kilos (no, no tiene diabetes y en realidad a sus 18 años es bastante delgado)._

_El siguiente capítulo es sobre el cumpleaños de Nyoko (muy tierno se vea donde se vea) y trae una bonita escena padre e hijo de esas como para decir 'aaaaaaaah' y suspirar y tener los inicios de un coma diabético. Y es el preámbulo para 'Quake' (que todavía estoy pensando cual será la mejor manera de traducir el título porque ese título tiene un doble significado en el capítulo, pero ya me preocuparé de eso después)._


	21. Cumpleaños

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Capítulo veintiuno! ¡El cumpleaños de Nyoko!

Gente, por favor tome una inspiración profunda y repitan después de mi: "Naruto _no_ va a iniciar una relación con nadie en _La Puerta Número Dos_. Naruto _no _va a iniciar una relación con nadie –_nadie_- en _La Puerta Número Dos_." ¿Por qué? Porque el niño es tan socialmente inepto (incluso en su mundo real) como para conseguirlo, especialmente bajo estas circunstancias. No creo que tener diecisiete haya arreglado eso.

Y por favor no se preocupen acerca del asunto de Naruto-siendo-Libra. Fue un intento –uno que aparentemente falló terriblemente –de darle a Hotaru algo de profundidad y hacerla participar más en la vida de Naruto. Nunca volverán a escuchar acerca de ello otra vez de todas formas y ciertamente no volverán a escuchar acerca de ello ahora.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor**: Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Parejas**: Nínguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulos (Trabajo en Progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos**: Nop.

**Derechos:** Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi y cualquier cosa o cualquiera relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llego aquí, pero no esta seguro de querer regresar a casa. Quizás las pequeñas decisiones no sean tan pequeñas después de todo –una elección puede cambiar la vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Veintiuno –Cumpleaños**

* * *

Arashi había sido entrenado para saber y hacer uso de más de dos mil métodos para asesinar a un ser humano. Ser un padre primerizo lo había entrenado en el perturbador hecho de que los bebés conocen mas de _tres_ mil y no eran para nada tímidos acerca de probar estos métodos en ellos mismos. Desde morder cables eléctricos a introducir al azar objetos en las conexiones eléctricas, a escalar la barra de la cocina para jugar con recién afilados cubiertos, a casi ingerir una caja de veneno para ratas, Naruto había sido un caso de suicidio esperando a ocurrir. Hotaru no había tenido a nadie para ayudarla y su propia madre había muerto poco después de que Naruto naciera –siempre había estado preocupada de que él se hubiera 'tomado tanto tiempo' en tener hijos y se había rehusado a morir hasta que le proveyera un nieto para que ella pudiera sostenerlo; en ese tiempo había pensado que ella bromeaba –así que se unieron contra él para mantenerlo vivo en las mejores maneras que pudieron idear y en el proceso Arashi llegó a apreciar la fortaleza que su madre había poseído para _criarlo_ por si misma cuando él había tenido tales problemas incluso como parte de un muy unido equipo de control.

Nyoko había sido mucho mas fácil de tratar, principalmente porque Hitomi era tan buena en su trabajo pero también, aparentemente, porque era una niña. De acuerdo con las madres con las que había hablado, las niñas simplemente eran por naturaleza mas calladas, limpias y mejor portadas. Resultó ser cierto, aunque en lugar de morir a través de una descarga eléctrica, estaba tratando de morir saliendo de la casa ella sola.

Era una batalla interminable por su cordura porque los amaba tanto y temía por ellos en una manera que nunca tuvo ni por asomo por la seguridad de sus estudiantes o de él mismo. Quería protegerlos de cualquier posible daño y darles toda la atención que pudieran necesitar en todo momento, pero incluso aunque había hecho todo lo que pudo parecía fallar demasiado seguido…

"¿Niño o niña?"

"¿Eh?" Puesto que ya tenían uno de cada uno, habían congeniado que sería divertido hacer que el tercero fuera sorpresa hasta para ellos. "Oh, bueno… No se. Este tiene un rápido latido y se supone que los niños tienen latidos del corazón mas rápidos que las niñas, pero Mikoto tiene uno también y el de ella es bastante obvio que no es niño."

"¿Así que, que crees que sea?"

"Vamos, Hotaru, ya tengo ambos. El género difícilmente me interesa."

"Bueno ¡_Adivina_!" le codeó juguetonamente. "Siempre lo has _sabido_ antes, así que ¿Por qué no adivinas y te equivocas por una vez?"

"Esta bien, esta bien… Niño. ¿Que crees _tu_?"

"No lo se. Aún no lo decido."

"¿Tus vibraciones celestiales o lo que sea no están arreglándolo por ti esta vez, eh?" Ella le jaló un mechón de cabello. "Auch."

"Mis _vibraciones celestiales_ nunca me han dicho nada de este tipo de cosas con _ninguno_ de los niños," replicó. "Estoy tratando de sopesar los pros y contras para encontrar el menor de dos males y aún no he terminado. De la manera en que las cosas aún siguen me va a tomar un rato también."

"Es bueno saber que estás mirando hacia el futuro," dijo secamente.

"Lo siento." Suspiró. "Te amo a ti y a nuestros hijos profundamente, pero el camino de llevarlos a una edad en la que uno pueda razonar con ellos no es exactamente un camino particularmente derecho. Por favor no te enojes conmigo."

Se acurrucó más sobre su estómago. "No lo estoy."

También era verdad. Mientras que él disfrutaba a los niños a cualquier edad, Hotaru los prefería con más de cinco años. Tenía pocas dudas de que ellas se sentía incómoda alrededor de infantes y aunque no sabía exactamente el porque, tenía la sospecha de que eso se derivaba de su propia infancia. Aunque eso era algo de lo que no preguntaba, porque era un asunto privado y porque ella no preguntaba acerca de sus misiones antes de convertirse en Hokage –era su balance.

"¿…Arashi?"

"¿Mm?"

"Yo… creo que algo esta molestando a Naruto."

"¿Cómo que?"

"No lo se. Simplemente que recientemente ha estado realmente silencioso y serio siempre que me ve."

Arashi levantó la cabeza para mirarla. "¿Le has preguntado?"

"Trate una vez, pero solamente dijo que se sentía gracioso y no quiso –o no pudo- detallarlo." Negó con la cabeza. "Lo que sea que es, parece que se ha multiplicado por diez justo hoy. Esa es en parte la razón por la que vine aquí. Cuando me fui estaba tratando de jugar con Nyoko y estaba sonriendo, pero sus ojos parecían muy tristes y confundidos. No creo que este tratando de ocultarlo –simplemente no sabe lo que es, por consiguiente no puede explicarlo."

"Trataré de salir de aquí temprano y bajar con él a los campos a entrenar. Veré si puedo descubrirlo."

"Arashi, él fue bastante abierto conmigo. No creo que tengas que forzarlo para sacárselo."

"Lo se. No se lo voy a sacar a golpes."

Como sea, ese plan falló, y Arashi suspiró pesadamente mientras vagaba rumbo a casa a través del creciente ocaso. Realmente había tratado de ir a entrenar con Naruto –cuando habían luchado después de ese primer mes del entrenamiento individual de Naruto, ambos habían estado muy impresionados y muy orgullosos a pesar de que había vencido despiadadamente al chico en cada batalla –y estaba agradecido de haberle dicho a Hotaru que no lo mencionara, porque no quería tener que ver la desilusión. No tenía ninguna duda de que Naruto lo entendería –Naruto había sido sorprendentemente comprensivo desde su accidente, de verdad –pero él no quería que _tuviera_ que entender. _Aún es nada más que un niño, sin importar que tan hábil como ninja se haya vuelto. _

Los árboles delante de él se agitaron suavemente y se detuvo mientras el sujeto de sus pensamientos salía de entre los árboles para mirar el ocaso. Naruto no pareció saber que estaba ahí, lo cual le ofreció la oportunidad de observar el comportamiento de su hijo cuando no había nadie alrededor.

_Se ve… melancólico._

"¿…Naruto?"

El rostro del niño, si eso era posible, se notó más preocupado una vez que lo miró. A pesar de ello, levantó sus brazos para un abrazo. Arashi lo tomó y elevó como si tuviera la mitad de su edad, acomodando a su primogénito en sus brazos mientras se desviaba hacía el borde del acantilado para alejarse del ANBU esperando inmóvil en los árboles. No pensaba que ir a casa fuera una buena idea en ese momento; si Naruto necesitaba hablar seguramente sería mas abierto afuera. Sintió que Naruto colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y ocultó el rostro en el doblez del cuello de su chaleco y abrigo. El cuerpo del chico se desinfló y se volvió mas pesado mientras se relajaba y ajustes menores tuvieron que ser hechos para mantener su peso equitativamente balanceado. Lo que fuese que estaba molestándolo debía ser enorme, porque a pesar de su estado de relajación su cuerpo aún cantaba con la tensión similar a la de una cuerda de arco.

Aunque Arashi no dijo nada, y se detuvo en el borde del acantilado, observando silenciosamente el ocaso y soportando el peso de su hijo. Naruto podía hablar cuando estuviera listo –ni un momento antes –y Arashi podía esperar pacientemente para ese momento, incluso si les tomaba toda la noche y el día e incluso si sus brazos se le caían por estar cargándolo. Aproximadamente una hora pasó de esa manera y el Sol estaba justo tocando las montañas en la lejanía cuando Naruto murmuró algo en su cuello.

Se removió ligeramente para poner más de su peso combinado en los talones de sus pies y preguntó casualmente, "¿Qué fue eso?"

Naruto suspiró en el cuello de su padre mientras se percataba de que _necesitaba_ decir esto. Necesitaba decirlo y _mirar_ a aquel al que le hablaba para así poder anticipar su reacción. Además de eso, quería saber que se sentía decirlo, puesto que no estaba seguro de que pudiera volver a tener otra oportunidad si era capaz de regresar a donde pertenecía.

Levantó su cabeza y miró a su padre con vacilación. "…Te quiero, papá." Hubo una larga pausa mientras era recibido con curiosidad antes de que se le regalara una suave sonrisa.

Arashi no había esperado tal declaración, puesto que Naruto realmente nunca había sido particularmente demostrativo con anterioridad, pero eso volvía aquellos casos donde lo _decía_ mucho más especiales. Movió el peso de Naruto a un brazo y elevó el otro, rozando su pulgar gentilmente sobre la mejilla de su hijo y esparciendo el corrector que escondía las tres delgadas marcas de los bigotes.

_Realmente son adorables_.

"Yo también te quiero, zorrito."

La forma en que el rostro de Naruto se relajó y luego formó una sonrisa de alivio fue un premio extra. El chico de doce años –aún por mucho un niño –se inclinó para abrazar su cuello una vez mas y él depositó un beso en la mejilla bigotuda mientras miraba el borde del Sol hundirse detrás de las montañas para que así las estrellas pudieran salir a jugar. Se quedaron ahí por otra media hora antes de que decidiera sugerir regresar a casa, pero Naruto aparentemente no había terminado de hablar por completo.

"¿Papá?"

"¿Si?"

Se alejó para poder verse el uno al otro. "…Me siento raro."

_Probablemente esto es la misma cosa que Hotaru mencionó._ "¿Raro como?"

"Cada vez que veo a mamá o a Nyoko o ambas juntas… duele aquí." Naruto liberó su mano para tocar su propio pecho ligeramente.

"¿Qué tipo de dolor? ¿Del tipo que aprieta?"

"No, como… como si estuviera solo."

Al principio Arashi no supo que decir. No quería arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nyoko por explicarle todo a Naruto, pero pedirle que le permitiera posponerlo podría sonar como si estuviera tratando de evitarlo. _Es acerca de la infancia de Nyoko, estoy seguro. Que maravillosamente irónica precisión. ¿Qué es lo que dicen en el Pais de la Garra? ¿No pienses en el tigre, para que el pensamiento no lo traiga a ti"? Nunca pensé que ese tipo de cosas de verdad __**pasaran**__…_

Por supuesto, siempre podía decir que no tenía idea de lo que era, pero eso podía dejar a Naruto sintiéndose aún más aislado.

Finalmente, llegó a una solución. "…Naruto… Creo que sé lo que es ese sentimiento. Te lo puedo explicar si así lo quieres, pero puede que te arruine el cumpleaños de Nyoko. Si quieres que te lo diga lo haré, o puedo decírtelo después de que Nyoko se acueste."

"Mm…" Los ojos de Naruto se desenfocaron y comenzaron a moverse de un lado al otro, como si mirara cosas que solo él podía ver. Su expresión cambió y su boca se movió como si estuviera hablando, pero no lo suficiente para apreciar las palabras. Después de un momento de esto, se volvieron a enfocar en Arashi. "Esta bien. No quiero que Nyoko se disguste si_ me_ molesta. Esperaré."

_Supongo que preguntarle acerca de la sesión de evaluación también tendrá que esperar._ Arashi registró el acercamiento del guardia ANBU y Naruto se removió un instante antes de que Rata aterrizara a un lado del árbol más cercano a ellos. "Hokage-sama, es la Señora Hotaru."

Considerando su tono, no era una emergencia. Hotaru los estaba llamando para entrar. "Desearía que ella me escuchara sobre lo de no usarlos a todos ustedes como accesorios."

"En realidad Búho se ofreció. Aparentemente ella se estaba preocupando mas y mas acerca de su ausencia."

"Oh, muy bien. Eso es diferente." Balanceó a Naruto por detrás de su cuerpo para colocarlo sobre su espalda de caballito y se dirigió hacia la casa. "Por cierto, ¿Se nos unirán Búho y tu?"

"Gracias, Hokage-sama, pero no podemos."

Habiendo esperado una negación educada –era parte del entrenamiento general después de todo –agregó con maquiavélica inocencia, "Que lástima. Puesto que mis estudiantes van a estar ahí, Hotaru va a dejar a todos tocar al bebé."

El ambiente alrededor de ellos cambió a molestia.

_Bingo. Hombre, adoro molestar a esta gente._

"¿Estás segura de que no puedes?" ofreció nuevamente. "Entre mas mejor."

"Estoy segura, Hokage-sama. De todas formas, gracias."

"Esta bien, pero si cambian de parecer, no duden en entrar."

Hotaru los encontró en la puerta. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Todo está bien." Le aseguró, dejando que Naruto se bajara en el salón. "Naruto y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla. Todavía no terminamos, pero puede esperar hasta después de la fiesta." Ella inclinó la cabeza en forma de cuestionamiento y él negó ligeramente con la suya mientras Naruto miraba con los ojos totalmente abiertos hacia el salón lleno de personas y niños que nunca había visto antes. Retrocedió para ponerse a un lado de Arashi y Arashi puso un brazo sobre sus hombros para palmear su pecho de forma tranquilizadora. "Todo está bien, Naruto. Son familia."

Naruto sujetó su brazo de forma refleja, apretándolo con nerviosismo. "¿_Todos_ ellos?"

"Si."

Naruto odiaba las multitudes –ya antes habían usado su número contra él. Tampoco podía asimilar la idea de que _tantas_ personas fueran familia. Para él, una familia era un poco mas que los padres y sus hijos, más bien incluía también tíos, abuelos y amigos.

Aparentemente lo último lo había dicho en voz alta, porque el Cuarto dijo, "Bueno, no hay ningún abuelo aquí, ni tíos. _Hay _algunos amigos por ahí, pero ya los conoces a todos."

"¡¿Entonces quienes _son_ estas personas?!"

"Tus hermanas y cuñados y sobrinas y sobrinos."

Se quedó boquiabierto mirando nuevamente el abarrotado salón. "¡Ni siquiera los _conozco_!"

"Esta bien. Ya les he dicho lo que pasó. No esperan que sepas quienes son, aunque estoy seguro que estarían encantados si lo hicieras. Probablemente te interrogarán hasta morir acerca de cómo te sientes, así que se paciente."

Naruto miró alrededor del cuarto de nuevo y pensó en las personas que lo esperaban en su hogar. _Pero entonces, supongo que ese es el porque, incluso si sólo son amigos, aún son mis seres preciados. Ellos son lo mas cercano a una familia que tendré._"

"¡Nii-chan! ¡Nii-chan, Nii-chan!"

Aún estaba sorprendido de la facilidad con la que se había acostumbrado al término –_Probablemente gracias al otro yo_. –y buscó la fuente. "_Tú eres_ un rostro familiar." Le dijo a Nyoko, agachándose para levantarla. "Vaya, estás toda arreglada, ¿verdad?"

"¡Mm-ju! ¿Bonito?"

Peinó sus oscuros mechones hacia atrás. Definitivamente los había heredado de su madre. "Es muy bonito, y también lo estás tú."

Ella sonrió ampliamente y se abrazó de su cuello.

"¡Ahí está!" anunció una mujer al fondo del salón. "¡Papá!"

"¡Papá!" corearon felizmente muchas otras mujeres.

Naruto se agachó detrás de su padre al tiempo que una manada de mujeres entre los dieciocho y los veintiocho años se apresuró para ahogar al Cuarto en besos y abrazos. Él rió, regresando todos los gestos afectivos y saludos que recibía tan rápido como podía. "Muy bien, ¡esperen, esperen! ¿A quien _no he_ besado todavía?... Bueno no te quedes ahí como bulto -¡ven aquí!"

Hotaru se agachó para tomar a Nyoko de los brazos de Naruto, quien no vio esto como una buena señal. Exactamente como pensó, el Cuarto se giró y lo sujetó, arrastrándolo alrededor y colocándolo directamente en el camino de todas sus hermanas adoptivas quienes, para su horror, sonrieron brillantemente.

"¡Es _Naruto_!" chillaron, cayéndole encima todas a la vez.

Trató de escabullirse para liberarse, pero incluso sujetándolo con solo una mano, su padre lo tenía atrapado. "Esperen." Dijo el Cuarto, anteponiendo su otra mano para detener a las mujeres. "No pueden asfixiarlo así. Se pone nervioso alrededor de gente que no conoce. Formen una linea y salúdenlo una a la vez."

Ellas obedecieron, ofreciéndole sus nombres y un abrazo. En inicio no le gustó, pero comenzó a sentir que ellas _se_ preocupaban por él. Ayudaba muchísimo que el Cuarto estuviera detrás de él, tanto vigilando su espalda como proveyendo algo fuerte en lo que apoyarse.

_Aún eres un mariquita,_ resopló el Kyuubi, arruinando un momento perfectamente agradable. _Pensé que habías dicho que ibas a dejar esto después de entrenar._

_Nunca dije que lo iba a dejar, Zorro bastardo. Además, incluso si lo hice, está no es una situación de batalla. Por una vez en mi vida tengo a alguien a quien puedo acudir –es un sentimiento agradable._

_Eres un niño. _

Naruto siseó. _¡No jodas, zorro estúpido! ¡¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de eso por primera vez?!_

Una vez que sus hermanas adoptivas tuvieron la oportunidad de abrazarlo, la fiesta continuó. Por la forma en que se veían las cosas, las personas que conocía habían sido colocadas estratégicamente alrededor del cuarto para que así no se sintiera aislado. El hecho de que ninguno de ellos pareciera curioso cuando se aparecía más de una vez en el lapso de diez minutos solo lo probaba. Sin que le sorprendiera, rondaba más alrededor de Kakashi y Jiraiya siempre que el Cuarto dejaba su línea de visión. Kakashi en particular –Jiraiya estaba demasiado ocupado mirando boquiabierto a las mujeres –era bastante flexible con su falta de respeto por el espacio personal.

Aunque finalmente, afrontó su desagrado por las multitudes y deambuló por el cuarto solo, puesto que no había nadie que lo fuera a lastimar. Esto se volvió una muy informativa ocurrencia, puesto que conoció a muchos cuñados cuyas carreras iban desde ninja hasta doctores y comerciantes, así como una pequeña selección de sobrinas quienes de hecho eran cinco meses o dos años _mayores_ que él –todas ellas habían nacido antes de que su padre hubiera tomado bajo su protección a las jóvenes madres. Habían pensado que tal vez estarían resentidas, porque técnicamente podía requerirse que lo obedecieran puesto que era considerado su tío a pesar de que era mucho mas joven que ellas, pero afortunadamente todas eran chicas –las chicas parecían tomar los asuntos de autoridad un poco mejor –y aparentemente encontraban la situación en general mucho mas divertida que él.

También lo trataron de seducir muchas veces, tanto en broma como seriamente, ambos casos siendo una extraña experiencia. Kyuubi tuvo que recordarle continuamente que esas mujeres en _realidad_ no estaban relacionadas con él de forma sanguínea, ni siquiera legalmente, además de la palabra de su padre como Hokage. No había nada que lo detuviera para por lo menos coquetear en respuesta, lo cual decidió hacer después de un rato con los otros niños y sus 'hermanas', solamente en nombre de la diversión. Aunque las niñas mas jóvenes eran totalmente escalofriantes, porque mas o menos la mitad de ellas clamaban que se iban a casar con él cuando crecieran y cuando la competencia escuchaba estas declaraciones, provocaban que siguieran creciendo las peleas de gatas.

"¿Qué les estás haciendo?" pregunto el Cuarto con curiosidad, rescatándolo de la mitad de otra riña.

"¡Todas ellas quieren _casarse_ conmigo!" gritó. "¡No estoy _haciendo_ nada, además de _existir_!"

Su padre se rió y le devolvió la mirada. "Estarás bien. Aunque probablemente sería mejor si guardas tu distancia de ellas, para que así no siga pasando."

"¡Con gusto!"

"¡No _pueden_ tenerlo!" gritó Nyoko repentinamente desde su posición en los brazos de Hotaru, captando la atención de los ocupantes del cuarto. "¡És _mi_ nii-chan, _mi_ cumpeaños, y _yo me_ void a casad con él!"

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

No le puedo preguntar a mis padres que tan cierto es puesto que ellos solo tuvieron tres niñas, pero aparentemente, las niñas de bebé se supone que son mas fáciles de cuidar que los niños. Esto tiene sentido para mi. No tengo nada contra los niños, pero simplemente son más _activos_ y cosas así, supongo.

--

También, un niño de bebé se supone que tiene un ritmo cardiaco más acelerado que el de una niña, pero los padres de mi amiga creyeron que _ella_ era un niño antes de que naciera porque tenía un ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

--

Presentando: ¡Al Naruto Angustiado! Afortunadamente es temporal.

--

No tengo los datos de Naruto a la mano, pero si recuerdo correctamente su peso es alrededor de noventa libras (cuarenta kilogramos) a los doce años. Esto es mucho peso a sostener, estoy de acuerdo, pero no solo es seguro asumir que los ninja entrenan para cargar mucho peso –así que pueden sostener mas peso por más tiempo –es mostrado a menudo que usan su chakra para aumentar su fuerza (Tsunade y, luego, Sakura son los mejores ejemplos). Así que _tomé_ el peso de Naruto en cuenta –simplemente lo menosprecié alegremente gracias al mundo real.

--

Creo que el proverbio original es: "No pienses en el tigre, para que no atraigas uno a ti con el pensamiento." Como sea, es de la India, si recuerdo bien. No tomo ningún crédito por él.

--

Ya lo dije una vez, pero lo diré de nuevo para que quede claro: No, Naruto no va a juntarse con nadie, hombre o mujer, incluso si coquetean con él.

--

Los reviews son muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_**Umbra's notes**_

_Tenía la intención de publicar el fin de semana o hasta tener los 200 reviews pero son tan lindos que lo hice antes y por ustedes ¡Mil gracias ya tengo 199!_

_Drika preguntaba cual era la edad de los Sasuke y Sakura de esta dimensión, exactamente la misma que Naruto, solo que como podrás ver Sakura nunca se hizo ninja por lo que trabaja de medio tiempo como niñera y Sasuke comenzó a ayudar en la policía militar porque tampoco es un ninja en el sentido habitual, tampoco Itachi fue nunca parte del ANBU ni un ninja, lo cual explica también ciertos cambios._

_Cómo que al cuarto le encanta adoptar gente, ¿no creen? Yo, como Naruto, odio las multitudes, y eso que mi familia paterna es exageradamente grande, no recuerdo siquiera los nombres de todos mis primos de ese lado._

_Nyoko cumplió 3 años, por cierto, y este capítulo sirve para que reafirme y vuelva a declarar mi eterno amor por ella.._

_Yo era una bebe suicida, desde tirarme de la cuna hasta meter todo lo habido y por haber en los contactos eléctricos, ir a molestar abejas, arañas y prácticamente probar cualquier cosa que se moviera o no… pobres de mis padres, tomando en cuenta que vivíamos en un departamento en el tercer piso rodeado de balcones y grandes ventanales… Y no, o yo no era una niña normal (y sigo sin serlo) o debí ser hombre porque no era ni callada, ni ordenada, ni fácil de cuidar ni nada parecido a comparación de mi hermano._

_Necesito opinión sincera de aquellos que ya hayan leído la historia en inglés y sigan leyendo la traducción. Como sabrán, el capítulo siguiente es 'Quake' lo cual en realidad, a mi parecer, es un juego de palabras que representa dos eventos importantes en el siguiente capítulo, ambos literales a su manera, no se si ponerle 'Estremecimiento' pero no quedaría bien para el segundo evento que creo que es mas importante. ¿O que opinan?_

_En el siguiente capítulo Arashi le revela a Naruto la verdad y pasa "algo", la cosa se pone movidita otra vez, esta vez tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando._


	22. Terremoto

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DE TRADUCCIÓN:** **Es muy importante que al final del capítulo lean la nota final que escribiré en negritas, es realmente importante (no entren en pánico, seguiré traduciendo el fic). Sin embargo es necesario e importante que la lean porque sí tiene que ver con el fic. Ahora, los dejo para que disfruten el episodio.**

**Nota del Autor:** ¡Capítulo veintidós! Me disculpo por adelantado por el "episodio" de Naruto. Reflexionándolo, es mucho más melodramático de lo que yo en inicio creí que sería. Iba a cortar la escena por completo, pero además de retrasar la actualización y de tener que reescribir el capítulo entero, no podía hacerlo sin sacar otra parte que yo quería dejar. Hice algunas ediciones de emergencia en lugar de tratar de hacer que Naruto actuara un poquito más en personaje dadas las circunstancias. Así que por favor no me digan lo espantoso que es –ya lo se, pudo haber sido peor, y tal vez en algún momento en el futuro tendré la energía de cambiarlo a algo no tan… _malo_.

¡Hurra! ¡Mas **fanart**! Esta vez de Egg, sobre la respuesta de los ninja hacia las mujeres embarazadas. Mírenlo en (sin espacios): http / www .deviantart .com /deviation/ 50454817/

**Título**: La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor**: Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas**: Ninguna intencional

**Tipo**: Multi-capítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos**: Si alguna vez _obtengo_ los derechos de _lo que sea_, se enterarán minutos después de que el contrato sea firmado.

**Derechos**: Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es mío.

**Resumen**: Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez sea real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no está seguro de que quiera regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo –una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Veintidós –Terremoto**

* * *

"_No_ es gracioso," se quejó Naruto, levantando distraídamente algunos platos dispersos.

"No me estoy riendo de _ti_," replicó su padre, soltando una risita. "Sólo que no sabía que un cuarto lleno de gente que no es ninja podía quedarse tan callado tan rápidamente. Y ya deja eso ahí –ya es tarde. Lo limpiaremos mañana."

Dejó los platos en una mesa cercana. "¡Es mi _hermana_! ¡Y los otros estaban _incitándola_!"

"Lo se. Y está bien, Naruto, en serio. Así es como los niños pequeños expresan su amor."

"¿Con declaraciones de _matrimonio_?"

"Sí. Tú también lo hiciste."

"¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿A quién?!"

El simple pensamiento era mortificante.

"Tendrías tres o cuatro años. Dijiste que me amabas, pero que lo lamentabas porque ibas a matarme para así casarte con tu madre."

Naruto sintió que el rubor subía por sus mejillas. "Lo siento."

"No te disculpes –fue adorable."

Sólo los ninja podían pensar que una amenaza de muerte de un niño de tres años era adorable. "Amo a mamá, pero no quiero casarme con ella."

"¿Ves? Es sólo una fase. Los niños muy pequeños son egoístas por naturaleza. Querías asesinarme para que así yo no fuera competencia para el afecto de tu madre y te querías casar con ella para mantener a todos los demás lejos por la misma razón. Una vez que creciste un poco, fuiste capaz de entender que el amor es algo que una persona le puede profesar a muchas otras y que evitar que eso pase es extremadamente cruel."

Si eso fuera verdad, entonces él había sido tratado con mucha más crueldad de lo que había pensado en primer lugar. "Aún así es raro."

"De eso no hay duda. Pero se le pasará para cuando tenga seis." Arashi bostezó y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Bueno, supongo que eso finiquita la noche." Rápidamente recordó el acuerdo que habían hecho Naruto y él. "No…" murmuró. "No, no lo hace." Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada hacia el rubio más pequeño. "Vamos. Prometí una explicación."

Tomó como una hora, pero la historia de la infancia de Nyoko y el subsiguiente dolor emocional de Naruto finalmente fue contada y Arashi no se sintió animado por la expresión de su primogénito. Quería asegurarle a Naruto que no dejaría que pasara de nuevo, pero incluso el pensamiento de decirlo sonaba como una promesa hueca. Esperaba que el niño de doce años se levantara en cualquier momento y saliera del cuarto sin siquiera una mirada atrás, sin dar consideración a la vergüenza y tristeza que no se molestaría en esconder, y cuando la mañana volviera el mundo sería como era antes del coma de Naruto.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Hotaru entró. "…Oh. Lo siento."

Naruto aparentemente no la escuchó porque no reaccionó ante su presencia, pero Arashi negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para entrar. Lo hizo silenciosamente, sentándose del otro lado de Naruto. El chico se giró hacia ella con un rostro inexpresivo, frunciendo el ceño con dirección a su estómago. No se veía tan enojado como confundido, como si estuviera tratando de ordenar las cosas en su mente. Una de sus manos se arrastró hacia su pecho, de donde había indicado que la soledad provenía, y lo frotó distraídamente.

Después de varios minutos, Naruto dijo lentamente. "…No lo entiendo, pero… probablemente de todas maneras no seré capaz de hacerlo hasta que tenga hijos. Lo siento."

"Está bien si no lo entiendes por completo." Le dijo Arashi. "Todo lo que tienes que entender es que no queremos que pase de nuevo nunca jamás e incluso tú puedes ayudar recordándonos que también necesitas atención si alguna vez pareciera que te estamos ignorando."

"Está bien." Naruto sonrió y se deslizó de la cama al piso. "Sólo para que lo sepan. Puedo ser realmente molesto cuando quiero."

"Estoy contando con eso."

"¡Mientras eso quede claro!" Besó a su madre en la mejilla y abrazó a ambos padres, luego se dirigió hacia la puerta. "¡Buenas noches!"

Arashi pensó que se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, pero Hotaru estaba convencida. "¿Ves?" murmuró suavemente. "¿No fue tan malo, verdad?"

"No." fue forzado a admitir, y levantó la mirada hacia la puerta de manera reflexiva sólo para ver a Naruto apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta. "¿Naruto?" Se alejó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta. Se alarmó cuando vio que su hijo estaba pálido, temblando, sudando y apretando fieramente su pecho como si tratara de quitar a la fuerza por medio de un masaje un dolor. _Oh no. ¿Ahora que?_ "_¿Naruto_?"

"…Duele," gimió, jadeando. "…Haz que pare…" Arashi lo sostuvo y trató de tranquilizarlo, pero comenzó a retorcerse y gritar. "_¡Haz que PARE! ¡No me IMPORTA eso, maldición!_"

Para tener cierta fuerza superior a Naruto, Arashi estaba teniendo serios problemas para evitar lanzarse a sí mismo contra la pared. Por supuesto, parte de ello indudablemente se debía al hecho de que todas sus alarmas defensivas estaban apagadas –la paliza de Naruto registrada como una amenaza –y estaba teniendo que luchar contra su propio cuerpo para evitar soltar al pequeño rubio. Los dos forcejearon hasta que Arashi escogió no mantener su balance y simplemente se dejó caer de espaldas, levantando a Naruto del piso e interpretándolo así como algo ligeramente más controlable.

_¡¿Cuándo se volvió así de fuerte?!_

"¡Naruto!" gritó Hotaru preocupada.

"¡No!" le ordenó distraídamente, y Hotaru obedientemente se detuvo antes de alcanzarlos. Luchó contra Naruto un poco mas, luego los hizo girar a ambos. Casi inmediatamente, Naruto comenzó a golpear repetidamente su cabeza en el piso de madera con un gruñido furioso. Arashi rápidamente controló la cabeza del niño, asegurándola contra su clavícula y usando el resto de su peso corporal para sostener el resto. Búho y Rata aparecieron en la ventana y se movieron para inmovilizar los brazos y piernas de Naruto por él.

Repentinamente, la tensión de hierro en el cuerpo mas joven se evaporó y Naruto jadeó irregularmente, como si hubiera sido sujetado debajo del agua por mucho tiempo y luego haber sido sacado a la superficie. Después de sujetarlo un poco mas, para estar seguro de que no sufriría otra racha o lo que hubiera sido, Arashi liberó a Naruto y se sentó. Búho y Rata, imitándolo como habían sido entrenados, hicieron lo mismo. Naruto se puso de rodillas, su cabeza colgando en mudo sufrimiento, luego se giró suavemente.

"Papá," gimoteó, temblando, y Arashi lo abrazó gentilmente.

Parecía que había algo mas que deseaba decir, pero no lo haría. Arashi miró hacia Búho y Rata. "Gracias," dijo, y ellos asintieron con obediencia antes de desaparecer. Acunó a Naruto cálidamente, dándole a Hotaru una mirada aquiescente. Si Naruto entraba en otro ataque, podría sostener al niño lo suficiente para que ella se apartara del camino. "Naruto…"

"No me importa lo que pasó," murmuró débilmente Naruto. "Eso no es lo que yo soy. Yo no quiero odiarte."

"Lo se," respondió Arashi, sin estar seguro de que mas decir. _Aunque esto respalda la teoría del id. Desearía estar seguro, o incluso el cómo planteárselo._ "Está bien."

Hotaru besó a su hijo en la sien, luego levantó el dobladillo de su chaqueta para rascarle la espalda. Sus hombros se contrajeron como si tuviera cosquillas, luego se encorvaron completamente hacia delante mientras cerraba sus ojos y se arqueaba involuntariamente debido a las atenciones. "Es tarde, cariño. Será mejor que vayas a dormir," le aconsejó suavemente. "Podemos hablar mas de esto mañana."

"Te amo," susurró él claramente.

"Yo te amo también."

No por vez primera, Arashi estuvo verdaderamente molesto de que las madres siempre parecieran saber exactamente que decir mientras los padres sólo podían hacer locas conjeturas sobre la respuesta correcta y esperar que no ofendieran a alguien.

Ella le sonrió y le ofreció un beso. "Tú también deberías ir a dormir."

Sonaba como una buena idea y aceptó levantándose y poniendo a Naruto en la cama.

"Oh, por todos los dioses, Arashi," le reprendió, usando algún tipo de hasta ahora desconocida visión de rayos-x para ver a través de sus capas de ropa hacia su tensa espalda. "Se te va a poner la cara como una pasa y tu cabello se volverá gris para cuando tengas cuarenta y dos." Dejó caer sus manos sobre él mientras el otro se enderezaba y comenzó a presionar en los nudos que se habían formado.

Dolía.

"Ay," se quejó.

"Bueno, eso es lo que obtienes," le reprendió. "Honestamente, algunas veces creo que _tú_ eres la madre de los niños y no yo. Alístate para acostarte –y toma una ducha realmente caliente mientras estás en eso –te voy dar otro masaje."

"No tienes que hacerlo."

"Pero lo voy a hacer."

"Hotaru…"

"Estoy embarazada," espetó molesta, "no lisiada. _Ve_."

Suspiró y se acarició contra su mejilla, luego entró al baño. Cuando salió veinte minutos después, ella estaba sentada pacientemente en la orilla de la cama, acariciando a Naruto. Se puso de pie para que así él pudiera acostarse y dijo decidido, "Sin burlas esta vez."

"No esta vez, no," aceptó. "Aunque si escoges el analizar como burlar, no seré responsable."

La esencia del aceite para el masaje era fuerte y Naruto resopló suavemente, arrugando su nariz.

"¿Crees que tal vez no le agrade?" sugirió Hotaru con una media sonrisa.

Arashi estiró un brazo para calmar la molestia del niño. "Es extraño… sus sentidos parecen ser mucho mas agudo de lo que eran. Las cosas mas pequeñas le molestan. No le gusta sujetar a Nyoko cerca porque ella le chilla en la oreja; aparentemente, le causa dolor."

"Es bueno escuchar eso para cuando alguien trate de aproximársele. Estará bien."

Arashi no estaba convencido. "Eso esper-¡Ay!"

Naruto respingó violentamente y despertó. "¿…Mm?"

Hotaru suspiró. "Vuelve a dormir, cariño."

"¿Q´ p´sa?"

"Estoy matando a tu padre con mis super habilidades en masajes."

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con incomprensión.

Hotaru se limpió el aceite sobre el brazo de Arashi, luego lo estiró y acarició el cabello de su hijo. "Está bien, amor. Tu padre es un tonto pervertido el cual no puede cuidarse a sí mismo propiamente, así que yo tengo que hacerlo por él, lo cual significa que le causa un leve dolor porque le gusta pelear contra mi en este tipo de cosas."

"No estoy _peleando_ contigo," protestó Arashi.

"Cállate," ordenó Hotaru. "Sí, lo haces."

Arashi suspiró pesadamente y miró hacia Naruto, quien estaba sonriendo soñolientamente, y se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio al niño formar con la boca las palabras, "Niño de mamá." Rápidamente extendió su brazo y golpeó al niño ligeramente en la cabeza.

"¡Arashi!" le regañó Hotaru, golpeándolo en el brazo. "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Me insultó!"

"¡No ha _dicho_ nada!"

"¡No en voz alta!"

"Oh, por el amor de…" señaló a Naruto. "Tú, vuelve a dormir. Y _tú_" –apretó el músculo de la espalda que tenía en su mano, generando un alarido de dolor –"crece."

Se reconciliaron bastante rápido; Naruto se acercó y Arashi obedientemente se dispuso a sí mismo para hacer al niño dormir otra vez. Cuando Hotaru terminó su masaje y levantó la mirada otra vez, los encontró durmiendo prácticamente nariz contra nariz. Deseó desesperadamente tener una cámara, pero en lugar de eso se tomó varios minutos para simplemente mirarlos. Unos cuantos de los puntiagudos mechones de sus cabellos se habían mezclado y cuando se juntaban, era imposible decir cuales mechones le correspondían a cual de sus chicos.

Finalmente, los besó a ambos en la mejilla y se acostó en la cama.

* * *

Hotaru giró los ojos.

Shinju y Hitomi no lo entendieron.

Aya les dijo que era una forma no verbal de comunicación masculina.

Y por lo que concernía a Arashi, era exactamente lo que suponía que tenía que ser: terapia anti estrés.

Naruto había sido sorpresivamente vacilante sobre ello al principio, pero Arashi le había dejado ganar unas cuantas rondas y acostumbrarse a la idea. Una vez que lo había hecho, Arashi había tenido sus manos llenas. A pesar de estar usando ropas fácilmente sujetables, Naruto estaba muy resbaladizo y se podía zafar de él mas seguido de lo que él recordaba que el chico podía hacerlo antes. Eso y Naruto era mucho más maquiavélicamente poco honrado en sus tácticas de lo que Arashi podía recordar.

Como sea, había decidido usar el espacio actual con todas sus ventajas. La sala había sido limpiada de basura y pedacitos errantes de comida de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Nyoko, pero los muebles no habían sido regresados a su lugar. Esto dejaba un gran espacio vacío que era perfecto para la actividad física y eso fue exactamente a lo que había coaccionado a hacer a Naruto.

Por supuesto, no podía durar para siempre.

Naruto jadeó ligeramente y se sentó en el descanso de su más reciente combate.

"¿Ya necesitas un descanso, zorrito?"

"Habla por ti, vejestorio de cara enrojecida."

Arashi pegó el dorso de su mano con su frente con aire pensativo y era cierto, su cara definitivamente esta ruborizada. Levantó la mirada hacia el reloj y decidió que era aceptable –habían estado en eso por dos horas.

"¡Papi! ¡Nii-chan!" Nyoko entró con sus pequeños pasos al cuarto, arrastrando dos botellas de agua detrás de ella. "¿Necesitan sed?"

"Oh, Nyoko, eres la niña mas adorable que ha bendecido este triste mundo," halagó Naruto, besando su cabeza antes de tomar una de las botellas y bebiéndola con entusiasmo.

Nyoko sonrió radiante y felizmente ante el cumplido, incluso aunque probablemente no lo entendía en lo mas mínimo, y le ofreció la otra botella a Arashi. "Mami dice que puedo tened poco té si doy esto."

Así que la verdad salió a la luz. Para todas las veces que clamaba no ser capaz de razonar con niños, Arashi tenía que decir que para él, el método alternativo de Hotaru sonaba como uno para razonar con niños. Si Nyoko le llevaba el agua directamente a él sin desviarse entonces sería recompensada con el té de su madre al cual le tenía una muy promana adoración para alguien de dos –no, ahora tres –años de edad. Era algo que la pequeña niña podía entender, especialmente cuando el regalo estaba a sus espaldas y fuera de su alcance. Ella sabía que estaba ahí y sabía que la manera mas rápida de llegar a él sería yendo a donde se le decía. Era una forma para razonar, está bien –tomar ventaja del egoísmo natural de la niña.

"Bueno gracias." Tomó la maravillosamente fría botella de su mano y, de acuerdo al trato, removió la inestable taza llena de té del improvisado arnés en la espalda de la niña y se la entregó. Ella se dejó caer en la rodilla de Naruto y comenzó a succionar el té de manera furiosa. Le dio un trago a su agua, luego la puso a un lado para quitarle el arnés. Tenía varias cuerdas que lo envolvían y no quería que de alguna manera la niña se terminara ahorcando con él.

Después de terminar su agua, él y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo en detenerse por un rato, principalmente porque Nyoko había terminado su té primero e inmediatamente había gateado hacia el regazo de Arashi para dormirse. En realidad era una muy buena idea y se reclinó en los cojines que había sacado de varias piezas del mobiliario. Naruto levantó a Nyoko para que él pudiera estirar sus piernas la volvió a colocar sobre sus costillas, luego se estiró a su lado. Arashi puso una mano en cada uno de sus hijos -_¿Cómo voy a conseguir una mano para el tercero?_ –y se acomodó un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos. Ciertamente había algo que se podía decir sobre tomar siestas con los hijos.

Naruto también estaba reflexionando algo similar –el cómo se sentía el ser capaz de simplemente decidir de manera espontánea tomar una siesta, principalmente, y lo agradable que se sentía el tomar una siesta con la familia –mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera del estado consciente. Hubo una pequeña, o tal vez enorme, complicación ante eso.

_Está aquí,_ siseó repentinamente Kyuubi.

_¿De que demonios estas __**hablando**__, Zorro bastardo?_ Espetó Naruto. Desde el fiasco en el hospital –se había dejado llevar demasiado por la emoción hablando acerca de él mismo y del Cuarto, pero eso no era algo que pudiera remediar por ahora –Kyuubi había estado actualizándolo de algo que incluso el poderoso zorro no había sido exactamente capaz de identificar o de estar cómodo con su presencia. Aún así, Kyuubi había pasado por múltiples y alarmantes advertencias de, "Está despertando," luego, "Está bramando," y luego, "Se acerca." Ahora, aparentemente, lo que sea que fuese había llegado. _Maldita sea, viejo zorro—_

Nunca terminó porque se percató de una vaga vibración en el aire. El Cuarto, aún durmiendo, aparentemente, pareció no notarlo. Como sea, la vibración se volvió mas definida y después de un momento su padre despertó y miró hacia el este, confundido y receloso. "…Naruto ¿puedes sentir eso?"

"Sí."

Antes de que pudieran especular en lo que podía ser, la casa entera comenzó a sacudirse. Arashi se dio la vuelta, colocando a Nyoko debajo de él, luego tiró de Naruto y lo puso debajo de él también y sujetó a los dos contra el piso. Quería asegurarse de que Hotaru estuviera bien, pero también necesitaba mantener a los niños a salvo. Múltiples gritos que provenían de todas las partes de la casa le llegaron, lo cual no ayudaba.

Naruto pareció tener los mismos pensamientos, porque trató de escaparse. "¡Mamá!"

"¡No te muevas!" gritó, incrementado el peso que los mantenía quietos.

"¡Pero mamá--!"

"¡Ella se puede cuidar por si misma!" se encogió cuando escuchó un estruendo y esperó que no fuera parte de la casa –el lugar había estado de pie desde el Shodai y aunque se le aplicaba mantenimiento regularmente, estaba bastante anticuado en cuanto edificios se refería. No había forma de saber como se mantendría en pie ante algo para lo que no había sido designado.

Entonces, tan rápido como la sacudida comenzó, se terminó.

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

No se en cuanto a todos ustedes, pero mis padres _siempre_ se ríen de mis hermanas y de mí si llegamos a estar avergonzadas. Eso es probablemente el porque ya no hablo mas, ahora que lo pienso…

--

Sí, cuando el Naruto paralelo era un niño, tenía un ligero Complejo de Edipo. O, por lo menos, lo tiene ahora que he puesto mis manos sobre él.

--

El 'episodio' de Naruto fue, de hecho, un resultado de su contraparte siendo increíblemente grosero e injusto; estaba forzando a Naruto a experimentar todo lo que él había experimentado durante la infancia de Nyoko, con la sadista bendición del Kyuubi.

--

Para el archivo, cuando hablamos del Primer Hokage en términos japoneses, él es el "Shodai" y _no_ el "Shodaime". No se el por qué –simplemente es así.

--

Los reviews serán mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

**Nota De Umbra:**** Tengo buenas y malas noticias (que a mi me parecieron mas malas que buenas pero depende del enfoque) y que además justifican porque tardé tanto en publicar este capítulo. Reaper Nanashi (la autora original de La Puerta Número Dos) ha decidido reescribir la historia. Con nuevo nombre y nuevo enfoque, en concepto es la misma idea pero con ciertos interesantes cambios (de los cuales no daré mi opinión en este espacio todavía). La historia se titula Vis à Vis (algo así como Cara a Cara) y actualmente tiene dos capítulos. **

**RN no esta segura si continuará Door Number Two (que se quedó en su capítulo 46), juntará estas historias o de plano VàV reemplazará totalmente DNT (que es lo más probable que pase). Por cierto, gracias a la persona que me dio el pitazo de que había comenzado esta historia. Ya le pedí permiso a RN para traducirla y encantada me lo dio, por eso publique hasta ahorita DNT porque no me gusta poner capítulos con sólo una nota: Acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de VàV en español, el segundo capítulo apenas salió así que trataré de tenerlo lo mas pronto posible. Ahora la verdadera razón del atraso: quería publicar al mismo tiempo este capítulo con el primero de la nueva historia, pero RN parece haber tomado un gusto inusual por los capítulos bestialmente gigantescos, como resultado las 16 hojas del primer capi de esta historia se tardaron mas, porque evidentemente también mejoró su técnica de escritura y su manía por los complejos enunciados rebuscados. **

**Como sea, calma, yo pienso terminar de traducir La Puerta No. 2 simple y sencillamente porque ese es mi trabajo, sea cual sea la decisión de RN este fic continuará como siempre.**

Pasando al capítulo: XD Cuando mi hermano era muy muy muuuuuy pequeño, se quería casar conmigo también, así que se como se siente Naruto, sin embargo yo no reaccioné como él ni mi hermano lo declaraba en una habitación llena de gente. Estuvo bizarro el capítulo ¿no? OK, además, puse lo de "niño de mamá" porque en capítulos anteriores, cuando puse "perra de mamá" muchos se quejaron y shalalalala, así que ahora lo cambié a algo menos ¿molesto? A mí en lo particular me da igual.

Uno de mis primeros recuerdos, involucra a mis padres corriendo escaleras abajo (viven en un edificio en el tercer piso) conmigo en brazos mientras todo a nuestro alrededor se sacudía con fuerza. Conozco a mi familia, se queda en casa a menos que el temblor este durando _demasiado_ o de plano parezca que ya se esta saliendo de control. No me gustan los temblores de ninguna intensidad. Afortunadamente yo no vivía en la ciudad de México para el gran terremoto del 85 (tendría yo 2 años) pero mucha gente que conozco si. Ahora vivo en la ciudad de México y me vuelvo muy saltarina cuando comienza a temblar.

Además debo agregar una última razón de mi atraso ¿han notado que de vez en cuando dejo de traducir por un rato? Eso tiene una simple explicación, este fic es terriblemente exigente para traducir por lo que después de varios capítulos en línea traducidos con rapidez me canso y me tomo un descanso porque se podría decir que me harto y tengo que tomar un leve descanso, generalmente me dedico a otras cosas vagamente (en este caso sobre todo tuve que actualizar mi fic original) y luego regreso con nuevos bríos y ánimos a seguir traduciendo. Y también he estado deprimida. Gracias por su comprensión.


	23. Ansiedad

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Capítulo veintitrés! No pasa mucho, pero responde a la pregunta: ¿Es realmente posible que alguien en Konoha pueda _no_ reconocer al Hokage solo de vista?

**Título**: La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor**: Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas**: Ninguna intencional

**Tipo**: Multi-capítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos**: Nop.

**Derechos**: Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es mío.

**Resumen**: Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez sea real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no está seguro de que quiera regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo –una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Veintitrés –Ansiedad**

* * *

Nyoko todavía no estaba llorando, pero sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos con terror debido a la experiencia. Naruto temblaba severamente y parecía estar al borde del llanto también. Arashi les dio a ambos un beso en la cabeza y los calmó. "Todo está bien… Shh… Ahora todo está bien." Nyoko estuvo convencida, pero Naruto era lo suficientemente mayor para entenderlo mejor y no lo tomaba tan a la ligera como a Arashi le hubiera gustado que lo hiciera. "Vamos a buscar a su madre."

Esto tuvo el efecto deseado con Naruto, pero no por primera vez Arashi maldijo el tamaño de la casa porque podría ser más difícil encontrar a Hotaru de esta manera. La despensa era la habitación del pánico, si seguía ahí, porque estaba localizado en el centro y medio sepultado, pero eso no ayudaría con algo que tuviera tan poca advertencia previa como un terremoto. Así que recurrió a correr a través de la casa –Nyoko en un brazo y su mano libre sosteniendo una de las de Naruto –y llamándola. Se reunió con un grupo de chicas, todas ellas locas del susto, y mandó a Salamandra y Mantis a buscar información cuando llegaron a ver como estaba. No se cruzó con Hotaru hasta que revisó la cocina. Ahí se encontraba apoyada contra una pared y respirando con dificultad mientras Hitomi, Shinju y Aya se cernían sobre ella con ansiedad.

"Bueno," notó con aire meditabundo, "eso definitivamente fue excitante ¿verdad?"

"¡Hotaru!"

"¡Mamá!"

Ella sonrió mientras se hincaban a su lado. "Estoy bien. Sacudida, pero bien."

"¿Estas segura?"

Naruto miró a su padre con asombro. El Cuarto sonaba listo para sufrir un colapso nervioso en cualquier momento. Se estaba comenzando a preguntar cual era el problema –Claramente Hotaru estaba completamente bien –pero recordó lo que había escuchado hacía meses en la casa de Sasuke. La condición de su madre mientras estuviera embarazada era vacilante a lo más y un trauma como este, si no era cuidadosa, podía arrojarla a un parto prematuro o algo.

Ella tomó el rostro del Cuarto entre sus manos, lo miró directamente a los ojos, y dijo lentamente, "Estoy _bien_."

"Está bien," susurró, obviamente no completamente convencido. "Está bien…"

"Necesitas ir a hacer el control de daños," le recordó. "Ve. Te prometo que estaré aquí cuando regreses. Y lleva a Naruto contigo. Yo me quedaré con Nyoko."

Naruto sabía que ella trataba de hacerlos irse y Arashi también lo sabía. "Pero –"

"No vas a hacer ningún bien rondando por aquí lloriqueando sobre mi estado actual, especialmente cuando no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Usó la pared para ponerse de pie, sin permitir que ninguno de ellos la ayudara ni por un momento. Realmente no tenía que ver con el orgullo –era un testimonio no verbal sobre su condición. _Estaba_ bien. "Tú eres el Hokage y en este momento tu aldea te necesita. _Ve_."

Por primera vez, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo verdaderamente hermosa que era su madre. A pesar de que su padre clamaba que ella era muy nerviosa, Naruto rara vez la había visto en un humor que no fuera sensato. Su compostura le daba la apariencia y porte de una reina de cuentos de hadas. _¿Es esto lo que papá vio en ella?_ "Tiene razón, papá. Vamos."

_¡De nuevo!_ Le previno Kyuubi.

_¿De nuevo?_ Repitió Naruto, levemente confundido.

El Cuarto se veía claramente traicionado, pero se giro para irse obedientemente. Llegaron a la puerta antes de que la casa comenzara a sacudirse otra vez. Su padre lo sujetó y lo regresó rápidamente a través del cuarto hacia su madre. Hotaru abrazó al Cuarto –por estabilidad más que por consuelo –y escondió sus ojos en su hombro. Naruto se hincó para abrazar mas cerca a Nyoko para evitar que se lastimara, pero la sacudida era incluso peor de lo que había sido la primera vez y se encontró a si mismo fuera de balance. Cayó contra la pierna de su padre y forcejeó para volver a ponerse de rodillas.

"¡Trepa a los árboles!" le gritó el Cuarto por sobre el rugido de la tierra, poniendo a Naruto de pie de un tirón por el cuello de su camisa y semi agachándose para proteger a su familia del yeso que había comenzado a caer a pedazos del techo.

_¡¿De qué diablos está hablando?!_ Gritó Naruto. _¡¿Trepar __**que**__ árboles?!_

_Dudo que estuviese siendo literal,_ replicó Kyuubi, sonando como si estuviera hablando a través de colmillos apretados.

_Trepar a los árboles… los árboles… trepar árboles… ¡Oh!_ Naruto acomodó sus pies lo mejor que pudo y usó su chakra para pegarse al piso de madera. Con sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas, estaba ahora absorbiendo las poderosas vibraciones sorprendentemente bien. No tuvo mucho tiempo para auto animarse, cuando fue asaltado segundos después por un trozo del techo. Rebotó a un lado de su cabeza y se partió a la mitad al impactar contra su hombro derecho; hizo su mejor esfuerzo por proteger a Nyoko de él.

"¡Naruto! ¡Concéntrate!" vino la fuerte orden, y Naruto se reconcentró con aturdimiento. Sentía como si una gran sección de su cuero cabelludo hubiera sido cortada y su hombro estaba igualmente entumido del dolor. _¿Está dislocado?_

La sacudida paró. Se deslizó hacia el piso, no muy dispuesto a dejar ir a Nyoko en caso de que hubiera mas temblores pero con demasiado dolor como para quedarse de pie. _¿Y de todas formas por qué duele tanto? __Sólo es __**yeso**__…_

Nyoko repentinamente chilló y lo señaló. "¡Nii-chan _buu-bu_!"

Estornudó en respuesta; sentarse había levantado el polvo del yeso.

"Naruto, aquí. Mírame."

Obedeció. "Mamá, duele."

"Lo se, cariño. Sólo guarda la calma –no es tan malo."

"¡Muere, muere!" se lamentó Nyoko, sollozando inconsolablemente. "_¡Buu-buu!"_

"¡No se va a morir!" le contestó con ímpetu el Cuarto con una inusual poca paciencia, forzando gentilmente a Naruto a recargarse en el lado izquierdo del regazo de su padre. Acariciando el cabello del chico con sus dedos, notó, "Naruto, no estas usando tu hombro."

"Se…siente roto o algo así."

"Lo revisaré. Aprieta mi brazo si comienza a doler demasiado." Naruto sólo tuvo que hacerlo una vez. "No está roto o dislocado. Creo que el impacto repentino distendió los músculos en tu espalda. Estaban tensos, ¿verdad?"

"Sí."

"Entonces probablemente es eso. Le pondremos ungüento por ahora y lo revisaremos otra vez mas tarde."

Algo muy frío y húmedo tocó la cortada en su cabeza y brincó tanto por la temperatura como por el ardor."

"Lo siento," murmuró Hotaru, aplicándola en la cortada a corta distancia de la parte superior de su oreja. "Ya. ¿Está mejor?"

La frialdad se sentía algo agradable y así se lo dijo.

"Eso está bien. Arashi, ¿puedes curar esto?"

"Mmmju."

"Muy bien. Hazlo antes de que Nyoko se preocupe mas."

"Lo puedo hacer por mi mismo," les dijo Naruto, levantándose lentamente. "Necesitas guardar tu chakra, papá."

"Pero Naruto…"

"En serio, mamá. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Creo que tan sólo fue el golpe que me tiró un poco y el agua fría me trajo de regreso."

"No deberíamos quedarnos," aconsejó Aya. "No con el techo cayendo sobre nuestras cabezas."

"Justo lo que estaba pensando," estuvo de acuerdo el Cuarto, levantando a una protestante Hotaru en sus brazos. "Si quieren recoger cosas, traigan solo lo que absolutamente _deben_ tener. Estoy seguro que la casa sobrevivirá, pero nosotros no si nos quedamos aquí."

Naruto cargó de nuevo a Nyoko y la mantuvo en su lado izquierdo, siguiendo a su padre a un lugar cercano al acantilado, donde no habían árboles que pudieran caer sobre ninguno de los incautos grupos. Todos lo siguieron al mismo tiempo, dejando la casa con varios montones de provisiones.

"Muy bien, ponte en camino," dijo Hotaru. "Ve."

El Cuarto se inquietó como un niño.

"Y tú," le dijo a Naruto, "trata de enjuagar tu cabello cuando puedas –tu sangre se está coagulando en él."

"Sí, mamá."

"Ahora, los dos váyanse. Nyoko, ven aquí y siéntate en mi."

Naruto tiró suavemente de la mano de su padre, alejándolo lentamente. Estaba a la mitad del acantilado cuando Salamandra y Mantis aparecieron frente a ellos. El reporte era breve y desalentador, pero la información finalmente pareció cambiar la atención del Cuarto hacia la villa.

"Gracias. Ahora necesito que los dos se queden aquí con Hotaru. Si muestra _cualquier_ signo de entrar en labor, llévenla al hospital y luego contáctenme. Tendré puestos mis audífonos."

Le saludaron obedientemente y se movieron hacia Hotaru. Naruto los escuchó ofrecerse casualmente a revisar al bebé.

"Vamos, Naruto."

"Em ¿Papá?" preguntó vacilante mientras se encaminaban hacia la villa, sabiendo que no sería buena idea sacar el tema una vez que estuvieran ahí.

"¿Qué?"

_Aunque de todas maneras lo haré. _"¿Qué hay … Qué hay acerca de la mamá de Sasuke?"

El Cuarto se detuvo de golpe, palideciendo. "Dios… Mikoto…" estaba claramente partido en dos. "Pero no puedo…"

_Definitivamente nunca debí sacar el tema. __¿Por qué tengo tan grande la maldita boca?_ "Ve, papá."

"Pero _no puedo_."

"Puedes por un minuto, para asegurarte que está bien. Yo iré a la villa por ti."

"¿_Tú_? Tienes _doce_."

Fue gentilmente incrédulo, sin querer ofender, pero aún así picó su orgullo. "¿Papá quieres que crezca o no?"

El Cuarto lo miró, sobresaltado. "¿'Crecer'? ¡Crecer no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Estas _herido_! ¡Puede pasar cualquier cosa con las replicas llegando tan pronto después del terremoto principal, incluyendo que quedes pisoteado por civiles en pánico!"

"_Soy_ un ninja."

"_No_."

"Papá, escucha… no debí sacar el tema, pero lo hice. No se puede hacer ya nada al respecto. Si vas a la villa así como estas, sólo te vas a preocupar. Yo no puedo ir por ti porque no me es familiar el camino y la mamá de Sasuke no me conoce como te conoce a ti. Probablemente me mentirá para tratar de tranquilizarte, pero no sabrás la verdad a menos que vayas por ti mismo y te asegures de que es honesta. Tan sólo tomará un minuto o dos –apenas y seré capaz de hacer una aparición antes de que llegues."

Su padre lo miró con agudeza. "…Está bien. Pero te quedas fuera de las calles y lejos de edificios inestables."

_¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso en un __**área urbana**__?_ "Por supuesto."

Arashi había planeado decir mas, pero Naruto ya se había alejado de un salto y desaparecido en la villa. Suspiró y se dirigió hacia un sendero perpendicular, pegándose cerca de las afueras para alcanzar el complejo Uchiha sin interrupciones. También le dio la oportunidad de evaluar los daños desde la distancia y las cosas, afortunadamente, se veían bien. Algunos edificios habían caído, pero no tantos como había temido. Aún así, aún había el potencial de daños peores con las réplicas que sin duda venían en camino.

El complejo era como un pueblo fantasma. Bolsas de compras habían sido arrojadas en pilas por sus dueños, extendiéndose en toda la extensión de la calle principal como si las personas simplemente se hubieran desvanecido. Se apresuró hacia la casa de Mikoto y abrió la puerta de golpe sin ceremonia.

"¡Mikoto!"

Revisó cada uno de los cuartos, poniéndose mas frenético cada vez que no encontraba nada una y otra vez.

"¡_Mikoto_!"

Su búsqueda termino en el baño. Mikoto estaba en la esquina mas alejada, envuelta en su toalla, temblando a pesar del calor. Se hincó frente a ella y le tocó el hombro. "Mikoto."

"¿Eh?" parpadeó, luego volvió a parpadear y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "Oh, Arashi…" Se inclinó hacia él y la abrazó, calmándola mientras sollozaba en su hombro. "Dios, estaba tan asustada…"

"¿Está todo bien?"

"Sigo… sigo teniendo calambres…"

"¿Quieres que revise al bebé?"

"No…"

Claramente tenía miedo de un diagnóstico malo. "¿Por favor , Mikoto?"

"…Está bien."

Liberó una de sus manos para tocar su estómago y peinó al niño no nacido con su chakra. "Su corazón está latiendo muy rápido –ya captó tu miedo." La miró. "Mikoto, se que será difícil, pero necesitas tratar de calmarte; puedes causarte un parto prematuro si no lo haces. ¿Puedes?"

"Yo-Yo…" tartamudeó ansiosamente.

"Sin excusas," le dijo en su 'voz de negocios'. Efectivamente, eso captó la atención de su lado ninja de manera inmediata, lo cual acalló su miedo. "Te vas a calmar."

Tragó saliva con ansiedad, pero asintió con firmeza. "Sí."

Era una venda, no una cura, pero se mantendría hasta que la moviera a una locación más segura. "Quiero saber donde están los demás."

"Em…" la apresuró a ponerse de pie y ella así lo hizo lentamente. "Se supone que todos se iban a reunir bajo el gran árbol."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos." La ayudó a ponerse su yukata, luego la encaminó hacia la calle. "¿Así que dónde están los que no fueron al árbol?"

"La unidad diurna ya está fuera, por supuesto, y los apoyos se fueron tan pronto como terminó. La unidad nocturna y su apoyo se fueron después. Cualquier ninja que no fuera del MP y que estuviera en el complejo también se dirigió hacia allí. Fugaku estaba conmigo, pero fue a buscar a los chicos."

_Eso más o menos vaciaría el complejo,_ decidió Arashi. "Ya veo."

"¿Cómo esta Hotaru?"

"Mucho mejor de lo que _yo _estaba, aparentemente."

"Que bueno. ¿Y los niños?"

"Nyoko está bien –no tiene ni un rasguño. Un pedazo del techo le cayó a Naruto y le hizo una herida en la cabeza, pero parece que también está bien."

"¿De ahí es toda esa sangre?"

Arashi bajó la mirada hacia su abrigo para descubrir que las blancas solapas y parte de ambas mangas tenían una tonalidad rojiza. Había demasiada sangre ahí y Naruto tenía aún mas que esa empapando su ropa…_ O eso me pareció a mí._ "Sí."

"Espero que ambos estén con Hotaru."

"Nyoko está. Naruto –" Un distante pero penetrante silbido les llegó y se giraron, ambos reconociéndolo como el sonido de las convocaciones de todos los ninja en el rango. "Naruto está en la villa, haciéndome un realmente gran favor."

"¡Arashi! Si llega a lastimarse –"

"No me puedes decir nada que no le haya dicho a él o a mi mismo. Yo no lo mandé, él simplemente _fue_."

Otra réplica golpeó y ambos concentraron su chakra en los pies y se apoyaron el uno contra el otro para buscar balance. Mikoto comenzó a hiperventilar y ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Arashi. Él se concentró en hacer su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco más lentos, lo cual subconscientemente la impulsaría a hacer lo mismo. Se escuchó el sonido de un edificio colapsando y Arashi miró a su alrededor para ver una nube de polvo elevándose en el cielo desde algún lugar de la villa.

"¿Soy sólo yo," preguntó cuando terminó, "o estas cosas están empeorando?"

"Están empeorando," coincidió Mikoto, sujetando su brazo tan fuerte que estaba comenzando a dormírsele por falta de circulación sanguínea.

Sólo caminaron unos cuantos pasos mas cuando un par de jóvenes mujeres salieron disparadas de una esquina y casi chocan contra ellos. "¡Mikoto! ¡Ahí estás!"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, confundida.

"¡Pensamos que habías salido por ti misma, pero cuando no apareciste nos preocupamos!"

Arashi no pudo identificar a ninguna de ellas. "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

Una se giró y le dio un escéptico vistazo. "¿Nosotras? Nosotras _pertenecemos_ aquí. ¿Quién eres _tú_?"

Arashi sintió la agresión crecer en él ante su tono de confrontación. _Este no es el momento ni el lugar para ser fanfarrón con un ninja, hermana_. "_Deberían_ conocerme," espetó, "asumiendo que de verdad vivan aquí."

Mikoto le puso una mano en el pecho. "No te enojes. Son nuevas. Arashi, esta es Tsukiko y ella es Mimi. Son las nuevas adiciones a la familia. ¿Recuerdas la doble boda hace dos semanas?"

Lo recordaba. Técnicamente se suponía que iba a oficiar las bodas y todo a menos que otros arreglos hubieran sido hechos, pero en ese momento había estado afinando los detalles de una reunión con otro Kage y apenas había sido capaz de atender a la recepción entre los mensajeros de otros países. Sólo había sido capaz de quedarse por unos cuantos minutos, no lo suficiente para hacer algo mas que ver fugazmente a las felices parejas, y las mujeres simplemente _no_ se ven igual cuando están en un kimono a menos que usen uno todo el tiempo.

"Tsukiko, Mimi, este es Arashi. Él y yo estuvimos en el mismo equipo genin. Yo escogí quedarme a hacer labores del hogar después de que fui herida así que nunca pase de chuunin, pero Arashi siguió subiendo como siempre dijo que lo haría." Mikoto hizo una pausa para mejorar el efecto. "Ahora es el Hokage."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Supongo que no tengo nada que decir en este capítulo.

--

Los reviews serán muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

_Notas de Umbra:_

_Bueno, esta vez no me tardé ¿verdad? Puro relleno en realidad, en el siguiente tendremos a Naruto en su misión en la villa y, si mal no recuerdo, un poquito mas de acción (ligera acción no se emocionen) ¿Recuerdan el edificio que se derrumbó mientras Arashi y Mikoto estaban juntos? Téngalo en mente._

_Sobre los kimonos, igual lo saben si llevan mucho tiempo inmiscuidos en el mundo del anime y del manga, igual no, el asunto es que en Japón las mujeres se casan con un kimono tradicional para la boda, además, durante la ceremonia, se cambian varias veces de modelo, entre mas modelos, mayor posición o algo así, mis conocimientos de la cultura nipona son bastante básicos._

_Una habitación del pánico es aquella donde la gente se va a refugiar (el refugio vamos) generalmente tiene alimentos y lo necesario para sobrevivir por un corto periodo de tiempo en caso de alguna emergencia como tornados, asaltos a la casa y peligros potenciales que puedan ser evadidos de esa manera (sería una muy mala idea usarlo en un terremoto o en un incendio)._


	24. Materia de Líder

**Nota de Autor: **¡Capítulo veinticuatro! Un nuevo pero familiar rostro emerge, Naruto es particularmente mal hablado ¡¡y el pasado reciente regresa para morder a Naruto en el trasero!! Además, si están emocionados/molestos/infelices sobre la pareja mencionada al final de este capítulo, _por favor_ lean la última entrada de "Respuesta a Preguntas" antes de dejar review.

**Título**: La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor**: Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Traducción**: Umbra Estel

**Parejas**: Ninguna intencional

**Tipo**: Multi-capítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación**: T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos**: No.

**Derechos**: Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionada con ellos es mío.

**Resumen**: Tal vez sea un sueño, tal vez sea real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no está seguro de que quiera regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo –una decisión puede cambiar una vida para siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticuatro –Materia de Líder**

* * *

Lo había dicho de forma casual, pero Mikoto disfrutaba bastante alzarlo así para ver las reacciones de otras personas. No tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo seguido, dado que él era tan bien conocido, pero cuando lo hacía le sacaba todo el jugo posible a la noticia. Era algo parecido a un orgullo entre hermanos que él le permitía a ella aprovechar porque él mismo de forma frecuente hacía lo mismo en conversaciones acerca de lo hábiles que eran los hijos de la mujer.

Como era de esperarse, ambas mujeres palidecieron casi instantáneamente. Esto fue más evidente especialmente en Tsukiko, quien lo había retado. Ambas se inclinaron profusamente. "¡Hokage-sama!"

"Hola," replicó sin entusiasmo. "Aunque ahora no es precisamente el momento para eso. Vamos a donde nos necesitan primero." Las dos mujeres dirigieron el camino hacia el árbol bajo el cual las otras mujeres no ninja y los niños se habían refugiado. Al ser divisados, Arashi tuvo una idea. "¿Hay algún otro ninja con permiso médico? ¿No?" No es que lo sorprendiera. "Muy bien entonces. En ese caso pongo a Mikoto a cargo."

"¡¿Yo?!" chilló Mikoto.

"Sí, tú. Y si hay algún desacuerdo, estaré feliz de escucharlo. Mikoto, ve e instálate."

"Pero –"

"Ve," le urgió y ella obedeció renuentemente al tiempo que una joven adolescente se dirigió decididamente hacia él. "¿Sí, Chika?"

La conocía porque ella era _extremadamente_ explícita. Retaba la autoridad a cada oportunidad posible; algunas veces tenía un punto válido y otras solamente era un berrinche. "¡¿Hokage-sama , por qué está haciendo esto?! ¡No necesitamos que nadie esté a cargo! Además ¿No debería usted estar en la villa ayudando a la gente que lo _necesita_?"

Tsukiko y Mimi trataron de reñirla, pero él las detuvo. "Ya tengo a la villa bajo cuidado, primero que nada, y me dirigiré hacia allá pronto. Segundo, Mikoto es mi compañera de equipo y una muy querida amiga. Su condición es tremendamente delicada. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

Chika frunció el ceño. "Ella podría tener algunas complicaciones si no se cuida ¿no? Y que la ponga a cargo no la ayuda a eso. Ella necesita _relajarse_."

Bajó la voz y su cabeza, inclinándose hacia ella. "Escúchame por un minuto, Chika. El potencial de las complicaciones de Mikoto podría resultar en un parto prematuro." Chika palideció. "Esas son las _buenas_ noticias. Las malas noticias es que también podría morir. Esta es una realmente mala situación para ella –ya estásufriendo calambres –y si entra en pánico estoy seguro que eso la llevará a labor. La única manera en que puedo prevenir esto es dándole algo en que enfocarse que sea _otra_ cosa aparte del bebé y su situación actual. ¿Lo entiendes? La puse a cargo no porque piense que el resto de ustedes sean unos inútiles desorganizados, sino porque ella necesita pensar de manera sensata y el método mas rápido para llegar a eso es dándole una misión, responsabilidades y apelando a su entrenamiento ninja, ¿sí?"

"…Sí. ¿Pero está seguro que no se estresará mas?"

"Lo dudo. El resto de ustedes parece bastante calmado y mientras ustedes no entren en un pánico _en masa_ estoy seguro que ella estará bien. De hecho, necesito que tú y los otros se mantengan en calma para asegurarse de que _ella_ se mantenga en calma. No está cuidando de ustedes –ustedes estarán cuidándola. Su comportamiento determinará el de ella y, como resultado, su salud también. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señor!"

"Bien. Cuídala, ¿correcto? Y has lo que ella diga."

"¡Se lo aseguro!" se largó y se dejó caer a un lado de Mikoto, quien parecía bastante compuesta y confiada comparada con como lo estaba hacia unos momentos.

Otra réplica comenzó. Arashi plantó sus pies y los infundió con chakra mientras alcanzaba a Tsukiko y Mimi, quienes se tambaleaban salvajemente pero aún así se las arreglaban para mantenerse de pie con inusual habilidad para alguien que no era ninja. "¡Apóyense en mí!" les gritó y así lo hicieron con rapidez. Cuando terminó, frunció el ceño mirando hacia la tierra. "_Están_ empeorando."

"Eso pasa algunas veces," Tsukiko le informó.

"¿Qué?"

"Los terremotos," explicó Mimi. "Algunas veces, las réplicas son mas fuertes que el terremoto principal. Es bastante raro, pero no imposible."

Arashi estaba a punto de preguntarles como sabían esto, pero recordó que eran primas que venían del País de la Tierra. Los terremotos eran tan comunes como la actividad volcánica y los incendios en el País del Fuego –por supuesto ellas debían tener muchísima información de primera estando tan convencidas de la veracidad de su información del evento. "¿Pararán?"

"Oh sí," le aseguró Tsukiko. "Pienso que comenzarán a volverse mas débiles ahora."

"A menos que estos sean la presentación," le recordó Mimi.

"Eso no suena bien," notó Arashi.

"Bueno, han habido casos donde ocurre un sismo menor –como si fuera una réplica que ocurre antes del verdadero terremoto –que es lo suficientemente fuerte para que la gente lo sienta."

"O puede ser un detonante." Murmuró Tsukiko.

"¿Un qué?" preguntó Arashi, sintiéndose claramente dejado de lado. Oh, seguro, no había nada que él no supiera acerca de volcanes y fuego, pero sabía poco de los detalles elementales de los otros países que no fueran inmediatamente pertinentes sobre sus jutsu. Decidió que era una falla que necesitaba remediar lo más pronto posible.

"Un detonante," repitió Tsukiko. "Un terremoto menor que hace que la tierra alrededor del epicentro sea _justamente _lo necesariamente inestable para activar una serie de puntos de deslizamientos a lo largo de la misma línea de la falla o una falla dentro del alcance de la fuerza del terremoto."

"¿Quieres decir que podría haber _más_ y que podrían ser peor _todavía_?"

"Potencialmente. No lo sabremos hasta que todo se calme."

Una cosa que Arashi sabía era que en este caso, la Tierra podía afectar directamente al Fuego. Los volcanes se formaban en los puntos débiles en la tierra, pero una conmoción en la tierra podría causar una erupción. Tendría que mandar mensajeros lo más pronto posible para alertar a las villas que habían sido construidas a los pies de los volcanes del país, activos o no. Miró de reojo a Mikoto, satisfecho de que ella seguía tan compuesta como lo había estado antes. "Gracias, damas. Han sido de gran ayuda." Hizo una inclinación y se dirigió hacia la villa.

Tenía que encontrar a Naruto –tenía una tarea para el chico.

* * *

Al llegar, Naruto se había ido directo al punto más alto que estaba dentro de las barreras de la aldea: el techo de la academia. Silbó lo más sonora y agudamente posible y al cabo de unos cuantos minutos estaba rodeado por los ninja y el MP.

"¿Dónde esta el Hokage?" demandaron, obviamente no lo esperaban ver a _él_.

"Viene en camino," replicó Naruto. "Ahora escuchen –"

"¡Ey!" alguien espetó. "¡Aquí hay gente que necesita ser salvada! No puedo –"

"¡No jodas, cabrón!" rugió Naruto, mitigando las crecientes muestras de apoyo tan sólo con la fuerza de su furia. "¡Y si no cierras la maldita boca y escuchas podrías salvarlos con mucha más maldita velocidad que lo que lo harás si sigues jodiendo nada mas porque yo no soy mi papá!"

Le respondió un sorprendido silencio.

"Muy bien, primero necesito que Sasuke e Itachi –si alguno o ambos están aquí –se queden aquí un momento después de esto. Segundo, quiero que todos los civiles sean dirigidos hacia aquí. La academia esta construida para resistir mucho más abuso físico que un terremoto." A pesar de la situación, fue recompensado con una pequeña ronda de risas. "Cualquier herido deberá ser llevado al hospital, por supuesto, y por el momento simplemente marquen a los muertos y déjenlos donde están. Quiero a todos los equipos genin aquí para organizar a los civiles para entrar a los salones. Estoy seguro que se pueden hacer cargo de cualquier herida menor que se presente. Y antes de que vayan a quejarse, este es un gran trabajo –si cualquiera de ellos entra en pánico o le da claustrofobia van a tener las manos llenas."

Miró a su alrededor con aire pensativo. "¡Muy bien –!"

Otra réplica golpeó y se tambaleó, pero manos de todos lados los sostuvieron hasta que se sostuvo bien.

"Muy bien," repitió una vez que pasó, "no tengo mas instrucciones. Vayan y realicen los rescates de la mejor manera que consideren y traten de no ponerse a ustedes mismos en peligro más de lo necesario. No se preocupen en contar los muertos hasta que hayamos salvado a los vivos. ¡Fuera!"

Los ninja se dispersaron obedientemente, dejando atrás sólo a tres.

"¿Kakashi-sensei?"

"No sabía que lo tenías en ti, chico," le dijo el jounin con una sonrisa orgullosa, dejando caer su mano en la cabeza del rubio. "Buen trabajo. Aunque tu papá va a saber de esa boca tuya."

"No gastes tu aliento. Ya sabe que la tengo."

"Se lo voy a decir –sólo por si acaso."

"¿Qué, crees que soy un mentiroso?"

"Nyoko es una mentirosa. ¿Qué te detiene a _ti_?"

Naruto bufó y se giró hacia los otros dos ninjas remanentes. "Ah, Sasuke, Itachi. Me alegra que ambos estén aquí."

"¿Hay algo que necesite?" cuestionó Itachi.

"Mi papá esta revisando a su mamá en este momento. Así que si lo ven por aquí, pueden preguntarle como está ella ¿bien?" Asintieron, luciendo un poco mas alegres de lo que habían estado. "Eso es todo, así que pueden irse a donde quieran." Volvieron a asentir, saludaron y se hubieran ido si otro temblor no hubiera sacudido la villa una vez más. Ambos lo sujetaron y los tres se estabilizaron el uno al otro hasta que pasó. Luego los dos hermanos se fueron.

"Bueno eso fue muy dulce de tu parte."

"¿Por qué estás todavía aquí?" preguntó Naruto. "¿No deberías estar ayudando a salvar personas?"

"¿Estás bromeando?" le soltó Kakashi de regresó. "Te vi solo. Me es requerido por La Ley el quedarme contigo por lo menos hasta que alguien más que también sea responsable por ti aparezca."

Naruto entornó los ojos. "¿Por 'La Ley', asumo que te refieres a papá?"

"Él es mi maestro. Fuera o no el Hokage seguiría siendo La Ley, sólo que con menos peso que si no lo fuera. Tú lo has visto –tu papá puede ser espeluznante cuando quiere."

_Eso es cierto._ Aún así, lo provocó. "Eres una gallina."

"Ey, me caes bien. No quiero que nada te pase. Si eso significa que te seguiré como una babosa descerebrada, que así sea."

Naruto suspiró. "¿Están tus padres bien?"

Kakashi inclinó su cabeza. "Están bien. ¿Por qué?"

"¿Qué hay de Iruka-sensei?"

"Está bien."

"¿Y sus padres?"

"También están bien."

"¿Y tu otro amigo? ¿Obito?"

"Él y sus padres también están bien."

"Bien."

"_¿Por qué?_"

"Si me vas a estar siguiendo como un cachorrito perdido, quiero que estés en tus cinco sentidos."

"…Correcto."

Naruto se marchó para guardar las apariencias. Era algo bueno el haber hecho toda esa investigación y actuación de juego de ser el Hokage cuando era un niño o probablemente podría haber tenido mucho menos idea de lo que estaba haciendo de la que ya tenía. Se detuvo en cada distrito para reorganizar ineficientes esfuerzos de rescate, ayudando a la gente a ir a un área segura y reunirse con su familia, o simplemente ofrecer un poco de consuelo y tranquilidad. Incluso se las ingenió para salvar un pequeño del camino de una pared a punto de colapsar. No lo había hecho para obtener agradecimientos –no había esperado ninguno, en serio –pero la mujer a la que le pertenecía el niño lo ahogó en besos de agradecimiento.

Aunque, no todos estaban tan felices.

"¡Eres un idiota!" espetó Kakashi, golpeándolo fuertemente en la cabeza. "¡Casi sufro un ataque al corazón por tu culpa!"

"¡No me pegues, Kakashi-sensei!" le gritó Naruto de regresó, golpeando a su profesor en las costillas con una mano mientras sujetaba su cabeza con la otra. "¡¿Qué no ves que estoy herido?!"

"¡Ese es precisamente mi punto!"

En el siguiente distrito, Naruto encontró a Sasuke, Itachi, su padre y otros dos hombres levantando algunos escombros de sobre una casa. Ino estaba de pie cerca con su madre, mirando hacia esa dirección con preocupación. Se acercó a ella y la tocó en el hombro, provocando que girara sus ojos anegados de lágrimas hacia él.

"¿Ino, qué pasa?"

"¡Oh, Naruto-sama!" Colapsó contra él con un sollozo asustado y por un momento no supo que hacer –la Ino que él conocía sólo había actuado de esta manera con Sasuke –pero al final la abrazó. Con voz ahogada, explicó, "¡Sakura y su madre estaban dentro cuando la casa se derrumbó!"

El primer instinto de Naruto fue el de embestir contra los restos de la casa para ayudar a buscar, pero Kakashi puso una mano sobre su hombro antes de ir en su lugar y de mala gana se tranquilizó. "La encontraremos, Ino."

"¿Naruto-sama?"

Se giró. "Oh, hola, Hinata. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La heredera de los Hyuuga se veía un poco polvorienta, pero sin daño aparente. "He estado ayudando mirando a través de edificios derrumbados para buscar personas y ofreciendo primeros auxilios básicos a aquellos que lo necesiten. Aunque, hablando de eso, ¿estás bien?"

"¿Eh?"

"Tu cabeza."

"Oh, eso. Sí, estoy bien. Ey, ¿Puedes ayudar a encontrar a dos personas ahí?"

"Seguro, pero necesitaré una mano para estar lo suficientemente arriba para mirar hacia abajo."

"Em…" Naruto miró a su alrededor, pero no confiaba en los otros edificios para soportar mas peso desestabilizador. "Yo lo haré si tu corres." Pasó a Ino con su madre, luego se agachó ligeramente y enlazó sus dedos, ofreciéndolos como escalón.

Hinata retrocedió en la calle, activó su Byakugan y corrió hacia él. Se paró en sus manos y aplicó chakra a sus pies para impulsarse. La arrojó hacia arriba, ofreciéndole lo que él esperaba fuera suficiente tiempo en el aire para ver. Sus ojos dieron una ojeada sobre las ruinas y rápidamente señaló dos puntos más o menos a medio camino de la casa la una de la otra. "¡Ahí y ahí!"

Los que ya estaban buscando a través de los restos de la casa se separaron para revisar las áreas indicadas. En minutos, una mujer con oscuro cabello rosa fue jalada de las torcidas masas de madera y fue llevada a la relativa seguridad de la calle.

Escuchó un suave crujido e inclinó su cabeza, tratando de localizarlo con sus agudas orejas de zorro. _Suena como madera con demasiada presión, pero desde esta distancia en realidad puede ser cualqu—_

Se escuchó de nuevo.

Naruto miró sobre los restos de la casa. Sasuke era el único moviéndose y un tercer crujido correspondió con el cambio del peso del Uchiha desde un pie hacia el otro. Era completamente posible que el otro chico estuviera caminando justo en un área débil y que no tuviera idea de que lo estaba haciendo. "¡Sasuke, alto!"

El chico de cabello negro obedeció. "¿Naruto-sama?"

"¡Esa área es débil! ¡Sal de ahí!"

"¿Débil?" Miró hacia abajo. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"¡Lo puedo oír, duh!" _Maldito __**bastardo**__ testarudo. Me retracto –él es tan 'normal' como mi Sasuke; en lugar de 'para nada'. __**Todos**__ los Sasukes son __**iguales**__, es sólo que algunos son más corteses acerca de su elitismo que otros. _Naruto corrió y lo arrastró lejos del punto, deteniéndose instantáneamente cuando escuchó un agudo crujido de la madera combada. Sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. _Tu genialidad es espectacular, Uzumaki._ "Mierda mierda mierda…" canturreó suavemente, esperando que su silencio lo salvara.

Algo debajo de él se partió y trato de saltar, pero la parte que se había roto estaba directamente debajo de su pie. Sacado de balance, no tuvo el tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer en lo que una vez había sido el interior de la casa. Aterrizó con fuerza en uno de sus lados, pero se las arregló para levantar la cabeza. "¡Ouch!" tosió, y luego murmuró para si mismo, "…Cuanta elegancia…"

"¡Naruto-sama!"

Se puso a cuatro patas, luego se sentó sobre sus talones y miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia arriba. El borde superior estaba bastante más lejos de lo que pensó que estaría. "¡Estoy bien!" replicó, saludando. "¡Se supone que Sakura está por aquí, así que la voy a buscar!"

Comenzó a gatear entre las vigas caídas, ignorando las llamadas que lo instaban a volver. Para su alivio, Sakura estaba atrapada en una pequeña burbuja de cosas, protegida por partes de la casa. Era algo bueno que hubiera sido _él_ quien cayera en el lugar, porque los espacios no eran lo suficientemente grandes para alguien que fuera mucho más grande que Sakura. Naruto, por una vez, era capaz de apreciar una de las ventajas de ser mucho más bajo y pequeño que el promedio de los chicos de doce años y se deslizó con poco esfuerzo en la burbuja. Miró a Sakura y estuvo agradecido de descubrir que sólo tenía unos cuantos moretones y cortes superficiales.

"Sakura… Sakura, despierta."

"Mm…" susurró aturdida. "¿Naruto-sama?"

"Sip, Sabes algo, de verdad necesitamos dejar de encontrarnos en estas situaciones. Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí."

Se levantó con esfuerzo y él le permitió que lo usara como apoyo. Incluso con tan pequeñas heridas por fuera, podía ser que tuviera más daño internamente. "Me salvaste otra vez."

"En realidad, resulta que soy el único lo suficientemente pequeño para alcanzarte, así que fui el único que podía salvarte."

"¿El único? ¿Hay otros?"

"Seguro. Sasuke e Ita—"

"¡¿Sasuke?!" chilló. "¡Oh, debe estar tan _preocupado_…!"

_**Eso**__ suena más como la Sakura que conozco._ "Supongo. ¿Por qué?"

Lo miró sin comprender, luego le dijo. "Oh, no debes de recordarlo, Naruto-sama. Sasuke y yo estamos comprometidos."

Naruto casi se traga la lengua en su intento por no gritar. _Por mucho que me __**encantaría**__ acribillarla con preguntas por la pertinente y no tan pertinente información, de verdad no tenemos el tiempo para platicar así._ "…Ya veo. Bueno, te está esperando allá arriba, así que sigamos." Le señaló la dirección correcta y la siguió hacia ahí.

"¡Sakura!" le llamó Sasuke con alivio, estirándose hacia abajo hacia ella mientras ella escalaba la casa destruida.

Naruto esperó en el fondo para así no poner mucho peso sobre las vigas. Cuando Sakura estuvo fuera del hoyo empezó a escalar por sí mismo, pero en un completamente inoportuno momento el suelo se sacudió. Parte de la casa comenzó a caer y para escapar, cayó con ella.

_Esto __**no**__ es gracioso, maldita sea, _espetó con un destello de molestia en lugar de cualquier tipo de miedo. _¿Por qué este tipo de mierda siempre me pasa a mí? ¿Y por qué, esta vez, no podía __**por lo menos**__ ser algo más original que un edificio colapsando?_

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tu Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

No se preocupen –no volverán a ver a Tsukiko, Mimi o Chika nunca mas después de este capítulo.

--

La información del terremoto es por lo menos noventa y siete por ciento cierta. Dejo un margen de error porque han pasado años desde mi clase de geología e incluso más años desde mi clase de ciencias de la tierra. Aunque disfruto aprendiendo sobre el planeta, así que estudié duro en esas clases y obtuve buenas calificaciones (sea lo que sea que eso signifique para el bien de este capítulo).

--

¡Ey! ¡Es el momento del concurso del capítulo! ¿Se dieron cuenta? Los padres de Kakashi, así como los de Iruka, están vivos. Por la manera en que está hablando, Naruto obviamente los conoce, pero omití esas escenas. Las meteré en las escenas borradas después de que DNT esté terminada.

--

Debido al escándalo que se levanto antes, si tú eres un fan del SasuSaku, por favor _cálmate_ Si _no _eres un fan del SasuSaku, por favor _relájate_. Si eres un fan de SasuCualquieraMenosSakura, por favor _no_ discutas. ¿Por qué? Noten que al principio del capítulo bajo el encabezado de 'parejas', aún dice, "Ninguna intencional." No voy a explorar la relación en lo mas mínimo, así que no estoy interesada en si Sasuke debe o no debe estar con ella porque ni siquiera estoy introduciendo mi propio punto de vista sobre a quien _yo_ considero debe estar con él. Los puse juntos _simplemente _ por el valor de la conmoción que le causa a Naruto (encarémoslo –incluso si veía venir esto desde kilómetros de distancia es automáticamente mucho mas sorpresivo para Naruto de que Sasuke esté con Ino o TenTen o quien sea porque tanto Sasuke como Sakura son sus compañeros de equipo) y no porque yo tenga alguna intención de que se pongan románticos. _Jamás_. No sexo implícito, no besos implícitos, ni siquiera _abrazarse_. Bueno, creo que tal vez Sakura abrace a Sasuke una vez, pero no en un contexto romántico. Sólo será en esa ocasión, en un futuro muy _lejano_. Por favor no me digan que quieren verlos absorbiendo la cara del otro –simplemente no lo voy a hacer.

--

Los Reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias.

--RN (LS)

* * *

Umbra's Notes –

Esta vez no me retrase tanto, pero la excusa es mas bien que me fui de puente patrio (jajaja viva la independencia en martes!!) y ahora traigo una mega quemada de sol por irme a la playa que me obliga a dormir boca abajo jajajajaja pero valió la pena.

Espero que la primera parte del capítulo tuviera sentido para algunos porque yo en geología soy un nemátodo sin cerebro (creo que dije un pleonasmo pero no estoy segura). Curioso que esté publicando la segunda parte del terremoto justo el día del aniversario del terremoto del 85, en fin. Yo no entendí muy bien la explicación porque soy medio bruta para eso de la tierra pero bueno XD.

Gracias al cielo no volveremos a ver a estos molestos nuevos personajes (le agarré odio a Chika en particular). ¡Y Miren! Sasuke y Sakura!! (no me griten lo horrible de esa pareja y como Sasuke debería casarse con Naruto y ser felices ever. Como dijo la autora, la relación no será profundizada, simplemente estará ahí, es una curiosa manera de unir a los tres en esta realidad. Aunque probablemente si ya leyeron Vis à Vis ya lo supieran (ahí si me ganó RN)

Naruto y sus clichés XD les dije que ojo con los edificios derrumbándose. En el siguiente capítulo pues veremos el desenlace jaja y no se que mas porque hace mucho que no lo leo.


	25. Dogmático

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Capítulo veinticinco! Tal vez el Cuarto tenga que empezar a teñirse su cabello gris para estos momentos. Ya saben –para evitarse el problema.

**Título:** La Puerta Número Dos

**Autor:** Reaper Nanashi (Lady Shinigami)

**Parejas:** Ninguna intencional

**Tipo:** Multicapítulo (Trabajo en progreso)

**Clasificación:** T (malas palabras, insinuaciones sexuales, sangre, violencia)

**Advertencia de Derechos:** No.

**Derechos: **Genko, Byako, Shakko, Hotaru, Nyoko, Aya, Hitomi, Shinju, Akane, Takako, Tsukiko, Mimi, y cualquiera o cualquier cosa relacionado con ellos es mío.

**Resumen:** Tal vez es un sueño, tal vez es real. Naruto no sabe como llegó aquí, pero no está tan seguro de querer regresar a casa. Tal vez las pequeñas decisiones no son tan pequeñas después de todo –una decisión puede cambiar una vida por siempre…

* * *

**Capítulo Veinticinco –Dogmático**

* * *

En todos los lados a los que Arashi iba, encontraba organizados equipos compuestos tanto de civiles como de ninjas, desenterrando los cuerpos de vivos y muertos, reuniendo familias y emparejando niños sin supervisión con adultos que cuidarían de ellos hasta que un padre fuese encontrado.

"¡Ah, Hokage-sama!" le llamó un jounin de rango superior, separándose de un grupo para hablarle. "Se nos informó que venía en camino. ¿Cómo se encuentra Lady Hotaru?"

"Se encuentra bien, gracias. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?"

"Muy bien, señor. Estoy feliz de reportar que aunque el número de heridos es alto, solo unos cuantos son heridos graves."

"¿Cuántos muertos?"

"Todavía no lo sabemos, señor. Naruto-sama nos dijo que no nos molestáramos en contar a los muertos hasta que todos los sobrevivientes hayan sido rescatados y aún estamos sacando gente de los edificios colapsados."

Eso fue una muestra de sabiduría que no esperaba que Naruto poseyera. "¿Supongo que ha estado manejando las cosas en mi ausencia?"

"No lo he visto en un rato, pero eso diría yo. Su hijo está muy bien entrenado para ser tan capaz en este tipo de situación, Hokage-sama."

Arashi asintió un silencioso agradecimiento, deseando que él pudiera tomar el crédito o que pudiera decir que había sido gracias a la influencia del Tercero. Sin embargo no había ninguna señal de que no fuera otra cosa más que la auto-disciplina del propio Naruto –debió haberse tropezado con esto en su entrenamiento individual. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose si debía agregar algo o clarificar alguna de las órdenes de Naruto, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un jalón en su abrigo. Una niña no mucho mayor que Nyoko levantó sus brazos hacia él y obedientemente se agachó para levantarla en brazos. Ella se abrazó de su cuello y él la abrazó un poco –"Todo estará bien, preciosa." –para aligerar la aterradora tensión "¿Todo esta trabajando como es debido?"

"Como una máquina bien aceitada, señor."

"Bien." Levantó sus audífonos con su mano libre. "Mantenme informado. Necesito encontrar a Naruto para otra tarea. Y sería útil si pudieras prescindir de alguien para ser un mensajero."

"Sí, señor."

"Gracias." Miró a la niña, quien le parpadeo con una expresión neutral. "Bueno, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

Repentinamente, una voz distante gritó, "¡Aneko!"

La niña se removió, así que se giró hacia la voz para ver una mujer corriendo hacia él con un infante en un brazo. Se detuvo a su lado, jadeando, y él le preguntó con una sonrisa. "¿Se le perdió alguien?"

"¡Lo siento, Hokage-sama!" jadeó. "¡Estábamos esperando a mi marido y simplemente se fue!"

"Sí," musitó, "tienden ha hacer eso en los peores momentos posibles. Desafortunadamente, nunca parecen cansarse de ello. ¿De casualidad ha visto a mi hijo?"

"No, Hokage-sama, no lo he visto. Lo siento muchísimo."

"Yo lo vi, Hokage-sama," un hombre quien, por la reacción de la mujer, era su esposo le dijo con calma. "Aunque tan sólo por un instante. Salvó la vida de mi sobrina no hace mucho."

"¿En que dirección se fue?"

"Démela, yo la cargo. Parecía que se dirigía al este."

Arashi le pasó la niña a su padre. "Muchas gracias."

Le hizo una reverencia. "Gracias a usted, Hokage-sama."

Arashi se apresuró con dirección al este, manteniendo su mirada entornada en búsqueda de un mechón de cabello rubio o un visaje naranja. No encontró ninguno de los dos, pero si dio con un desastre de cabello plateado. "¡Kakashi!"

El jouniin se giró y le saludó. "¡Sensei!"

Se detuvo frente a su estudiante. "¿Has visto a Naruto?"

"Sí." Kakashi señaló a través de los restos de la casa sobre la que estaban parados. "Estuve con él hasta ahora, cuando siguió al chico Uchiha exclamando que podía escuchar la madera cediendo. Terminó cayendo en la casa e incluso aunque le dijimos que volviera, dijo que iba por Sakura. Ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente pequeño para alcanzarlo, así que hemos estado esperando que salga."

"¿La casa no se ha movido, verdad?"

"No desde la primera caída, no. Créeme, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría parado aquí."

El grito de alivio de Sasuke captó la atención de ambos. "¡Sakura!"

Sakura, totalmente sucia pero por lo demás viéndose peor de lo que estaba, surgió del borde del agujero, cayó felizmente en los brazos de Sasuke y comenzó a llorar. Sasuke la abrazó y la reconfortó, pero una parte de su atención se mantuvo en el agujero. Hubo un temblor bastante gentil, pero aún así la casa se removió y colapsó un poco mas, levantando una nube de polvo.

Entonces, naturalmente, comenzó a llover.

Fuerte.

"¡Naruto-sama!" gritó Sasuke, inclinándose sobre el agujero con preocupación

Arashi estuvo ahí casi al instante, tratando de mirar por entre el polvo. "¡¿Naruto?!"

Para el momento en que el polvo casi había desaparecido, Itachi y Fugaku habían llevado a Sasuke y a Sakura a la relativa seguridad de la calle. Arashi y Kakashi aún estaban inclinados sobre el agujero, incapaces de ver donde había caído todo hasta que el polvo desapareció por completo. Su ausencia reveló una mota de un rubio color sol al fondo.

"¡_Naruto_!" Arashi brincó dentro del agujero sin pensarlo dos veces, aterrizando a poca distancia. Un segundo vistazo a la situación le mostró que Naruto estaba pegado contra el suelo a la altura de sus hombros –la casa lo estaba aplastando lentamente; era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido del todo. Arashi consideró por un momento usar un rasengan para cortar a través de la madera y aliviar la presión, pero se moderó al pensar que hacer tal cosa podría desestabilizar potencialmente toda la porción de la casa y provocar que colapsara en Naruto de un golpe, lo cual definitivamente tendría una probabilidad de supervivencia de cero.

Por muy estúpido que pareciese, la única otra idea que tenía era levantar todo a la vez.

"¡Sensei! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!"

"¡Sólo quédate ahí, Kakashi! ¡Puede que necesite tu ayuda en un minuto!" Eso era una mentira –no estaba planeando jalar a Kakashi a ese calvario a menos que tuviera que hacerlo. Se hincó donde estaba Naruto y escuchó los débiles y dolorosos jadeos del chico. "¿Naruto? ¿Estás consciente?"

"Papá…" Un brazo se estiró lentamente y Arashi lo sujetó para darle ánimos. "No…puedo respirar…"

"Lo se. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Probablemente dolerá, pero resiste un tan sólo un poquito más, ¿está bien?"

"Bien."

Arashi besó gentilmente la frente de su hijo y luego se puso de pie, buscando de nuevo entre la maraña de vigas. Había una viga un poco encima de la que yacía sobre Naruto, así que Arashi acomodó sus hombros bajo ella, aplicó todo el chakra que pudo, y levantó. El polvo bajo sus pies se había humedecido y se convirtió en lodo, sin permitirle un apoyo decente; seguro se había torcido ambos tobillos con el esfuerzo, pero no iba a dejar a Naruto morir. La débil respiración de su niño podía, de alguna manera, ser escuchado sobre el ruido de la lluvia y el sonido lo desgarró.

Naruto, cuando sintió que la viga se levantó de sus hombros, comenzó a moverse a tientas por el suelo y se quitó del camino a pesar de que el repentino flujo de oxígeno a su cerebro lo había cegado. Se clavó al piso cuando decidió que estaba lejos de la viga y tosió hasta que su pecho le dolió. Se oyó un suave golpe y luego unas temblorosas manos tocaron su espalda. Debió ser considerablemente mucho más difícil que sólo eso incluso con la ayuda del chakra, pero ningún rubio iba a quejarse.

_La casa probablemente estaba apunto de caerse a pedazos –la mitad de los edificios en la villa son tan viejos y gastados que uno podría esperar que una buena y fuerte brisa los derribe. El resto son mucho más nuevos y la mayoría a prueba de genin. _Naruto suspiró para si mismo. _Soy un maldito suertudo…_

Arashi comenzó a examinarlo. "¿Estás bien, Naruto?" _Omoplato fisurado, clavícula fracturada, costillas astilladas… Es una maravilla que sus pulmones no estén perforados._

"Sí," tosió y levantó la mirada mareado_. _"¿Estás herido?"

"Es sólo la adrenalina. Vamos."

Naruto estaba temblando tanto como Arashi, aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Arashi sabía que a Naruto le iba a costar mucho trabajo trepar cuando sus músculos indudablemente dolían por haber sido forzados a moverse sin la apropiada cantidad de oxígeno, así que trepar por él mismo estaba fuera de discusión. Aunque, con sus propios tobillos heridos, él iba a necesitar ambos brazos para escalar. Después de varios minutos de deliberación, Arashi finalmente se hincó y ordenó, "De caballito." Naruto obedientemente se acomodó de un salto y acomodó el peso de su hijo, luego se dirigió hacia la pared de vigas. Arashi comenzó a trepar con lentitud, sus tobillos protestaban demandando tener que soportar unos ajenos cuarenta kilos de peso extra, aunque Naruto estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar manteniéndose lo mas quieto posible, incluso cuando comenzó a resbalarse. Eventualmente, Arashi se detuvo y estiró hacia atrás un brazo para ofrecer cierto soporte mientras decía, "Reajuste."

Naruto obedeció. Aunque el cambio de peso provocó que el ya de por sí abusado tobillo izquierdo resbalara completamente de la madera empapada por la lluvia. Un dolor intenso atravesó ambos tobillos de Arashi cuando ese tobillo se dobló pronunciadamente hacia arriba y el otro, repentinamente sobrecargado con todo el peso, simplemente cedió. Trató de girar para no caer sobre Naruto y esperó golpear el suelo de cara, pero en el siguiente instante sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo y hombro.

Sorprendido, alzó la vista y descubrió su mano derecha atrapada fuertemente entre ambas manos de Naruto. El chico estaba colgando boca abajo, sus rodillas sujetándolo de una viga vertical. _¿Cómo demonios…?_ Confundido, preguntó, "¿…Naruto?"

"_¡Kakashi-sensei!_" gritó Naruto con urgencia.

"Ya estoy aquí." Respondió Kakashi calmadamente a un lado de ellos.

"¡Ayuda a papá!"

Arashi hubiera protestado por esto, pero no tenía como discutirlo. Naruto no se podía mover hasta que _él_ se hubiera movido primero. Envolvió sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kakashi y se sujetó, encontrando una protesta viable cuando Naruto fue dejado atrás. "¡No lo _dejes_ ahí!"

"Estaré bien, papa." Le aseguró Naruto, enderezándose y luego escalando detrás de ellos con lentitud y dolorosamente.

Naruto colapsó agradecido en los brazos de su padre cuando alcanzó la orilla del agujero y cerró sus ojos. _Las cosas simplemente salieron totalmente mal, como tienden a salir en mi presencia, gracias a la Dama de la Suerte y su maldigo Martillo de la Fatalidad. Algún día voy a matar a esa perra psicótica. ¿Y por qué diablos __**no**__ hiciste nada, Zorro bastardo y perezoso?_

El Kyuubi bufó. _Para tu información, niño, puesto que obviamente no pensaste sobre esto, es muy peligroso para cualquiera de nosotros que use mi chakra en este cuerpo. Incluso si no lo fuera, volar parte de la casa para habernos liberado sólo hubiera dado como resultado en que __**más**__ partes de la casa nos cayeran encima. No te voy a dejar morir, pero tampoco voy a tomar un riesgo innecesario. _

Listo para preguntar a que se refería con eso, Naruto fue interrumpido por su padre. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, pero tú no lo estás."

"Es menor."

Naruto de verdad no quería discutir que gran problema era ser apenas capaz de caminar, así que lo dejó pasar.

"¿Desearía que le ayudara, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Hinata.

"Oh, hola, Hinata." Le saludó Arashi con un totalmente inapropiado ánimo dada la situación. "Sí, una ayuda sería totalmente agradecida, gracias."

"Deberías irte a casa," le aconsejó Kakashi. "Podemos hacernos cargo del resto."

"No, está bien. Llevaré a Naruto de regreso con Hotaru y luego regresaré a supervisar los esfuerzos de rescate y limpieza."

"De verdad debería evitar estar de pie, Hokage-sama." Le dijo Hinata cuando terminó de curar su tobillo izquierdo y se movió hacia el izquierdo. "Puedo curar el daño, pero el dolor seguirá ahí. Supongo que eso no importa realmente si no le importa cojear por toda la villa, pero puede que distraiga y atemorice a otros."

"_Vete a casa._" Le susurró Kakashi con diligencia

Molesto, Arashi empujó el rostro de su estudiante. "Si todos se van a portar así, entonces me voy a casa. Dioses, no es como si estuviera inválido."

"No, no lo está." Coincidió Hinata. "Estará totalmente bien para mañana en la tarde, o tal vez antes de eso, _si_ se lo toma con calma hoy."

"Suenas como Rin."

El suelo tembló, pero era mucho más, más débil de lo que había sido en las ocasiones anteriores. Aún así Naruto se enganchó del brazo de Arashi y Arashi lo acercó más a él. "Todo está bien," murmuró tiernamente en el corto y lodoso cabello rubio. "Ya todo está bien."

Naruto no estaba asustado –sólo sorprendido –pero de todas formas no protestó ante el gentil mimo. En ese punto, tan sólo quería irse a la cama y dormir por los próximos tres meses. _De verdad, ¿por qué siempre toda la mala mierda me cae a mí todo el tiempo?_

_Simplemente eres así de afortunado. _Se rió el Kyuubi.

Gruñó exhausto. "Eso fue innecesario."

"¿Qué, Naruto?" pregunto Arashi, agachándose.

"Nada, papá. Sólo hablaba para mi mismo." _Y al detestable pendejo que tengo por inquilino._

_Míralo de esta manera. _señaló el Kyuubi. _Es bastante seguro que este pequeño infante ya habría muerto para estos momentos si no fuera por nosotros. Su cuerpo se ve privilegiado por nuestras presencias. _El zorro hizo una pausa, luego decidió con jovial sadismo, _O por la __**mía**__, por lo menos._

_Tal vez… excepto que el otro yo claramente es demasiado gallina y __**nunca**__ haría cosas como esta, así que el que este o no __**así**__ de privilegiado es cuestión de opiniones._

_Cierto –y mi opinión vale mucho más que la tuya._

_**Cualquier**__ opinión de__** quien sea**__ no es nada más que bonitas palabras hasta que está respaldado con hechos concisos, asno –lo sabes. Así que prueba tus __**dos**__ opiniones, porque incluso si __**tú**__ consideras tu presencia un privilegio, __**yo**__ no, y también creo que tu opinión vale mierda. _

_¿Crees que me importara tu opinión acerca de mi opinión?_

_Argumento circular_. Le previno Naruto, pues sabía que el zorro los odiaba –no es como si él mismo tuviera algún amor secreto por ellos también – y que ambos terminarían teniendo un increíble ataque de gritos si seguían con eso, lo cual no era lo que la gente necesitaba atestiguar en ese momento. _No vale la pena discutir._

Hotaru lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, según lo descubrieron cuando regresaron a casa. La habían mudado a una enorme tienda con múltiples 'cuartos' y ventana de malla. Hitomi se sentaba cerca de ella para hacerle compañía y Nyoko jugaba de manera silenciosa cerca de ellas mientras Aya dirigía a las otras chicas para que realizaran varias tareas. Cuando la maternal cocinera los vio, gritó, "¡Takako, prepara un baño caliente!"

"¡¿Están los dos bien?!" exclamó Hotaru.

Asintieron y luego Arashi dijo, "Naruto tuvo un día bastante malo, pero estamos bien."

"¡Los vayan a bañarse!" ordenó Aya, apareciendo de la nada y alejándolos. "¡Miren lo sucio ambos que están! ¡Ninguno de los dos va a poner un pie en esa tienda hasta que se hayan aseado!"

El agua estaba muy caliente, incluso después de haberse sentado mientras lavaban la suciedad, y que Naruto encontrara lugares que dolían sin que lo supiera. "…Ay…"

Arashi soltó una risilla. "Idem."

Aunque comenzó a sentirse bastante bien, y Naruto posó su mentón en la orilla de la bañera y cerró los ojos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su garganta y mentón impactaron el agua y la tensión superficial provocó que su adolorida piel gritara de dolor. Por un momento mojó y agitó su cara por debajo del agua, pero finalmente emergió y gruñó.

Arashi se rió con cansancio. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. ¿Me quedé dormido?"

"Seguramente. Sé que yo lo hice hasta que hiciste todo ese escándalo."

Gruñó de nuevo.

Arashi salpicó un poco el agua a su alrededor. "Ven aquí –puedes apoyarte en mí y así no volveras a caerte."

De alguna forma, Arashi se había sumergido hasta que el agua llegaba justo debajo de su barbilla. Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No gracias."

"Se que se ve inestable, pero no lo es."

De verdad no quería que se repitiera lo que había pasado, pero tampoco quería salirse del agua aún. "…Si me ahogo, mi espíritu te perseguirá hasta que mueras."

Arashi pareció enfermo tan sólo de pensarlo. "_No_ voy a dejar que te ahogues, Naruto."

Naruto gateó hacia él y comenzó a acomodarse a un lado de Arashi, pero fue detenido en el último momento para ser examinado. Trató de no parecer impaciente. _¿Qué no hizo esto hace un rato, cuando también estaba en perfectas condiciones?_

_Si pensaras más las cosas, no serías tan retrasado, _dijo Kyuubi, pero no ofreció una explicación más profunda.

Arashi frunció el ceño. _Sé que su escápulas estaban fisuradas –__**sé**__ que lo estaban…Y su clavícula y costillas tenían mucho más daño que esto…_ "¿…Naruto?"

"Ajá." Respondió vagamente Naruto, sin siquiera molestarse en hacerlo parecer una pregunta.

Arashi estudio su rostro. _No lo sabe. No __**puede**__ saberlo –no tiene la experiencia. __Un genin no hace suficientes cosas que amenacen su vida como para saber que tan rápido el cuerpo se cura o no. __¿Que diablos __**es**__ esto?_ "…No importa. Recuéstate."

_Nota a mi mismo: No mencionar mi propia muerte frente a pap__á –induce su necesidad de volverse una mami. _Naruto se acomodó en el agua, apoyando la cabeza en el musculoso hombro de su padre. Medio extrañaba ver la misma fuerza corporal cuando se veía en el espejo, puesto que este cuerpo aún tenía una capa o dos de grasa infantil que todavía tenía que desaparecer y para esos momentos era lo que principalmente ocultaba que tan moldeado estaba su cuerpo. Aunque era más un asunto de estética; era que simplemente podría monitorear mejor su masa muscular si pudiera ver más de esta.

Suspiró y cerró sus ojos de nuevo.

"¡_Arriba_, chicos!" bramó Aya casi de inmediato. "¡El agua no les va hacer bien por tanto tiempo!"

Naruto respingó ante el volumen de su voz, preguntándose a que se refería, cuando se dio cuenta que el agua estaba tibia y no caliente. Parpadeando soñolientamente, miró a su alrededor para ver que ya casi era de noche. Bostezó y se sentó, tallándose un ojo y se movió de golpe con sorpresa cuando una toalla apareció frente a su rostro. "Oh, gracias… ¡Shinju!"

"¿Sí?"

Señaló. "¡El gato!"

La chica volteó a ver al gatito que acunaba en un brazo. "El señor Kakashi la encontró vagando alrededor del edificio de apartamentos. Se derrumbó, Naruto-sa –Naruto."

En ocasiones aún intentaba agregarle el '-sama' a su nombre, aunque había progresado y ya le llamaba a su padre Arashi-sama. Se le permitía hacerlo sólo porque se sentía cómoda haciéndolo y estaba mejorando lentamente en quitar el '-sama'. "Mierda. Todas mis armas se quedaron ahí."

"El señor Kakashi dijo que podría recuperarlas para usted una vez que se conozca la suerte de los aldeanos."

Naruto asintió. "Ayudaré más mañana." Bostezó nuevamente y, mientras Shinju se giraba, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cintura y se puso de pie. Salió de la bañera y dejó que Shinju lo guiará hacia una pequeña área para cambiarse que había sido levantada, donde se puso un poco de ropa limpia y descubrió al regresar que a Shinju le estaba costando mucho trabajo despertar a su padre, quien roncaba inconscientemente.

"¿Debó conseguir un poco de agua fría?" preguntó.

El chico negó con la cabeza como respuesta. "No. Arrojarle agua fría a alguien sólo conmociona su sistema nervioso y causa que el corazón y el cerebro entren en estado de emergencia. No es saludable sin importar que tan vieja o joven es la víctima." Hizo una pausa por un momento, analizando el concepto de la idea. "Por otro lado, sí, consígueme un cubo de agua fría."

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

**Respuestas A Preguntas Que Ni Siquiera Tú Sabías Que Querías Preguntar:**

Sí, una persona puede sobrevivir si una casa le cae encima. No es muy común, pero es posible si el peso aplastante tiene una distribución decente (de la misma en que una persona puede acostarse sobre hielo delgado pero no pararse sobre él). En Corea del Sur, hubo gente que sobrevivió con cientos de miles de toneladas de metal y concreto sobre ellos. Una mujer sobrevivió por una _semana_, de estar enterrada.

--

Para aquellos que no se sientan inclinados por la ciencia, escápula u omoplato es el hueso de tu espalda y la clavícula el hueso que une el hombro y el pecho. Me imagino que los ninja, especialmente si saben técnicas médicas, conocerían y usarían los nombres científicos de las partes del cuerpo.

--

_No_ le lancen agua fría a alguien si está durmiendo. O incluso aunque esté despierto, en serio. Usen agua tibia o templada si deben hacerlo, pero no fría o helada, y definitivamente nunca sobre la cara. Causa una increíble conmoción. Cuando el rostro de un mamífero es sumergido repentinamente en agua o se ve atrapado en un ambiente congelado, todos los sistemas mayores del cuerpo se vuelven más lentos hasta casi detenerse, lo cual minimiza la necesidad de oxígeno e incrementa las oportunidades de supervivencia en una emergencia bajo el agua. Tal reacción al zambullirse es llamado "el reflejo de inmersión de los mamíferos", lo cual alarmaría a la persona/cuerpo y causa que las extremidades se vuelvan virtualmente inútiles en caso de tener que nadar. Los buzos le pueden sacar ventaja a este reflejo, pero sólo tras haber entrenado –una persona normal entraría en un pánico fisiológico y si la persona tiene problemas de salud podría empeorarlos.

--

Los reviews son mucho muy apreciados, gracias

--RN (LS)

* * *

**Nota de Traducción: **_Increíble no? Con este capítulo he actualizado tres historias y cuatro capítulos en una sola semana, pero quería compensar un poco el tiempo perdido._

_Flor! ¿Ves? Ya está otro capítulo de tu adorada Puerta Número Dos. Creo que estoy mejorando en eso de traducir la puerta._

_Tan tierno el Naruto compartiendo odio hacia la Señorita Fortuna juar juar. Y este capítulo marcó el retorno (además de la traductora jaja) de Kyuubi que tantos allegados tiene. No revisé el capítulo así que disculpen las faltas que encuentren por ahí._

_OK, al grano, algunos me han dicho que Vis a Vis es igual que La Puerta, pero en realidad, no. En inicio lo es, de hecho los primero capítulos son casi la copia, pero hay una virtual e importante variación: Los Narutos de cada mundo cambian de cuerpo, así que tenemos capítulos con el Naruto de Arashi interactuando con Sasuke-bastardo por ejemplo. Cosa que no ocurre en La Puerta, dentro de pocos capítulos veremos cara a cara al pequeño Naruto de este mundo. _

_Ahora toca el turno de Vis a Vis, el cual trataré de actualizar este fin (pero ese fic si es todo un reto de traducir) y probablemente me de tiempo para subir el que sigue de Naruto, pero creo que tendrán que esperar hasta la semana que entra para el capítulo 26 de La Puerta._


End file.
